Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Tri-DOOMvirate of Terror
by ArendAlphaEagle
Summary: Rodney, Crocker and Remy have teamed up to take over the world, using a device that grants them Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic over anyone else. They've already seized Fairy World, and lock up Phineas, Ferb, Timmy and friends, while Remy turns Trixie into his queen. Will our friends be able to avert the trio's nefarious goal and undo their mess? (Sequel to Double Dating Danger)
1. Rodney Meets Crocker

_NOTE: This is the final part in the 'Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale' series. To avoid confusion in the story, I recommend you to read the following stories_ **first:**

 _-Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Bet-tle at the Mall  
_ _-Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale:_ _Crocknapped!  
_ _-Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Odyssey into the Mind of Trixie  
_ _-Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Double Dating Danger_

 _If you have trouble finding them, they can be accessed with ease via my profile page. Have fun reading!_

* * *

 _Last time, in 'Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale', Jorgen von Strangle, commander of Fairy World, was about to make a decision on whether two children by the names of Trixie Tang and Tootie (last name not given), would be receiving fairy godparents (something especially difficult when there's a fairy shortage), when his lackey-in-crime, Binky, informs him that the Big Wand of Fairy World has been drained completely, and so has the one from Anti-Fairy World. But, before the two could do anything, they were assaulted and bound in chains of Cold Iron!_

 _The assaulters were, unexpectedly enough, none other than the demented teacher Mr Denzel Q. Crocker, and loquaciously-named genius Professor Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper 'Rodney' von Roddenstein (man, is it really a surprise why he has that Rodney nickname?), who revealed themselves to be the ones who stole the magic energy from the Big Wands with an Inizor that weaponizes that magic for their own nefarious needs. More surprisingly was the fact that they were accompanied by the spiteful rich kid, Remy Buxaplenty, who sent Jorgen and Binky to the maximum security fairy prison, Abracatraz, just like the three did with all the other inhabitants of Fairy World._

 _It also seemed that Rodney and Crocker had taken out two ace time agents before they met up with Remy, but that is another story (no, literally, this was shown in a different story). And it appears they gave Remy some kind of device full of magic energy._

 _But what you want to know is: how? How did Rodney meet up with Crocker? How did they get into Fairy World? How did they create a device that stores magic, and how did they manage to get Remy into this? And of course, what are they planning to do?_

 _Well, the only way to find out is to go back in time a little… specifically, when Rodney and his son were zapped into another dimension by Norm, a robot by Rodney's rival Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz, using the Away-Inator..._

* * *

"Ugh..." Rodney groaned, as he opened his eyes. He looked around and found himself in a large, blue room. He saw his son Orville gaining consciousness again, as well.

"Ohhh..." Orville groaned. He then noticed his father. "Oh, there you are, Dad." He looked around.

"...What _is_ this place?" he asked.

"It looks like a baby room of macroscopic size", Rodney deduced. "Maybe the Otherdimensioninizor knows where we are."

Rodney pulled out the remote-sized device and inspected its tiny screen.

"It appears we are teleported to the fifth dimension in the spectrum", Rodney noted.

"Psst, over here", a voice could be heard behind them.

Rodney and Orville turned around to the direction where the voice came from. They saw two humans hiding under a large toy table. The humans had grayish skins and ears on their necks, but looked otherwise normal, if not a tad ugly. One was a tall man with a hunched back and the other was a short, elderly woman. They also had a sack full of devices inside.

"Hurry, before _he_ wakes up", the hunched man hissed, who seems to be the owner of the voice from earlier.

"Now what does that guy mean with 'him'?" Orville questioned while cocking an eyebrow.

"Probably that large, oblong alien infant behind us in the distance", Rodney mused, as he already marched along.

This response confused Orville. As he turned around, he asked: "Wait, what large- _**WHOA!**_ "

His dad wasn't lying: in the corner, he saw a large, green, one-eyed infant creature, peacefully sleeping with a toy hammer gripped in his hand. Orville turned back and hurried after Rodney.

After making it under the table with his son, Rodney asked the weird man: "So, for confirmation purposes: who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Ah, my name is Denzel Crocker, and this is my Mother", the man responded.

"Dolores-Day Crocker", the woman introduced herself.

"Crocker, hm?" Rodney pondered. "I somehow had a feeling you'd be called that."

"How so?" Denzel asked. "Do you possess... FAIRY GODPARENTS?" He contorted in various unnatural ways.

"Ummm... no", Rodney responded.

"We kinda-sorta invaded your house because we thought it was abandoned", Orville explained. "We needed a base in Dimmsdale for research on the town's... oddities."

"Who are _you_ guys, then?" Crocker asked while squinting his eyes in an askance way.

"My name is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein", Rodney introduced himself.

"But you can call him Rodney", Orville added. "And I'm his son Orville."

"You haven't told yet how you got here", Rodney pressed.

"Oh, right", Crocker sighed. "Some pharmacist with a pointy chin and messy brown hair teleported us with a device on a helmet."

Rodney pondered. "Sounds like my rival, Heinz Doofenshmirtz", he said. "In fact, it sounds like you got here the exact same way as we did."

"Sounds like we should totally team up to get revenge on this Doofenshmirtz fellow someday", Crocker grunted.

"Certainly", Rodney huffed. "Anyway, we've seen your research notes and read that you refer to these oddities in this town as 'Fairy Magic'. We've contained small particles of strange energy in our Energy Storageinizor and concluded it must be fairy dust. I hope you don't mind we've used the fairy weapons we found to turn our device into a Fairy-Magic-Inizor prototype." He showed Crocker said device, which had a star-tipped rod and can be worn like a backpack.

Crocker inspected the device. "Impressive", he mumbled. "I have made many devices to store fairies in order to tap their magic, but never did I think of a way to draw in the essence of fairy magic in general, let alone fairy dust."

Crocker looked at Rodney. "Can you draw in any kind of fairy magic with this inizor of yours?" he asked.

"Is there more than just fairy magic and fairy dust?" Rodney asked intrigued.

"Well, there's only two you need to pay attention to, since they're opposites", Crocker explained. "Fairy Magic, and Anti-Fairy Magic. Think of the latter as dark magic. If you possess them both, I believe you have access to basically anything. Oh, and by the way, Fairies and Anti-Fairies have weaknesses too!"

Rodney nodded along, while Crocker continued explaining: "Both can't do anything while under a butterfly net, but as you can guess, a human can easily escape from that. Which why it's convenient that I managed to find an old alchemic formula from my ancestor to make Cold Iron!" Crocker pulled a chain made of Cold Iron from his pocket. "Here, feel how cold it is!"

Crocker gave Rodney the Cold Iron chain. Rodney got chills as he felt how freezingly cold it felt.

"Cold Iron repels Fairy Magic, so one bound in these cannot be freed by Fairies, nor can they make Cold Iron appear", Crocker explained. "But I suppose Anti-Fairies can still do that, since they're, you know, the opposite. I probably should find out if there's a formula for Hot Iron or something..."

"I'm impressed about your knowledge on Fairy Magic", Rodney said, as he gave the chain back. "When did you even start?!"

"It started about 40 years ago, when I read 'Fairies are real' on a device that tracked down fairies", Crocker said. "No idea how I got it, but I had a gut feeling it was real. I never stopped researching ever since."

"Why not?"

"I want to prove that fairies are real", Crocker said. "But I never could show any concrete evidence, so no one ever believes me, except for Mother... I think. Regardless, I got mocked ever since! I knew that since then, I wanted revenge, and I plan to take over the world when I finally got my hands on fairy magic! Say, what do you even plan to do with fairy magic, anyway?"

"Well, I wanted to use the strange energy in your town to my advantage in order to rule over the world", Rodney explained. "However, reading your notes, Orville and I learned of the Big Wand in Fairy World, so we plan to go there and tap Fairy Magic from the source! Though, if Anti-Fairy Magic is a thing as well, we might find out its source and test the theory if my Fairy-Magic-Inizor can store that alongside Fairy Magic."

"Well, good luck finding it", Crocker sighed. "I have tried finding Fairy World for years on my own, but I can never seem to find it. The only times I've been to Fairy World, it's because they teleported me there."

"Oh, we will have good luck", Rodney smirked. "SEE HERE! My Otherdimensioninizor! With this apparatus, I will be able to travel to any dimension I desire. Heck, I can leave this place right now if I want to! I haven't used it yet, though, but I can do a little test."

Rodney aimed the device in a general direction and made a green portal appear.

"Ooh, can I go with you?!" Crocker asked. "Here, I'll also take my sack full of fairy weapon devices with me!" He picked up the sack that was with him earlier.

"Certainly", Rodney said. "Orville, I'll be taking a little trip with Mr Crocker here. You and the old lady stay put."

Both Rodney and Crocker entered the green portal, leaving a disgruntled Orville with an oblivious Dolores.

"I can teach you how to knit while only using your fingers", Mrs Crocker said gleefully.

"Great", Orville huffed.

* * *

About a half hour later, Rodney and Crocker are standing in Crocker's house with the former's son and the latter's mom. As it turned out, when Rodney and Crocker first revisited the house, they noticed a man and a woman in rather chic clothing snooping around. They were made unconscious, and Crocker disposed of them in his Crocker Cave, while Rodney picked up Orville and Dolores.

"I can't believe that your Otherdimensioninizor actually works", Crocker smiled with glee. "With this device, I can definitely see how to get to Fairy World! We should work together!"

"Well, as long as you don't betray me in any sort of way, then I don't see why not", Rodney pondered.

"Why would I? You're actually making it possible for the both of us to travel to Fairy World!" Crocker said. "And with my sack of fairy devices, I can improve your Fairy-Magic-Inizor to be more powerful! You know, being able to store Anti-Fairy Magic, if it wasn't possible before, among other things. Two brains are better than one, I say!"

"So I suppose we have a deal?" Rodney smiled, sticking a hand towards the gray-skinned teacher.

"Yes, yes we have", Crocker agreed, taking his hand.

"Yeah yeah, that's great, but what about me?" Orville asked.

"Or me?" Dolores added. "Should I make dinner for you all?"

"You two are no longer needed", Crocker declared. "Heck, I'm not even sure if you were needed in the first place, Mother! You two stay here while we have a certain Fairy World to attend to!"

"While we're gone, I want you to behave yourself, Orville", Rodney said. "You're a guest here, after all. And Mrs. Crocker, I want you to take care of my son."

"Don't worry, Rodney, dear, I'll take care of your son as he's my own!" Dolores said, as she tightly hugged Orville, who was clearly not enjoying her company.

"...May the spirits from above have mercy on his soul", Crocker whispered to Rodney sadly.

Rodney cleared his throat. "Anyway, we'll be going now", he said, as he made another green portal appear. "If we're not back by tonight, then good night I suppose."

He and Crocker stepped inside the portal, which then promptly disappeared.

"Soooooo..." Dolores wondered, "wanna play charades?"

"I hate you already", Orville muttered.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Finally, we're beginning with Part 5 of Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale, the final book to be precise (spinoffs excluded). This time with part 1 of a three-chapter prologue, detailing how Rodney, Crocker and Remy joined forces and basically seized Fairy World._

 _Now I'm hoping to have this story completed on a certain date, and unfortunately, I still haven't completed enough chapters to determine how many chapters this story is going to have, so I'll just upload some of the chapters I have finished in the rest of the week while trying to catch up on the unfinshed ones. Hopefully I'll have it all figured out before my self-set deadline._

 _See ya!_


	2. The Big Wand Drainage

After several times dimensionhopping, going through several horrifying dimensions including one with several giant floating baby heads, another one in which eight minutes lasts sixteen years, and another one with an axolotl god, the two evil scientists managed to land on a cloud that is seemingly pink.

"We're here in Fairy World, I can feel it", Crocker noted.

Rodney inspected the area. Out in the distance, he could see a colorful neon sign spelling 'FAIRY WORLD', and a rainbow that bridged between the could they were standing on and the mainland, which seemed like a bustling city. There was also another rainbow bridge that led into a rift connected to the first dimension's planet Earth.

"So, Fairy World is in the 1997th dimension", Rodney pondered. "It's fascinating, yet sickeningly sweet."

"I know, right", Crocker grinned.

"Now, what should we do in case we get spotted", Rodney asked. "I presume fairies don't take lightly when two middle-aged men like us barge in their world like that."

"You got that right", Crocker agreed. "They'll most likely erase our memories and send us back, which means our plan will fail without us ever knowing we had a plan in the first place! Luckily, I have disguises!"

Crocker pulled two costumes out of his sack, which resemble two generic fairies; wands, wings and floaty crowny things included.

"I had two in case Mother wanted to go along", Crocker said.

"Are those costumes _really_ going to work", Rodney questioned with doubt.

"Eh, you might look a little tall for a fairy, but as long as you got a floating crown and a set of wings, you're golden", Crocker dismissed. "Even the smart ones won't notice you if you blend in with the less smart ones."

Rodney tried to fit in the costume, fearing that a costume from the dollar store like this has no chance of fooling anyone.

To his surprise, however, he appeared to be shorter, and floating, once put on.

"What is this sorcery", Rodney asked in awe.

"Cool huh", Crocker grinned as he put on his costume. "It's a costume that makes you look shorter than you actually are! I used alien technology to design these things. Found a lot of these weird belts in the dump that change you appearance."

"Truly ingenious", Rodney complimented. "At least we look a little less suspicious now. Now, to the Fairy Wand, wherever that is..."

"Oh, that's easy", Crocker said. "It's the star-tipped radio tower on the edge of town. Come, I'll lead the way!"

* * *

Finally, the two evil geniuses reached the star-tipped radio tower. In spite of what Rodney had feared, neither were spotted and got into trouble while traveling there.

"So, here we are... the Big Wand of Fairy World", Rodney stated. "So, how are we gonna do it? Shall I activate the energy collector mode and drop by weekly, or...?"

"Wait, let me do some adjustments to your Inizor", Crocker said as he pulled the Fairy-Magic-Inizor away from Rodney.

"What? Here, on the spot?" Rodney asked as Crocker was already tinkering with the device. "What if we get caught?"

"Eheh, I doubt they'll even _look_ into the Big Wand's general direction until next Friday", Crocker chuckled. "Just gimme a few minutes, okay?"

Approximately two minutes later, Crocker gave Rodney the device back.

"There, I applied some changed to the storage capacity", Crocker said. "As you can see, it's now split up into two tanks: one for Fairy Magic, and the other for Anti-Fairy Magic. Both types of magic will then merge together within the rod!"

"Don't the tanks get overloaded quicker that way?" Rodney asked, squinting his eyes.

"I used a little British technology to make the tanks look small from the outside, but infinitely huge on the inside", Crocker explained.

"...And where's the button to activate the collector mode?" Rodney asked. "And why does it have two star-shaped light bulbs instead?"

"Those are energy receivers!" Crocker grinned. They are wirelessly connected to these senders I made!" Crocker then showed two star-shaped plugs: one in yellow and another in black.

"Here, I'll just plug this yellow one in the Big Wand here..." Crocker said.

He climbed up the radio tower, then opened the star tip as if it were a lid, revealing a bigger star-shaped plug with flickering lights. Crocker pulled that one out of the socket and replaced it with his sender.

"There!" Crocker exclaimed as he closed the lid and climbed down. "Now YOU will receive Fairy Magic instead of the FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker contorted yet again.

Rodney looked at the left tank of his Fairy-Magic-Inizor, and saw how it was filling up with Fairy Magic.

"And it will work, just like that?" Rodney asked.

"I made the device as closely compatible to both types of magic as I could", Crocker said. "It should be a guarantee!"

"You're a genius, Crocker!" Rodney complimented. "Now we need the energy of Anti-Fairy World's Big Wand. You know where the Anti-Fairy World is?"

"It's not extremely far away", Crocker noted. "See that barren wasteland in the distance?"

Rodney peered into the distance. "Yes?"

"That's Anti-Fairy World."

"So how do we get there?" Rodney queried.

"Just follow me, okay?" Crocker answered.

"Oh, alright then", Rodney sighed.

* * *

Rodney and Crocker made it to the edge of Anti-Fairy World. From there, Rodney noticed some Anti-Fairies in the distance. They look like blue and black carbon copies of fairies they've seen earlier.

"You didn't tell me that Anti-Fairies were completely blue", Rodney noted. "What if we get spotted and mistaken as intruders from Fairy World?"

"Oh, right", Crocker responded. "Hold up."

He grabbled in his sack, and pulled two pails of paint out of it. Crocker opened one of the buckets and held it above him upside down, coating him in blue completely.

...well, except for his thumbs.

"There, now it's your turn", Crocker said.

"What about your thumbs?" Rodney asked.

Crocker inspected his yet uncoated thumbs. "Oh, right", he noted. He opened the other pail and dipped his hands in it. "NOW, it's your turn."

Rodney dipped his own hands in the bucket, then held it above him upside down, like Crocker earlier.

"Now, this way, we won't look out of place", Crocker noted.

"I hope so", Rodney noted. "Now, where's the Anti-Fairy World's Big Wand?"

"Not far off from here", Crocker replied. "In fact, it's right ahead!"

Crocker pointed towards another star-tipped radio tower close by. However, this one looks like it's been decommissioned for years, being broken down, bent about and rusty. The rather black-colored star tip also looks shriveled up and full of dents.

Rodney stared in disbelief at the rather sorry structure.

"THAT pitiful thing is their Big Wand?" he asked.

"Well, yeah", Crocker replied. "About almost anything the Anti-Fairies do and have are the complete opposite of regular Fairies. They are called ANTI-Fairies for a reason."

"So if they are literal antitheses of regular fairies, does that mean every Anti-Fairy is, say, an evil clone of an already existing fairy?"

"Precisely", Crocker grinned. "Now wait here, as I plug the sender in the Big Wand..."

Crocker climbed up to the Big Anti-Fairy Wand. Seeing the state of the star tip, it was a bit more difficult to open the lid, so Crocker had to put a bit more effort into it.

After the lid finally opened (and surprisingly didn't break off), it revealed a bigger plug like the one that was in the Big Wand of Fairy World, except in poor condition, much like the Big Wand it was plugged into. Crocker removed it and plugged his black sender in place. He then closed the lid and tried to lock it shut by making more dents into it.

As he climbed down, he and Rodney witnessed how the right tank of the Fairy-Magic-Inizor filled itself up with Anti-Fairy Magic. Eventually, Rodney felt the Inizor's rod filling up with both types of magic, and the star tip flickered both yellow and black.

"So, why don't you try it out?" Crocker suggested.

Rodney assumed the Fairy-Magic-Inizor and pondered. "Let's see... I wish... for a... pretzel?"

Rodney pushed the red button on his rod... and the rod bent down while making a static fart sound.

"What?" Rodney asked agitated. "What's the meaning of this? How does a metal rod even bend like that?!"

"This is peculiar indeed", Crocker noted. "Let me try."

Rodney gave Crocker his Inizor.

"I wish for... A SHRIMP PUFF!" Crocker said, pushing the button on the wand.

Again, the wand went flaccid and repeated the sound from earlier.

"Strange", Crocker mumbled. He inspected the Fairy-Magic-Inizor further.

After a few seconds, he finally said: "I think I know what's wrong."

"So what is it?" Rodney asked.

"I... may have emulated the magic compatibility a little TOO closely", Crocker revealed. "Closer than a regular fairy wand, in fact. You see, fairies usually grant wishes to children, while adults' wishes aren't granted. Since both of us are adults, this renders us unable to make use of the Inizor."

"Ugh, great", Rodney exasperated. "Can't you just alter the Inizor in such a manner that we're allowed to use it?"

"I could, but I wouldn't dare to, with both tanks filled with magic", Crocker answered. "If I'm not careful, I might just spread both types of magic everywhere, and then it'll be complete chaos! Not to mention that everyone will notice it, and our scheme will fail."

"So we cannot do anything", Rodney surmised.

"That's not entirely true", Crocker smiled. "We could try to find a child that shares our evilness and desire to take over the world!"

"And how do you suppose we would accomplish that?" Rodney asked.

Crocker pondered. "If I recall correctly, there was a Fairy World GPS that could warp godchildren immediately to Fairy World", he mused. "If we can somehow connect the List of Former Godchildren to the Fairy World GPS, then we can pick one of those that shares our common interests, and warp them towards us."

"And how are we supposed to do that without magic?" Rodney questioned.

"No worries, it's _technology-based_ ", Crocker grinned. "At least, last time I checked. Heck, the List of Former Godchildren is just a catalogue file on a special computer!"

"And where might all that stuff possibly be located at?" Rodney then queried.

"I think it's in a Fairy World datacenter or something, and I think I know which one it is", Crocker said. "Just follow me!"

Rodney was not moving however. As Crocker noticed, he realized why.

"...Right after we wash off the blue paint, of course", Crocker grinned sheepishly. "Doubt they'll let Anti-Fairies inside."

* * *

After some exploring in Fairy World (but not before washing themselves under a fountain), Crocker and Rodney found themselves in front of the Datacenter of Godchildren, a massively huge building, naturally given how important godchildren are to _the_ society affiliated to magical godparenting.

"Here it is", Crocker presented. "Now if I'm correct, we need to find one tiny computer room in this massive datacenter!"

"I suppose we need to be careful, though", Rodney said. "Don't want to get caught."

The two entered the building. Crocker noted that it was emptier than he expected. Still, the villainous duo quietly roamed through the halls.

"So, what is this datacenter even for", Rodney asked.

"If I had to guess, it's to keep track of the godchild's memory with their FAIRY GODPARENTS", Crocker mused.

"Why would they need to do that", Rodney questioned.

"Probably to make erasing the right memories a bit quicker", Crocker guessed. "Fairies like to be secretive, they don't want adults to exploit their magic. Their only purpose seems to make miserable children happy, to make the world balanced and stuff. If the godchild is happy, they don't need fairies anymore, and-"

"You're beginning to digress, get to the point", Rodney muttered, interrupting Crocker.

"Right", Crocker said. "Basically, to keep their secrecy, the Fairies erase the Godchild's memories of them, and if they kept track of it, it would be easier to pinpoint which memories to erase."

"You know, I'm surprised you still know all sorts of details about Fairies", Rodney said. "One would imagine you wouldn't have a single memory about them!"

"Why else would you think I take notes", Crocker asked rhetorically. "I'm writing some more down as we speak!"

Rodney noticed that Crocker was indeed writing things down on a notepad... without even looking at it once.

"Right, so about that computer room..." Rodney noted.

"THERE IT IS", Crocker exclaimed, pointing towards a door on the right.

Rodney and Crocker entered the door. Once inside the room, they saw a regular computer with monitor, both attached to a large machine that had a holographic GPS screen with various green dots on a map, and a small, mechanical dais, presumably a warp pad.

"This is it, my dearest Aloyse", Crocker said ecstatically. "This is the room we're looking for!"


	3. Remy Wants Revenge

Rodney and Crocker observed the room they were in. The Fairy World GPS with its holographic screen and warp pad, as well as the rather ordinary computer attached to it, but had two important executable files on the desktop screen in plain sight.

"So, how do we connect the List of Former Godchildren to the Fairy World GPS?" Rodney asked Crocker.

Crocker then pulled a USB flash drive from his pocket.

"This USB stick contains a virus that allows me to hack any computer I stick it into", Crocker answered. "Now, if you would let me?"

Denzel Crocker stuck the flash drive inside the computer. After opening the file and typing some codes in the command prompt, he then mumbled: "Now if I did it correctly..."

He opened the List of Former Godchildren executable file, and suddenly, the holographic GPS screen showed red dots everywhere.

"Yes! We succeeded!" Crocker announced. "Now we can pick someone from this list!"

The List of Former Godchildren was a fairly standard list, but there was a window on the right that listed details concerning the person that was highlighted.

After some scrolling down the massive list, Rodney noticed something odd, however.

"Hold on for a moment", he said, "YOU'RE on the list, too?!"

Crocker noticed that the list indeed had the name 'Crocker, Denzel Q.' listed.

"Oh wow, I didn't even know I was a godchild!" Crocker uttered surprised. "Well, that might explain how I might know about fairies in the first place."

"Wait, I just realized something", Rodney stated. "Most of these former godchildren are most likely already adults at this point, or might even be dead! Isn't there a way to filter it?"

"Right, and a good amount may also be satisfied in their life", Crocker agreed. "Good thing we can indeed filter those out!"

He went to a filter dropdown menu and filtered out anyone with the age of 18 and older, as well as anyone with a happy life. The list decreased massively, and then Crocker noticed a name.

"'Buxaplenty, Remington P.'?" Crocker read. "As in, Remy Buxaplenty?"

"What about that one?" Rodney asked curiously.

"He's an exchange student I had in my class once", Crocker explained. "From what I heard, he also constantly opposed himself against one of my students, Turner, who by coincidence I'm sure has FAIRY GODPARENTS, and thus has opposed ME many times! I'm surprised Buxaplenty had fairies at one point, too."

"Check his profile on the right window, maybe he's useful", Rodney commanded.

Crocker obeyed, highlighting Remy's name. Extra details about Remy showed up on the right, which the two villains began to read.

"Apparently, the reason he was stripped away from his fairy is because he wished too often about torturing a specific person that technically did nothing against him", Rodney noted.

"Perfect, that means he has a grudge on someone", Crocker grinned while clasping his fingers. "Or at least, had."

"You mean that Turner person you mentioned afore?" Rodney cocked an eyebrow.

Crocker widened his eyes out of surprise. "Actually, I haven't even thought about that", he admitted. "Either way, the mere fact that the profile mentioned he seemingly tortured someone alone is already a reason to consider him as our partner."

"I agree, the fairies see him as a threat, or at least someone to keep an eye on", Rodney said. "He might be negotiable for our plan to take over the world."

"Soooo... summon him via the warp pad?" Crocker asked.

"Summon him via the warp pad", Rodney confirmed with a wicked smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Remy Buxaplenty was lying on his bed, staring at the wall above him.

It's been a few hours ago since he saw that dreadful Fweet. The one that had _his_ sweetheart, Trixie Tang, making out passionately with that _commoner_ of a Timmy Turner.

It was already bad enough that she lost that bet with Phineas and Ferb. But now it appears that Timmy somehow managed to become her boyfriend. _HOW?!_

He bet that Trixie was forced into a relationship, it had to be the only way that makes sense.

Regardless, Remy couldn't help to feel envious to Turner. That was supposed to be _him_ that was kissing Trixie, not that pink-hatted, middle-class _freak_. Why did _he_ deserve her? Remy was convinced that Turner had enough luck in his life. Unlike himself, whose parents neglect him to the point of constantly misremembering his name. Not only that, but his favorite pet ferret had died a while ago, too.

His mind was fuzzy about his ferret, but he remembered having fond times with it. Remy was convinced Turner was somehow behind his disappearance, but he couldn't tell why. He just had that gut feeling.

But regardless, Timmy seemed a whole lot luckier than he was. Had two parents, three pet goldfish, three best friends, two genius friends and their friends and pet platypus from the Tri-State Area, and now the most popular girl of Dimmsdale as his girlfriend.

And there's absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Remy sighed. He wished there was a way to reverse it all. Or at least knock some sense into Trixie and go out with him, all while kicking Timmy in the dirt.

But Remy knew that was impossible. It was not like he had access over magic or anything.

And then he suddenly disappeared in a poof.

* * *

Remy reappeared in a computer room. He stood on a metallic dais, surrounded by a large machine. He also noticed two weird floating people behind a rather ordinary computer, the kind only plebeians would accept. Curiously, one of the floating people looked like Mr Crocker, his archrival's teacher, as well as his when he was an exchange student.

And then, Remy realized he was still in his pajamas.

"W-wait, where am I", Remy asked. "And who are you?!"

"Look, Rodney, we succeeded warping Buxaplenty towards us", the Crocker-like figure grinned with glee. He then approached the blonde kid and said: "Don't you remember me? I'm Mr Crocker, used to be your teacher."

The other guy also approached Remy and introduced himself: "And my name is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein."

"You can call him Rodney for short", Crocker added.

"Aaaaaand you're in your pajamas", Rodney noticed. "Figures, it must've been past your bedtime."

"It... it is..." Remy confirmed. He then looked at Crocker. "But how can you be my teacher?" he asked the grey-skinned man. "He's so tall, and you're... some floating shorty with wings!"

"Oh, you mean this", Crocker asked. He put out his costume, and now looked exactly like how Remy remembered him. "A specialized costume made from alien technology I found in the dumps. It makes Rodney and I look like FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Remy drooped his eyelids. _Of course_ Crocker would talk about fairies. He really was exactly as Remy remembered him.

"Is it a good idea to pull that costume off right now", Rodney asked Crocker. "In case we get caught by some Fairy guard?"

Crocker shrugged.

Rodney sighed, as he went out of his costume as well.

"Either way, we warped you here for a reason", Rodney told Remy. "Right now, you find yourself in a computer room of a datacenter in Fairy World, in case you wanted to know. And we would like to have a... proposal."

Remy arched his eyebrow.

"You see, Rodney and I have stolen all the magic of its sources in both Fairy World and Anti-Fairy World", Crocker explained. "They are stored right here in this machine, the Fairy-Magic-Inizor, made by my colleague, and upgraded by me!"

"We were going to use Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic in order to take over the world", Rodney continued. "However, my colleague made an unfortunate mistake in his upgrade, so only children's wishes get granted by my Inizor."

"So we went to this database, and hacked into the computers to find a kid that's just as evil and vengeful as us, so he could join the two of us in our conquest", Crocker said. "According to your profile in the List of Former Godchildren, you just so happened to fit the bill!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe in fairy magic", Remy denied. "I can simply conclude that this is a dream! A very realistic dream, admittedly, but a dream nonetheless. There's no such thing as fairies!"

"It's understandable you think that way", Crocker said, "but I assure you, you used to have a FAIRY GODPARENT!" Crocker contorted. "Your name _is_ on the List of Former Godchildren, after all!"

Crocker pointed towards the monitor, and Remy peeked at it. That was indeed his name, his photo, his age... his profile description matched himself entirely.

"H-hold on, but why would I ever _have_ a Fairy Godparent in the first place?" Remy asked. "And why did I lose mine?"

"Do you lead a happy life?" Crocker asked.

Remy was surprised at that question. "No...", he admitted, as he looked down his feet with a sorrowful face. "My parents always ignore me, as far as I can remember. They can't even remember my name."

"That's why you got a FAIRY GODPARENT", Crocker contorted. "They are given to children that are miserable, and leave them when they're happy in their life. Godchildren then get their memories wiped."

"But I am _still_ miserable!" Remy said. "My parents still don't remember my name, and I have barely any friends! Meanwhile, my rival _Turner_ has gotten more and more friends, and even has the most popular girl as his girlfriend! Trixie was supposed to be _mine_ , not Turner's! Why did I lose my godparent when I'm _still_ miserable?!"

At this, Crocker pointed at a textbox on Remy's profile on the screen.

Remy read: "'Wishing too often about torturing a specific person that technically did nothing against him'?! What kind of reason is that?"

"The same reason why we are proposing to you in the first place", Rodney stated. "Let me ask you: you hate this 'Turner' kid, right?"

"Timmy Turner... Timothy Tiberius Turner...", Remy mused, "he is the bane of my existence. I don't hate him, that's an understatement. I _loathe_ him."

"Why do you loathe him", Rodney asked.

Remy widened his eyed. He pondered and thought for a moment.

"I... don't know anymore, exactly", he admitted. "Sure, his parents love him while my parents don't, and he has more friends than I have, yet there's something else too that makes me hate him so much... but I can't remember what."

Rodney decided to give Remy his Fairy-Magic-Inizor, and said: "Why don't you wish your memory back? In order to see if what Crocker says about the mistake is correct."

Remy put the Inizor on like a backpack and gripped at the star-tipped rod. "Umm..." he said hesitantly. "I... I wish... that I remember everything about fairies again?"

He pressed a red button on the rod, and suddenly, a white, crackling beam shot upwards, then arched down to hit Remy's cranium. Remy felt several shocks running through his brain. However, each shock made him remember something. Little by little, memories came back to him.

This went on for about a minute. After the beam resided, Remy stood there, a little dazed. Then, he shook his head.

And then he realized. He remembered everything.

"Juandissimo", he uttered. "That jarhead took him away. They took away my only friend... my fairy godparent... and _it's all UNDESERVED!_ "

Rodney backed down a bit at the sudden shout.

"Why did Turner have _two_ fairy godparents when he _already has loving parents?!_ ", Remy ranted. "AND two best friends too, nonetheless! Does Turner still have godparents?"

He pushed Crocker away from the monitor and opened the Godchild Catalogue executable, searching for Timmy's name, unsurprisingly finding it. "HE HAS!"

Remy went away from the computer and walked in circles as he continued: "WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?! Why does he have them?! He's got the most beautiful girl of Dimmsdale by his side, for crying out loud!"

Rodney and Denzel glanced at each other as Remy still continued: "I bet he used his fairies to make Trixie fall for him, or force her into a relationship. What else could it be?! I should beat him up in a fistfight or something, THIS INSTA-"

"Whoa, hold it there, cowboy", Crocker halted Remy. "I don't think they even allow kids to make love-related wishes! I can see why the fairies think you're unfit for a godparent, jeez!"

"However, that makes you very fit for our little alliance", Rodney grinned. "This temperament is exactly what we need for a child like you!"

"...You do?" Remy asked.

"Yes, look at you", Rodney complimented, "you just spouted a tragic backstory, a motivation for your evilness, and your hatred for Turner, _and_ a goal in getting this 'Trixie' girl's heart! It's like I'm staring right back at a younger, actually evil, _and_ actually competent Heinz Doofenshmirtz! You are the child we need for out takeover! You'd like to join us in world domination?"

"Why do you think I would join your conquest", Remy queried. "What's in for me?"

"Well, the Fairy-Magic-Inizor is filled with both Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic", Crocker explained. "The two need to mix well for a while, but eventually, you'll be able to wish for anything you want! Including the hand of a certain Trixie... Figuratively, of course. But you could wish to sever her hand, as well."

Remy widened his eyes. Trixie Tang, becoming _his_ girlfriend? That would be Remy's dream come true. And all for helping these two bozos in world domination, which he _also_ gets a share in? It's basically a steal! That he'll be gone for a while doesn't even matter: it's not like his parents were going to miss him, anyway.

And him thinking that, fifteen minutes prior, it was impossible to change his fate.

"Alright, I'll do it!" Remy said, shaking Rodney's hand. "But umm, where do we start?"

"Well, I think we need to take over Fairy World and the surrounding areas first", Crocker proposed. "In case they have some magic left in their wands and can make us forget about everything."

"And you say that just now?!" Rodney complained. "Ugh, whatever. I basically had the same idea, anyway."

"But how do we do that?" Remy asked. "I mean, how do we know they will obey us?"

"They don't have to obey us", Crocker said. "If we stuff them in the maximum security prison of Abracatraz, and upgrade it with Cold Iron, we have the entire Fairy World to ourselves!"

"Cold Iron?" Remy questioned. "I don't remember Juandissimo ever talking about that."

"That's because it's a forgotten metal _I_ rediscovered!" Crocker said, showing Remy a chain of said metal. "It can repel Fairy Magic! And is much stronger than a normal butterfly net!"

Remy felt the Cold Iron chain. It felt eerily chilly. "Do you think the Fairy-Magic-Inizor can poof up such a chain?"

"With Anti-Fairy Magic, possibly", Crocker theorized.

"Neat", Remy grinned.

"Well then, gentlemen, should we start the operation?" Rodney grinned.

To which Crocker and Remy nodded.

"I see you're all eager to start", Rodney said, "but Buxaplenty, you should change your clothes. You're still wearing pajamas."

* * *

 _And so, Rodney, Crocker and Remy began their plan to take over Fairy World. They started with the Fairy High Council first, putting them asleep, poofing them in Abracatraz and taking their wands, in order to prevent suspicion from rising. They then did the same for most of the other Fairies. Soon after, they decided to look into Anti-Fairy World, imprisoning the Anti-Fairies in Abracatraz, too. Then came the Pixies. Then the Nymphs, then the Elves, and then the Gnomes._

 _Finally, the terrible trio paid a visit to Jorgen von Strangle, Fairy Commander, as dead last. Crocker originally wanted to imprison him earlier, but Remy specifically wanted Jorgen to be last._

 _Now, you know the full backstory of the alliance between Remy, Crocker and Rodney. But that's only a small beginning of this story, and this story is far from over. For our protagonists still have to step in by the next day, who have no clue what's going to happen._

 _The worst has yet to come..._

* * *

 _Author's Note: Now with the three-part prologue finished, the story can begin at the next day with Phineas, Ferb, Timmy and friends. If you read Double Dating Danger, the predecessing part, you might remember they have their own worries, being that Trixie is not allowed to leave her empty room because her mom found out she's dating Timmy. If they knew what Rodney, Crocker and Remy are planning, it would be the least of their worries, though._

 _There's only a few chapters I can post before I need to work on some chapters again. Until then, see ya!_


	4. More Fairly OddDreams

Sunset at a Hawaiian beach. Phineas and Isabella were sitting at the sandy shore, watching a red sun slowly sinking under the horizon, under a beautiful, yellow-purple sky. They were wearing orange swimming trunks and a pink bikini, respectively, and also wore leis with beautiful red roses around their necks.

The two lovebirds have wrapped their arms around each other. As the sun was only half visible, they decided to look eachother in the eyes, while embracing themselves even tighter.

Phineas noticed how pretty Isabella's dark blue eyes were, and how cute her pink-colored lips were as well. As their faces drew nearer, Isabella whispered in the most adorable tone: "I love you", at which Phineas whispered back: "I love you too."

The two grabbed each other's head, locked their lips onto each other and kissed passionately. The feeling was so intense, they could go on kissing forever, never wanting it to end.

And then, Phineas woke up.

Phineas sighed. This was the third time this night he dreamed about Isabella again, and the third time he woke up from sheer surprise. Ever since Isabella confessed to him that she had a crush on him, he couldn't get her of of his head.

One of the dreams he head were similar to that vague memory he had when Isabella kissed him that evening. But he really couldn't remember the details about it.

He looked around. All of his friends were still sound asleep. Naturally, because it was still dark outside.

Phineas checked the time. It was four in the morning.

There was nothing else to do. So, Phineas went back to sleep.

But still, the question lingered.

 _"Am I beginning to see Isabella as more than a friend?"_ , he thought.

* * *

It was celebration time in Fairy World. The Darkness had not just been defeated, but had been reformed to good after the light was shown to him, turning into the Kindness. All thanks to Timmy Turner, the Chosen One.

Trixie was ecstatic. Her boyfriend, _her_ Timmy, was a hero. She joined Timmy at a special VIP seat, as they watched a concert performed by KISS, who turned out to be a part of MORF.

Looking at each other in their eyes, the lovebirds decided to lean towards each other for a kiss, as they had tried to at every opportunity, but someone always got in the way. But nothing could interrupt them anymore _now_ , could it?

Timmy and Trixie's puckered lips were only inches away from each other. Nothing could stop this magical moment.

...That is, until they heard a loud roar bellowing through, interrupting the concert.

Timmy and Trixie looked up, as did the rest of the audience, and what they saw shocked them.

For some inexplicable reason, a swirling black hole that looks identical to the Darkness has appeared!

"The Darkness has returned?!" Timmy shouted. "But how?! Didn't it transform into the Kindness?"

"I dunno, but I'm scared, Timmy", Trixie replied, looking fearfully at the replica Darkness.

"Don't worry, my love, I'll protect you", Timmy promised. "After all, I'm the Chosen One!"

Trixie couldn't help but pull a small smile of appreciation to her boyfriend.

Unfortunately, the Darkness duplicate produced a whirlwind-esque tendril from its black hole, and shoved Timmy aside with no trouble.

"TIMMY", Trixie yelled, as Timmy was flung away from her.

The Darkness copy moved closer towards Trixie, as she trembled in fear. The Darkness then began to form a face within its vacuum self... and oddly enough, it began to resemble Remy Buxaplenty. A Remy Buxaplenty face made of dark, swirling clouds, and red, glowing eyes. The Remy face moved its mouth as the Darkness spoke: _**"TRIXIE... TANG..."**_

Trixie was already scared beyond belief, but the bone-chilling moans that formed her name made her even more frightened.

She would've curled up and assume fetal position, but she had no time to do so, as the Remy face opened its mouth even wider and drew Trixie towards the black hole inside it. Trixie got swept away from her feet, as the Remy-like Darkness began to suck her in.

"TIMMY, HELP", Trixie pleaded, but it was no use. The Darkness had almost swallowed her inside, and her boyfriend had been taken care of. It didn't stop her from repeating, though: "HELP! HELP!"

"TIMMY", Trixie shouted as she woke up in a cold sweat.

Trixie looked around her bedroom as she calmed down. She seemed completely fine. And her bedroom was still just as empty and boring as her mother left it.

Oh, and it was still dark outside.

Great. A nightmare, in the middle of the night. Just what she needed after her all-caps grounding from Mother. And it was just as scary as the ones she got before she remembered the Darkness crisis to boot.

Trixie was afraid she got that nightmare because of her harsh punishment. The scene played like when the Darkness was gone at first, so it was obviously representing she remembered the crisis again. Her being with Timmy also represented them finally dating, and the return of the Darkness represented her mom's punishment.

Although, in that case... shouldn't it have her mother's face, instead of Remy's? What was up with that?

Trixie checked the time on her phone, the sole item in her room that had a clock. Her wall clocks were removed during the room stripping as well, _genius_. Either way, it was four in the morning.

Trixie attempted to go back to sleep, but she still thought about Remy's mug appearing in the Darkness. _"What was that doing there, anyway?"_ , Trixie pondered. _"Is it because Mother recommended him, or is it because he's the first jerk I could think of... or is it foreshadowing something bad, that will happen in the future...?"_

* * *

A new morning has finally arrived, as Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving and Chloe are already sitting in the backyard.

"We all know what we're gonna do today, right?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, we do", Chloe confirmed. "Me, Buford and Baljeet go to Tootie and apologize to her. The rest of you will aid Timmy in getting Trixie out, and otherwise spend the day with them. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, it's just a refresher", Phineas admitted. "Don't exactly know why we needed one if all of us know already, but it could be useful for someone out there."

"Can't we just go already?" Candace asked impatiently. "The sooner we get Trixie out, the better, and your jabbering about nothing only slows us down."

"I agree", Baljeet added. "Tootie will never forgive us if we keep stalling our apology... if she will accept our apology in the first place, that is."

"Then I guess we should be going, then", Phineas noted. "I'm gonna go tell Mom and Dad we're going out."

"Great, then I'm gonna ask where Perry is", Chloe said.

"Aww, but I wanted to do that", Irving whined.

"You've already done that before", Buford grunted.

* * *

Perry was hiding behind the fence, peering at the kids through the gaps in between the planks.

He was a little worried about them. He remembered fairly well from yesterday that Rodney had revealed huge plans for world domination, even if it were with a method that seemed rather unrealistic.

Perry had encountered Crocker before, who seemed to believe in Fairy Magic, which obviously sounded ridiculous. But if even an evil genius like Rodney thinks it's real, then maybe Crocker wasn't as crazy as he thought. Especially since fairy dust did seem to have an effect.

But he was more anxious about the fact that Rodney escaped.

Okay, technically, Rodney was sent away to another dimension, but he still had that Otherdimensioninizor with him, so Rodney may have got exactly what he wanted. And if he got away with no obstacle in his path, then he might actually be able to take over the world.

What if his owners got harmed during said takeover? Sure, Phineas and Ferb have successfully thwarted the evil plans of the Doofenshmirtz of the 2nd Dimension, but Rodney can be a lot more dangerous than that guy.

Perry's wrist communicator beeped, releasing him from his thoughts. Right, he had a mission to attend to. Quickly, Perry scoped the area for any possible entrances to a secret OWCA lair. As he observed the urban location, though, he noted that there were a lot of fedora-wearing sparrows and squirrels in the trees.

He climbed up a tree, half-curious what the fuss is about. However, as he finally reached a pair of animals, he seemingly got his answer.

The squirrels and sparrow agents were holding those OWCA lair sticky notes.

As Perry jumped into a hole in the bark, he hoped that the animals were pulling those sticky notes away from where they were hung, instead of sticking new ones. Maybe he got his answer soon enough from Major Monogram.

Landing right in front of the screen again, he was greeted by Monogram.

"Ah, Agent P", Major Monogram said. "I believe you have noticed various of our agents carrying the sticky notes we hung up earlier to identify the lairs here in Dimmsdale, and you might be wondering why. Well, um, the thing is, we... got a file complaint."

"Yeah, as it turns out, the committee of Dimmsdale noticed our sticky notes hanging everywhere in town, found out that we were responsible, and declared us guilty of littering", Carl added. "Now we're responsible to clean it all up before sundown, or we might face a hefty penalty. And to be clear: those post-it notes were _not_ MY idea-"

"Put a sock to it, Carl", Monogram intercepted. "Point is, do you think you could help us a little by removing any of the sticky notes you encounter in your mission for today, Agent P?"

Perry drooped his eyes with an unpleased scowl. He stood up from his chair, carried a garbage can back to his seat, removed the lid and held his hat above the opening. Then, as he shook his fedora, hundreds and _hundreds_ of sticky notes fell into the garbage bin.

After emptying his fedora, and cramming the can up to the brim, he put the lid back and crossed his arms, leaving Monogram completely flabbergasted.

"Umm, so anyway, your mission..." he finally stammered. He cleared his throat and continued: "Since you have reported that Rodney has escaped yesterday, there is unfortunately not much we can do until we have sightings of him. Until then, the only thing we can assign you to is to Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

"We need you to keep an eye on him so you can react if he does something evil", Carl explained. "Or something stupid."

"Sorry, Agent P", Monogram said. "We just need you to stay active in case Rodney makes a move, and there's nothing else in your range other than Doofenshmirtz. We hope you understand."

Perry nodded. To be fair, while Heinz is his nemesis, Perry does enjoy hanging out with him, whether it's on friendly terms or unfriendly terms. He went to his hovercar and flew away.

"I hope everything is going to be alright", Monogram said to Carl. "The disappearance of a criminal like him worries me, especially a long and sudden one."

"Me too, sir", Carl agreed. "I can't help but fear he might come back with two more associates and an all-powerful weapon."

"That sounds ridiculous", Monogram grumbled. "Where might he even be getting two associates?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right, sir", Carl said. "Then again, you also thought those sticky notes were necessary..."

"If you keep jabbering about those sticky notes, Carl, you'll be expecting a cut in your payment", Monogram grunted.

"But I'm already unpaid..." Carl whined.


	5. Busting Trixie Out

Trixie was lying on her bed, limbs sprawled out, staring at the empty ceiling above her.

With all the heavy restrictions her mother forced upon her, there was barely anything to do. Her door was locked from the outside; it would only be unlocked when it was time for supper. Otherwise, Trixie had to knock if she wanted to request going to the toilet. In both cases, Mrs Tang would escort her to her destination, to ensure Trixie wouldn't do anything funny.

The window was the only way out, but her bedroom was a few stories high, and Trixie's mom had recently hired a guard dog from the Buxaplentys. No way Trixie could escape safely via the window.

Her only connection to the outside world is her smartphone. Trixie's mom had forgotten to frisk her, and her dad allowed her to keep it with her. She only used it to talk with Timmy, however. She was afraid of how the other populars would react to what had been leaked about her.

Today, however, Trixie knew that Timmy would get her out, and her friends knew that, too. And she knew how, too, but the details about that were only known by her and Timmy. It would only be temporarily, though. If Trixie's mother found out, she'd certainly be toast.

The plan is that Timmy would use his fairies to wish her out, and spend the day at the arcade. Of course, since her friends shouldn't know about fairies, she fibbed to them that Timmy would use the internet, so there was a little concern about the plan, meaning there's a good chance that Phineas and Ferb would come along.

Either way, Timmy would notify her when he was about to bust her out, so Trixie still spent her time waiting.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. Trixie checked it and found a text from Timmy, reading: 'Is the coast clear?'

Conveniently, her mother left a little while ago to get some groceries, so Trixie texted back: 'Seems so. Mother is grocery shopping atm'

Soon enough, Trixie got another text, reading: 'K, get ready then', putting a smile on her face.

* * *

Timmy has read Trixie's text, and after sending a text back, he turned to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

"Alright guys, you know what to do", Timmy exclaimed to his godparents.

"Sure we do", Cosmo replied excitably. However, he then made a confused face and asked: "Uh... what are we going to do again?"

Timmy sighed. "Seriously?" he asked. "We've talked about this last night."

"Even then, Da Rules say that you have to state your wish out loud before we can grant it", Wanda informed.

"... _Fiiiiiine_ ", Timmy groaned. "I wish Trixie Tang was here in my room."

"Ohhhh, now I remember!" Cosmo lit up, as he and Wanda raised their wands. Immediately after, Trixie appeared on Timmy's bed.

"It worked", Trixie said. "It worked! Oh my gosh, Timmy, thank you!" She proceeded to embrace her boyfriend.

"See, all you need is a little 'internet' to sort things out", Timmy smiled.

Trixie giggled. "I guess I'm finally able to properly meet your 'modems' again", she said, looking up towards Cosmo and Wanda.

"...I don't get it", Cosmo whispered to Wanda.

"She means _us_ , Cosmo", Wanda murmured back.

"But we're fairies, not modems, whatever _that_ is", Cosmo replied.

"She doesn't mean that _literally_ , you- ugh, forget it", Wanda sighed. She flew towards Trixie and introduced herself. "I'm Wanda, Timmy's fairy godmother, as you may remember."

"Yes, I do remember", Trixie replied. "And the one with green hair is your husband Cosmo, right?"

"Hey, that's my name!" Cosmo grinned.

"It sure is, sweetie", Wanda smiled towards Cosmo. She turned back to Trixie. "I've heard that you really like Timmy, but please keep in mind that I'm a little cautious about those claims, considering we're aware of your... less flattering treatment towards him in the past few years."

"Oh, right..." Trixie said, shifting her eyes downward with a doleful frown. "I... had said some mean stuff towards Timmy, right?"

"Don't worry, I think Wanda will eventually forgive you", Timmy comforted Trixie, putting a smile on her face. "First, though, you might need a disguise so people won't recognize you when we go out playing arcade games."

"Oh, or a decoy, so Mother wouldn't find out I'm gone", Trixie noted.

"Oh right, I guess that's more important", Timmy realized. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish that a Trixie decoy would appear in her room!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof raised their wands once again... but the wands went limp and made a fart noise.

"Uh, what gives?" Timmy asked. "I thought making a decoy wasn't against Da Rules."

"It's not", Wanda confirmed.

"It's not?" Cosmo asked.

"No, it's not", Wanda replied, slightly irritated.

"So why did the wish fail, then?" Trixie questioned.

Wanda checked the handle of her wand. "Strange... it appears our wands have been completely depleted from Fairy Magic", she noted. "That would only happen if the Big Wand from Fairy World hasn't been charged for over a week, but it should've been charged yesterday."

"So you only had a little magic left when I wished Trixie out?" Timmy deduced.

"Apparently", Wanda said. "I wonder what's up with the Big Wand."

"Couldn't you check what's going on up there?" Trixie asked.

"We could, but we won't be able to bring you along without Fairy Magic", Wanda explained. "I guess we should check what's going on, though."

"Ah, it's probably nothing", Cosmo reassured. "I bet Jorgen just made some alterations to the Wand overnight, and didn't apply them properly, or something."

"I hope that is the case, and not some... part of an elaborate scheme from the Anti-Fairies or something", Wanda feared. "Either way, since we have no magic left at all, it's probably best if we took Poof along as well."

"Fair enough, he's your baby after all", Timmy shrugged.

"It'll probably be a quick trip anyway", Cosmo said, as he, Wanda and Poof turned into flies. "We'll be at your side in the arcade at the earliest!"

"Or back at home at the latest", Wanda noted, as the three fairies flew away. "See you soon."

"Bye, guys!" Timmy waved. He turned back to Trixie and said with a sorrowful expression: "I'm sorry that this had to happen, Trixie. You're probably gonna be in trouble in seconds."

"It's not your fault, Timmy", Trixie comforted Timmy, embracing him with one arm. "But don't worry about me: I got a plan B."

"You were prepared for a situation like this?" Timmy asked.

"Well... sorta... coincidentally", Trixie fumbled, to which Timmy cocked an eyebrow. "Let's just say that I know someone", she continued, as she pulled her phone out, "who can fill the role as decoy to a T."

* * *

Veronica lied down on her bed, browsing on her phone through Skull Squisher fanfiction, with a bored expression on her face. She hadn't visited Vanessa yet, not knowing when was the proper time to do so, especially when she knew there was a chance Trixie could call her any time.

Suddenly, as if someone spoke of the devil, her phone buzzed. Veronica stopped her browsing and took the call.

"Hello?" Veronica asked.

"Ronnie, it's me, Trixie", she heard from the other line.

"Oh hey, Trixie!" Veronica said. "Did you get out?"

"Yep, Timmy busted me out without a hitch", Trixie replied. "There's one problem, though, and I need your help for that."

"So what is it?" Veronica questioned.

"Well, I need a decoy in my room so Mother wouldn't suspect a thing, and Timmy's internet doesn't have enough... 'bandwidth', to make a decoy appear in my room", Trixie explained. "I remembered from a few days ago that you had that wig to make you look like me, so I though if you could fill in for me?"

"Uh, you do remember that I put that thing in the trash, right?" Veronica asked rhetorically.

"I mean, you could take it out..." Trixie suggested.

"I'd love to, but, like, the garbage truck already picked up the trash yesterday", Veronica recalled.

"Oh, shoot, that's true", Trixie realized. "Welp, I guess that's it for me, then..."

"Nono, it's gonna be fine", Veronica assured. "I'll just ask Vanessa's dad to _make_ you a decoy instead. That's better than me being the decoy, anyway. And if he needs that wig for some reason, we can, like, fish it out of the dump. Might need to wear old clothes, though. I doubt Mom would like it if I got these ones dirty."

"Veronica? Have I told you that you're the best?" Trixie asked.

"Aww, thanks", Veronica said. "Don't worry about your mom. You have a fun day with your boyfriend, alright?"

"Thanks, Ronnie", Trixie said. "Again, you're the best. See ya!"

"Toodles!" Veronica greeted, as she ended the call.

Veronica then left the room, after a wardrobe change. She now wore a gray sweater with a matching blue baseball cap.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to a friend next door, if that's alright", she announced.

"That's OK, dear", her mom replied dismissively.

"Thanks!" Veronica said, exiting the house.

* * *

Trixie ended her call.

"So it's going to be a little different from what I expected", Trixie said. "Instead of using her wig, Veronica is going to ask Vanessa's dad to make the decoy."

"You think your mom will fall for it?" Timmy asked cautiously.

"I hope so", Trixie replied. "He's apparently an inventor... even though he looks like a pharmacist."

"Works for me", Timmy exclaimed. "Now, since we can't wish any new clothes onto you, I guess the next best thing is to borrow some from my wardrobe."

"You think there'll be something for me in there?" Trixie asked, as she followed Timmy to his wardrobe.

"Probably", Timmy responded, as he opened his wardrobe. "My parents bought a lot of pink and pinkish girl clothes before I was born, as they expected a girl."

"Wow..." Trixie awed, looking upon all the unused girl clothes. "I guess this is why you wear pink?"

"Kinda, yeah", Timmy replied.

Timmy and Trixie stared at the clothes in silence.

"By the way, did you already know about Veronica's wig?" Trixie asked. "You didn't seem surprised when I mentioned that."

"Long enough to no longer deem it as the weirdest thing I've discovered", Timmy sighed.


	6. Let's Have a Fun Day!

Not far away from Timmy's house, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Irving, Baljeet, Buford and Chloe showed up.

"Alright, you guys go left to that white house with the red roof and the green car, that's where Timmy lives", Chloe instructed Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella and Irving. "Buford, Baljeet and I will go to the right and apologize to Tootie."

"Roger that", Phineas replied.

"Oh, and if Mom and Dad approach you, tell them that I'm at Tootie's", Chloe added.

"Noted", Candace confirmed. "Can we go, now?"

"Sure", Chloe said. "Good luck getting Trixie, or otherwise have fun!"

"You good luck, too, Chloe!" Isabella wished.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Irving and Candace waved goodbye as they headed towards Timmy's house. Chloe, Baljeet and Buford waved goodbye as well, then turned away and went to Tootie's house.

"I have a good feeling about this", Chloe smiled confidently. "Tootie had a night to think about the whole situation, surely she got to understand us now?"

"I do not know, Chloe", Baljeet argued hesitantly. "Feelings and opinions rarely change overnight, and I doubt it is any different with Tootie."

"An' b'sides, Yuckster's in there, too", Buford growled nervously.

"Well, I'm not giving up that easily", Chloe stated. "I'll do anything to let Tootie hear my apology and listen to my plea, even if it takes an entire day!"

Buford and Baljeet gulped.

* * *

The three arrived at Tootie's house. Chloe rung the doorbell and waited patiently, while Baljeet and Buford stood next to her a tad more anxiously.

The door opened slightly ajar, as a middle-aged man with red hair peered through the chink. Once identifying the three kids, the man opened the door wider open and sighed: "Thank goodness, it's just a bunch of kids. I thought _she_ forgot something."

"What do you mean", Chloe asked.

"You know, Vicky, most terrifying teenager of town?" the man asked. "As well as, regrettably, my eldest daughter? She's currently taking a trip through town so our youngest can drown in her own sorrows in peace. She's already sad of yesterday, and we prefer Vicky to not make it worse. Thank goodness she didn't come back this soon!"

He then closed the door, leaving Chloe, Baljeet and Buford outside in silence.

Finally, Buford cheered: "Yuckster ain't home! BOOYAH!"

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella and Irving arrived at the Turner residence. They stared at the home in front of them.

"Soooo...", Candace drew out, "do we... knock on the door, or something?"

"I suppose", Phineas said. He and the rest began to approach the front door, as Timmy already opened it.

"Oh, hey guys", Timmy greeted.

"Hi, Timmy", Phineas responded. "So, do you need help with busting Trixie out?"

"No need, I'm already here", they heard from behind Timmy. "Or rather, Bea's here."

Trixie then walked outside, with Timmy following her. The five other kids noticed that Trixie had a bit of a wardrobe change: instead of her usual lilac turtleneck and white skirt, she wore a lilac fleece jacket over a white t-shirt, and black shorts, and she also wore a lilac beanie cap over her headband. Only the shoes remain unchanged.

"Like it?" Trixie asked. "I needed a bit of a wardrobe change so I wouldn't be recognized as easily. Call me Bea Bling."

"Looks pretty good, Tri- um, Bea", Isabella complimented.

"So I take it you don't need our help, after all?" Phineas asked Timmy.

"Well, I guess we do need your help when it's time to return Trixie home", Timmy replied. "You see, I used a bit too much, er, bandwidth, in order to get Trixie here, and in respect of my parent's internet usage, I can't use it to bring her home."

"Oh, that's OK", Phineas said. "I'm surprised you managed to get Trixie here in the first place! Well don't worry Trixie, we'll drop you off before your mom notices anything!"

"Thank you, Phineas", Trixie replied. "Oh, and you don't have to worry about a decoy, Veronica's gonna take care of that."

"Well, I guess we're ready to go to the arcade, then", Phineas grinned. "Unless we need to wait for Chester and AJ."

"Nah, they'll meet us at the arcade", Timmy said. "Chester texted me earlier about a local whirlwind hitting the Happy Home Trailer Park as usual, and AJ's helping him out."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?" Irving exclaimed. "Let's go already!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Perry had arrived at...

 _"Doofenshmirtz's Rich Sub-Urb Vacation Home!"_

...as he rang the doorbell. As expected, Heinz himself answered the door.

"Oh hey, Perry the Platypus, come in", Doof greeted, as Perry let himself in. "That cheerleader friend of yours is here as well, by the way: she has a proposition for me, can you believe it?"

Indeed, Perry saw Veronica sitting with Vanessa and Norm on the couch. She had different clothes on this time.

"Oh, like, hey Perry", Veronica greeted.

Perry seated himself as Doof followed, sitting in another chair.

"So", Doofenshmirtz asked, "what do you want from me?"

"Well, you see", Veronica began, "my BFF Trixie has recently been punished unfairly by her mom as her date with Timmy's been leaked. Now, Timmy, like, found a way to get Trixie out, but they couldn't use the same method to put a decoy in her place. Trixie first asked me to be the decoy myself, since I had a wig like her hair, but I have, like, a MUCH better idea."

"Really? What is it?" Doof questioned.

"I thought it might be a good idea if _you_ made a Trixie decoy for the time being", Veronica suggested. "Y'know, since you're an inventor... apparently."

"Technically, it's an evil scientist, but yeah, I can do that, build a decoy", Doofenshmirtz corrected. "I need it to be convincing enough, though... you have a picture of her?"

Suddenly, Doof's phone buzzed. As it turned out, Veronica already sent him a picture of Trixie.

"Great, we got a pic for comparison", Heinz grinned. "Now I can probably buy clothes like these at a fancy store, and I still got some rubber to mold a skin-like texture with. All I need is a wig... you said you have a wig, right?"

"I _had_ ", Veronica frowned. "I threw it in the trash a few days back, and it has been picked up yesterday, and now it's probably somewhere in the junkyard. But that's okay; I have dressed myself up in these clothes exactly for an occasion like that."

"So we gotta fish it out of the dumps", Heinz questioned. "You sure I can't just buy a new wig?"

"It's an exclusive, high quality wig that has been personally made for me by a professional so it looks _exactly_ like Trixie's hair", Veronica explained. "I think that, like, a regular wig model wouldn't cut it."

"Well... if you say so", Heinz spoke. "Norm, Vanessa, we're gonna make a trip to the dumps! You wanna go too, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry nodded. While he genuinely enjoyed Doof's presence, it wasn't really like he had a choice, anyway. He still had to be active in case Rodney wanted to strike.

"Alright gang! Let's go!" Heinz proclaimed.

* * *

Finally, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof arrived at the rift that would lead to Fairy World. To mortals, it would be invisible, and impossible to find, but to fairies, it's indicated by a rainbow at the end of the horizon.

"This is it, Cosmo", Wanda spoke as she cardled Poof, as they followed the rainbow path. "Once we reach the end of the rainbow to the entrance of Fairy World, we will definitely get the answer why our wands are out of power."

"Yep, either it's that thing you said earlier about some kind of catastrophe, or Jorgen is just a lazy bum that forgot to recharge the wand after reinstalling the system", Cosmo smiled blissfully. "Again!"

"Well, as much as I hate it when our Fairy Commander is being incompetent at a job as important as his, I'd rather hope it's the latter", Wanda mused. "With so many things having happened this week, I'm not ready for some kind of war against the Anti-Fairies, or the Pixies, or-"

Wanda suddenly silenced herself, as she, Poof and Cosmo arrived in Fairy World.

Which, to their surprise, doesn't look a lot like Fairy World anymore.

Instead of the usual pink hue, the clouds now sported a golden hue, and were also a bit grayish. Many of the houses weren't recognizable anymore, and some were outright demolished. From what they could see of the cities, at least, because a giant, golden wall was surrounding Fairy World.

Cosmo and Wanda peeked upwards above the wall, and could see a giant, golden, fancy castle being built on the spot Jorgen's office used to be. As indicated by the surrounding scaffolding, the castle still seemed to be in the works.

The only thing that remained intact was the Fairy World welcome sign, confirming that they didn't accidentally stumble upon another weird world.

"...Poof?" Poof asked in astonishment.

"Oh, I get it", Cosmo suddenly grinned. "Jorgen must be remodeling Fairy World!"

"Cosmo, I don't think Jorgen would be suddenly remodeling Fairy World without warning", Wanda responded. "And even then, since when was he so obsessed with gold?"

Cosmo pondered. "Eh, you're right", he concluded. "Jorgen is more of a bodybuilder kinda guy. And this gold castle thing clashes with such an image."

"Cosmo, I think my original assumption is correct", Wanda stated. "Fairy World is in trouble!"

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't think the Anti-Fairies are behind this", Cosmo deduced. "The dark stuff is _kinda_ there, but it's _way_ too yellow-y to be Anti-Fairy-ish: they HATE yellow!"

"Yeah, it would be odd if they renovate Fairy World with fancy, golden castles when they're more into brittled ruins against the red sky", Wanda noted. "This can't be the work of the Pixies, either: they'd remodel Fairy World with boring, white, office buildings. We could potentially be dealing with a new villain!"

"Or a trio of old rivals and villains that until now didn't possess any kind of magic, let alone powerful magic", Cosmo said, "but _that_ would be silly!"

"Whoever it is, they like gold", Wanda inspected. "Or they use gold as a symbol for how powerful they are when it comes to riches. Maybe even both."

"Well, that's got to be an old rival", Cosmo claimed. "Either that, or the Leprechauns are onto us for using their rainbows far too-"

Suddenly, a gate in the golden wall begins to lower, as round, black robots are revealed behind it.

"AAH! It's the Eliminators!" Cosmo screeched. "The Darkness has returned!"

"Cosmo, you dolt", Wanda nagged. "The Darkness has been converted to the Kindness! It won't do any harm!"

"That's what he _says_ ", Cosmo hissed, "but he could be _lying_..."

"And besides, their heads look different"

"Oh."

Indeed, instead of the more suction-based heads the Eliminators had, these robots bear black helmets for heads. When the group of strange robots reached Cosmo and Wanda, one of them submerged their head in their body... and a more humane robot head emerged in place.

"...Why does the Eliminator have the head of Doofenshmirtz's bot now?" Cosmo asked. Indeed, the head the robot had now resembles the head of Norm, Doofenshmirtz's robot they saw at the skate park.

"DO YOU HAVE AN ID?" the Norm head asked.

Cosmo and Wanda glanced toward each other, and Poof looked at both his parents. "Ummm..."

Suddenly, the Norm head is replaced by the black helmet. " **ALL FAIRIES WITHOUT IDS MUST BE LOCKED UP IN THE ABRACATRAZ PRISON** ", it threatened.

"AAAAAHHH", Cosmo and Wanda yelled, as the robots grab their and Poof's bodies tightly. The robots then brought Cosmo and Wanda within the walls of Fairy World, as the gate closes.

* * *

In Fairy World's new castle's throne room, one of the robots approached the throne, seated by Remy, with Rodney on the left side.

The robot switched to a Norm head and reported: "WE FOUND TWO MORE FAIRIES AT THE GATE WITHOUT ANY IDS. ONE HAS GREEN HAIR AND ANOTHER PINK. THEY ALSO HAD A FAIRY INFANT WITH THEM."

"Alright, thanks for the information, ElimiNormbot #112", Rodney noted. "Dismi-"

"Wait", Remy commanded. "Does the pink-haired one have a swirl, too, and the green-haired one a dumb look in his eyes?"

"NOW YOU MENTION IT, YES. YES THEY DO", the ElimiNormbot replied.

" _Cosmo and Wanda_ ", Remy hissed. "Turner's fairies. I bet he's onto something."

"Hold on, Buxaplenty", Rodney halted. "We cannot engage the takeover right away. We haven't completed our preparations yet: the castle is still in its scaffolding, after all."

"But if Turner knows, he might be able to thwart us", Remy argued.

"As if a measly child can do anything against us without magic", Rodney retorted. "Besides, Crocker hasn't returned from his trip back home to pick up some of the snoopers we found. Just stick to the plan: test round begins at 10 o'clock, and takeover at 2."

"Fine", Remy sighed. "ElimiNormbot #112, dismissed."

The ElimiNormbot saluted and left the throne room.

"Those ElimiNormbots are brilliant, by the way", Rodney praised.

"I know", Remy agreed. "All I wished for was an army of robot minions consisting of the most dangerous ones Turner, Phineas and Ferb faced, and I got these combinations of Eliminators and Normbots! And I have no idea what either of those even are!"

* * *

 _Author's Note: That's it for now, that's the last chapter of the batch before I need to work on the rest. Actually, I have finished a few more, but I can't submit them until I finish the other chapters inbetween those and our current batch of chapters._

 _Fun fact: the way Trixie's Bea Bling disguise is described, is based on the casual outfit of Callie from Splatoon 2. That's not the first time I snuck a Splatoon reference in my Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale series, by the way._

 _So yeah, it will probably be a while before we get another batch. But hopefully, I'll see you guys soon enough. Why not leave a review in the meantime, and tell me what you think so far?_


	7. Chez Tootie's, Sans Vicky's

Chloe, Buford and Baljeet were sitting with Tootie's parents in the living room, after Chloe rang the doorbell again.

"I'm so sorry I closed the door on you three", the red-haired father apologized. "I was so relieved Vicky hadn't come back early-"

"It's alright, sir", Chloe interrupted politely. "Everyone makes mistakes..."

"Oh. Of course", Tootie's dad said.

"Do you want something to drink?" Tootie's mom asked. "I'd offer some snacks, too, but we're a bit low on those. Unless you want pizza with anchovies."

"I eat anythin', ma'am", Buford claimed. "From cheese to rotten hoagies."

After the three kids were served lemonade, and Buford had been given a cold slice of anchovies pizza, Tootie's parents sat down with a cup of coffee, as the dad asked: "So, umm, what brings the three of you here?"

"Well, you see", Chloe began, "we kinda want to talk to your daughter for a moment."

Immediately, the parents winced, as small splashes of coffee were spilled.

"You? Talk to Vicky?" the father panicked.

"Why would you want to do that?" the mother asked. "You could get injured!"

"Besides, like I said before, she's not even here", the dad added.

"They're right, why would we ever mess with Yuckster?" Buford asked Chloe hysterically.

"We would not, and we are not", Baljeet replied irritably. "You have not forgotten we're actually here for Tootie, have you, Buford?"

"Oh, right", Buford calmed down.

The parents calmed down, too.

"Baljeet's right", Chloe explained. "We don't want to talk to your _eldest_ daughter, but your _youngest_."

"Oh, but I don't think you can play with her yet", Tootie's mom denied worriedly. "You see, our dear Tootie has been emotionally hurt yesterday by some kids, and I don't think she's done crying."

The two parents muted themselves, allowing Chloe, Baljeet and Buford to hear faint bawls and sniffles coming from upstairs.

"We don't think it's appropriate to interrupt her while she's crying", Tootie's dad explained. "We're sorry, kids."

"Poor thing", Tootie's mom noted glumly. "What kind of monster would even hurt her feelings like that?"

Chloe frowned with guilt.

"That's the thing", she said. " _I'm_ that monster. I want to apologize to her for what I said to her. For what I _lied_ to her."

"And Buford and I would also like to apologize to her", Baljeet added. "We kind of went along with a bizarre plan of Chloe, that required us to deceive Tootie."

The two parents took in Chloe's plight, but were nervous what to do now, constantly shifting their eyes, fidgeting their fingers, and biting on their lips.

"I... I don't know", Tootie's dad finally replied. "I told you before that you can't interrupt her while she's still crying, but now I'm not even sure she'll let you in after she's done anyway."

"She'll have to listen to me, at the very least", Chloe pressed, standing up. "I'm not leaving until I get to apologize to her properly. I feel really sorry for lying to her."

Tootie's mom sighed. "Well... you can try when she's done, if you want", she said. "I think she'll be approachable in a few minutes."

She silenced herself, so Chloe, Baljeet and Buford can hear Tootie's sniffling gradually diminishing.

"In the meantime, what had you told to our daughter, anyway", she asked out of curiosity.

Chloe sat down, as she explained: "Well, I had been planning a date for Timmy yesterday, and Tootie overheard a little from it, asking if she would be Timmy's date. It was actually Trixie, but I didn't wanna upset her."

"An' that's when we came in", Buford continued. "Chloe asked us to keep Toots away from the date for the day."

"As you may have guessed, she found out regardless of our efforts", Baljeet finished.

"I see", Tootie's dad mused.

It was quiet in the room. Quiet enough to still faintly hear Tootie's sniffling.

"So... umm, would you three like another drink?" Tootie's mom asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and co are sitting in the van, having just paid a visit to an exclusive clothes boutique called Girl$ Mod€ and bought a set of clothes that look identical to Trixie's. So identical that it costed a fortune, but that isn't a big deal when you receive a large sum of money from your ex-wife's alimony every month.

"Now we got the clothes, all we need before I can build that decoy, is that wig", Doofenshmirtz explained. "You sure a regular wig wouldn't be good enough?"

"Absolutely", Veronica answered firmly.

"Well, okay then", Heinz replied hesitantly. "So, where's the dump?"

"According to the map, the Dimmsdale Junkyard is in the southern part of town", Vanessa examined.

"Thanks Vanessa", her dad grinned. "On we go, the-"

Suddenly, the group heard a loud thud behind them.

"Oh, great", Heinz grumbled. "Some irresponsible dunderhead crashed their car into ours."

Doofenshmirtz unbuckled his safety belt and opened the door.

"Umm, Mr Vanessa's dad, what are you doing?" Veronica asked.

"I'm gonna give that roadhog behind us a piece of my mind", Doof announced, as he jumped out of the van. "Alright, you miserable, Goozim-crashing, road swerving goat ride- _**EEK!**_ "

Doofenshmirtz recognized that pink car. Not to mention the driver of said pink car. Or the messy red hair and thick-browed frown of said driver.

Vicky.

Doof wasn't all too pleased at the return of his teenage rival. The last time they butted heads on the road, Vicky demolished his van by swinging a mace into it. AND forced him to pay extra for it.

Noticing Doofenshmirtz, she pulled an unpleasant scowl similar to his as she stepped out. The unfriendly feelings they had for each other were extremely mutual as they stood against each other, with half-lid, unpleasing eyes and crossed arms.

" _Vicky_ ", Doofenshmirtz grunted.

" _Doofenshmirtz_ ", Vicky growled.

"NORM", Norm suddenly shouted cheerfully.

Only then, the two rivals noticed that the giant man robot stood with them.

"PLEASED TO SEE YOU AGAIN", Norm greeted Vicky. "THAT SKATEBOARDING MATCH WAS SOMETHING, AM I RIGHT?"

"Don't remind me", Vicky sneered. "It already took a day of yelling and cussing for me to finally calm down."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Doof asked. "Crushing my van? _Again?_ "

"You should be lucky I have nowhere to go at the moment", Vicky spat. "Tootie's been depressed since last night, and it hasn't stopped since. It has in fact worsened. Mom and Pop thought it would be a good idea if I didn't harass my little sister, and for once, I agree, because she's so miserable that bullying her isn't even fun anymore. Hence why I'm cruisin' around town with no discernible goal in mind."

"Okay but did you really need to crash into my van", Heinz complained.

"I wasn't paying attention to the road, OK?" Vicky yelled. "Ugh, whatever. I cannot ride in that thing like this, and I'm not done cruisin', so I'm gonna crash YOUR road trip instead, wherever you're headed to."

"SOUNDS FUN!" Norm said.

"What?! No, NOT fun!" Doof corrected Norm. "And why should I ever allow you to join our ride?"

"You wanna have your van maced again?" Vicky asked back.

Doofenshmirtz frowned during silence.

"...Take her into the car, Norm", he finally sighed in defeat.

"WITH PLEASURE", Norm cheered, practically bearhugging Vicky to the point her face starts seeing blue out of need for oxygen, as he and Doofenshmirtz stepped inside.

Vanessa, Veronica and Perry cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Umm, Dad", Vanessa asked, "why are you taking her-"

"She would mace the car again if we don't allow her to tag along", Doofenshmirtz stated.

"Ohhhh", Vanessa and Veronica chorused.

Vicky squirmed herself loose enough to allow herself breathe, as she asked: "So, old man, where're you taking us anyway."

"The junkyard", Doof replied curtly and aloof.

"Yuck, why?"

"We need to look for a wig so I can build a decoy that looks like Trixie, a friend of Veronica over here", Doofenshmirtz explained.

"I know who those two are", Vicky said. "Heh, that wench is dating that bucktoothed twerp, ya know?"

"And she got undeservedly punished for it", Veronica said. "Timmy busted her out, and we're gonna put a decoy in her room so her mom wouldn't notice. And if you're gonna snitch ANYTHING about it..."

"We'll see", Vicky mused.

* * *

At last, Crocker finally returned from his home, to the golden castle in Fairy World.

"Guys, I'm here!" Crocker announced.

"Welcome back", Remy greeted. "I suppose you got those snoopers in that bag of yours."

"Yup, just knocked them unconscious again", Crocker confirmed, patting the burlap sack he's carrying over his back. "I think these two are a special case that are totally irrelevant to our ultimate plan, but could still be useful and beneficial to a plethora of evil schemes. That's why I'll be taking these two... _to my EXPERIMENTATION ROOM!_ "

"Did you say hi to your mother, or my son?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, Mother was forcing your son to watch Cake 'Splosion again", Crocker explained. "I don't know why she likes it so much, she just does. And she keeps comparing Basil Bravo's voice to mine, which is always so annoying! _I sound NOTHING like Basil Bravo, Mother!_ "

"...Honestly, he sounds more like Bobbi Fabulous, from what I've seen", Remy pondered. He then shook his head as he said: "Oh, never mind that; while you were gone, we locked up a few trespassers. Three more fairies, to be exact. _Turner's_ fairies."

Crocker's eyes shrunk as he stretched out of surprise. "Turner's fairies, you say...?"

He then pulled a sickly grin as he hunched back, and breathed: " _Excellent_."

"Um, yes", Rodney confirmed. "Due to that, Remy has been eager to start the takeover."

"I'm always eager for that, but the test round goes first, eh?" Crocker said. "Luckily for you, Buxaplenty, it won't be long before we can engage the test round. I'll lock these snoopers up in my experimentation room first, okay?"

"Sure, whatever", Remy dismissed, as Crocker left with his sack.


	8. Doof at the Junkyard

Timmy, Trixie, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella and Irving arrived at the Dimmsdale Arcade, where they met up with AJ and Chester.

"Hey Chester, AJ", Timmy greeted. "Are you guys OK after that whirlwind?"

"I'm fine, dude", Chester affirmed. "The trailer got turned upside down, but I only had to move a few boxes from Pops."

"Seems like you guys managed to bust Trixie out, too", AJ noted.

"Call me Bea", Trixie said. "We don't want to get attention from anyone who knows me or Mother."

"They didn't even need our help", Phineas added. "Timmy apparently has his ways with internet."

"Yeah yeah, enough jabbering", Candace complained. "You guys wanna play some arcade games, right?"

"Well, she's got a point", AJ said after a beat. "What do we do first?"

"You know, since it appears Timmy and I are both Martian WarZone experts... how about we get two arcade cabinets and determine which of us gets the highest score?" Trixie suggested.

"Ooh, I like that", Timmy agreed. "Alright, it's on!"

Timmy and Trixie rushed into the arcade hall, as the rest followed.

"I feel like we're missing something", Phineas said. "What's Martian WarZone?"

"I have no idea, but I feel obligated to get a third cabinet and challenge the both of them", Candace replied. "After all, I've been Queen of Mars!"

"Oh, you'll never beat Timmy or Trixie", Chester scoffed. "They're the WarZone Meister and Queen, respectively."

"Then it's Queen vs Queen!" Candace grinned, rushing to a third cabinet.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Irving, Chester and AJ stared at the overly determined Candace, challenging Timmy and Trixie.

"Five bucks says she'll die within five minutes", AJ noted.

"Ten bucks says she'll die within two", Chester followed up the bet, as he and AJ walk casually to the other three.

Leaving Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Irving in silence.

"...Wanna play Matteo Racing AX GP?" Phineas asked Isabella.

"Sure!"

* * *

Doofenshmirtz and co (including Vicky) arrived at the Dimmsdale Junkyard. They stepped out of the van and looked upon the giant heaps of trash behind the chain-link fence.

"So, if I'm getting this straight, your wig has been dumped here yesterday, and we need to find it in all this garbage, before it gets picked up and thrown in the incinerator", Doofenshmirtz summed up, "that is, if it hasn't akready been incinerated. Am I getting it right?"

"Yes, that's right", Veronica confirmed. "It's why I wear these old clothes now. Like, I wouldn't want my trendy clothes go icky."

"So it's like finding a needle in a haystack AND a wild goose chase in one", Vicky complained.

"...Well, when you put it _that_ way, it DOES sound like we might waste a lot of time here", Doof realized.

"NOT TO WORRY", Norm proclaimed, "THERE'S AN ITEM LOCATORINATOR INSTALLED INSIDE MY HARDWARE. WE'LL FIND THAT WIG IN NO-TIME!"

"Oh, that's right, I keep forgetting that", Heinz remembered. "Honestly, I don't even know why I do."

"Norm, that's amazing", Vanessa complimented. "Tell us how it works, so we can find that wig pronto."

"SURE", Norm said. "ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS PUT AN EXACT REPLICA OF THE ITEM YOU'RE LOOKING FOR IN THIS COMPARTMENT, THEN PRESS 'GO'!"

The entire group was quiet after Norm's explanation.

"IT WORKS JUST LIKE A MICROWAVE", Norm added, in hope of a response.

Still quiet.

Until Doof spoke: "...Yeah, now I remember why I keep forgetting that."

"Um, Norm, no offense, but if we need an exact copy of what we're looking for in the first place, then it makes your locator pretty useless", Vanessa explained. "I mean, how can we get an exact copy if we lost the original?"

"Plus, if we even have an exact copy, then what's the point of finding the original one anyway?" Veronica added.

"You guys are wasting time on your stupid search", Vicky chided. "If you want your dumb wig back in time, why not try finding a way to get the gate unlocked?!" Vicky pointed to the fence with said gate.

"What about that small hole?" Doof inquired, pointing to a hole made in the fencing.

"Only twerps and small mammals would fit in there", Vicky argued. "All of us are way too big to fit in there!"

"Hey, that's not true!" Heinz objected. "Perry the Platypus could easily fit in that hole! Isn't that right, Pe-"

Then the group just realized they're lacking a certain teal-furred monotreme.

"Wait, where's Perry?" Veronica asked.

Just then, they heard the gate open with its squeaking hinges.

Looking to the gate, they saw the fedora-clad platypus in the opening.

"Well, would you look at that", Doof grinned to Vicky. "Turns out Perry the Platypus was opening the gate from the other side while we were arguing. Who's wasting time now?!"

Perry chattered, pointing out that it would still be them.

"Enough chit-chat", Vanessa noted. "The gate's open, so we can explore this dump and find that wig."

Vanessa entered the junkyard, with everyone else following suit.

* * *

Timmy and Trixie's scores are neck-on-neck, as the two rack up points rapidly at their respective cabinets.

Candace just couldn't keep up. Her score was... moderate. Certainly not bad, but Trixie and Timmy's scores went up at a breakneck pace. Candace's own score went up at a snail's pace in comparison.

Not to mention she only managed to avoid enemy contact barely every time.

Glancing at Trixie's screen, Candace thought: _"Man, how do they do it so FAST?"_

The glance proved to be too longlasting, as Candace's game character promptly fell into a pit, as she carelessly moved it without looking.

Unfortunately, it was her last life, too.

"Gotta hand it to you", AJ commented, "you lasted ten minutes."

"Ugh, whatever", Candace sighed. She left her cabinet and added: "I'm gonna go to Phineas and Ferb, if you need me for something."

She then left the four kids alone, and quickly located the other four kids at the Matteo Racing AX GP cabinet.

"Hey Candace", Phineas greeted. "How did your game of Martian WarZone go?"

"Eh, alright, I guess", Candace puffed. "But 'alright' isn't good enough. Trixie and Timmy are just WAY too good!"

"Well, you were told that they _are_ experts in Martian WarZone", Isabella noted, "apparently."

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Irving finished their race. "Well, I guess it's time for a break anyway", Phineas said. "How about we go grab a drink?"

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella and Irving were about to walk to the concession stand, when they were halted by five employees.

Five identical employees, each with an eerie grin plastered on their faces, and pink belts with odd-looking buckles, like some sort of six-pronged valve.

"ARE YOU PHINEAS FLYNN AND FERB FLETCHER?" one of them asked, with a voice that sounded vaguely similar to that of Doofenshmirtz's giant robot.

"Umm, yes?" Phineas replied.

"GOOD", the employee remarked.

The five employees then twisted their buckles, as they suddenly shapeshifted into spherical robots, each with a head that resembled Doof's robot Norm's. There was something familiar about these odd robots, but none of the five kids could tell what.

Suddenly, the robot heads were replaced by black helmets, which also looked vaguely familiar to them.

" **THEN WE CAN INITIATE THE VACUUM MODE** ", the robots stated, as swirling, black and red portals emanated from their mouths.

* * *

Back at the Junkyard, team Doof is digging through one heap of trash. All except Vicky.

"Are you sure that stupid wig is in this mountain of trash?" she asked irritably.

"I don't know, it could be anywhere", Doofenshmirtz replied in an equally irritable tone. "Why don't you dig along to make our work faster?"

"Are you kidding me", Vicky shouted. "I'm NOT going to ruin my manicured hands by putting them in stinking garbage for hours, just to dig up a stupid, second-rate wig!"

"Hey, it may have been made in an act of jealousy back when I was nothing but envy, but I've spent _months_ on it to carefully construct it to a T", Veronica chided.

"Whatever", Vicky scoffed. "Point is, I'm not going to get my hands dirty, literally. They're gonna reek for weeks, and it's gonna take weeks for the stench to wash off."

"With an attitude like that, it makes me wonder why you still stick with us", Vanessa commented as she continued digging.

The team kept digging, as a green, cephalopod-esque creature passed by, sipping a drink from a used soup can with a straw.

"Yo, wassup", the creature said.

"Oh hey, sir", Vanessa replied without looking. "We're kind of in the middle of something. You see we're looking for a wig, and-"

Vanessa stopped talking as she looked up. A green, tentacled creature with an exposed brain and a pink belt stared back, slurping on his straw. The rest followed suit with Vanessa.

"Umm... who _are_ you?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, I think I remember that guy", Veronica noted. "Chloe introduced the school to him a few months back."

The creature widened his eyes, as he realized: "Aw shweet, people I don't know!"

He quickly shook hands with Vanessa and introduced himself: "Hi, I'm Mark Chang! Sorry for not realizing ya didn't know me earlier, brah. Also, no offense, but my culture would find you pretty ugly."

"Uh, what-" Vanessa asked, raising an eyebrow, as Mark moved on to her dad.

"But _you_ , sir, are simply divine", he complimented. "The handsomest creature I've ever seen!"

"Omigosh, I'm handsome!" Heinz gushed.

"...yeah, I doubt it", Veronica added. "If I remember correctly, his culture, like, finds anything ugly attractive and vice versa."

"Wait, what's that supposed to-"

Doof couldn't finish his sentence as Mark moved on to Perry.

"And then we have this guy", Mark said. "I love how normal platypuses usually are, but this shade of teal reminds me of my own pets back home!"

He moved on as he asked: "Who else do we ha-"

He halted his sentence and gasped loudly when he encountered Vicky.

"The most beautiful woman on the planet... YOU'RE BACK!"

He widely embraced Vicky, who muttered: "Oh _great_."

"I can't believe the equally-divine Vick- _ay_ is here to see me!" Mark gushed.

"I'm still confused", Heinz said. "How do you two know each other?"

"Yeah, it's a long story", Vicky sighed. "This guy's an exchange student in Europe that apparently also came from space."

"The faraway planet Yugopotamia!" Mark added. "Where we enjoy such delicacies as manure!"

"That's an exchange student, alright", Vanessa noted.

"I really don't know much else, you're better off asking Timmy or Chloe", Veronica said. "Though I do know he likes being a hair stylist."

"Anyway, what is the reason to spend this radical moment with you, beautiful?" Mark asked Vicky, petting her chin with his tentacle.

Vicky untangled herself from Mark and pushed him away. "...Yeah, I'm only here because I'm forcing these bozos to tag me along", she chided.

"We want to find a wig that's been dumped here recently", Heinz explained. "We need it to make a decoy that looks like some girl."

Veronica showed Mark her phone. "You remember Trixie, right?"

"Oh, cha", Mark said. "That popular girl, for some reason. You humans have weird tastes."

"We need to find a wig that looks exactly like her hair", Veronica explained. "Like, have you seen it anywhere."

"Nah, but I can help you locate this wig thing of yours", Mark said. "I've been living in this junkyard like a new home, I know this shindig from the top of my bare brains."

"So you'll help us?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course!" Mark grinned. "Plus, I get to spend time with Vick- _ay_ , so it's a win-win!"

Vicky groaned.

"C'mon dudes, let's dig through it!" Mark exclaimed, as he jumped into the garbage pile and dug through it at a fast pace. "Mmmmm, delicious junk!" it echoed through.

The rest stared blankly into the hole Mark made.

"HE TOTALLY IGNORED ME", Norm complained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy and Trixie have completed their separate runs of Martian WarZone.

It's a tie.

"That's bogus", Chester complained.

"Not to mention a copout from the author", AJ added. "If this was written fiction, of course."

"Ah, come on, don't be so harsh", Timmy grinned. He shook Trixie's hand. "Well played, Trix. You really live up to your TXT moniker."

"And you live up greatly to your TTN one", Trixie complimented. "GG, Timmy."

The two left their cabinets, standing beside AJ and Chester. "Now, let's go find the rest", Timmy announced. "I suppose they're in need of a break, too."

As if Timmy spoke of the devil, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella and Irving showed up right on time. For some reason, they had wide grins plastered on their faces, and wore pink belts with peculiar-shaped buckles.

Not that Timmy noticed. "Ah, we were just looking for you", he said. "Wanna grab a bite with us?"

"ARE YOU TIMMY TURNER?" Phineas asked in a robotic tone.

"Ummm... yeah?" Timmy replied confused. "And that's Trixie, Chester and AJ, remember?"

AJ approached Timmy, asking him: "Timmy, you sure Phineas and Ferb are... themselves? They look a little off to me."

Timmy stared at the smiling group of friends.

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen Ferb grin so widely", Timmy admitted.

"Hey um, Phineas, you guys alright?" Trixie asked.

"OH, WE'RE FINE", Phineas said. "IN FACT..."

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Irving and Candace then twisted their buckle, as they suddenly shapeshifted into spherical robots, emanating a gasp from Timmy, Trixie, AJ and Chester.

Timmy and Trixie were especially surprised, because these robots looked like modified Eliminators. Which was strikingly odd, since they were reformed... right?

The robots also sported heads similar to Doofenshmirtz's robot man, but they quickly replaced theirs with a black helmet.

" **...WE'VE NEVER FELT BETTER... NOW THAT WE HAVE FOUND YOU!** " the Eliminator-esque robot finished.

One of the other robots quickly changed his helmet back to the friendlier Norm face as he noted: "AND WE FOUND TRIXIE TANG TOO, WHAT LUCK!"

Another robot also replaced his head with the usual Norm head, as he replied: "YES INDEED. I THOUGHT SHE WOULD STILL BE HOME."

"IT SEEMS LIKE SENDING ELIMINORMBOTS THERE WAS UNNECESSARY AFTER ALL", a third Norm head replied.

Trixie's face contorted at the idea. "Wait, _what are you guys planning to do_?!" she asked. "And what would Mother say if she saw you kidnapping me, if more creeps like you were awaiting me at my house?!"

All the Norm heads were quickly replaced by black helmets, as one of them replied: " **THAT IS INFORMATION WE CANNOT DISCLOSE. NOW PREPARE FOR VACUUMING.** "

The robots made swirling, black and red vortexes appear from their mouths, and sucked Timmy, Trixie, Chester and AJ right in.

Afterwards, they twisted their buckle again and shapeshifted into identical employees.

"MISSION COMPLETE, WE HAVE PHINEAS FLYNN, FERB FLETCHER, TIMMY TURNER _AND_ TRIXIE TANG", one of them said. "THE BOSS WILL BE PLEASED."

"I WONDER HOW THE TEAM LOOKING FOR HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ IS FARING", another replied. "OR HOW THE OTHER TEAM LOOKING FOR TRIXIE TANG IS DOING."

"WE WILL FIND OUT LATER", the third said. "LET'S GO BACK TO OUR BASE IN FAIRY WORLD."

As they leave the arcade, the first one noted: "BY THE WAY, I LOVE THE FAKE-I-FIER FUNCTIONALITIES THAT ARE EXCLUSIVE TO OURS."

"AND I LOVE OUR EXCLUSIVE VACUUM VORTEX FUNCTIONALITIES", another added.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I apologize for the rather slow updates. The fact of the matter is that I haven't had much time to work on it so hard. And also, a little case of Author's Block, and that becomes especially apparent in the second third of the story. I do want to make sure that my story is still good._

 _Though, if I manage to complete the next chapter, expect two or three more chapters to follow._


	9. Chloe's Apology

Tootie had finally calmed down enough for Chloe and co to visit her room. She, Buford and Baljeet were escorted to the bedroom door.

"Good luck", Tootie's father wished quietly before he and his wife retreated.

The three kids stared towards the staircase Tootie's parents went, before Chloe decided to knock on the door.

The door went slightly ajar, with Tootie staring through the crack.

"Oh", she sighed irritably. "It's _you_."

"Umm... hi", Chloe greeted awkwardly. "Could you let us in and have us talk for a minute?"

"Why should I?" Tootie questioned.

"Wellllll", Chloe began, "I want to say I'm sorry. About yesterday."

Tootie's eyes widened a little. She shifted her eyes a little, pondering what would be the best thing to do in this situation, all while Chloe was nervously staring back.

Tootie then observed Chloe's eyes. The way they appear to stare back at her doesn't seem like there was any malice behind it. It didn't look forced. They seem rather honest and earnest.

"Alright then", Tootie decided, opening the door more widely. "You can have your talk. But if you make one wrong move, I want you to get out."

* * *

Meanwhile, Doof and the gang are still looking for the Trixie wig, with Mark as their guide.

The literally-brainy cephalopod had dug his way through five heaps of trash, but still hadn't found the wig. But there's like 27 more heaps of trash at the junkyard, so it was no biggie.

Still, Mark asked: "Justa make sure, dudette: ya absolutely sure your wig's in this shindig?"

"Our garbage was picked up yesterday, so it has to be here fresh", Veronica replied. "Unless they have, like, found a new dumping ground, but they would've announced such a thing, right?"

"Chaah, they dumped some new cool stuff here like yesterday", Mark confirmed. "Doubt they'd do that if they made a new junkyard."

Then Mark realized something.

"Wait a sec, I just remembered _where_ they dumped the new trash", Mark stated. "It's where I got that awesome shake from!" He pointed towards his soup can.

"...You mean your used soup can?" Doofenshmirtz corrected.

"Eh, I guess it's in a soup can", Mark agreed, "but the beverage, is beveFRESH! Spoiled tomato soup mixed with rotten milk, a delish combo! Y'all should try it someday!"

Heinz, Vanessa, Vicky, Perry and Veronica winced at the rather rancid cocktail. Even Norm recognized the concoction to be somewhat abhorrent.

"Umm, no thank you", Vanessa turned down politely.

"Alright then, but you're missin' some good stuff", Mark said, as he finished his drink. He then threw his empty soup can away. "Anyway, your wig thing's prolly at the same heap where I got my shake. Follow me, humans!"

Mark raced towards another heap in the distance, as the rest followed suit.

* * *

"So, you wanted to say sorry?" Tootie asked Chloe.

Chloe, Buford and Baljeet were now in Tootie's room. It was a bright pink room, with various pictures and memorabilia featuring Timmy. It was a tad disturbing, actually.

Not that it deterred Chloe, though. "Yes. I should've told you the truth right away, instead of making it worse by lying about it."

"And we are sorry for deceiving you as well", Baljeet added. "We only did it to not hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, we only did it so ye wouldn't get upset about Timmy datin' Trixie", Buford said. "No hard feelin's."

"In hindsight, it perhaps would've been better if I told you we were setting Timmy and Trixie up from the get-go", Chloe admitted. "Maybe you would've reacted badly to it, but at least it wouldn't have felt like betrayal. I... don't know if you'll ever forgive us."

Tootie pondered for a bit, then sighed. "It's alright. I'll forgive you, but only because you were nice enough to apologize so quickly."

"Oh, thank you!" Chloe exclaimed as she glomped the bespectacled girl. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

Then, Chloe noticed a tinge of sadness in Tootie's eyes.

"...Hey, is something bothering you, still?" Chloe asked concerned, as she let loose of Chloe.

Tootie hesitated for a bit, as she scratched the back of her head. "Well... I... I feel sorry for something too."

"Whaddya mean?" Buford questioned. "You didn't wrong us. We had wronged _you_."

"I know, but I still had wronged _someone_ afterwards", Tootie said. "It's... you know... that photo of Timmy and Trixie. The one I leaked on Fwitter, y'know? The one you made?"

"What's up with that?"

"Well, I really, really feel sorry for posting it on Fwitter and humiliating Trixie with it", Tootie confessed. "Sure, she's a stuck-up witch... as far as I know, and it seemed like a good idea to exact revenge on her by publicly ruining her social life. But I was wrong. I didn't feel triumphant over her at all. Instead, I felt mean, dirty, rotten, and... _Vicky-ish_. I should've waited a bit and I should've considered Timmy's feelings."

"Wow", Chloe gasped. "Tootie, that's so mature of you. I feel so proud of you!"

"Umm... do you guys forgive me?" Tootie asked nervously.

"Well, _I_ do", Chloe said, "but actually, I think it'd be best if you apologized to Trixie and Timmy."

"Yeah... I know", Tootie sighed.

"Fortunately, I know where they are headed to", Chloe grinned. "Come on, Tootie, follow me to the Dimmsdale Arcade, they should be there playing Martian WarZone or something!"

"Uh... I was under the impression Trixie had to stay home?" Tootie noted.

"If everything has gone right, Timmy should have busted Trixie out", Chloe said.

"Wait, _how_?"

"Well, it's either the internet, or Phineas and Ferb."

Chloe went to the door opening. "Come on, Tootie. They're not going to apologize to themselves, themselves."

"I doubt that is grammatically correct", Baljeet intervened, as he Buford and Tootie followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, an ElimiNormbot was descending towards the Tang Mansion, with the mission to capture Trixie Tang. As the hybrid robot reached his destination, he flew inside the open window that would normally lead to Trixie's room.

However, since the room had been stripped down, and there was no Trixie in sight, the ElimiNormbot was not even sure he flew in the correct room.

As he was about to leave, though, knocks can be heard on the door.

"Trixie, I'm back", a female voice announced. "I'm going to check up again."

Concluding that it was Trixie's mom, the ElimiNormbot decided to stay a little longer. He twisted on that little six-pronged of that pink belt that had been given to him...

Right then, Mrs Tang entered the room to see... Trixie.

With a big, plastered smile on her face.

"HELLO MOTHER", 'Trixie' replied. "HOW WAS YOUR DAY?"

"Well, actually, it's only 10 AM, but I appreciate you caring about your mother anyway", Mrs Tang replied.

"THANK YOU MOTHER", 'Trixie' grinned. "IT IS MY PLEASURE TO OBEY MY MOTHER LIKE THAT."

This caused Trixie's mom to cock an eyebrow out of surprise. "Really? Not even 24 hours ago, you were so rebellious against me when I GROUNDED you."

"YES, REALLY. I WANT TO BE THE PERFECT LITTLE GIRL JUST FOR YOU."

Okay, this was getting unrealistic. Mrs Tang knew for a fact that no one, absolutely no one, would go from dangerously rebellious to perfectly obedient within one night's sleep.

And that's when she noticed a few other odd things about her daughter.

"Say, what's up with that grin, are you hiding something?" she asked. "And where did you acquire that pink belt with that odd buckle?"

She approached 'Trixie' and grabbed the buckle. "I'm sorry, dear, but I have to confiscate this belt until I've determined where it came from", she announced, as she twisted on the buckle. "Now how do you get this thing... off...?"

When Mrs Tang looked up, she no longer saw her beautiful, preteen daughter. In her place was a large, dark gray, somewhat bulbous robot.

With a grinning man face.

"LOOKS LIKE THE JIG IS UP", the revealed ElimiNormbot said. His head was quickly replaced with a black helmet. " **NOW** _ **I**_ **HAVE TO CONFISCATE** _ **YOU**_ **.** "

Mrs Tang was terrified and confused. " _What-_ "

The ElimiNormbot then whopped her on the head, leaving her unconscious.

He then switched quickly back and announced: "DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME KIDS. CONCUSSIONS AND SKULL FRACTURES ARE SERIOUS ISSUES."

The ElimiNormbot then looked around for something to store the unconscious mother in. He noticed a roll of trash bags among Mrs Tang's groceries.

Right then, he heard a male voice: "Honey, is everything alright?"

That must be Trixie's dad. Quickly, the ElimiNormbot twisted on his buckle again...

Mr Tang reached upstairs, and saw in Trixie's room... his wife.

With a giant trash bag over her shoulder.

"Umm, is everything alright, dear?"

"DON'T WORRY, EVERYTHING IS A-OK", 'Mrs Tang' replied. "JUST TAKING OUT THE TRASH."

"Where's Trixie?"

"SHE MAY HAVE ESCAPED. YOU DON'T NEED TO TAKE ACTION: I'LL GO LOOK FOR HER MYSELF."

'Mrs Tang' then left the room, passing 'her' husband without any glance back, and exited the mansion downstairs.

"Well... OK then", Mr Tang noted somewhat bewildered.

The disguised ElimiNormbot, having taken the form of Mrs Tang, with the real Mrs Tang in the trashbag on his back, decided to look around town for Trixie. If she wasn't home, then she had to be outside.

And he wasn't going to stop until he knew for sure his masters had her.

* * *

"So here's the place they dumped the new trash!" Mark gleefully announced.

They stood on said trash heap. It does indeed look somewhat fresher and less dusty compared to the other heaps.

"...So where is that stupid thing?" Vicky asked.

"I mean, there's like a zillion of other pieces of trash", Mark explained. "It's gonna take a little while before we find it. Not that I mind, with you by my side, of course..."

"Well, _I_ do", Vicky sighed irritably. "Start digging, already, my clothes start to reek."

"Anything for you, Vick- _ay_..." Mark sighed dreamily, as he plunged into the trash immediately afterwards.

As the gang waits for Mark, Doofenshmirtz began: "So, anyone wondering why he's eating his way through trash?"

"Like, I told you, he finds anything disgusting delicious", Veronica answered.

"Eh, it still kinda freaks me out", Heinz noted.

"Let's just say it's just their alien structure and move on", Veronica sighed.

"Yeah, let's move on to a new question", Vicky said. "Such as, who are those lookalike friends of your dumb robot?"

"...Norm has no lookalike friends", Heinz curtly answered.

"Oh yeah? Then who are THOSE guys?!"

She pointed towards three robots beside Norm, which had somewhat spherical bodies.

Norm himself had taken notice of this, too. "OH, HELLO. NICE LOOK, BY THE WAY."

Immediately, the lookalike robots changed their Norm faces to black helmets.

"I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID", Norm panicked as he backed down.

"I have a feeling these robots aren't here just to have a good time", Vanessa feared.

Perry had to concur. Especially since he somewhat can recognize these bots.

They look very similar to the Normbots that the Doofenshmirtz from the 2nd Dimension had made to patrol over his dictatorship.

They don't look exactly the same, though – he cannot recall them ever having legs – but he knew that these bots had to mean trouble.

He immediately jumped into action, trying to fend them off.

Perry did so expertly, punching their faces and slapping them with his tail, but when he saw a Normbot lookalike nearing Veronica and Vanessa, he lost a little of his cool, and that proved to be fatal for him, as he got decked in the face, falling into the hands of the Normbot that just captured the girls.

Perry, Vanessa and Veronica felt the Normbot copy holding them tightly, which then flew away.

Doof took notice of that.

"Vanessa! Perry the Platypus! NOO!" Heinz cried in vain.

"Ugh, would you stop yelling, old man?" Vicky complained.

"Hey, you would yell too if your daughter and nemesis were taken aw-"

Doofenshmirtz could not finish his sentence before he and Vicky were captured by the second robot, as the two were too distracted to notice.

The third robot then captured Norm with all his might, although he seems to struggle a little when it comes to carrying him.

The three bots then flew towards the horizon, as they switched back to their Norm heads.

"MISSION SUCCESSFUL, WE FOUND DOOFENSHMIRTZ", one of them said.

"WE SURE DID", a second one chimed in. "HOPEFULLY, THE OTHER TEAMS WILL BE AS SUCCESSFUL, TOO!"

"BY THE WAY, I WISH WE HAD THOSE FAKE-I-FIER AND VACUUM VIRTEX FUNCTIONALITIES", the third one complained. "THAT WOULD'VE MADE EVERYTHING EASIER."

"TOTALLY GET YA", the other two agreed.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Phew, there we go, another new chapter done. Looks like we're getting kidnapping after kidnapping today._

 _Good news for those yearning for new updates: I'll be uploading three or four more this week! Maybe even five, but don't count on it._


	10. The ElimiNormbot Abductions

After some digging, Mark finally emerged from the trash, with a dirtied clump of hair in his tentacle.

"Hey guys", Mark announced, "I found your wig thi- _OH MY LARD!_ "

Mark dropped the wig as he saw his Vick- _ay_ , as well as his newfound friends, getting carried away by some vaguely familiar-looking robots.

"Oh no no no, this is bogus!" Mark panicked. "My buds and the lovely Vick- _ay_ are being captured by what looks to be those suckybots! Except they have the dude bot's face now!"

He stared at the Eliminator-like robots with anger, as they flew away.

"I know what to do!"

He crouched, preparing to jump, and then launched himself towards one of the bots, which coincidentally carried Vicky and Doof.

"Cool trick, huh?" Mark grinned, as he latched himself on the bot, causing it to go off-course. "Learned that from a video game with squids! Now, I'm gonna teach you suckybots a lesson!"

Mark then twisted on the weird buckle on his belt. It changed him into various animals.

"Hey um, I appreciate your effort, but we don't have all day", Heinz told Mark. "Also, my daughter is also caught by these evil Norm guys..."

"Hold on, pharmacist dude", Mark said. "Gotta figure out which Fake-I-Fier setting gives me the Changaroo..."

But before Mark could find the right setting, the ElimiNormbot that carried Norm used said captive to slap Mark off his fellow ElimiNormbot, causing Mark to plummet down to the junkyard below him.

" _I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, SUCKYBOOOOOOTS!_ " Mark yelled as he fell down.

Finally, he landed in a heap of trash, causing the garbage to fly all over the place.

"Oof... my back..." Mark lamented. "Good thing all this junk broke my fall."

He then watched the ElimiNormbots disappear in the horizon.

"This is such bull", Mark sighed.

Then, he realized something. "Wait, this ain't over yet! I can use my Fake-I-Fier to turn into a bird, and follow those sucky bots to wherever they're headed to! I can still save my Vick- _ay_!"

He twisted on the buckle of his belt... only to find out nothing has happened.

"Aw man, it must've been broken when I got slammed off those sucky bots", Mark realized. He sighed in defeat. "Guess that's it, then. I failed you, Vick- _ay_. I failed all of you. Worst of all, I'm the only one who saw this. No one's gonna believe me..."

* * *

That last part wasn't actually true.

A squirrel from a nearby had secretly witnessed the whole thing as well.

He went into a hole in the tree's bark... but not before putting his small fedora on.

The same squirrel OWCA agent that had reported on Phineas and Ferb's kidnapping, had just witnessed his organization's top agent being abducted by weird robots that looked slightly like the Normbots from the 2nd Dimension.

Where they were taking him, he had no clue. What they needed of him, he didn't know either. Why they also took Doofenshmirtz, he hadn't even the faintest idea.

But what he did know, is that Major Monogram had to be reported immediately. You don't see a top agent and his nemesis get kidnapped by the same force everyday. Hopefully, he could help out.

* * *

Finally, Chloe, Buford, Baljeet and Tootie arrived at the Dimmsdale Arcade.

"So, where should we be headed first?" Tootie asked.

"Might as well try looking for them at Martian WarZone first", Chloe concluded.

They went to the Martian WarZone cabinets, but no Timmy or Trixie in sight.

"Welp, what now?" Buford queried.

"Scour through the arcade", Chloe stated.

They searched, and searched, and searched... but still no signs of Timmy, Trixie, or any of their friends.

"Chloe, are you sure they're here?" Tootie asked exasperated.

"They should be", Chloe grumbled. "Timmy would've texted me if they went elsewhere."

"Perhaps, we should ask one of the clerks", Baljeet suggested, pointing towards one of them wandering around.

"Good idea, Baljeet!" Chloe lit up, approaching the clerk, as Tootie, Buford and Baljeet followed. "Excuse me!"

As the clerk turned around, Chloe continued: "We're looking for our friends: one has a pink hat and buck teeth, another has a triangular head and a third has green hair."

"And 'nuther has a really long neck!" Buford added.

"And another had a very pretty face", Tootie intervened.

"Have you seen anyone like those recently, by chance?" Chloe asked.

The clerk pondered. "Well, I have, but I guess they must've left since I haven't seen them anymore since 10 o'clock", he answered. "Which is odd, since I've never seen them head for the exit, either."

"That IS odd", Buford agreed.

"Umm... have you seen anyone else exit the place?" Baljeet asked.

"Yeah, five guys identical to Bob over there, down to the uniform", the clerk answered, pointing towards the employee in question. "Which is also odd, since Bob never told me he had a twin brother, let alone five sextuplet ones."

Chloe frowned as she pondered. "I see..."

"Thanks for the info", Tootie said.

"No prob", the clerk said. "Oh, wait, before I go, I need to give you this."

The clerk handed Chloe a tablet.

"There was this kid with the pink glasses among your friends who would occasionally play on this thing", he explained. "When I was cleaning up the place, I found this. Kid must've dropped it by accident. Can I entrust you with it?"

"Sure, we will give it back to him", Baljeet said. The four kids then waved the clerk goodbye.

Chloe stared at the tablet with an even more furrowed expression.

"This is Irving's tablet, right?" Chloe questioned.

"Y'know what, yer right", Buford realized. "This IS Irving's Upload-Fez."

"UPAFDS", Baljeet corrected.

"Funnypants. Got it", Buford noted.

Baljeet sighed. "Never mind the name: the fact that we have it right here is potentially catastrophic!"

"...Why?" Tootie asked. "People lose stuff all the time."

"No, you do not get it", Baljeet explained. "This is Irving's Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Digital Scrapbook, in which he stores photos of all their inventions. Irving is obsessed with anything related to Phineas and Ferb, so he is practically _glued_ to that thing! It would be absolutely unlike him to just lose it... unless something happened to him!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking, too", Chloe added. "I also don't buy that Timmy and friends have left the arcade without actually heading for the exit... And I really doubt that this Bob has like five twin brothers."

"You cannot have five twin brothers", Baljeet corrected, "twins only come in sets of two."

"Whatever", Chloe dismissed. "Point is, there's something fishy going on, and somehow, I get the feeling that Timmy, Phineas and Ferb have been kidnapped."

"Unless they suddenly learned shapeshifting powers", Buford interrupted.

"...There were only five clones of Bob, Buford", Baljeet sighed. "Not nine."

"So, if they're kidnapped, what now?" Tootie asked.

"...I have no idea", Chloe uttered, fearing for her friends' lives.

* * *

Abracatraz, the largest high-secure prison of Fairy World. Now, a detention center for every magical being Remy, Crocker and Rodney could get their hands on.

Sure, not as big of a change as an amusement park being overtaken by evil sentient plants to turn it into a human prison, but to be fair, that has not happened yet. Plus, there's still a change, since most of the imprisoned _now_ are innocent.

Five ElimiNormbots have arrived at one floor. They hovered past the cell doors, which were shielded with a thick, metallic and chilly door each, so prisoners could only contact with their cellmates.

The group of ElimiNormbots stopped. One pressed a button on the wall to open the metallic plate door, revealing the leader of the Anti-Fairies, Anti-Cosmo, behind the bars.

"Oh, thank goodness, we're getting freed", he said.

The ElimiNormbot changed his Norm head to a helmet and said: " **NONE OF YOU ARE GETTING FREED.** "

"Well, I guess that means we're getting a new cellmate, and I'm still thankful regardless", Anti-Cosmo complained. "I mean, I'm getting sick of my cellmates! One can only speaks gibberish, and the other repeats the same word over and over!" He gestured towards a redhaired nymph in green, and a crosseyed gnome with a scruffy beard.

"Ellway, aybemay ouyay ouldshay earnlay omesay igpay atinlay orfay onceway", the nymph grumbled.

"Shmebulock", the gnome grunted.

"See? How can I have a conversation with freaks like those?" Anti-Cosmo ranted. "At least have the decency to reunite me with my family!"

" **YOU STAY PUT** ", the ElimiNormbot replied. " **NEW CELLMATES IS ALL YOU'RE GONNA-** "

"EXCUSE ME", one of the other ElimiNormbots intercepted, causing the first one to revert back to the Norm head, "BUT THE BOSS SAID OUR PRISONERS SHOULD BE PUT IN CELL G-123. THIS IS CELL G-122."

"OH, I GUESS I WAS ONE CELL OFF", the first one realized. "MY BAD." He pressed the button again, causing the metal door to close.

"NO WAIT, come back!" Anti-Cosmo pleaded, trying to stick his arms through the jail bars as the metal door slowly closes down. "You do not know how much I yearn for cellmates with actual decent speech! These guys are driving me crazy, you hear?! Please, I beg of yo- OUCH! Consarn these Cold Iron bars. Ahem. Anyway, please! Don't leave me-"

 _BWOOM!_

The door has closed.

The ElimiNormbots then went one cell to the right and opened its respective cell door, revealing Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Jorgen.

"GOOD NEWS", one of them announced.

"Ooh, are we free?" Cosmo giddied.

" **NO** ", another one replied coldly.

"Aw, boo", Cosmo grumbled. "Then it's no good news at all..."

"OF COURSE IT IS", another ElimiNormbot said. "YOU'RE GETTING NEW CELLMATES."

They unlocked the iron bar door, extended their funnel-esque vortexes and dumped a bunch of unconscious kids in the cell, before closing both doors.

Wanda recognized a few of them.

"Oh, no, they got Timmy!" Wanda exclaimed. "And..."

And Trixie.

And Phineas and Ferb.

And Candace.

And AJ and Chester.

And Isabella, and Irving too.

"Oh dear..."

* * *

Outside of the cell, the ElimiNormbots can hear that another group of ElimiNormbots is approaching.

More specifically, they heard the complaining of one of their captives.

"You know, you're clenching my torso way to tightly", a middle-aged man with a Drusselstenian accent could be heard. "I'm not made of metal, you know! Okay, I guess my arms are, but the point is, I could suffocate, and what's the point of a dead prisoner-"

"COULD YOU BE QUIET FOR ONCE, OLD MAN?!" a cranky teenage girl snapped. "Seriously, you've been complaining ever since we got caught by these... _things_!"

Once the ElimiNormbots reached their destination, the group that was already there identified these voices belonging to Doofenshmirtz and Vicky, respectively, who were captured alongside Veronica, Vanessa and Perry.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE", one ElimiNormbot greeted the new arrivals. "CELL G-124 IS RIGHT HERE."

They opened the celldoor of G-124 and dumped the five humans in there.

Another ElimiNormbot arrived, carrying Norm.

"SORRY FOR BEING LATE, BUT THIS HANDSOME FELLOW IS QUITE THE HASSLE TO CARRY", he told the rest.

"WHY, THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT", Norm told his captor, right before he got dumped into cell G-124 alongside Doof, Vicky, Vanessa, Perry and Veronica.

The ElimiNormbots closed the celldoors and left.

* * *

One lone ElimiNormbot entered the throne room, where he met with Rodney, Crocker, and a seemingly impatient Remy.

"SIRS, TWO OF OUR TEAMS HAVE RETURNED FROM THE TEST ROUND", it announced.

"Excellent", Rodney grinned. "Which ones?"

"THE ONE LOOKING FOR TIMMY, PHINEAS AND FERB, AND THE ONE LOOKING FOR DOOFENSHMIRTZ."

" _Most_ excellent", Crocker smirked.

"Bleh", Remy objected. "What's taking the one looking for Trixie so long, then? She should've been my queen half a minute ago."

"IF IT CHEERS YOU UP, MILORD, TRIXIE TANG WAS FOUND ALONGSIDE TIMMY, PHINEAS AND FERB."

"...You know what, Crocker's right. This is _ut_ most excellent", Remy lit up. "Guys, I think it's time we pay our prisoners a little visit."


	11. Remy's Dark Queen Trixie

"Ugh, my head", Phineas groaned.

He looked around, as he saw Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Irving, Timmy, Trixie, Chester and AJ regain consciousness. He noted that they were locked in some kind of dungeon.

The floors and walls of their cell were made of cold, hard cobblestones, but definitely not colder than the unnaturally chilly prison bars that were applied to the window, the sole source of light. The prison door was also made of these iron bars... which for some reason had another steel door behind it. Probably to soundproof their cell, Phineas believed.

But he also saw a few weird, humanoid creatures among his friends: a female one with swirly pink hair, a male one with green hair like his brother, a round infant with a purple strand of hair, and a big, muscular one with a tan. All of them had wings and floating crowns.

Who are these guys?

"Ugh, is everyone alright?" Candace asked.

"Yeah I'm fi-", Timmy said before he suddenly silenced himself when he looked around.

"Hm?", Trixie noted. "What's wro- oh..."

Apparently, Trixie noticed the same thing as Timmy.

Still, it left the rest of the kids out of the blue.

"Umm, what with those guys?" Candace asked.

"I dunno", AJ answered truthfully.

"Perhaps it might be those odd creatures with wings and crowns over there", Ferb noted.

The four creatures Phineas noted earlier winced in surprise when Ferb mentioned them.

"Yeah, who _are_ those guys?" Phineas pondered. "Timmy? Trixie? Do you know them or something?"

"Uh what? Us?" they responded simultaneously. "Not sure. Can't recall. Ever. Nope. Especially not their names." They held sheepish smiles.

"You know", AJ noted, "something about this place feels familiar. As if I've seen it before, but I cannot recall."

"Wait I got it", Candace said. "This HAS to be a Mewman dungeon! And these weirdoes in the corner must be Mewman nymph monsters or something!"

"...Candace, this place looks nothing like any dungeon in Mewni I've seen", Phineas said.

"What's a Mewman, anyway", the green-haired creature asked.

"Besides, those guys kinda looks like the same weird guys you and I have seen in that one memory of Trixie we dug up a few days ago", Isabella noticed, to which Trixie widened her eyes.

"Ugh, let's get the elephant out of the room", the muscular one sighed. "It's not like we have any other choice at the moment."

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Irving, AJ and Chester turned heads towards each other in confusion.

"We are fairies, a part of Fairy World, and we grant wishes to miserable children over the world until they are happy", the muscular being introduced. "I am Jorgen von Strangle, Fairy Commander and Toughest Fairy in the Universe. The pink-haired one is Wanda and the green-haired one is Cosmo, they are Turner's fairy godparents. The round one is their baby child Poof."

"Poof poof!" Poof added.

"Wait, Timmy knows you guys?" Candace asked.

"Sure he does", Cosmo answered. "We've been his chummies ever since he was 9 years old!"

"Is that true, Timmy", Isabella asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is", Timmy sighed. "I would've loved to tell you about them, but that's not allowed."

"Timmy's right", Wanda said. "It's against Da Rules to let others know about us, or Timmy will lose us forever, and everyone gets their memory erased."

"Uh... call me crazy, but it seems Trixie knows you guys, too?" Chester asked.

Trixie sighed. "Yeah... I do", she admitted.

"I have been recently informed that Tang's knowledge on fairies is tied to her true love for Turner, which is why she's temporarily allowed to know about them", Jorgen explained. "You see, she actually knew of them earlier, and so did Chester and AJ here."

"So that's why this seems so familiar", AJ pondered.

"Ironically, I discovered last night Tang was one of two children miserable enough to be allowed to have a Fairy Godparent, but before I could do anything, I got ambushed and stuffed here, in Abracatraz, just like the rest of Fairy World", Jorgen continued. "Even then, we still had that fairy shortage and all (curse the candle industry)."

"Wow", Phineas uttered. "A whole society of fairies, and some of them right under our noses. I never thought that Crocker guy was onto something when he kidnapped Ferb and I."

"So wait, lemme get this straight", Candace said. "It turns out you, those four figures Isabella and I saw in Trixie's memory, were NOT special effects, but ACTUAL fairies that grant wishes to miserable children, but also have to follow a set of rules. For some reason, you and all the other fairies are trapped in Fairy World's Abracatraz, which I assume is some max-security prison because of the Alcatraz name, and for some reason, us nine kids are stuffed here as well. So, what you're saying is... we are NOT in Mewni?"

"No, we are not in Mewni", Wanda answered.

"What's Mewni, anyway", Cosmo added.

"That's another magical dimension, Cosmo", Wanda answered. "It's also where Mewmans come from, if you were wondering."

"Wait, I got it", Phineas said. "Timmy, you can wish us out of this mess, right?"

"Hey, that's right", Timmy exclaimed. "Cosmo, Wanda! I wish-"

"Nice try, Turner, but unfortunately, our wands have been taken away", Jorgen said. "Not that it would matter if they're in need of charging, with the Big Wand drained and all."

"Oh, right", Timmy said somberly.

"This is ridiculous, why are _we_ trapped here in the first place?" Candace asked.

"For once, Candace is right", AJ added.

"And who would trap us here in the first place?" Trixie asked.

Jorgen wanted to answer, but at that moment, the group noticed another light source emerging behind them, as the steel prison door slid open.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Turner and friends", a snooty voice said from the prison opening, as the steel bar prison door opened up as well.

Everyone turned around and saw the owner of the voice. He had some kind of weird, mechanical backpack on him, and carried a star-tipped rod connected to said machine, but everyone recognized him.

" _Remy Buxaplenty_ ", Timmy muttered.

"AND HE'S NOT ALONE" another voice yelled behind Remy. The owner had a hunched back and a grayish skin.

"It's that Crocker guy", Phineas recognized.

"And you know, there's another one here, too", a third voice added. The owner of that voice was bald and had a pronounced forehead.

"...I have no idea who this guy is", Candace admitted.

"Ugh, seriously", the man scoffed offended. "Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein? The one person that almost set the entire planet into a new ice age?"

"Wait... that WASN'T Phineas and Ferb?" Candace asked surprised.

"I thought we told you we weren't responsible for that, Candace", Phineas said.

"I know, but still", Candace muttered.

"This can't be real", Timmy said. "Remy and Crocker AND some dangerous guy with an overly long name... TEAMED UP and took over Fairy World?!"

"That's right, Turner, and it's about to get worse", Remy smirked. "For you, that is."

"'Some guy with an overly long name'", von Roddenstein muttered. "IT'S ALOYSE-"

"Just call him Rodney", Crocker sighed.

"Anyway, these two gentlemen invited me to help them take over Fairy World AND planet Earth", Remy explained. "No idea what their motivation is, but I'll gladly do it, if it means I can ruin Turner's life!"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Timmy asked.

"Do you see the machine Buxaplenty is carrying?" Rodney asked. "It's my newly improved Fairy-Magic-Inizor. Thanks to Crocker's improvements, it is able to drain power from the Big Wands of Fairy World and Anti-Fairy World, and let the wielder weaponize BOTH."

"Unfortunately, my improvements work _too_ well, as some of the powers were negated by Da Rules when we tested the device a good 16 hours ago", Crocker added. "One of them is still negated: only children can make wishes, which is why we invited Buxaplenty along."

"And we decided to let you rot here in Abracatraz, since all of you have been in my way, one way or another", Remy smirked. "However, this doesn't have to be the case for _everyone_..."

He stuck a hand towards Trixie. "My dearest Trixie Tang, I know you've been forced to date Turner", he continued. "Join my side, and you can be _my_ queen. I know you secretly desire to be mine anyway, and that you love to be pampered and to look down upon others, so it's a win-win situation!"

However, Trixie angrily slapped Remy's hand away. "What are you talking about?!" Trixie snapped. "Do you even _know_ me at all? I already had no desire to be with you, and that worsened ever since you tried sabotaging Phineas and Ferb's invention for my bet this Monday. And now that you've greedily seized Fairy World with some super villain and our stupid teacher AND will do the same with Earth, because of a jealousy complex to Timmy, you even DARE to think that I'll suddenly flock over to your side as if you're the most wonderful person of the world?! Remy, you're nuts! Crazy! Off your rocker! You're even more disgusting than my own mother! At least SHE knows about my passion for comic books and video games! YOU just assume that I'm just as much of a snob as she is! I will NEVER be your queen, Remy, AND THERE'S _**NOTHING**_ YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

Trixie was panting heavily after ranting so passionately. Her sudden burst of rage left everyone shocked and speechless.

"You... you alright, Trix?" Candace asked.

"...Yeah...", Trixie puffed.

"Well... this is awkward", Remy said. "But I'll know just the way to get you back to your senses, my queen. I'll just wish you love ME instead!"

Everyone was stupefied.

"...I think we can all agree with Trixie on this one", Ferb finally said. "Remy is definitely off his rocker."

"Yeah, I think the Anti-Fairy Magic is having a bad influence on his brain", Jorgen added. "In case you didn't know, Buxaplenty: Fairy Magic cannot affect true love."

"I know", Remy grinned, "But as Mr Crocker explained, some powers _were_ negated by Da Rules, key word 'were'. The two types of magic stored in this Inizor are influencing each other to become more powerful. When we captured you, Mr Rodney did say that we'll be able to ignore Da Rules after enough time, after all. And I think enough time has passed to make Trixie mine!"

"You're insane, Buxaplenty", AJ yelled.

"Rude", Remy muttered. "Anyway, time to test the theory! _I WISH TRIXIE WOULD BE_ _ **MY**_ _LOVER!_ "

He pushed the button on the rod while aiming it at Trixie, shooting a repulsing black beam out of it. As the beam hit Trixie, she yelled while dark magic was invading her body, incapsulating her personality and altering her appearance. When the beam stopped, she was no longer wearing the jacket and beanie hat she borrowed from Timmy. Instead, she wore a pitch black gown and a tiara that was just as black, embedded with dark purple jewels. Her normally purple eyeshadow has been turned minty green, and her lipstick turned dark green as well.

As she opened her eyes, her pupils and sclera were glowing a sickly green, as opposed to the blue eyes she normally had.

" **Remy, my love!** " the now transformed Dark Trixie exclaimed, as she jumped into Remy's arms. She smooched him on the lips, leaving the kids and the fairies flabbergasted.

"Haha! Trixie's mine now", Remy gloated with glee.

"This can't be real", Timmy muttered. "Come on, Trix, snap out of it! I know you're still in there somewhere..."

"Timmy's right, you can't stay with that creep", Candace said. "You don't tell me you completely forgot me and Timmy right?"

Timmy and Candace were pleadingly looking at Trixie with doe eyes. However, the altered Dark Trixie was inspecting the two with a disinterested face.

" **...who are these peasants?** ", Dark Trixie responded.

Timmy and Candace were absolutely crushed by that response.

"Face it, Turner", Remy smirked, "Trixie will no longer love you, if she ever had. She's now with the person who has TRULY earned her! Me!"

"You?! You're the LAST person that earns Trixie, from what I've seen", Candace argued.

"Please, why _don't_ I deserve Trixie, but Timmy does?" Remy spat.

"I don't know what Timmy did wrong, but from my experience, _you_ have been an absolute envious, self-centered _twerp_ ", Candace argued. "You've only been thinking about _yourself_ , how _you_ deserve Trixie and why Timmy doesn't deserve anything over _you_. You're the prime archetype of a rich kid bully that seems to think he's so poor and unloved, and maybe that's so, but you're putting your own needs over others' needs. Maybe Timmy has two godparents for a _reason_ , you know. Oh, and when things finally go up for him, you take EVERYTHING he loves away, absolutely EVERYTHING! I wouldn't even do that to my own brothers, and I try to get them in trouble ALL. THE. TIME. So go choke on your dollar bills, _Sucksaplenty!_ "

Candace breathed in and out. "Honestly, you deserve to be called something more humiliating and more fitting to you, but I don't think the censors would allow something so crude", she finished.

"It doesn't matter anyway, long-neck", Remy insulted. "I know I deserve Trixie because both our families are rich, and Timmy's is just middle class, and yet he's got _TWO_ sets of loving parents, and a bunch of best friends, while _my_ parents don't even bat an eye, and I only had ONE godparent. Emphasis on 'had', because that jarhead overthere TOOK him away when I tried to rectify Turner's overabundance of luck."

"FAIRIES, I almost forgot!" Crocker suddenly yelled. He then held a metallic butterfly net, and fished Cosmo, Wanda and Poof into it.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!" Timmy yelled.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet", Remy complained.

"Sorry, but you've been rambling for so long while Rodney and I stayed quiet", Crocker responded. "Now it's my turn!"

"Hey, why does this net feel so cold and iron-y?" Cosmo asked. "It's even colder than our dungeon cell!"

"It also feels like it's gradually draining my powers away", Wanda noted.

"Oh, yeah, that too", Cosmo added.

"Oh, hasn't anyone told you yet that I rediscovered _Cold Iron_ from my ancestor's formula?" Crocker grinned.

"COLD IRON?!" Cosmo and Wanda exclaimed.

"Oh right, that stuff", Phineas said. "Crocker locked Ferb and I with chains made of that."

"Oh no, I thought that stuff was gone for good since the Middle Ages", Wanda panicked.

"It was, but not anymore", Crocker sneered. "Now we're mass-producing this stuff. We even souped up Abracatraz with Cold Iron bars!"

"That explains why these bars feel so cold, then", Isabella noted.

"Alright, cut the nonsense, Crocker", Timmy yelled. "You already have all the magic of Fairy World, AND you took my girlfriend and made her Remy's. What's the point of taking my fairy godparents, too? Beating me up while I'm down?"

"Yes, what's up with that?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney, boy, if you read my notes more thoroughly, you'd know that Fairies have a little of their own magic as well, albeit not as potent as actual Fairy Magic", Crocker explained.

Rodney pondered. "Mmyes, I think I do remember reading something about it", he admitted.

"Right, so I'm going to do some experimenting to drain their magic out of them as well, so we could be _even more powerful_ ", Crocker said.

"And you figured to beat me while I'm down by using my fairy godparents as your first test subjects?" Timmy asked.

"YES!" Crocked admitted gleefully. "Although, I do want one more test subject..."

He then took a glance at Phineas and Ferb.

"...Uh, is there a reason why you're glancing at us?" Phineas asked.

"Of course there is, Flynn", Crocker said. "Just admit it, you two have a FAIRY GODPARENT!" Crocker was contorting again.

"I told you before, we don't have fairy godparents", Phineas said miffed.

"Really? You're STILL denying your godparent's existence when it's obvious Fairies are real, now?" Crocker asked. "We even already got your FAIRY GODPARENT, disguised as a teal platypus!"

Phineas arched his eyebrow. "What, you think our pet platypus is a fairy?" he asked. "WAIT, you captured Perry, too?!"

Now it was Rodney's turn to arch his eyebrow. A teal platypus named Perry? That sounds familiar...

"Ugh, quit denying already", Crocker groaned. "We're going to experiment on your fairy too!"

"I think I know his platypus", Rodney said. "Come, let's go. I think Remy wants to speak to his old fairy godparent, too. And I want to gloat to a certain rival of mine."

Crocker sighed. " _Fine_ ", he groaned. "Come on, Buxaplenty. Get your queen and say your goodbyes."

Remy held onto Dark Trixie, and said: "May you rot forever in the home you deserve, Turner!"

" **What he said, anonymous nobody** ", Dark Trixie sneered.

After closing both prison doors shut, the two followed Rodney and Crocker along, leaving Timmy, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Irving, AJ, Chester and Jorgen.

Timmy, Phineas and Ferb were especially saddened.

"I'm sorry about Trixie, dude", Chester comforted Timmy.

"Yeah, what Remy did to her wasn't cool", AJ said.

"And I'm sorry about Cosmo and Wanda, and Poof", Jorgen added.

"I'm sorry about Perry", Isabella said to Phineas and Ferb.

"I can't believe it, I lost my newest friend that's also Timmy's girlfriend, AND I'm about to lose my pet", Candace complained. "And not because of the Mysterious Force, no. But because some rich jerk decided to be even more of a jerk because he felt unloved- Irving, what are you doing?"

The group finally noticed Irving was scratching on a loose brick.

"Oh, um, I'm just etching what just happened on this brick", Irving said. "I'd usually write my experiences on my UPAFDS, but I must've lost it when we were getting kidnapped, so if you don't mind..."

"YOU CAN'T WRITE ABOUT US", Jorgen yelled. "Only children with godparents can know about us! Why, I-"

"No wait, Jorgen", Phineas said. "Irving, where did you find that brick?"

Irving pointed towards a small opening in the prison's corner.

"Hm, all these bricks seem loose enough to be removed with ease", Phineas inspected the bricks around the opening. "Maybe there's still hope to turn everything back to normal, after all!"

He then heard familiar murmurs from the small opening.

"Wait..." Phineas noted to himself. He leaned down and held his ear to the opening.

"What?" Candace asked.

"I think I hear Remy and his cronies over here", Phineas said quietly.

"Meaning you can't just nudge them loose like that", Timmy concluded.

"Right", Phineas confirmed. "I guess I'll just peer into this hole until they're gone."

As Phineas peered into it, he saw some familiar faces aside from Remy, Crocker and Rodney. He saw Vanessa, her dad, his robot man, and Veronica too.

And he saw Perry. But there was something about him that seemed... odd.

"...Why is Perry wearing a hat?" Phineas asked.

* * *

 _Author's Note: My sadistic side has been yearning for this to be uploaded._

 _In a few early Timxie-centric Fairly OddParents fanfics I've read, one key detail was that the antagonists had threatened to corrupt Trixie with certain dark magic or magical tools, to make her love one of the bad guys instead of Timmy, and maker her cruel or something. However, said antagonists wouldn't actually do it until Timmy was dead, desiring Trixie to suffer first before corrupting her. Though, if they hated Timmy so much, wouldn't they want HIM to suffer the most? Wouldn't they rather want to corrupt Trixie right away, and have Timmy lose everything and kick him while he's down? Well, leave it to me to implement this what-if scenario into an actual story._

 _I feel it also makes sense in this case for Remy to do: Bet-tle at the Mall revealed his crush on Trixie, and his belief that she likes him back. Plus, Remy always disliked Timmy in the actual show for 'having more than he deserved'._

 _Also, I had indeed another word Candace could use to insult Remy, but I felt bumping the fic up to a T rating isn't worth it for just a single, crude pun._

 _okay then, see you later!_


	12. In a Jail Cell Not Far Away…

_"Doofenshmirtz is stuck in fairy prison!"_

"Do your stupid jingles have to follow you every minute of the day, old man?" Vicky asked annoyed.

"As if I have control over that!" Doofenshmirtz retorted just as annoyed.

It's been a while ago since Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, Norm, Perry, Veronica and Vicky have been thrown into this cold dungeon. With cobblestone walls, eerily cold iron bar jail doors and soundproofing steel jail doors behind.

They weren't the only one in this jail cell. There were three other creatures, all of them quite short and having wings and crowns. One was a muscular and tanned male, another was a teal-haired female and the third one was a bespectacled female with a ponytail.

For some reason, Heinz and Vicky felt as if the latter two were familiar to them, despite having never seen them before. The two had completely ignored the weird creatures otherwise, and similarly, the three figures decided not to deal with their human prison mates yet. Considering how snappy Doof and Vicky have been to each other so far, Vanessa, Veronica and Perry hadn't dared to ask them about the creatures yet, either. Norm was too blissfully ignorant to notice the awkward situation.

As Vicky and Doof quarreled, Veronica was sulking about other things.

"Oh, Vanessa, I'm so worried", Veronica sighed. "Like, we're captured in some unknown prison cell. What if my mom gets worried? What if Trixie gets caught? Will I ever see my friends and family again?"

"I would lie if I said I wasn't worried like you", Vanessa admitted. "Sure, I have you, and Dad, and Perry, but I have other friends and family, too. And a secret boyfriend that my dad might not like. Oh, and Mom, of course. Bet she'll get angry at Dad."

"Is she gonna threaten to divorce or something?" Veronica asked.

"They're already divorced, Veri", Vanessa said. "She's probably gonna take away Dad's alimony and then file a lawsuit or something. But I don't want that; Dad cares about me just as much as Mom does."

The two girls then heard a somber chatter.

"Oh of course, you have missed ones too, Perry", Veronica noted. "You're, like, so attached to Phineas and Ferb, right."

Veronica was right. He was worried about his owners. He knew that Phineas and Ferb were so worried about him when he had been relocated because of the Regurgitator becoming his new nemesis. He had fortunately been arrested and put into OWCA-traz, so Perry's been reassigned to Doof and was allowed to return to Phineas and Ferb.

He wondered if his boys were captured as well, making him worry even more.

Suddenly, the steel door opened, revealing an individual Veronica wasn't particularly pleased to see.

"Remy Buxaplenty?!" she asked surprised. She noticed that the muscular creature sprang up, as well.

"Correctamundo", Remy grinned, as he opened the jail cell.

"Who the whattaplenty now?" Doof asked.

"AND HE'S NOT ALONE!" a second voice shouted, revealing a hunched adult male.

"That Crocker guy?!" Doofenshmirtz called. "I thought I sent you away with my Away-Inator!"

"You did!" Crocker smirked. "Pity that you also sent _him_ away to the exact same place!"

At that, a third individual stepped forward, and one Doof wasn't pleased about either.

"Ugh... _Rodney_..." Heinz groaned.

"Yes, Heinz, me", Rodney smirked. "I should thank your idiotic robot for using the Away-Inator, though."

"ME?" Norm asked.

"Yes", Rodney said. "If it weren't for Norm, I would've never met Crocker and traveled to Fairy World alone. Alone, without any knowledge on Fairy World and Anti-Fairy World, without any disguises and upgrades to my new Fairy-Magic-Inizor that gives us full control over BOTH Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic, _and_ without the triumvirate I made with Crocker and Buxaplenty. How you feel about that, Slouchy?"

The three villains laughed.

"Haha, I get it", Crocker said. "Cuz he slouches!"

"Says the guy who slouches himself", Doof scoffed.

"And really, I should thank this Norm guy, too", Remy said.

"REALLY? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU", Norm answered.

"Yes", Remy smirked. "If it weren't for your idiotic action, I wouldn't have my queen by my side."

At that moment, a fourth individual stepped forward. Veronica, Perry and Vanessa recognized her immediately... but couldn't believe it.

"T-T-TRIXIE?" Veronica stammered.

Trixie looked completely different. She wore a pitch black gown with a matching black tiara. Her makeup was green and matched her now sickly green-glowing eyes.

"What happened to her?" Vanessa asked. "She looks like she's been possessed by some evil entity from some kind of video game."

" **I have no idea who you are or what you're talking about, unknown peasants** ", the dark Trixie responded coldly.

Veronica was devastated by those words. It was like Remy had completely brainwashed Trixie.

"What did you do to my BFF, you sick freak?" Veronica shouted angrily to Remy.

"Like I said, I made her my queen", Remy replied. "It's so easy to do when you possess over both Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic. Isn't that right, my queen?"

" **I wouldn't have it any other way, my king** ", Dark Trixie swooned.

Veronica, Vanessa, Perry and Heinz winced.

"Wait, so let me get this straight", Vicky noted, "you basically put her under mind control?"

"Well, kinda, but it's much more efficient", Remy explained.

"But just as disgusting either way", Vanessa murmured.

"Wow, I wish I were that evil", Vicky muttered.

"You can join us if you want", Rodney said. "We're planning on world domination."

Vicky thought about it. "Tempting, but nah", she finally said. "I'd rather rule over the world alone. Plus, I'd rather have minions that willingly join my side, y'know? Something about this mind control stuff feels wrong for some reason."

"I see, you're just as dumb as Heinz", Rodney sighed. "How unfortunate."

"Eh, we weren't here for some babysitter, anyway", Remy scoffed. "I came for... him."

Remy stood before the muscular creature. "My former fairy godparent, Juandissimo Magnifico, who had been unjustly stripped away from me", Remy added. "But now I have my memory back, we can join together again! What do you say, old pal?"

Finally, the muscular creature spoke, hesitantly: "Remy, mi amigo... I'm sorry, but I cannot join you like this. What you are doing is against El Rules, and not in la manera del caballero, either. I think the Anti-Fairy Magic influenced you badly. I'd love to reunite with the Remy Buxaplenty I knew again, but you are not that, not anymore."

Remy harrumphed. "Clearly, you spent too much time without me", he sighed. "The Juandissimo I knew loyally followed my orders and gave me excellent advice. I could make you my loyal servant like how Trixie became my queen, but because you've been my best friend for a long time, I'll give you more time to think about the offer. Don't say anything you would regret, or I might just change my mind!"

Juandissimo decided to keep his mouth shut.

"...Wait a minute...", Heinz asked, "you two KNOW each other?"

"Yes", Remy replied. "Juandissimo was my fairy godparent, before that oaf of a Jorgen von Strangle took him away and erased my memories! Because my wishes were too often about 'torturing a specific person that technically did nothing wrong against me'. But it's unfair regardless! Turner had TWO pairs of loving parents, a bunch of great friends, AND the most popular girl of Dimmsdale as his girlfriend! And I, richest kid of Dimmsdale, got neglectful parents, no friends, and my one godparent/friend, the only person in my life that actually cared about me, has been taken away from me! So I'm rectifying all of Turner's fortune."

"...Okay, cool, so you have a tragic backstory, that's nice", Heinz said, "but you really have to take over the entire world for that? I mean, my whole life is tragic backstory after tragic backstory, and my goal is to take over the Tri-State Area. Tha-tha-that's like, 5% of the world."

"Clearly you don't understand my pain", Remy said. "But I'm not here to argue towards a pharmacist; Mr Rodney already did that."

"Yes, and you already talked to your fairy", Crocker said. "Now it's time to take MY fairy!"

He held up his butterfly net made of Cold Iron, which already had three individuals inside. Juandissimo recognized them and gasped.

"You actually captured mi amore Wanda?!" he asked flabbergasted.

" _And her HUSBAND_ ", the green-haired fairy, Cosmo, gritted.

"Yes, and I'm gonna experiment on them to get MORE magic", Crocker grinned. "But I'm not satisfied with just them..."

He then swooped up Perry, who was utterly surprised.

"Perry the Platypus?!" Heinz gasped.

"YES", Crocker smirked. "I mean, he's teal, stands on his hind legs, and wears a hat! He simply has to be a FAIRY GODPARENT!" Crocker contorted yet again. "And in this net of Cold Iron, he and Turner's FAIRY GODPARENTS will NEVER escape!"

"Umm, I'm like, pretty sure that Perry is NOT a fairy", Veronica objected.

"Yeah, you must be out of your mind", Vanessa argued.

"As much as I hate to admit... they're right", Rodney told Crocker. "Perry is a member of OWCA, who trains animals to become super agents that fight evil. They don't possess magic, I'm afraid."

Then, a smirk appeared on Rodney's face. "However", he continued, "feel free to experiment on him, regardless. Perry the Platypus is one of OWCA's best agents and could be a spanner in our works. If he's captured like this, he won't be in our way."

"Well, then I will continue to prove he IS a fairy, if it doesn't bother you", Crocker said.

"I guess we're done here now", Remy noted. "Come on, my queen, let's go to our throne."

" **Of course, my king** ", Dark Trixie obliged.

"Yes, we're done here for now", Rodney agreed.

"Are we?" Crocker asked.

"Yes, we are", Rodney said. "Close the doors."

"Alright then", Crocker said, as he closed the iron door and the steel one. "By the way, do you have a feeling that those fairies are onto something, with that whole Anti-Fairy Magic influencing the mind? I have heard before that Anti-Fairy Magic can do that, and Remy seems a bit more assertive than when we recruited him."

"Crocker, we are not going to betray him", Rodney said. "We all may be power-hungry villains, but I know for a fact that all triumvirates fall when one of the leaders decide to assume leadership over everything and betray their companions. They'll all fight over the throne and forget why they teamed up in the first place."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of", Crocker retorted. "What if Buxaplenty betrays _us_?"

Rodney pondered. "I guess we'll have to keep an eye on him, then", Rodney decided.

"Now let's hurry after him before he realizes we're not following him, yet", Crocker said. The two then hurried.

* * *

"I can't believe they took my nemesis", Heinz complained, "and think he's a fairy, too!"

"Actually, it's just Crockpot that thinks he's a fairy", Veronica corrected.

"They still took my nemesis regardless!" Doof grumbled.

"Yeah..." Veronica sighed. "And I can't believe they completely, like, _brainwashed_ my best friend, just because she's dating Timmy."

"Yeah, that Buxaplenty is a real bonehead", Vanessa said.

"...Si, but he wasn't always like this", Juandissimo sighed.

"How would you know", Vicky grumbled.

"Have you been paying attention, señora?" Juandissimo said. "I was his fairy godparent. I was assigned to grant his wishes because he was miserable. Pero, I guess things changed a little when he learned that Timmy Turner had fairy godparents, and turned for the worse when I was taken back from him..."

"Umm, what?" Veronica asked. "Timmy had fairies, too?"

"Si, niñita", Juandissimo confirmed. "Mi amore Wanda, and her husband Cosmo, were his fairy godparents. They were assigned to him due to la señora with the red hair over there." He pointed towards Vicky.

"Wait, so it's MY fault?!" Vicky argued.

"I'd believe it", Doofenshmirtz scoffed.

"Oh, that's IT", Vicky growled. She swung a fist towards Heinz, but he quickly dodged it by a hair, causing Vicky to hit the wall instead.

"Ouch!", she wailed, caressing her hurt hand. But she didn't pay attention to her pain much longer as she and the other prisoners noticed that her punch on the wall shoved some bricks inside an adjacent prison cell... and caused the wall to crumble down.

This new cell revealed Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Irving, Timmy, Chester, AJ and Jorgen, who were just as surprised.

"Wow, that wall really wasn't as strong as I thought", Phineas said.


	13. Unexpected Ex-Godchildren

"Ugh..." Trixie groaned. "W... where am I?"

She looked around. It was pitch black everywhere.

Weird. She could've sworn that she was inside that jailcell with Timmy and the rest. Until...

Until Remy zapped her with that inizor thing. That inizor thing that allowed him to make wishes with fairy magic.

And then Trixie recalled as her eyes widened: Remy wished that she would fall in love with him.

But the thing is... Trixie still found Remy repulsive, and still loved Timmy.

Trixie pondered. What the heck did that inizor thing do? She believed something along the lines of Fairy Magic (or Anti-Fairy Magic) did indeed affect her, but... how, exactly?

That's when Trixie noticed that her skin is awfully white and glowy... and translucent.

"W-w-WHAT HAPPENED TO ME", Trixie yelled. "What did Remy do?!"

Then, Trixie heard an evil cackle echo throughout her environment, whatever that may be. An evil cackle that sounds awfully similar to her very own voice.

Suddenly, a purple shadow of herself was cast. The purple shadow then rose up from the ground. Trixie saw that the shadow opened up its eyes, and that its mouth appeared too. Both were as red as blood, and the angry frown the eyes gave in combination with the wide grin the mouth made, made it apparent that this shadow was probably NOT a benevolent being.

"You, my dear, have been diminished to your soul, locked up inside the most secure prison dark magic can conjure up...", the shadow spoke, "INSIDE YOUR VERY MIND!"

The shadow explained: "Right now, your body has been completely taken over by dark magic, and now I am in control over it. Unfortunately, your soul cannot be destroyed whatsoever, which why you're contained in a practically inescapable prison. So unless my master gets bored of you and unwishes his wish, enjoy being stuck here forever."

"I'll find a way to escape, you creepy... evil... shadowy me!" Trixie boasted.

"I prefer the name 'Shadow Trixie', if you please", the shadow said. "Because I'm a shadowy manifestation of dark magic, and I look like you. My new puppet is called Dark Trixie, by the way, because she's you, but manipulated by dark magic."

"Shadow Trixie? Dark Trixie? Really?" Trixie questioned. "There's already so many evil doppelgängers that use those same old prefixes. Couldn't you pick something more original?"

"Be glad it's not as lame as 'Evil Trixie' and shut it, spirit face!" Shadow Trixie insulted. "Either way, there's no way you can be freed from your prison. You'd need to have someone in your life you have so much love for that it can disintegrate this dark magic, but I doubt you've ever found your true love! The most you can do is send little subconscious messages that ultimately matter zilch! In the meantime, though, would you like to see what the new you sees?"

Shadow Trixie made a TV appear and switched it on. Trixie saw Remy's face hogging the screen.

"Isn't he so cute and handsome?" Shadow Trixie sighed dreamily.

"More like slimy and unbearable", Trixie grunted.

"See, this is why you lost your free will", Shadow Trixie complained. "You're way too stubborn to realize that this man is who you belong to."

"I don't belong to ANYBODY", Trixie snapped, attempting to punch the television, but her fist went right through the screen without impact. Not that it mattered to her. "And my love is not Remy, but Timmy."

Trixie tried finding anything that could be a wall, and then attempted to bash against it with her arm and shoulder, in the hopes of breaking through. This time, there was impact, but nearly not effective at all.

"Pathetic", Shadow Trixie sighed. "You really think that is going to work? Face it, sister, you're staying here forever."

Trixie did not listen and continued bashing the wall. _"I must escape this trap"_ , Trixie thought courageously. _"For Candace, for Veronica... for TIMMY!"_

* * *

Outside the mind, Dark Trixie was being guided by her king to her throne.

"You're going to LOVE what I did to this place", Remy said. "I'd say 'we', but Mr Crocker and Mr Rodney are still unable to use the Fairy-Magic-Inizor."

" **I would love ANYTHING if it came from you, my king** ", Dark Trixie swooned.

Suddenly, though, she got vague memories floating in her head. Very vague ones, really, but enough to realize something about that longnecked teenager, the blonde with the ponytail, and the bucktoothed boy with the pink hat.

 _"_ _ **Is it just me... or have I seen those before?**_ _"_ , she thought.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Remy asked.

Dark Trixie looked back at her lover, as she was taken back to reality.

" **Oh it's nothing, my king** ", Dark Trixie reassured Remy.

As Remy sighed of relief, Dark Trixie thought back about the three strange figures.

 _"_ _ **Maybe I HAVE seen them before, as well as the rest of those plebs**_ _"_ , she thought, _"_ _ **but from**_ **where** _ **?**_ _"_

* * *

Only a little behind Remy and Dark Trixie, Perry was struggling to get out of the Cold Iron butterfly net Crocker had trapped him and three other Fairies in. He scratched, clawed, pulled, pushed, bit, punched, head-butted, bashed, kicked, tail-slapped, and chopped all he could, but the iron didn't make a dent.

"Try all you can, fairies!" Crocker taunted. "You'll never escape from my Cold Iron prison!"

The platypus ignored Crocker. He _wasn't_ a fairy, and he should be well-equipped to escape an iron prison, even if it felt eerily cold. Right now, though, he felt he was getting tired, and decided to rest a little before trying again.

Inside his cramped prison, he looked at his cellmates. There was a woman with pink, swirly hair, a man with green hair like Ferb, and a round infant with a purple strand of hair, curled in a P-shape. Perry supposed these were the fairies Crocker talked about. Like his previous cellmates, they were short, had floating crowns above their head, and little wings.

Somehow, he had a feeling that they knew who he was, despite Perry having never met them before.

"Poof?" the infant asked.

Perry shifted his eyes left and right, not knowing how to respond. Eventually, he chattered.

"Soooo... who are you again?" the green-haired fairy asked.

"Cosmo, I'm pretty sure that's Phineas and Ferb's pet", the pink-haired fairy replied.

Okay, they definitely knew him, as well as Phineas and Ferb. But not his secret agent life.

"What, that Perry guy?" the green-haired fairy, who seemingly answers to the name Cosmo, asked again. "But Wanda, that can't be him! Perry doesn't wear a hat!"

Perry drooped his eyes. He has heard this scenario before... kind of. He took off his hat in response.

"Oh, there you are, Perry", Cosmo smiled. "Listen, buddy, we just met this other platypus who looks exactly like you... but he wears a hat, exactly like the one in your hands! I guess he escaped from this trap. Do you know where he went?"

Perry facepalmed. This Cosmo guy is _exactly_ like an inverse Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh brother", the pink-haired fairy, probably named Wanda, sighed.

"Poof..." the infant fairy agreed.

Perry chattered in agreement as well. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the combined cell in Abracatraz, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Irving, Timmy, Chester, AJ, and Jorgen met up with Doofenshmirtz, Vicky, Veronica, Norm, Vanessa, Juandissimo, and the two other fairies. The two groups told their experiences with the terrible trio.

Timmy told how they witnessed Remy casting dark magic to corrupt Trixie. Veronica felt extremely sorry for Timmy, and Timmy knew how Veronica must've felt when she saw her BFF being corrupted like that.

Phineas admitted that he has seen what happened in the other cell, being heartbroken by seeing his favorite pet platypus being taken away. He did wonder why Perry was wearing a fedora, confusing Doofenshmirtz.

"I thought he always wore a little hat", Heinz asked himself.

Phineas decided to ask about that again later.

Eventually, Timmy noticed the two other fairies. They have been quiet the entire time.

"Hey, who are those two?" Timmy asked Jorgen. The two unknown fairies sprang up in surprise.

"O-oh, we're not that important", the bespectacled one stuttered.

"It'd still be nice if you introduced yourselves", Chester said.

"Guess I'll do it for them, then", Jorgen sighed. "The one with the teal hair is Berri Dunkell, and the one with the glasses is Toria Toots. They used to be godparents like Cosmo and Wanda... but then that darn candle business became trending!"

"...Resulting in the fairy shortage, which is why I had to share Cosmo and Wanda with Chloe?" Timmy finished.

"Wait, Chloe knew of your fairies too?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, later", Timmy dismissed. "Why did they leave?"

"I dunno, I don't interfere with that", Jorgen said. "They just resigned one day and said they'd take a job in the candle business instead, along with 500 other fairies."

The teal-haired Berri sighed. "Guess I'll take it from here", she said. "I can't speak for everyone, but a good amount of us hadn't been assigned to a godchild and were kept jobless for years. The candle industry suddenly rose up and sought new employees of our kind. It was an attractive offer for me, who has been jobless for a good forty years."

"It was also attractive to me, even though I had no godchild for a mere ten years", Toria added nervously. "B-but I lost mine very disastrously and embarrassingly... I would rather not think about it, really."

"Mine made the unfortunate mistake of calling my name out after trying to get a balloon back", Berri said.

"Hey that's weird", Heinz intervened, "your godchild must've lost his balloon around the same time as I lost Balloony!"

Berri quietly stared at Heinz, causing confusion to the rest of the human cellmates.

"...You were that godchild, Heinz", Berri finally replied.

"...Wait, _**WHAT?!**_ " everyone that wasn't a fairy yelled.

"You're saying that my dad used to have a fairy godparent", Vanessa asked. "I mean, it does make sense, considering his rotten childhood, but still."

"That cannot be right!" Heinz objected. "I know my entire childhood by heart, but I cannot recall ever having a fairy godmother. You-you'd think I would remember having one, but I don't! Would be useful, actually."

"See, that's the thing, we've erased those memories of you and Berri", Jorgen intercepted. "From the reports, you have broken the most important rule: revealing your fairy godparent."

"Jorgen, please don't be harsh to him", Berri pleaded. "It was an accident: his only non-fairy friend was floating away and he yelled my name in desperation!"

"He has become an evil scientist, why should we trust him at this point?!" Jorgen objected. "It's just like when Vicky lost her fairy godparent!"

" _ **WAIT WHAT**_ ", Timmy and Vicky yelled simultaneously.

Timmy went inbetween the two fairies. "You mean to say that _Icky Vicky_ of all people had a fairy at one point, too?!"

"Yes, and it's the reason why she has become so evil", Jorgen ranted. "And _she_ is the catalyst!" Jorgen pointed towards Toria, who shriveled up in shame.

"Please don't", Toria whimpered shamefully.

"Now get out of the way, puny child, I'm in the middle of something", Jorgen dismissed, as he pushed Timmy aside. "As I was saying, we cannot trust Doofenshmirtz! He has become evil!"

"He wouldn't have become evil if it weren't for his childhood", Berri said. "I mean, he was forced to dress up as a lawn gnome every night. You know, those shaped like alien droppings."

The quarreling between Jorgen and Berri continued, while all Doofenshmirtz could do was stare in confusion.

"You know, I kinda had a feeling that I knew that fairy from somewhere", Heinz commented to Vanessa, "but I did _not_ know it was from something of my own childhood."

"I didn't even know you had a bad childhood", Chester said.

"Ugh, my childhood was the _worst_!" Heinz scoffed. "You could write a book about all the tragic events that happened in them. Pro-probably more than one. A whole bookcase, maybe."

"Dad had so many bad things happen in his life, it could probably fill up a school bus", Vanessa added.

"That actually happened to me once", Doof commented. "The bus then got itself into the subway, of all places. Either way, you wouldn't know how many tragic backstories I've told my nemesis."

Everyone stayed silent as Jorgen and Berri continued quarreling.

"Say um, Vanessa's dad", Phineas eventually said, "aren't you a little interested when you got your fairy godparent and how you lost her?"

"You know what, I guess I am", Heinz admitted. "But I can't interrupt their debate or anything! I may be an evil scientist, but I'm not rude!"

"I also have a few questions", Timmy noted. Not just about you, but also about Vicky."

Candace groaned. She pushed herself inbetween Jorgen and Berri and barked: "Alright, listen up you two! Instead of yelling at each other, why don't you try to think up a way to, oh I dunno, ESCAPE?!"

The two fairies blinked.

"Or, you could tell a tragic backstory on how I got my fairy godparent, and how I lost you!" Heinz suggested. "I'd do it myself, but, you know, apparently that has been erased from my mind..."

Berri sighed. "Yes, I suppose I could do that."

Candace was stupefied by Berri's decision. "Wait, you'd rather tell a dumb story from your past, than think of a way to escape this dank prison", she exasperatedly asked. She went to Jorgen and continued: "Hey Rambo, you agree that what she's doing only wastes time, right?"

"Normally, I would, but what can we do?" Jorgen answered. "The prison bars are made of Cold Iron, and we don't have our wands, which are drained from Fairy Magic anyway."

"You know what? Fine", Candace grunted. "You all go be a defeatist and listen to tragic backstories while I actually try to break down this wall." Candace gestured to the wall that happens to be the one barricade between the prisoners and the outside world. "You'll thank me later."

Candace went to said wall and began pushing and pulling at the bricks.

The rest awkwardly stared at her attempts in silence, until Vicky turned towards the rest and said: "You know, I like her guts."


	14. Berri and Toria, Forgotten Fairies

As Candace attempts to break down the wall to the outside world, the rest turned towards Berri, as AJ asked: "So, how did you and Doofenshmirtz meet?"

"Well", Berri began, "it began on the day Heinz met his actual parents after they were separated from him since his birth..."

* * *

 _"You see, little Heinz's parents never showed up on his actual birth, so he had been raised by ocelots for a good amount of his childhood. However, when he turned five years old, he had gathered enough clues where his actual parents might live, which coincidentally enough was in Gimmelshtump, a town nearby the woods his ocelot family lived. Several DNA tests, legal documents and a court case later, Heinz's theory proved to be true and his parents were legally obligated to keep him under their roof until his 18th birthday. But Mr and Mrs Doofenshmirtz didn't like it in the slightest._

 _"So they forced Heinz to do all the dirty work, prohibited him from anything fun, and punished him for the most menial mistakes. They even spawned another child, which they named Roger, and they treated him well and doted him even to this day, all while they left Heinz in the dust._

 _"It was the week after Roger's birth when Fairy World got wind of Heinz's misery. I was sent by Jorgen von Strangle to be Heinz's fairy godparent, since I was well-versed in Drusselsteinian culture._

 _"So I showed up in Heinz's bedroom, told him I was going to be his fairy godmother and explained him Da Rules. Considering Heinz was the most miserable child I had encountered yet, I made sure that he knew everything about us, and that he had the most fun childhood I could muster._

 _"He had to promise not to tell a soul about fairies, since it would mean I have to go. Heinz was actually pretty timid, but he quickly warmed up to me and introduced me to his only friend, Balloony, which is a balloon with a face drawn on him._

 _"We spent a day at the carnival eating doonkelberry cake, which turned out to be both our favorite cake._

 _"Eventually, we had to return home, and in order to not get caught, I had poofed myself a platypus disguise, and Heinz introduced me as a pet. Mr Doofenshmirtz fell for it and allowed Heinz to keep me, surprisingly enough._

 _"Unfortunately, it wouldn't last. The same night, Heinz had to stay guard as a lawn gnome again, with me and Balloony in tow. Heinz accidentally let loose of Balloony. He was shocked and threw a racket, asking me to retrieve the balloon back. Unfortunately, he was so upset that he yelled the neighborhood awake, who then witnessed me in my true form. Jorgen had to come in and erased everyone's memories of the event, and took me away."_

* * *

"That was the last time I ever had a godchild, even though Jorgen said I would get a new one soon after", Berri concluded. "Since I never got another one, I moved to the candle business."

"Well, I would say this is accurate to what I remember, aside from you and the other fairy business of course", Heinz added.

"Were you happy with your decision, Berri?" Phineas asked.

"Honestly... I would've lied if I said yes", Berri said. "The first few weeks were amazing, but I gradually got bored, and still yearned for a godchild. To be honest, I never stopped looking how Heinz has grown and watched him through a clairvoyant vision. I was sad to see how he had grown evil, but I still knew he had good in his heart, which I could especially find back when he spends time with his daughter, and that platypus friend of his."

"Platypus friend?" Heinz arched an eyebrow. "I know only one platypus: Perry the Platypus, and he's my nemesis!"

Phineas cocked an eyebrow again. There he goes again, talking about _his_ pet. He had no idea what was going on with Perry, yet it feels familiar at the same time.

"Hold up, you regret going into the candle business?" Jorgen asked Berri out of surprise.

"Well, kind of", Berri said. "Like I said, I really enjoyed the first week, but in the end, I think my one day with Heinz was a lot better than my new job overall. I kind of wish I had a godchild, still..."

Jorgen pondered, pressing his finger on his chin. "I'll remember that", he noted.

"Yeah yeah, that's cool and all, but what I want to know is how Vicky got her fairy godparent, and how that turned her evil", Timmy said.

Toria, who had distanced herself from the group, picked up what Timmy said and trembled. "Oh boy..." she sighed.

"Now that you mention it, I think it would be pretty interesting", AJ mused. "I mean, it's Vicky's origin story, apparently."

Toria knew what was coming and sighed. "All right, I'll tell you guys", she decided.

* * *

 _"I was just a regular, run-off-the-mill fairy with several jobs within my thousand-year-plus life, but one of my biggest dreams was to be a parent. Since Jorgen banned new fairy births after a particularly disaster-inducing one was born, I had yearned to be a fairy godparent early on, but my chance never came. Most children were simply already taken._

 _"That was, until one day. Ten years ago, Jorgen personally called me for a job as fairy godparent._

 _"Like Berri, I was assigned to my godchild shortly after the birth of another child. About ten years ago, Vicky's little sister was born. And it was clear that her parents were already doting the newborn Tootie, while Vicky was left to the sidelines._

 _"Jorgen noticed the neglect a few months after Tootie's birth, and predicted that things would turn sour if Vicky wasn't treated well, which is where I came in, kinda._

 _"So um, yeah, I showed up in front of Vicky and explained that I was going to be her fairy godmother for the time being, guiding her when her parents should have, and granting her any of her wishes so long it was acceptable in Da Rules. I also told her to not tell anyone about fairies, as that was the most important rule._

 _"After that, I allowed Vicky to make her first wish. I was expecting something simple or benevolent. However, I didn't know Vicky had quite a... jealousy complex._

 _"'I wish my parents would hate my little sister forever!' was her first wish. I was quite shocked at the cruel wish, and explained to her that we can't grant wishes that dealt with true love or true hatred, as it was Cupid's job to balance those things. Little Vicky was confused why Cupid would deal with other kinds of love than romance, and did not believe me._

 _"She took my wand and ran away. I gave chase, pleading to be careful and make responsible wishes like a good little kid._

 _"However, I didn't realize that Vicky has been neglected for so long that her sorrow turned into such a strong hatred, as she said something I could simply not believe._

 _"'A good little kid?' she spat. 'I've been a good little kid for six years in my life, but as soon as someone else comes into my life, I'm forgotten! I've waited for two months, but I'm still being ignored! Maybe I'll get noticed if I was the opposite of good...'_

 _"I had a bad feeling about this, so I tried stopping her, but Vicky shoved me aside as she made her wish: to become one of the most evil beings on Earth. As she did, the wand poofed up a weird bug and entered her behind. When it did, her mind had been drastically altered._

 _"Vicky had become evil._

 _"She then wished up several weapons and stormed towards her parents, magic wand in tow, with the intent to hurt them._

 _"I tried to stop her, but as soon as her parents noticed me, Jorgen showed up and wiped everyone's memories, unwished the weaponry, and took me back to Fairy World._

 _"I apologized and apologized for my terrible job. Jorgen was clearly mad at me, but all he said on the matter was that he should've assigned a fairy to Vicky way sooner. I asked him if Vicky will be nice again, but Jorgen informed me that Vicky's wish caused an extremely rare evil-inducing insect to appear which he dubbed the 'Icky'. The Icky is a parasite that seeks to destroy the world, can easily itself into anyone with power, and can only be exterminated if it mellows inside a host for twenty years, so he decided it was safer it was kept inside Vicky._

 _"I was saddened that Vicky would remain so icky until well into her adulthood, but I knew that it would be wise to leave it be. Instead, I hoped I would get another chance, but all Jorgen said about it was a single 'Maybe'."_

* * *

"But I guess 'maybe' meant 'never', as I haven't heard from him ever since", Toria finished, "which is why I went to the candle industry."

"So wait, that's how Vicky became evil?" Chester asked.

"Is that true", Timmy asked Vicky.

"Eh, I dunno", Vicky shrugged. "I can't remember I've ever had fairies, but I do remember disliking my parents ignoring me and suddenly becoming evil, so if it's anything like that old man Doof, I guess it has to be true."

Toria sighed. "I just wish I had another chance at the godparenting business. I mean, I like my job at the candle factory, but I just keep thinking back at my mistakes as a fairy godmother. I've never had bad experiences before, let alone a bad first day. Not as a waiter, or a garbagewoman, or a water girl, or a shopping clerk, never."

Jorgen listened to Toria and pondered again, like with Berri. Maybe he was a bit hard on Toria, after all. And prior to this whole takeover thing by Remy, Rodney and Crocker, there _was_ an open spot...

It was silent in the conjoined cell, with the exception of Candace trying to pry the walls open (with no success so far).

That's when Timmy wondered: "Say Juandissimo, what do you actually do, after you've been split from Remy and all? Still being a bad cook?"

"Oh, nonono, niño", Juandissimo denied. "I mean, si, I'm still bad at cooking, but I've been trying to get better at baking. Mostly, because I have discovered the most magnífico human TV show on the planet: CAKE 'SPLOSION!"

Everyone in the cell blinked.

"Oh, you mean that extreme baking show with Basil Bravo!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Genial, another fan!" Juandissimo sprang up.

"Oh, only a little bit", Isabella blushed.

"That's okay, niña", Juandissimo said.

"So what's this Cake 'Splosion show now?" Chester asked.

"Like I said, the most amazing show on human televisión", Juandissimo explained. "The participants bake a cake under extreme circumstances, and it's hosted by the most sexy being ever, aside from myself: Basil Bravo! Huh, I do sound like him, no te parece?"

The cell was silent again, until Veronica opened her mouth: "Umm-"

"SO", Juandissimo interrupted her, "don't you want to know the best episodes I've seen so far? I can go all day!"

"Uggh", Candace groaned, as she continued prying the walls.

* * *

"And here is our throne room", Remy told Dark Trixie.

" **Oh, it looks so** _ **lovely**_ **, my king!** ", Dark Trixie gushed in response. " **It** _ **sooooooo**_ **fits your style! It just** _ **screams**_ **'The Almighty King Remy Buxaplenty' in surround sound!** "

Remy grinned from ear to ear when hearing such appraisal from the girl he longed for. It made him beam with pride.

In contrast, the true Trixie, still trapped inside Dark Trixie, almost gagged in disgust when hearing those words emerge from her former mouth, but only the Shadow Trixie that holds the reins over her body could hear it.

Back in the outside world, Rodney followed. Crocker had to deposit his fairy loot in his lab first, which is why Rodney arrived with Remy and Dark Trixie alone. If he were to be honest, he found all the excessive gold a bit too tacky, so the throne room was not really his taste. But Remy had to play king to get those wishes working, and not only did he acknowledge that Remy was a kid of wealth instead of science, but he could still tolerate the room, so he didn't argue.

Noting that it was 11 o'clock, however, he did say: "Buxaplenty, I do need to remind you that one ElimiNormbot still hasn't returned from his search of the chosen queen that's already on your side. And the official takeover begins in three hours."

"Oh, right, the bot that's taking way too long", Remy muttered, as he sat in his throne with Dark Trixie snuggling him on his lap. "Though I suppose it's because one of the other squads already picked my queen up, and the remaining bot is unable to receive any orders to return."

"Do you really not think this is going to be a problem?" Rodney questioned.

"What's there to worry about", Remy asked rhetorically, relaxing in his throne as Dark Trixie continues to caress him. "He's been given one of those spare camouflage belts Crocker still had, so he'll be able to blend in fine. He's looking for the one girl I already have by my side, so he won't bother anyone. And most importantly, we have Turner, Flynn, Fletcher, and all of their annoying friends locked up in Abracatraz, so they won't be a bother!"

Dark Trixie heard that name again. Turner, why was it so familiar to her? How did she learn that bucktoothed peasant's name when she never met him before?

The real Trixie obviously knew the answer, but despite trapped inside her mind, Dark Trixie's thoughts are largely unaware of the small spirit whom the body belonged to.

"Yesirree", Remy continued with a wide grin, "Aside from the three nuisances that are Timmy, Phineas and Ferb, we also got that long-necked teen girl Candace, the vastly inferior Veronica and Isabella, those dorks Chester and AJ, mega dork Irving, and..."

Well, that was it, he supposed. He knew that the rest of their human prisoners were Rodney's adversaries, and Vicky. Though aside from Vanessa, Remy doubted those other guys were to be considered Timmy's friends.

...Wait a minute... didn't Timmy, Phineas and Ferb had at least a few more?

They did, didn't he? They definitely did!

Remy sat upright, releasing himself from his queen's embrace, asking: "Where are Chloe, Buford and Baljeet?"

"...Excuse me?" Rodney asked.

" **Who again?** " Dark Trixie parroted.

"Chloe, Buford and Baljeet", Remy repeated, a bit irritably. "You know, Timmy's newest annoying friend Chloe, and the dumb bully-and-nerd duo Buford and Baljeet! Shouldn't they be alongside Timmy, Phineas and Ferb, too?! _WHERE ARE THEY?!_ "

* * *

 _Author's Note: Yes, we're back!_

 _Over the past few months, I've been trying to get back writing this fanfic, and finish it for once. As of right now, I'm unfortunately still not done, but I have written a good chunk of story. So much, in fact, that I'll be able to start on the final act (as in, the final chapters) VERY soon._

 _As it currently stands, I'm unleashing another "bomb" - releasing multiple chapters in a row, one a day. You might get at least 7-9 more chapters in the upcoming days! With working on and releasing chapters, I hope I'll be able to finish this thing in the upcoming three weeks._

 _Next chapter, we'll shift the focus to Chloe, Baljeet, Buford, Tootie, AND two certain pistachio vendors..._

 _Welp, see you next time!_


	15. Those Two Pistachio Vendors of 2175

Chloe, Buford and Baljeet were still with Tootie roaming the streets of Dimmsdale, with no clue where Timmy, Phineas and Ferb were. All the clues they had were that they could possibly be kidnapped by five guys that look identical to Dimmsdale Arcade employee Bob.

Well, they noted that a lot of strange people were roaming the city lately, but none of them even look remotely like Bob, let alone five.

"Ugh, we're getting nowhere with this", Chloe lamented. "We've been searching _all day_ -"

"Actually, we were only searching for an hour", Baljeet corrected.

"...looked _everywhere_ -"

"We only looked in Central and are now entering East."

"...and we still have no idea where they might be!"

"I... have nothing to object this time."

Chloe sighed. She was extremely worried about her friends.

"Look, why don't we split up like when Dinner Bell and his bro got kidnapped", Buford suggested.

"I don't know, Byoof", Chloe replied. "When Phineas and Ferb were kidnapped, we at least knew who we were dealing with."

" _Who_ were you dealing with?" Tootie questioned.

"Mr Crocker", Chloe answered. "You know, our crazy teacher that believes in fairies. He thought Phineas and Ferb had them. This time, we have no clue who kidnapped them, and Timmy, and Trixie, and Chester, and AJ, and Candace, and-"

"Get to the point!" Buford grunted.

"That _is_ the point!" Chloe snapped. "We don't know who kidnapped them! We only know it's five guys that look exactly like an arcade employee, and frankly, I doubt that guy really has five exact doppelgängers!"

"But we were told that it was five doppelgängers", Baljeet objected.

"Yes, yes we were, and I believe that guy at the arcade", Chloe explained. "But I don't believe they actually _were_ doppelgängers!"

"So what _do_ you think?!" Buford asked.

"I dunno, maybe they're masters of disguise, or shapeshifters, or both", Chloe explained. "Or maybe a criminal that just so happens to be either of those things, or both of them. Either way, what I'm getting here is that they may be dangerous, and I'd rather not split up this time."

Tootie, Baljeet and Buford stared at Chloe in silence.

"Eh, fair enough", Buford said.

Chloe looked at her surroundings. She felt her eyes were getting tired, but she wouldn't dare stopping looking for her friends if it meant they'd be in grave danger... even if her motivation trickled down.

Suddenly, her eyes widened when she recognized two peculiar characters.

A tall man with a green top hat, and a shorter one in a tracksuit, looking vaguely like Dr Zone and Time Ape respectively, standing behind a pistachio stand.

"Of course", Chloe lit up. "Cavendish and Dakota!"

"Whozit and Whatsisface?" Buford asked.

"I um, have to concur", Baljeet added. "What do you mean?"

"Cavendish and Dakota, two pistachio vendors", Chloe explained. "I've asked them to keep an eye on Timmy and Trixie yesterday, and..."

Chloe faltered when she noticed Tootie crossed her arms and pulled an unamused face.

"...Yeah...", Chloe grinned sheepishly. "In any case, maybe they can help us!"

"Well, it would not hurt to ask them, I guess", Baljeet surmised, as he, Buford and Tootie followed Chloe towards the oddly-dressed men.

"Hey Cavendish! Dakota!" Chloe called them. "Remember me?"

The two men turned their heads, recognizing Chloe as she, Tootie, Buford and Baljeet approached them.

"Oh hey! It's the bird girl!" the pudgy Dakota noted.

"Oh please, don't tell me we have to use bird names again", the tall Cavendish scoffed.

"Oh nononono", Chloe denied, "but we do want to ask you something."

"Hold on, who are those friends of yours?" Cavendish questioned.

"Oops, sorry, how rude of me", Chloe replied sheepishly. "The girl with the pigtails is Tootie, the boy with the skull shirt is Buford, and the one in overalls is Baljeet."

"Hi", Tootie greeted.

"Hello", Baljeet added.

"Yo", Buford said.

"Greetings, all of you", Cavendish said. "I'm Balthazar Cavendish."

"And I'm Vinnie Dakota", Dakota added. "Anyway, what's the prob?"

"Right", Chloe replied. "So, you do remember Timmy and Trixie, hopefully?"

"Of course we do, it was only yesterday after all", Cavendish recalled.

"Yeah, and if that Fweet indicates anything, they got together", Dakota added.

"I know, and that Fweet led to quite a few things, but that doesn't matter right now", Chloe said. "Right now, all you need to know is that they, along with a bunch of their friends appear to have gone missing, and we want to know if, by chance, you've seen five identical people passing by. We believe they may have something to do with their disappearance."

Cavendish and Dakota cocked their heads in confusion.

"Come again?" Dakota asked.

"Five identical guys!" Buford replied. "Is that so hard to get?"

"I'm sorry lad, but we have not seen any doppelgängers passing by... let alone five", Cavendish clarified. "Besides, even if we had, it would certainly be strange enough to be investigated... and we simply aren't _allowed_ to."

"Uh, what do you mean?" Tootie asked. "I thought pistachio vendors were independent salesmen?"

"Yeah... if we actually _were_ pistachio vendors", Dakota muttered.

Chloe blinked her eyes, confused.

"...You _aren't_?"

"No, we're actually time travelers from the future", Dakota explained.

"Stuck with the worst kind of missions, because we're considered 'low-level agents'", Cavendish added grumpily. "And while everyone here is looking for top agents Brick and Savannah after they went mysteriously missing, we're the _only_ ones forced to still sell these green nuts!"

"Wait, so yer tellin' me that all those weirdoes we're seein' here... are actually from the future?" Buford asked.

"You're gettin' it", Dakota smiled. He then noticed someone approaching them. "Oh hey, looks like Mr Block's approaching us!"

"Mr Block?!" Cavendish sprang up in unpleasant surprise.

Indeed, a rather grumpy-looking, block-faced man with curly hair in black uniform is standing next to Dakota and Cavendish, leering with his piercing cyan eyes at them and the children. He was followed by a short woman with a neutral expression

"Dakota, Cavendish", the man began, "you two are still watching those pistachios, right?"

"O-of course we are, Mr Block", Cavendish grinned while sweating.

"So why were you talking with those kids", Mr Block questioned.

"Oh, they're friends", Dakota replied nonchalantly. "Y'see, they kinda have a problem of their own at the moment and asked if we could help them."

"Well them, tell them you can't!" Block replied curtly. "You still have to protect those pistachios!"

"Umm... excuse me... Mr Block, is it?" Chloe asked.

"What is it, kid?" Block asked back.

"Well, you're from a time travel agency, right?" Chloe said. "Well, our friends have gone missing, and the only clue we have is that we need to look for five identical people. Maybe you could investigate, if you got the time?"

Block cocked an eyebrow, and shifted his eyes, as if he were thinking. But Cavendish knew that expression: he was just pretending to do so.

"Sorry kid, but that seems too insignificant for the Bureau of Time Travel", Block replied. "Especially in comparison to finding our top agents, who we've sent on a mission of utmost importance."

"Oh yeah? How important could _that_ be?" Tootie asked.

"It could mean a totalitarian dictatorship to the entire planet if they fail, _that's_ how important it is", Block sneered.

Tootie glared at Block. _"What a jerk!"_ she thought.

Before Block and his subordinate could leave, another woman approached Cavendish and Dakota. However, this one, Chloe, Baljeet, Buford and Chloe did recognize as well.

Not that she'd be any better than Mr Block, though.

"Mrs Tang?" Cavendish asked, as she ran to them.

"OH HELLO, I NEED YOUR HELP!" Mrs Tang spoke. "ALL OF YOUR HELP! MY DAUGHTER TRIXIE IS MISSING!"

She ran up and embraced Cavendish. "WOULDN'T YOU HELP A POOR WOMAN LIKE ME?"

Cavendish and Dakota were flabbergasted.

"Ummm... what's with the trash bag?" Dakota asked.

"THAT'S... WHERE I'VE FOUND HER STUFF IN", Mrs Tang replied. "BUT PLEASE, I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but even if we at the BOTT would accept this task, I wouldn't let Dakota and Cavendish help you", Mr Block denied firmly. "They need to be on pistachio duty!"

Chloe pondered. "I don't buy this."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SWEETIE?" Mrs Tang asked.

"Why are you suddenly so nice to all of us?" Chloe questioned. "I thought you hated all of us for being commoners. I thought you GROUNDED Trixie, capital letters and all. I thought you and Cavendish intensely hated each other!"

"Wait a moment, that child is correct!" Balthazar realized. "We're supposed to be in a bitter rivalry! What the deuce is with all this sudden hunky-dory nonsense?!"

'Mrs Tang' stood still. Silence was looming over the entire street.

"I GUESS THE JIG IS UP AGAIN", 'she' finally said. She then ripped a belt off that Chloe found all too familiar, and then transfigured into a spherical robot... with Norm's head.

And then it switched its Norm head for a black helmet.

Needless to say, it grabbed everyone's attention, including the nearby time travelers.

" **I GUESS I HAVE TO TAKE YOU ALL ALONG WITH TRIXIE TANG WHEN I FIND HER** ", the robot said, attacking Cavendish, Dakota and Block.

"GREAT BOLLYWOCKERS", Cavendish shouted in sheer surprise, evading the robot's claw, "what _IS_ that thing?!"

"I dunno, but I don't think it wants to do nice things with Trixie", Dakota replied, dodging another claw, bending backwards limbo-style.

Mr Block managed to reach to the petrified time travelers. "Well, don't just stand there! Attack that thing!"

The time travelers whipped out several weapons: from rifle guns to crossbows to catapults, and shot at the rampaging robot.

Unfortunately, the bullets, arrows and slingshot rocks absorbed right through the robot, and instead shot all of them back with a much greater force, forcing the time travelers to take cover and hide.

Chloe, witnessing this after taking cover with Tootie, Buford and Baljeet, seemed to find this familiar.

Like those weird robots Timmy talked about when...

"Wait a minute... shapeshifting... absorbs attacks... kidnaps friends...", she realized, "this must be an Eliminator! But combined with some other robot that has Norm's head?"

"Uh, what now?" Tootie asked.

Chloe realized that she must've spoken this out loud. Whoops.

"Ummm...", she pondered, not knowing how to respond.

"Hey, wait a moment", Baljeet intervened, "if that robot can shapeshift into other people, do you not think that there were more of this kind of robot?"

"Elaborate?" Tootie asked.

"Remember that we are looking for five doppelgängers, which is highly improbable in itself, that just so happen to look like an arcade employee, that all just so happen to appear in the arcade, and leaving it after Timmy, Trixie, Phineas and Ferb just so happen to be missing?"

"Hey, I think the nerd is onto somethin'!" Buford shouted. "You sayin' that our friends could be kidnapped by those bots?"

"Now you understand!" Baljeet smiled.

The robot that was combatting Cavendish, Dakota and Block overheard this conversation.

" **TRIXIE TANG IS ALREADY COLLECTED BY MY FELLOW ELIMINORMBOTS?** "

It changed its black helmet back to its Norm head.

"THEN I CAN JUST GO BACK TO BASE", it proudly announced. "HOWEVER..."

It suddenly grabbed Dakota, Cavendish and Block and stuffed them in the trash bag it held.

"I WILL STILL KIDNAP YOU THREE", it continued. "ONE OF MY MASTERS APPEARS TO BE VERY INTERESTED IN YOU TIME TRAVELERS."

He then flew away, high in the sky.

Chloe, Buford, Baljeet, Tootie and the time travelers left their hiding spot as they looked up in awe.

"So that's how Timmy, Trixie and the rest went missing", Chloe noted.

"WELP, we're never seeing those again", Buford announced.

"NO, that can't be!" Tootie replied hysterically. "I'll never see my Timmy... um, I mean Timmy, just Timmy, ever again! There's GOTTA be a way to save them!"

Chloe looked on the ground, noticing the belt that the ElimiNormbot left.

"Maybe there is", Chloe said, approaching the belt.

The belt had a particular design that Chloe recognized from Mark Chang's attire.

"This must be a Fake-I-Fier belt", Chloe explained. "It lets you shapeshift into anything with all their powers, as long as you don't get your emotions in the way. Maybe I can shapeshift into one of those ElimiNormbot guys and follow that other one to their base!"

"Good plan, but what about us?" Buford asked.

"I can carry you and pretend you're my captives", Chloe smiled. She adjusted the belt and turned on the buckle. "Now let's see if I can..."

After a few tries, Chloe now looked like the robot from earlier.

"Wow, you look exactly like that creep!" Tootie shouted. "Black helmet and all!"

" **I do?** " Chloe asked, looking in a puddle on the ground. " **Huh, you're right!** "

She then let Tootie, Buford and Baljeet into her arms.

" **Now let's chase that creep of an ElimiNormbot** ", Chloe proclaimed. " **Umm, I mean: Grr, I'm taking you to the... base, or... whatever he said. Let's go!** "

Chloe flew away with her friends in tow.

* * *

As the rest of the time travelers were watching, no idea what to do. Mr Block's assistant in particular was struck in awe, after all that suddenly happened.

"Umm, Ms Gretchen?" one of the time travelers asked the assistant. "Should we abort the mission now Mr Block is gone?"

The assistant, apparently named Gretchen, replied: "No, Steffens, I don't think the mission should be aborted." She began pondering. "But I do think someone should try to retrieve him, Cavendish and Dakota."

Gretchen pondered further. With Block gone, she had to hold the reins for the moment in his absence. She had to make the decisions now.

She then decided.

"You guys keep searching for Brick and Savannah", she announced. "I'll try to find a way to get to wherever Mr Block is held."

The time travelers saluted and continued their search, as Gretchen left the scene at Dimmsdale-East.

She began walking around. She had to find an aircraft, but she was unfamiliar with the Dimmsdale of 160 years ago. So, where would she search first?

Then, she noticed a peculiar van passing by.

The van had 'OWCA' printed on its side.

Gretchen had read about the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. They saved humanity in present time, having no time travel devices like the BOTT did in 2175, and hiring animals for some reasons.

But they had various aircrafts!

Even if they were the size of a small animal most of the time.

Gretchen believed it would be a good idea to investigate that van a little...

* * *

 _Author's Note: We're crossing over with Dakota and Cavendish in Dimmsdale again! However, Dakota and Cavendish aren't just proper characters like in Double Dating Danger: THIS time, they'll play a much bigger role in this story alongside other BOTT agents (as will a few more characters from Milo Murphy's Law later down the line)._

 _You know, in retrospect, it's funny how the Dakota and Cavendish implementation in Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale... kind of mirrors that in Season 1 of Milo Murphy's Law: first they're nonexistent, then they make cameos, then the characters properly interact and talk with them, and now they play an integral part in the main story._

 _That said, it does make it a tad difficult to write new content for my Dakota and Cavendish in Dimmsdale spinoff without copypasting chunks of repeats, and omitting those chunks might get confusing for the readers too._

 _On another note: I'd consider the end of this chapter the official halfway point! No, I still have no idea how many chapters I will have in total, but I am striving for 30 at most. Yep, this finale story's really getting big (not to mention that I've also started to notice that a lot of chapters contain a lot more words on a regular basis than usual)._

 _Well, that's all I have to say for now. See ya!_


	16. The Remodeled Fairy World

Meanwhile, Crocker entered his lab, with Perry, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof still caged in his Cold Iron butterfly net.

The fairies and platypus observed the room. Unlike many of the chambers in the golden castle, it was white, spacious, and stored with many gadgets, computers and other apparatuses.

"Pretty impressive lab, huh?" Crocker asked. "It's not as big as my underground lab of the Crocker Cave 2.0, but that's why I have like five extra storage rooms!"

Crocker brings the four to an angled research table, as he locks them to it with Cold Iron chains.

"To ensure you'll stay put, you FAIRY GODPARENTS remain in these Cold Iron chains", Crocker explained. "Otherwise, your magic won't get blocked and allow you to escape!"

"Wait, wasn't the Big Wand drained", Cosmo asked. "And didn't you guys take our wands, too?"

"Oh, I know you FAIRY GODPARENTS have a bit of inner magic, don't act like a fool here", Crocker grinned.

"A fool?" Cosmo asked perplexed. He thought a little, before he lit up. "Oh! You mean like..."

Cosmo tried poofing himself into a jester multiple times, but nothing happened.

Wanda was at first a bit confused why Cosmo tried to look like he was constipated, but as she realized what he tried to do, her eyes widened. "Oh no, of course! The Cold Iron also prevents our Fagiggly Glands from working!"

"I have no idea what that means", Cosmo replied with a restrained expression, "but I think these chains don't want me to change forms!"

"That's exactly what the Fagiggly Gland does, you idiot", Wanda scolded. "They allow us to change forms. You of all people should know! _You_ had a Fagiggly Gland transplant!"

"Ohhh, right", Cosmo realized.

"See, you guys have some inner magic!" Crocker grinned. "You have an inner organ that allows shapeshifting, and if your baby child indicates anything, you also possess magic based on emotions! And I seek to not only find every bit of magic inside your meager bodies, but also to extract all of it out of you, so we can exploit it!"

"Wait, the magic from our wands isn't enough?" Cosmo questioned.

"It wouldn't hurt to have _more_ magic", Crocker replied. "If we decide to conquer _other_ planets and dimensions, it could prove very useful!"

While Crocker was discussing his nefarious plans for the fairies, Perry looked around the lab even more. It didn't take long before he discovered, right behind Crocker, two large tubes containing two human beings in suspended animation, preserved in green liquid.

They looked like those certified public accountants he met the other day.

Perry chattered, bringing Crocker's attention towards him, as he attempted to point towards the human-contained tubes.

"Oh, it seems the platypus FAIRY wants to know about these guys", Crocker understood. "Well, either that, or he wants us to watch an episode of Cake 'Splosion, but since _I can't tolerate that show_ , I'll gladly answer the former question instead!"

He walked up to the tubes and explained: "I have discovered that these guys are time travelers from, I think about 160 years in the future. The future! I have taken their gadgets in order to research them, and discover how they're able to do that, so we can use it to keep control over the world in _all_ ages! In fact, the fact that they have an age regressor ray makes me firmly believe that we in fact may have the fountain of youth in our hands! We may be able to live FOREVER! Until then, these intruders are nuisances and will have to stay in suspended animation."

"You know, time travel is also possible with magic", Wanda pointed out.

"Oh right! The time scooter!" Cosmo realized.

"Oh, is that so?" Crocker queried. He pondered for a bit. "Perhaps there is a connection to fairy magic and time travel..."

He turned back to the fairies. "Either way! Before we dip into time travel, we'll take over Earth and absorb the fairy inner magic! And maybe..."

Crocker shoved his face into Perry's.

"...maybe this individual platypus will finally admit that he's in fact a... FAIRY GODPARENT!"

He contorted again, like every other instance of those two words.

He then cleared his throat. "BUT FIRST! I have to join with Rodney and Remy, and I suppose our newest ally Trixie... you know, uttering that feels kinda weird..."

The four chained individuals scowled angrily, being reminded of that awful wish Remy had cast on Trixie.

"...well, anyway", Crocker continued, "I've rambled on enough for now. I better get going! Toodles!"

And Crocker swiftly left his lab.

Perry, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were left hanging.

"Jeez, I thought we already hit the bottom of the iceberg, but I didn't know that Trixie being turned evil was only the tip of the barrel", Cosmo commented.

"Yes, it seems that Crocker and Rodney have some truly nefarious things up their sleeve", Wanda added. "I wish we could do anything about it, but we've been captured and chained in Cold Iron. It prevents us from using any magic, so we definitely hit rock bottom."

"Poof..." Poof sighed sadly.

Perry overheard his fellow captives. He decided he finally had enough. Regular close combat wouldn't give a dent to this Cold Iron, so if he wanted to be freed, he had only one other option...

He flipped off his fedora, catching it upside down with his beak. He then tilted his head towards his left hand and grabbled inside the hat, eventually finding a pair of iron pliers and snipping his chains off.

Perry jumped out of his destroyed chains, readjusting his hat as a cool jingle played.

 _"_ _PERRYYYY!~_ _"_

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof could only stare.

"...Hey um, is it alright if you also could free us with those pliers?" Wanda asked.

Perry looked at the three fairies. Yeah, he supposed he could use his pliers to free the others, and so he did.

"Ahh, much better!" Cosmo sighed. He then used his freedom to poof himself in a jester. "Look, I can finally turn into a fool again!"

"Yes, you can", Wanda smiled, as she pecked her husband on the forehead. "But we still have to set so many things right! Fix the Big Wands, find all the other wands, free Timmy and friends, turn Trixie back to normal, and undo so many other things Remy, Crocker and Rodney have caused."

Perry had to agree, this battle was far from over. There were so many things this nefarious triumvirate have caused, which have to be undone. Starting with the individuals in the tubes.

Perry swiftly kicked against the tubes, breaking the glass and causing the green liquid to spill out instantly. The two individuals, a man in a suit and a woman in a martini dress, fell out of the tubes as well and regained consciousness quickly afterwards.

They tried standing up, groaning.

"Ugh", the man groaned, "Savannah, do you know what happened?"

"No, Brick, all I can remember is the hunched man with his ears on his neck knocking us out again after we've been tied up", the woman replied. "I don't know what happened afterwards."

The two time travelers looked around. This was a new location to them.

And there were floating midgets and a teal platypus with a hat in front of them.

The time travelers, BOTT ace agents Brick and Savannah, were aware of OWCA agent Perry the Platypus, but the midgets were new to them.

"...So, um... youth", Brick began, as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Do any of you where this... Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein might be?"

"He's a dangerous criminal that could take over the world as we know it at any moment today", Savannah explained.

"Wait, who?" Cosmo asked.

"They mean Rodney", Wanda clarified. Turning to Brick and Savannah, she continued: "Anyway, we know he's in cahoots with two other people, the neck-eared guy named Denzel Crocker, and the rich kid Remy Buxaplenty. They have stolen all the magic in Fairy World and plan to take over the world, like you said, and have already transformed our godchild's girlfriend into their ally."

Brick and Savannah could only cock an eyebrow. The idea of actual fairies existing sounded ridiculous. But considering the midgets being able to float, which would normally be impossible, perhaps there was some truth behind it.

"Hum, well if this isn't some kind of trickery, then this is absolutely catastrophic", Brick mused. "We've been tasked to put a stop to it yesterday, but it seems we're too late."

"Well, not entirely", Wanda encouraged. "We have a LOT to do, like fixing the Big Wands in Fairy World and Anti-Fairy World, locating the Fairy Wands and freeing all the imprisoned, but if we do all of that, taking out the big problem will be considerably easier!"

"What about that Inizor thing?" Cosmo asked. "It literally puts our magic against us!"

"And makes it more powerful too now it's combining Anti-Fairy Magic, I agree", Wanda noted, "but I think we have a way to deflect it. And by 'we', I don't mean us Fairies."

Perry understood what Wanda meant. He looked back at those chains made of Cold Iron.

Maybe something can be done to turn them into something useful...

* * *

After shadowing the ElimiNormbot that had captured Dakota, Cavendish and Block, Chloe, Buford, Baljeet and Tootie finally found what could lead to their base, as they saw it follow a rainbow bridge to a wormhole.

" **Wait a minute, but that goes to Fairy World!** " Chloe noted.

"Fairy Whatnow?" Tootie asked.

"Utter nonsense", Baljeet laughed. "There is no such thing as fairies!"

Chloe decided to not elaborate further, keeping her word to Da Rules on not spilling the beans about her fairy godparents. However, as she followed the ElimiNormbot on the rainbow bridge, she had a feeling that sooner or later today, it might not matter much longer. If her theory is correct and these robotic creeps are now swarming Fairy World in place of the warm smiles of the friendly, fae-like creatures...

Then Fairy World may be in big, BIG trouble.

As the faux ElimiNormbot and the real one she was shadowing arrived at the entrance of Fairy World, Chloe immediately noticed how different the world had become.

The pink clouds were no more, replaced with grayish clouds with a golden hue. The sky was much darker than she could remember, and there was a huge golden wall surrounding the city.

Some ElimiNormbots were already taking the welcome sign of Fairy World apart. It was a sad sight to see.

Regardless, a gate had opened for both the real ElimiNormbot and the one Chloe was disguised as. Both of them entered the gate and...

Chloe stared in fearful awe. " **My gosh...** ", she breathed.

Fairy World was even less recognizable inside the walls.

Gone were all the nice houses. ElimiNormbots were swarming left and right taking apart anything that even remotely resembled the old Fairy World.

One of the big attractions was the giant golden castle in the middle of town, placed exactly where Jorgen's old office stood.

The Big Wand of Fairy World was the only thing that remained intact... at first glance, at least.

" **Who is responsible for all of this?** " Chloe asked no one in particular.

"Dude, why you're askin' as if you visited this place before?" Buford questioned himself.

"Yes, I would like to know, as well", Baljeet added.

" **Um, maybe later** ", Chloe dismissed. She decided to explore a little, until she came by a particularly remarkable statue.

Of someone she would have never guessed to even have anything to do with this takeover.

" **Wait... Remy Buxaplenty?!** "

Indeed, that statue depicted none other than Timmy's selfproclaimed archrival, the envious rich boy Remy.

"Ugh... knew that brat spelled trouble", Buford grumbled.

" **I don't understand, Remy should no longer have ANY knowledge of Fairy World** ", Chloe rambled. " **What is this statue doing here?!** "

"Hey um, how do you know he shouldn't know", Tootie asked.

Chloe ignored the question and moved on, much to Tootie, Buford and Baljeet's chagrin.

They passed another statue, which depicted another surprise, but not really as big of a surprise.

" **Well, yeah, of course Crocker would have a hand in this** ", Chloe dismissed.

They passed by a third statue, whom the kids didn't recognize, but had an overly long name graphed on its plaque, so long in fact that they didn't even bother reading it.

They stopped at a fourth statue, and this one surprised Chloe the most.

It was Remy again, but this time, he was embraced by...

" **...TRIXIE TANG?!** " the four kids shouted.

"I KNEW IT", Tootie yelled. "IknewitIknewitIknewit! Trixie is nothing more than an evil, stone cold-hearted harlot!"

" **No, that CAN'T be right!** " Chloe argued in disbelief. " **Trixie is a nice girl, forced to do mean things by her peers!** "

"Oh, and how would _you_ know?" Tootie spat back.

" **I _should_ know because Buford, Baljeet and I have been inside her mind!**" Chloe yelled.

"That is true", Baljeet concurred. "This depiction of Trixie does not resemble the true Trixie we have seen in the slightest."

"And how would you explain this, then?" Tootie asked.

" **Well, either this is just a fantasy of Remy, or maybe he brainwashed her or something** ", Chloe suggested.

"Ya know, I find it weird that the girly here can tell us about Trix, but refuses to tell us why she knows so many things about this Fairy World kinda deal", Buford noted.

"Heeeey, that's true", Tootie realized. "Why aren't you telling us?!"

Chloe was metaphorically sweating. Is it really safe to confess her knowledge on fairies?

She wanted to say something, but the same ElimiNormbot that had Cavendish and Dakota approached her. "EXCUSE ME?"

 _"Oof, saved by the bell"_ , Chloe thought. " **Umm, what is it, fellow... robot... buddy?** "

"THE KING AND QUEEN WANTS US TO PERSONALLY DELIVER THE PRISONERS TO HIM FIRST, BEFORE WE PUT THEM IN ABRACATRAZ", the ElimiNormbot revealed. "COULD YOU FOLLOW ME TO THE THRONE ROOM?"

 _"Abracatraz?! They're imprisoning everyone in Abracatraz?!"_ , Chloe thought. However, she answered: " **Oh, um, sure.** "

The ElimiNormbot escorted her and her 'captives' to the golden castle. Hopefully, many of her questions will be answered there.


	17. Monogram at the Junkyard

Within Dimmsdale, a peculiar van with the letters 'OWCA' navigated through the city streets.

This particular van was, of course, owned by the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, and was boarded by Major Monogram, Carl (who was behind the wheel), and a few of OWCA's best agents after Perry: Peter the Panda, Pinky the Chihuahua, and Terry the Turtle (all three sitting in Monogram's lap).

They were in Dimmsdale, because one of their scout agents had alerted what appears to be an abduction at the Dimmsdale Junkyard.

And Perry was among the abducted.

"Carl, how long is this trip going to take before we're there yet?" Monogram grunted.

"Don't worry, sir, we're almost there", Carl reassured the major, pointing at the GPS. "Just a few minutes."

"Good", Monogram said. "I'm getting a bit anxious."

"Well, of course, sir", Carl understood. "I mean, Agent P's got kidnapped! That's definitely something to get anxious about."

"No, not that", Monogram barked. "Of course I'm worried about Agent P, but I meant something different."

"Well, what is it, sir?"

Monogram sat upright. "I have this nagging feeling that someone's secretly following us."

* * *

Monogram wasn't exactly wrong.

Although it was less 'following' and more 'hitching a ride'.

Thanks to her Time-Stop Watch, Gretchen of the BOTT was able to not only board the OWCA van before it rode away out of her sight, but also open the trunk and hopping aboard.

She hoped she could find an aircraft in time to find a way to locate wherever those robots brought Mr Block to, but alas, her Time-Stop Watch ran out of Time Juice before she could (it was already running low on this mysterious fuel).

A real shame, because she discovered at least three hovercars, albeit made for smaller-sized animals.

Unable to get away unnoticed, Gretchen now had to wait until the bus arrived at its destination, and eventually, get discovered. She wasn't sneaky nor agile, as she was only a mere assistant, so she'd have to pay the price soon enough.

Gretchen felt the van stopping.

Apparently, the time was sooner than she thought it would be.

* * *

The tiny OWCA van has arrived in front of the Dimmsdale Junkyard. Immediately, Monogram and Carl could see Doofenshmirtz's own van parked there, meaning that, if Perry did his duties and accompanied his nemesis, he had to be there at the junkyard.

"So, this is it", Monogram muttered, as Carl parked the van, and they stepped out along with Peter, Pinky and Terry.

"So, what are we going to do, sir?" Carl asked.

"We investigate it, of course", Monogram replied. "We'll be looking for clues and ask any witnesses about what has happened. According to Agent S, there was some kind of squid-like alien lifeform that remained here, so we could ask them if they know anything."

"Should I get the equipment out of the van, sir?" Carl asked.

"Sure, go ahead", Monogram allowed. "You'll never know if we might get ambushed."

The two went to the backside of the van and opened the trunk, but their eyes shrunk in surprise for what their eyes met.

They saw someone, a short woman with a weird, futuristic outfit, sitting among the OWCA gear in plain sight.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

* * *

"So, you're saying you're part of a time traveling agency that witnessed your boss and two employees getting abducted by a robot that wore a shapeshifting belt", Carl summarized, "and now you seek to pursue the robot and free your colleagues by using our flight equipment? Is that why we found you in the truck?"

"Pretty much", Gretchen confirmed.

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?" Monogram asked gruffly.

"I would use my Time-Stop Watch to demonstrate, but it ran out of Time Juice to find any aircraft in your van in peace", Gretchen said, "so all I have is my BOTT ID pass. You'd have to trust me on my words otherwise."

"A likely story", Monogram grunted. "Except, you know, it's NOT likely, as everyone seems to use that stock phrase when they doubt the interrogated."

"Well, sir, you've got to admit that she must be amazing at stealth to get into our van completely unnoticed, unless she used that stopwatch to really stop time and enter it", Carl pointed out.

"I guess so", Monogram admitted. "But just so you know, ma'am, Agent P-Tr, Agent Pinky and Agent T are extremely experienced fighters, so no funny business or there will be consequences."

"I am well aware of the capabilities of most OWCA agents", Gretchen stated. "I promise there won't be any tricks from me."

"I hope so", Monogram added. "For your sake."

"So, what are you two doing here, anyway?" Gretchen asked.

"That's highly classified information", Monogram denied, folding his arms.

"Sir, I don't think it would hurt if we allowed her to know", Carl said. He turned his attention to Gretchen. "Okay, so basically, our most talented agent, Agent P, has suddenly been off the charts, and according to one of our scout agents, he and a few other people he's been with have been kidnapped by robots."

Gretchen perked up. "Just like Mr Block and Agents Cavendish and Dakota!"

"Exactly", Carl smiled. "Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if the two events are connected. Anyway, we're going to investigate the crime scene to look for possible clues. Our scout agent also noted of a peculiar-looking witness, which we can cross-examine."

Gretchen pondered. "You know, I think it would be a good idea if I stick with you two for a while. I'm convinced our two incidents are connected in one way or another."

"By all means, do stay", Carl offered politely. "Can't hurt to have another brain."

Monogram groaned. "Fine. But again, no funny business."

"Sure, sure", Gretchen nodded.

"I hope I can trust you with that", Monogram said sternly, as he went to the Junkyard's gate, soon to be followed by Carl, Peter, Pinky, Terry and finally Gretchen.

* * *

In the junkyard, Mark was trying to fix his Fake-I-Fier belt. Normally, he would just take a new one from the stack of belts he got, but he couldn't find it anywhere. The last time Mark needed a new Fake-I-Fier belt was back in early July, so he assumed that someone misplaced his pile between then and now.

It was a total inconvenience for him, because he sure ain't a technician.

"Ugh, bummer!" Mark exasperated, throwing his screwdriver aside. "I just can't fix this puppy!"

He walked away from his workspace. "Maybe I need a break", he sighed. "Can't think on an empty stomach, after all."

He was about to walk to a pile of manure, when he saw a group of strangers snooping around. A man in green with a unibrow, white hair and 'stache, a dude with purple specs, a lady in a futuristic black outfit, and a panda, chihuahua and turtle, all three wearing hats and standing upright like that radical platypus.

"Hey, what's gon' on here?" he exclaimed.

Mark approached the group and asked: "What's with the snoopin' around stuff?"

The white-haired man cleared his throat. "We have heard from our scout agent that a kidnapping has taken place here. You must be one of the witnesses."

Mark stared stupefied at the man. "Th-that's right! How did you dudes know? I thought I was the only one who saw my Earth bros gettin' shanghaied!"

"Like Major Monogram said", the bespectacled younger man explained, "we were reported by our scout agent, Agent S. He's a squirrel."

"A squirrel?" Mark asked. "I knew those thing cannae be trusted!"

"No wait, this time it's a good thing!" the bespectacled man halted Mark. "Without him, we wouldn't be able to know about the kidnapping and you'd be still alone."

Mark pondered. "Actually, you're right. You dudes are OK. What's your names? I'm Mark Chang, prince of Yugopotamia!"

"Major Monogram, OWCA official", the white-haired man said. "And this is our intern Carl." He gestured to the bespectacled guy.

Carl then gestured to the three animals. "These are three of our agents: Agent Pinky; Pinky the Chihuahua, Agent P-Tr; Peter the Panda, and Agent T; Terry the Turtle."

"And I'm Gretchen, of the BOTT", the lady introduced herself.

"We were notified about the disappearance of Agent P; Perry the Platypus", Monogram finished.

Mark lit up. "Hey, I know that dude. Yep, he was among the group of bros that got kidnapped by suckybots."

Monogram furrowed his unibrow, as Carl took out his notepad. "Could you describe those 'suckybots'?"

"Sure", Mark said. "Actually, they aren't officially called 'suckybots', I guess my Best Earth Friend calls 'em 'Elli-Minah-Tohrs' or whatever, but I call 'em suckybots because they suck up everything in their vortex mouths-"

"I think that word is supposed to be 'Eliminators'?" Carl interjected.

"Oh, yeah, that's how he called them", Mark remembered. "Either way, usually, they are big, bulky and have those sucky mouth things like a vacuum cleaner... but these suckybots look different."

Monogram cocked his unibrow as Carl took notes.

Mark continued: "These suckybots had the face of a robot man dude, but can swap their faces out with a black helmet. No sucking yet, ironically."

"Just like that weird robot that kidnapped Mr Block", Gretchen realized.

"Wait, who now", Mark asked.

"Oh, that's a BOTT official", Gretchen explained. "Earlier, he and some agents at the BOTT got kidnapped by a robot, and I'm tagging along because I think it's the same kind of robot the OWCA officials are looking for."

"You know, this whole ordeal has gotten more interesting now", Carl noted. "That face swapping mechanic sounds oddly enough like the Normbots from Doofenshmirtz of the second dimension."

"So all of us are looking for a robot that sounds like a fusion of an Eliminator and a Normbot?" Monogram concluded.

"Yes indeed, sir", Carl confirmed. "An ElimiNormbot, if you will."

"Whatever, I'm still calling 'em suckybots", Mark huffed.

"Fine by us", Monogram said. "Now, can you tell us where these 'ElimiNormbots' flew off to?"

"They flew high in the sky, but I don't know where their hideout might be", Mark shrugged. "I mean, it could be Fairy World, cuz that's where they were last time, but-"

"What's a Fairy World?" Carl asked.

"I... don't think I'm supposed to tell you, bro", Mark admitted.

"That's fair, OWCA is supposed to be kept a secret too, after all", Monogram said. "Thanks for the information, Mr Chang-"

"Hey wait, before you go, could you dudebros maybe repair my Fake-I-Fier belt?" Mark asked, showing the aforementioned broken device. "I could use this thing to turn myself into a bird and track down the suckybots myself, but it broke."

Carl inspected the object. "I have a better idea. You can join us flying with our agents' hover cars, while we send a copy of the broken device to the OWCA research lab and let _them_ fix it in the meantime."

Peter picked up the Fake-I-Fier belt and held it in front of his fedora, which scanned the device.

"The auto-scan replication device hidden in our OWCA fedoras will send a copy to our R&D team", Monogram explained. "You'll get the repaired copy in due time."

"Aw shweet! Thanks dudes!" Mark exclaimed as he hugged everyone.

"But if we don't know where their base of operations is, how can we locate the ElimiNormbots now?" Gretchen asked.

"Well, it would mean we have to follow another ElimiNormbot", Monogram deduced, "but the chance is extremely small that another one is flying arou-"

Monogram is interrupted by Terry, tugging on his pantleg. Looking down, Monogram saw Terry pointing upwards. Monogram and the rest looked into the same general direction.

And they saw yet another ElimiNormbot with two more captives.

* * *

Out there in the sky, the lone ElimiNormbot seems to be carrying two individuals that seem to be around the age of 12 or 13.

The boy had a brown quiff, a pale complexion with multiple scars, a magenta striped sweatervest, and a large backpack. The girl had dark purple hair, an olive complexion, deep red lips and an all pink outfit with dark rose pants.

These two individuals were known as Milo Murphy and Amanda Lopez, coming from Danville like Phineas and Ferb, but at the moment haven't met the two stepbrothers yet.

Also, they don't know why they were getting kidnapped, although the ElimiNormbot seemed to refer them as 'Timmy Turner' and 'Trixie Tang', respectively, despite the two having never heard of those names before.

Are Milo and Amanda friends? Not _really_ , but Milo has a bit of a crush on Amanda for a while. Amanda doesn't hate Milo, either, but fears one aspect about him that can make life quite... chaotic.

About as chaotic as suddenly being picked up by a spherical robot with a man face that can be switched for a black helmet, and then flies through the sky, in fact.

"Amanda, I'm terribly sorry you got involved", Milo apologized. "But at the very least, I can assure you this isn't Murphy's Law."

"HOW IS THIS _NOT_ MURPHY'S LAW?" Amanda freaked out. "Being kidnapped by a robot at random is the _exact_ thing I would expect from Murphy's Law!"

"Admittedly, it would indeed _seem_ like Murphy's Law", Milo explained, "but Murphy's Law is usually about things going wrong that can go wrong. This is a kidnapping gone _right_."

"Something went wrong for _us_!" Amanda objected.

"True, but nothing before our kidnapping would even suggest that this could happen", Milo said. "This robot is completely out of the equation of Murphy's Law."

Amanda sighed.

"Again, I'm really sorry, Amanda..." Milo spoke.

"Don't apologize", Amanda sulked. "You know, sometimes I wish I could be always optimistic like you. Free from any worries, like ruined schedules, or being worried about my parents. At least you smile through and through, and you have that blighted curse!"

"I wouldn't call Murphy's Law a curse", Milo countered. "But anyway, if it helps, I'm actually scared too, suddenly being whisked away from my parents, my sister, my best friend, and even my pet. But I've learned to stay calm, keep smiling and forge ahead."

"There's no way I can become as calm as you within a few minutes", Amanda noted.

"That's okay, baby steps after all", Milo assured. "And honestly, it's hard to remain calm for me too. This is the first time I've been kidnapped. What if I get missing again next season, in fall? Or, in the winter?"

"Or spring?" Amanda added.

"Exactly!"

"Well, I guess it means we both have to learn with extreme inconveniences today", Amanda noted. "I wonder why we're being kidnapped in the first place?"

Milo pondered. "Dunno, but I think we'll find out soon."

* * *

Back at the Junkyard, Carl exclaimed: "This is terrible, these ElimiNormbots are kidnapping innocent people left and right!"

"If we don't do something, they could kidnap the entire country", Gretchen noted. "Or worse, the entire world!" Was this part of Rodney's plan of world domination Mr Block warned Brick and Savannah about?

"Well, either way, we cannot lose that ElimiNormbot!" Monogram stated. "Agent P-Tr, Agent Pinky, Agent T, get our hovercars!"

* * *

 _Author's Note: For a while, I've been thinking about implementing other Milo Murphy's Law characters such as Milo himself, and Amanda, and contemplating about whether it's a good idea or not. I have ultimately decided to go for it anyway, with the way I've been planning the story out, so I'm sorry if this shoehorn bothers you all._

 _Also, as much as I like the Milanda ship, I need to remind you that, since these Milo and Amanda are from before the events of their show, little to no reference to their growing relationship will be brought up, as it hasn't happened yet._

 _I'm planning to add one more MML character to the bunch, but you'll have to wait for a later chapter._


	18. The Almighty King Remy

Remy sat patiently in his throne, with Rodney standing left of him, Crocker right of him, and Dark Trixie sitting in his lap, as his expected ElimiNormbots arrived. One held a trash bag while another carried three kids. Both bore black helmets.

The first one emptied the trash bag rather unceremoniously, as a tall man in a green suit, a shorter man in a track suit, a block-faced man with curly hair, and a woman that resembled Trixie dropped out of it.

The second one glanced around before dropping the three kids: a stocky boy, a meek boy in overalls and a short girl with pigtails.

"Oof, my behind", the tall man, Balthazar Cavendish, complained. "Well, I guess it's better than being stuck in a stuffy rubbish bag."

"Tell me about it", his stockier sidekick, Vinnie Dakota, scoffed. "Oh hey, it's those kids again."

Cavendish peered next to him, seeing the stocky child Buford, the meek one Baljeet, and finally pig-tailed girl Tootie. Oddly enough, Chloe was missing.

"Oh, hello Cavendish and Dakota", Baljeet greeted.

"Hey kids", Dakota waved.

"Seems like about everyone is here", the curly-haired Mr Block grumbled.

"Yeah, isn't it great, Mr Block?" Dakota smiled.

Block harrumphed. "More like a great waste of ti-"

" _What is the meaning of this?!_ "

That was Trixie's mom, Mrs Tang, rudely interrupting Mr Block, who had finally regained consciousness.

"First I was in my house in Trixie's room, but when it turns out she's been replaced by a robot, it knocks me unconscious", she rambled. "And now I'm stuck with YOU slobs again!"

"Now that's the Mrs Tang I remember", Dakota smiled. "Oh, for the record, that robot disguised as you and captured us."

"And also for the record, Dakota is the only slob here", Cavendish added.

"SILENCE", all the captives heard from Remy, forcing them to pay attention to him.

As Mrs Tang looked at Remy's direction, she noticed her daughter sitting on his lap.

"Trixie, there you are", she nagged. "What are you _doing_ in those tacky clothes and that clashing makeup? You're GROUNDED, remember? Come on, let's go home. It's nice that you decided to hang out with that nice Remy fellow, but that doesn't mean you can just decide getting out of your pun-"

"I said SILENCE", Remy repeated, interrupting Mrs Tang.

"Umm, excuse me?" Mrs Tang asked, offended. "You don't have authority over me OR Trixie. I'm her mother _and_ an adult!"

"You don't have authority over _anyone_ anymore, old hag", Remy spat. "I'm the king here, Trixie's my queen, and you're just a peasant compared to the both of us."

"The nerve!" Mrs Tang fumed. "Trixie, tell your boyfriend to quit this charade and come with me. Now!"

The magically corrupted Trixie took an uninterested glance at the mad woman that claims to be her mother. She spoke...

" **Why should I listen to an old hag I don't even know, old hag?** "

Mrs Tang pulled a flabbergasted face as her daughter's callous response echoed through the chamber, leaving everyone else silent.

"D...did I hear that", Tootie finally said. "Did she insult her own mother?!"

"She _really_ does not seem like herself now", Baljeet added.

"Those clothes should've given it away", Buford quipped. "I mean, they _scream_ 'evil villainess archetype'."

Mrs Tang's flabbergast turned into rage. "That DOES it!" she seethed. "Beatrix Tiana Tang, you are going to get _**GROUNDED**_ : for a FULL YEAR!"

"Now wait just a minute", Cavendish halted Mrs Tang. "Clearly, Trixie does not seem like herself! Surely this can't be really her."

"And how would _you_ know, Mr Cavendish?" Mrs Tang questioned.

"I have personally talked to her, man", Cavendish explained. "And she was polite yesterday! Surely, this cannot change overnight!"

"If you intruders are oh so interested, I have turned Trixie into my queen", Remy explained, intercepting Mrs Tang and Cavendish. "Using my Fairy-Magic-Inizor!" Remy held the rod of the Fairy-Magic-Inizor up high for everyone to see.

Rodney and Crocker raised their eyebrows when Remy uttered that item was _his_ Fairy-Magic-Inizor, when in fact it was _Rodney's_.

Meanwhile, everyone else was confused.

"...Excuse me?" Baljeet asked.

"I agree with the kid", Mr Block added.

"This apparatus, fueled with both Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic, lets all my wishes come true!" Remy explained. "I can use it to rectify _all_ the unfair things that have happened to me, as well as take revenge to _everyone_ who have wronged me! For example, Timmy had taken Trixie away from me, so I've taken her back to her rightful owner: me!"

"Pff, yeah right", Dakota scoffed. "Did you take us for fools? Like I'd ever believe in magic!"

"Then I wish you were a fool!" Remy wished, as he aimed the rod to Dakota and pressed the red button. A yellow ray shot out of the tip, turning Dakota's clothes into a yellow and red jester outfit.

"Huh, whaddya know", Dakota noted. "Guess I am a fool now."

"Well, regardless, that girl shouldn't belong to anyone", Cavendish said. "Especially not the likes of you, _pistachio destroyer_!"

"...Umm, excuse me?" Remy asked.

"Oh, yes, I've seen you, back at the Dimmsdale Mall, earlier this week", Cavendish grunted. "You were carrying Boom Juice. You were planning to use that on the pistachio cart Dakota and I were protecting, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're-"

"Admit it!" Cavendish interrupted. "You are a counteragent, sent to thwart our missions! Just like that Murphy fellow! Now who are you working for? The Black Radish Underground? The Marmoset League?!"

"Wow, maybe I wished the wrong guy to be the fool", Remy mused. "I literally cannot recall seeing any of you in the mall that day. ElimiNormbot #67, you took these guys, why are they here?"

The ElimiNormbot with the trash bag switched back to his Norm head and replied: "OH, THOSE THREE ARE TIME TRAVELERS. I THOUGHT THEY'D BE USEFUL FOR CROCKER."

"Oh, yes, my lackey was talking about time travel earlier", Remy noted, raising another eyebrow from Crocker. Lackey? They were _equals_!

"OH, AND MRS TANG I TOOK BECAUSE SHE ALMOST DISCOVERED ME WHEN I WAS LOOKING FOR TRIXIE TANG", the ElimiNormbot continued. "WHOM YOU ALREADY HAVE."

"Right", Remy mused. "And what about your fellow ElimiNormbot?"

The other ElimiNormbot stammered: " **Oh, umm, I picked these three randomly off the street. Had a feeling you were looking for them.** "

"Well, you are correct that I was looking for two of those three", Remy spoke. "There was another one out there, though. Hmmm..."

And that's when Remy noticed something was a bit off.

"...ElimiNormbot #67, I recalled you were having a Fake-I-Fier belt on when I sent you off", he said. "But now it appears your friend wears it instead. Care to explain why?"

"SURE. I UNDID MINE. MUST'VE FORGOTTEN TO PUT IT BACK ON."

"Could you... retrieve that belt?"

The ElimiNormbot ripped the belt right off the other one. The other ElimiNormbot suddenly turned into a little girl with pale blond hair and a chipped tooth.

"My word", Cavendish gasped.

"...Umm, hi?" the girl greeted.

"Welp, we're screwed", Buford sighed.

" _There_ is the other one I was looking for", Remy smirked. "That annoying new friend of that blight of a Timmy Turner. Chloe Carmichael."

The yellow-clad Chloe glanced around. "Yes, that's me..." she said, before stepping forward with an angry scowl, "...and I'm disappointed in you, Remy. No, _appalled_!"

Remy guffawed. "What's your point, runt?"

"'What's my point'? Seriously?" Chloe questioned. "You took over Fairy World with our crazy teacher and some guy with an overly long name-"

"I heard that!" Rodney commented.

"...stuffed every magical creature you can think of in jail, literally turned the girlfriend of my best friend into an objectification of your own desires, overall doing all these despicable things! And for what? Just because of your envy for Timmy?"

"That bucktoothed _hick_ doesn't deserve all that stuff as much as _I_ do!" Remy seethed.

"See, all you think about is _yourself_ ", Chloe scolded. "I get it, you have a miserable pair of parents, but Timmy's got a miserable babysitter, a miserable teacher, miserable bullies, and a miserable love life. And when that last thing's finally going to turn around as he's finally got Trixie's hand, you take it away like a selfish brat."

"ENOUGH", Remy screeched, managing Crocker and Rodney to flinch and back away. "You guys sticking up for Timmy proves exactly how spoiled that pest even is!"

Remy wanted to say something further, but stopped himself as he thought. Then, a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"I would send you to Abracatraz like Timmy's other dumb friends... but how about I turn you into _my_ friends instead?"

" **Ooh, wonderful idea, my king** ", Dark Trixie smiled as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"What? No! _Terrible_ idea!" Chloe objected.

"I agree, this is beyond bad", Cavendish added.

"I will never betray Timmy, you snobbish freak", Tootie yelled.

"It's too late now", Remy grinned wickedly, complete with multiple irises surrounding the pupils in his eyes. " _I WISH YOU WERE_ _ **MY**_ _FRIENDS INSTEAD OF TIMMY'S!_ "

Remy pressed the red button on the Fairy-Magic-Inizor's rod while aiming at the group in front of him. A repulsive black beam similar to the one he shot at Trixie before emerged from the star tip, about to hit Chloe, Tootie, Baljeet, Buford, Dakota, Cavendish, Mr Block and even Mrs Tang...

...that is, until some kind of object deflected it.

"WHAT", Remy yelled.

The object then fell on the floor, as the wicked beam fizzled out of existence.

" **Wh... what was that, my king?** " Dark Trixie asked.

Remy, Rodney and Crocker inspected the object on the floor. It kinda looked like a handcuff chain, chained to another chain, chained to yet another chain, so on and so forth. It was a whip made entirely of handcuff chains.

"Wait a second", Crocker realized. "Those chains look awfully much like-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the chain whip got pulled away. It went back behind the group of prisoners and the ElimiNormbot, even. All the way back to the entrance. Chloe, Buford, Baljeet, Tootie, Cavendish, Dakota, Block and Mrs Tang turned around, as Remy, Dark Trixie, Crocker and Rodney looked up, all parties curious where the whip came from. They saw the chain being swung around by...

A teal platypus wearing a fedora.

 _"_ _PERRYYYY!~"_

"... _ **Perry**_?!" Chloe, Baljeet and Tootie asked in utter flabbergast.

"Agent P?!" Rodney asked in equal flabbergast.

"The platypus fairy?!" Crocker exclaimed.

"This is getting ridiculous..." Cavendish muttered.

Yes, it was Perry the Platypus who swung the chain whip around. Immediately, a trio of floating fairies emerged as well, as did a duo of time agents.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Brick and Savannah?" Dakota queried.

"The fairies! The time travelers! _How did they all escape?!_ " Crocker yelled.

"I _told_ you that Agent P is _not_ a fairy!" Rodney berated. "And it appears you haven't even frisked his fedora."

"Fairies don't usually stuff anything in their headgear", Crocker exasperated.

"Put that arguing on hold for later", Remy barked. "Let's just wish again!"

Remy shot more of his repulsive wish beams, but Perry swung his chain whip around and deflected all of the shots, each sizzling out again.

"How is he able to stop my beams?!" Remy asked in irritation.

"That whip must be made from the Cold Iron chains I locked the FAIRY GODPARENTS onto", Crocker surmised. "But none of the fairies should've been able to escape those!"

"Yes, unless one of them just so happens to be NOT a fairy, and just so happens to hide some iron pliers in their hat", Rodney criticized.

While Perry kept the bad guys distracted, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof approached Chloe, Tootie, Baljeet and Buford, as Brick and Savannah went to Mr Block, Dakota, Cavendish and Mrs Tang.

"Let's get out of here while Remy is distracted", Wanda suggested to the kids.

"Hurry, let's go already", Savannah told the adults.

As the two groups exited the throne room together, Perry followed suit while still swinging his Cold Iron whip around.

"They're getting away!" Remy raged. "ElimiNormbots, after them!"

On command, four ElimiNormbots with black helmets went on pursuit, including ElimiNormbot #67.

"That will show them who's boss", Remy grimaced. He sighed, and slumped back in his throne, as Dark Trixie embraced him.

Dark Trixie was still happy, but something was still feeling off.

While she didn't recognize a good amount of the captives she saw fleeing... she had that same feeling with them as with that bucktoothed kid, the long-necked teenager and the blonde girl. And, now she thought about it... also the triangle-headed kid, the green-haired kid, those friends of theirs and the fairies too.

She began to wonder... _"_ _ **Am I really who I thought I am?**_ _"_

* * *

The real Trixie, still locked inside her mind, did recognize them all.

"Oh no! They've gotten Buford and Baljeet too", Trixie panicked. "And Chloe too! And Dakota and Cavendish! And even Tootie! And even MY OWN MOTHER! Why did Dark me call her an old hag anyway? And why is Perry wearing a hat?!"

"Calm down toots, you'll hurt your larynx", Shadow Trixie dismissed.

"I'm a goshdang soul, I HAVE NO LARYNX!" Trixie raged, trying to strangle her shadowy doppelgänger.

"You're a goshdang soul indeed, you can't strangle evil shadowy manifestations of dark magic either", Shadow Trixie grinned. "Or anyone else, for that matter."

Trixie let go. "Whatever. I need to break free."

She went back to a solid wall and continued bashing on it.

"Try all you want, honey", Shadow Trixie encouraged sarcastically. "There's no way you will escape..."

She trailed off when she saw something odd on the floor. She kneeled down to inspect it further.

It appears to be a tiny, red crevice.

Which is weird, it's supposed to be all black in this mind prison.

Shadow Trixie furrowed her eyes and stared back at Trixie.

 _"It can't be that her barbarian method is actually working... right?"_


	19. Time Out

Finally, Monogram, Carl, Gretchen, Mark, Peter, Pinky and Terry arrived in Fairy World, after following the ElimiNormbot that had abducted the poor individuals. The space within the hovercars was a bit cramped for Monogram, Carl and Gretchen, since they were specially sized for small animals, so they could finally stretch their legs. Mark, being a invertebrate cephalopod, actually felt fine.

The gang looked around.

"So, this is the entrance of their base..." Monogram mused.

"Dude, I think this is Fairy World", Mark realized, inspecting the environment, "...yet, it has changed a LOT."

"What do you mean?" Carl asked.

"Well, usually, it's so pink and sugarly sweet, something Yugopotamians like me can't STAND", Mark explained. "But now it's all dark and gloomy with a golden hue, which is way more intriguing."

Mark took in the fumes of the altered Fairy World, then sighed with satisfaction.

"Also, there's a golden wall blocking us", he then added.

Gretchen inspected the wall's gate from afar. "We just saw the ElimiNormbot passing this gate just fine, but I think _we_ will get surrounded if we try the same thing.

"If my Fake-I-Fier belt wasn't shattered, I could'av disguised myself as one of those suckybots and passed through with you as my captives just fine", Mark lamented.

"Which means we have to be careful and improvise", Carl noted. "Any of you have any ideas?"

Terry the Turtle thought. He had an idea. He had heard of one method his otherdimensional counterpart had used when Phineas, Ferb and Perry had to sneak through Doof-2's robot factory during the 2nd Dimension fiasco.

All he needed was seven pieces of cardboard and some markers.

* * *

Not a mere five minutes later, and the gang successfully made it through the gate.

Wearing crude cardboard cutout masks depicting an ElimiNormbot.

"Your plan has worked, Agent T", Monogram said. "Man, those robots are idiots."

The gang now saw the rest of the modified Fairy World.

"Oh jeez, it's better than I thought", Mark abhorred. Houses were gone, and instead, there was a giant golden castle, and several statues of who seem to be the rulers of Fairy World now. Monogram, Carl and Gretchen could recognize at least one individual.

"Well, I guess we know where Rodney is, now", Carl mused.

"Oh no, I guess Brick and Savannah have failed their mission", Gretchen said. "Him taking over the world is exactly what Mr Block feared if von Roddenstein isn't brought back to OWCA-traz yesterday."

"So them failing causes him to team up with these three individuals", Monogram mused.

"Naw, something doesn't add up", Mark stated, pointing to the statue depicting a girl. "That there is Trixie, who is the girlfriend of Timmy Turner, my Best Earth Friend. And that guy is Remy Buxaplenty, who hates Timmy. Something doesn't add up, lemme tell ya."

"I mean, she could be faking it", Carl noted.

"I don't think so", Mark denied stubbornly. "I have a gut feeling she's been brainwashed or something. I'm goin' in that castle over there and lookin' for answers, right now! Mark out, peace!"

And Mark ran towards the golden castle.

"MARK WAIT!" Carl yelled, but it was futile. Mark couldn't hear him as he continued running.

"Well, that one's a goner", Gretchen shrugged. "It could be dangerous inside."

"That's true, but Mark Chang won't go alone", Monogram decided. "Agent P-Tr, Pinky and T, I want you to accompany Mark Chang and get him out of danger, while we explore the rest of this world."

Peter, Pinky and Terry saluted and followed Mark to the castle, obeying Monogram's orders.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Chloe, Baljeet, Buford, Tootie, Cavendish, Dakota, Mr Block, Mrs Tang, Brick, Savannah, Perry, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were still running away from the ElimiNormbots. But everyone's getting tired, especially since there's several things that needed to be addressed.

And Baljeet had enough.

"That is IT", Baljeet exasperated, standing still. "I have so many questions that need to be answered right now!"

"Dude, what are ya doin'?" Buford called out. "Those bots are gonna getcha!"

"I refuse!" Baljeet huffed. "We have been running like maniacs without end, without any idea who these fairy creature are, without any any understanding why Perry is wearing a hat, and without any clue on what we are going to do next! I am physically tired, and I am mentally confused!"

Mrs Tang stared quietly at Baljeet. She was surprised to find that, for once, she had to agree with a plebeian like him. She too was confused at all the events that had happened so far, most notably her daughter suddenly being even ruder and more rebellious than before, despite being with Remy, who has also been rude and rebellious. As if the two of them had gone mad!

Noting Baljeet's refusal to go on, Savannah groaned. She grabbed Baljeet's arm and commanded: "Everyone, grab each other tight! I'm going to use the Time-Stop Watch!"

Looking confused at each other (sans Brick and Block), the rest complied and grabbed each other, eventually forming a circle. Savannah then used the aforementioned device and suddenly...

Time stood still around them.

"Wait, what happened?" Tootie asked.

"The Time-Stop Watch lets you stop time", Savannah explained curtly. "Don't worry, time will resume once the button is pressed a second time, or if the Time Juice runs out."

"Great, another cool gadget I never get to use", Cavendish harrumphed.

"But you can't use that Time-Stop Watch willynilly, Savannah", Mr Block argued.

"Listen, the kid is right in one aspect: we have no plan", Savannah stated. "And when we have to run in order to not get captured, you don't have time to think of a good plan. Especially when there are so many things you don't know at play."

"Besides, the world is definitely at stake at this point", Brick added. "We need to think this out carefully."

"There's enough Time Juice in this puppy for an hour, so you don't have to worry, Mr Block", Savannah said.

It was silent for a while, until Dakota said: "...So, who wants to go first?"

* * *

Half an hour worth of exposition later, many things were cleared up. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof explained that they were fairy godparents of Timmy Turner, who told the rest how they were captured by the ElimiNormbots, and witnessed Remy using stolen fairy magic to basically transform Trixie into his heartless girlfriend, which had Mrs Tang feeling uncomfortable.

Perry could confirm on some aspect, despite not having witnessed the actual transformation. To explain why he wears a hat, he handed the kids a pamphlet from OWCA, the same one he gave to Veronica earlier this week.

"So wait, Perry is in fact a secret agent fighting evil?" Chloe asked.

"To be honest, it sounds so obvious in retrospect", Buford added.

Finally, Cavendish, Dakota, Brick, Savannah and Mr Block told the rest (or more specifically, Mrs Tang, since only she didn't know about it) about the Bureau of Time Travel, and about their mission to stop Rodney. Or at least, that was Brick and Savannah's mission. Dakota and Cavendish just so happened to be entangled in this hot mess, according to Mr Block, much to Cavendish's annoyance.

"Ahhh, I feel much better, knowing everything", Baljeet sighed happily.

"Yeah, but I kinda feel some amateur author is duping his audience by not showing the dialogue dump", Buford complained.

"No breaking the fourth wall now", Wanda nagged, "we need to think of a plan."

"Do you have a suggestion, Wanda", Chloe asked.

"I in fact do, but I'm not sure if it will work out as much as I hope", Wanda stated. "If I recall correctly, Remy, Crocker and Rodney have taken away all our magic wands, including those of the Anti-Fairies. If we could locate wherever they stored them, we could at least give them back to the Fairies in Abracatraz and set everyone free."

"But isn't the Fairy-Magic-Inizor hogging up all the magic for itself?" Cavendish asked.

"Yes, so after that, we have to go to the Big Wands and undo whatever Crocker and Rodney did", Wanda concluded. "I'm sure that the Big Wand will force-recharge automatically once we put the original plug back in."

"Yeah, and how are we sure the wands are conveniently stored within this very castle?" Dakota asked.

"We aren't", Wanda admitted, "but I don't think it would hurt if we investigated the entire castle."

"You mean aside from wasting time?" Buford grunted.

"That's true, which is why I think it would be best if we split up in two teams", Wanda decided.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Kids vs adults!" Cosmo suggested.

"I don't know", Cavendish hesitated. "Wouldn't the children need supervision?"

"They can have Poof", Cosmo said. "My son has lots of inner magic that can cause disasters depending on his emotion. And otherwise, they have Perry too!"

"Well, I hope you're right, Cosmo", Wanda said. "Anyway, do we agree on this plan?"

"I do!" Cosmo squealed.

"Yeah, sure", Buford said.

"I agree", Baljeet nodded.

"Sure, why not", Dakota added.

Everyone seemed to agree on the plan. Although Mrs Tang only nodded a little.

"Okay, the Time-Stop Watch only has five minutes of Time Juice left", Savannah announced. "I say we split up right now before time gets resumed."

"Wait, I wanna try somethin' first", Buford exclaimed.

Savannah stared. "Umm, sure, go ahead, kid."

Buford walked towards the motionless ElimiNormbots behind them, and turned each of them 180 degrees away.

"Buford, what are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, I'm just turnin' them around, for once that Time-Stop Watch thing resumes again", Buford explained. "That'll leave them with a surprise! Heheheheh!"

Baljeet rolled his eyes. Buford's a bully after all.

Savannah sighed. "Anyway... Cosmo, Wanda, Mrs Tang, Mr Block, Cavendish, Dakota, Brick and I will take the higher floors, you kids and Perry take the lower floors, got it?"

"Sir yes, sir... ma'am!" Chloe exclaimed. "C'mon guys, let's go!"

* * *

The ElimiNormbots were utterly confused. First, they were chasing a bunch of people at orders of King Remy. Then, all of a sudden, a few on them were going the opposite direction, as the entire group crashed into each other and came to a complete standstill.

When they came to their senses, the people they were chasing... were nowhere to be found.

* * *

It was silent for a while in the throne room. As Remy and Dark Trixie smiled at each other, Rodney and Crocker shifted their eyes around and contemplated what happened earlier.

Perhaps Remy was getting too mad with power.

Rodney beckoned Crocker to come to his side for a moment, as Crocker did. Both of them stared at Remy, before they looked back at each other. Rodney nodded, and Crocker did the same.

It was time for an intervention.

Rodney cleared his throat to get Remy's attention.

"Uggh, what is it now?" Remy groaned.

"Well, umm..." Crocker began. "The both of us couldn't help but notice that in the session you had a few minutes back, you were getting a bit more... uh, what's the word again..."

"Aggressive", Rodney finished curtly.

"Aggressive, that's it", Crocker smiled, snapping his fingers.

"What are you talking about?" Remy sneered. "I'm as calm as a millpond, as cool as a cucumber!"

"Well, we don't exactly mean 'aggressive' in the most literal sense..." Rodney elaborated.

"Although you do have a bit of a temper", Crocker intercepted.

"...but we have noticed you are gradually getting more... possessive", Rodney stated, carefully choosing his words. "For example, I have noticed you called the Fairy-Magic-Inizor a doodad of yours, when it's in fact my invention."

"Just slipped off the tongue, you know what I meant", Remy dismissed.

"It wouldn't hurt to say it was _ours_ , instead", Rodney pointed out, cocking an eyebrow. "Moreover, you called Crocker your lackey, when we're in fact equals."

" **Excuse me, but I don't see Crockpot wearing my king's crown** ", Dark Trixie objected.

"My queen's absolutely right", Remy agreed. "I've been appointed the king here."

"Okay, one: no one appointed you the title, you did yourself", Crocker argued. Two: we didn't object since only you can use the Fairy-Magic-Inizor. Three: you could've at least told them I was a counselor, or even a chancellor. I mean, I'm not from the proletariat, just as much as you're not from the bourgeoisie."

"You know that 'lackey' is much easier to say than any of those pompous w-" Remy spoke, before he stopped himself. "Wait, you only kept me as the king because only I can use the Fairy-Magic-Inizor?"

"...I mean, basically", Crocker confirmed.

"...So that means you were going to _betray me_ as soon as the Inizor was powerful enough to grant adult wishes?!" Remy concluded.

"What?!" Rodney and Crocker exclaimed.

"Nonono, you got it all wrong!" Crocker defended.

"We only thought it made sense to keep you as the king, since great responsibilities go hand in hand with great powers, you know?" Crocker explained.

"...And then double-cross me when the time was right so you could appoint yourself as the king", Remy accused.

"Again, didn't cross our minds", Crocker stated.

"Oh really", Remy questioned. "Then why didn't you follow me and my queen immediately when we were heading back from Abracatraz to my throne room? Seems like an absence long enough to discuss a coup d'état!"

"Nothing of the sort", Rodney denied. "Back then, we already noticed... traces of a possibly evolving aggressive behavior."

"We were in fact afraid that _you_ were going to betray _us_ ", Crocker revealed, causing Rodney to raise his eyebrows in unpleasant surprise.

Remy did the same as Rodney, before furrowing his eyebrows and pulling a scowling face.

"Crocker, what are you _doing_?!" Rodney panicked while gritting his teeth.

"Just telling him more facts", Crocker elaborated nonchalantly. "You know, to convince him that we weren't going to betray him."

"Did it ever cross your mind that that last tidbit _might_ just, I don't know, _tick him off_?" Rodney hissed.

Crocker pulled a blank face as he looked at Remy's seething face.

"Oops."

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT", Remy snapped. "You know what I do with traitors? I turn them into my slaves!"

He aimed the rod of the Fairy-Magic-Inizor to Rodney and Crocker.

"I wish you two were my obedient, lowly slaves that would never object me!"

He pressed the red button and fired another black beam. However, as soon as the beam reached the two adults, the beam fizzled out.

" **Wait, how did that happen?** " Dark Trixie questioned.

"Cold Iron collar", Crocker revealed, pulling the collar of his shirt away to reveal a Cold Iron collar around his neck, as Rodney did the same. "In case a betrayal was indeed going to happen."

"So you _were_ going to betray me after all!" Remy accused.

"No, far from it", Rodney denied. "Both of us know that teamwork is extremely important in triumvirates, and the second one decides to betray the other two, it can fall apart! The collars are purely made as a defense."

"Well, I guess you leave me to no other choice", Remy growled. He rang a bell, calling upon another ElimiNormbot: "ElimiNormbot #82, put these two traitors in Abracatraz, in Cell G-124."

The ElimiNormbot grabbed Crocker and Rodney, and exited the throne room, leaving only Remy and Dark Trixie.

"Now, we truly rule alone together, my queen", Remy stated.

" **And I wouldn't have it any other way** ", Dark Trixie swooned. " **But what does that mean for the takeover?** "

"Well, with those meddlers out of the way... you can say we can finally speed up a bit", Remy grinned...

...until suddenly, another ElimiNormbot entered the throne room, carrying what seems to be two teenagers not younger than twelve.

"GOOD NEWS, I FOUND TIMMY AND TRIXIE", the ElimiNormbot cheered.

Remy was less than amused at the interruption to his brooding. "ElimiNormbot #69, what are you talking about?"

"WELL, A FEW HOURS AGO, I OVERHEARD YOUR PLANS TO GET TIMMY AND TRIXIE", the ElimiNormbot explained, "SO I WENT ALL OVER THE UNITED STATES, AND EVENTUALLY FOUND THEM IN A CITY IN THE TRI-STATE AREA. I'VE DONE A GOOD DEED, RIGHT?"

Remy rubbed his temples. "Look", he explained, "I appreciate your effort, but first of all, I didn't even notice you were gone, and second, I already have Timmy and Trixie. Timmy's locked up in Abracatraz, and Trixie's right beside me, turned into my queen."

A silence fell, before he continued: "Besides, those teenagers don't even look like Timmy and Trixie."

Indeed, they didn't. Right off the bat, the boy had a quiff, a pale skin and a large backpack, while the girl was a Latina with a deep shade of purple in her dark hairstyle.

"OH", the ElimiNormbot replied, finally noticing the stark differences. "SO, WHAT DO WE DO WITH THESE IMPOSTORS?"

"Stuff them in Abracatraz like everyone else", Remy commanded. "Put them in Cell G-123 or something, I honestly don't care which one."

The ElimiNormbot left the room, obeying Remy's orders.


	20. Escape from Abracatraz

"...and THAT is why the Michigan 2014 Middle School episode is the Number 1 Best Cake 'Splosion Episode EVER", Juandissimo finished, "concluding my Top 50 Best Cake 'Splosion Episodes so far."

" _Finally_ ", Candace groaned. "I felt like he was _never_ gonna end..."

Indeed, for the past hour, Juandissimo Magnifico has been gushing about Cake 'Splosion to the reast of his cellmates within the conjoined cell nonstop. Candace, in the meantime, had given up on prying the walls loose, with blisters on her fingers and all.

Suddenly, the celldoor of G-124 opened. Everyone's head turned, surprised that there would be _more_ prisoners in their cells.

But if that surprised them, everyone got absolutely _stupefied_ when they saw _who_ their new cellmates would be, as they got thrown in before the cell door closed again.

"Wait a minute... Crocker and Rodney?!" Timmy exclaimed.

Indeed, they were Crocker and Rodney, two of the three people that imprisoned them in the first place.

Their appearance was so shocking that it left the whole cell in silence.

Until one certain, labcoat-wearing scientist started to snort.

"Heh heh", Heinz chuckled. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Could you quit your laughing, Heinz?" Rodney asked annoyed.

"Eh heh... oh uh, sure", Doofenshmirtz replied, wiping a tear. "I just couldn't help myself. I mean, the irony that you two plan to take over the entire world, only to get stuck on the bottom like all of us! Priceless! Guess that sucks to be you, _Baldy_!"

Vicky laughed. "AHAHA, it's funny cuz he's bald!"

"THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER, HEINZ", Rodney shouted. "Or do you really think we _like_ throwing ourselves in prison?"

"Actually, that does sound kinda fun", Crocker mused, earning himself a slap in the face from Rodney.

"Now that you mention it, why are you two in here anyway?" Timmy asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Remy Buxaplenty? You know, the kid that TOOK MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Yeah... about that..." Crocker explained. "He kinda went mad with power and thought we were going to betray him."

"Not the biggest surprise in the world", AJ sighed, "but do go on."

"I agree with the bald kid", Candace added. "Sounds like serious stuff. It'll at least be a nice breath of fresh air after hours of Cake 'Splosion talk."

"Ugh, I _hate_ Cake 'Splosion", Crocker scoffed. "Mother's excitement for that mindless show left me with a sour taste, _especially_ when she compared Basil Bravo's voice to mine, even though WE DON'T SOUND ALIKE AT ALL!" Crocker contorted again! Even though he was NOT talking about fairies this time.

"...Jeez, that guy's got issues", Candace remarked.

"Welcome to our world", Chester intervened.

Suddenly, the celldoor of G-123 opened, causing heads to turn again. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl around the age of 13, were thrown in before the celldoor closed. The boy had a quiff and wore a backpack, and the girl had an all-pink outfit and appears to be a Latina.

"Oh, there seems to be more people around here", the boy smiled. "Hey there, I'm Milo Murphy, and this is... um, is it OK if I called you a friend?"

"Sure..." the girl sighed.

"...a friend of mine, Amanda Lopez", Milo continued. "Sorry we interrupted your social gathering."

"Oh, no, it's absolutely fine", Phineas spoke.

"Were you talking about something before we got thrown in here?" Amanda asked.

"Yep, we actually did", Irving chimed in. "See, these bad guys over there were thrown in jail just moments before you two, and they said they were betrayed by their partner-in-crime, maybe you met him already."

"Umm, a snooty blonde kid with a lot of gel in his hair?" Milo asked.

"Yes indeed!" Irving grinned. "Anyway, the two bad guys are going to explain how that happened, which Candace over there is especially eager about, since earlier, she was talked her ears off about this fairy guy's obsession with Cake 'Splosion-"

"CAKE 'SPLOSION?!" Amanda gushed, interrupting Irving. "OMIGOSH, I _LOVE_ that show!"

"You too?" Juandissimo gushed along.

"¡Si! It's my absolute _favorite_ TV show!" Amanda cheered. "It is in fact so great, I can't imagine anyone outright hating the show!"

"Well, _excuse_ me for bursting that bubble then, cuz _I_ hate it!" Crocker grunted.

"¿Que?" Amanda said blankly. She went closer towards Crocker, and asked: "Could you say that again? I must have misheard that, right?"

She suddenly got pulled back by Milo. "I... think we should change the subject for now."

"Yeah, I don't like where that was going", Toria quivered.

"Breathe in... and out..." Milo instructed Amanda, as she repeated the motions. "Feeling better?"

"A little..." Amanda stated.

"Well, that's always better than not", Milo smiled.

"I... am more surprised that I can say that with a straight face around the likes of you", Amanda admitted. "No offense."

"None taken", Milo said.

"Wait, what's that all about?" Chester asked.

"Oh, it's cuz I'm a Murphy", Milo answered.

"What has your heritage to do with anything?" Vicky asked.

"Well you see", Milo said as he leaned onto the wall, when it suddenly broke down and revealed the three prisoners from the adjacent cell.

"Huh, are all the walls in Abracatraz this weak?" Phineas noted. First the wall from Vanessa's dad's cell, now this."

"Oh, no, that wall crumbling down has nothing to do with its quality", Milo dismissed. "It's because of my-"

"Murphy's Law?" Ferb finished.

"Exactly!" Milo confirmed

Before anything else could be said, a blue figure from the just-broken cell cheered: "FINALLY, more people to talk to! I was getting _sick_ of gibberish-speaking nymphs and name-repeating gnomes!"

"Ouryay elcomeway", the aforementioned nymph spoke.

"Shmebulock", the gnome added.

Jorgen groaned. "Great to see you again, Anti-Cosmo."

"And terrible to unsee _you_ again, Jorgen", the Anti-Cosmo greeted. "So, what things were you discussing about?"

"Well..." Irving began, before his mouth got covered by Timmy, who said: "Basically, before Milo and Amanda were jailed here, Crocker and Rodney were about to explain how Remy betrayed them."

"Oh", Anti-Cosmo grunted. "So the two who trapped everyone in Fairy World and beyond in Abracatraz, get trapped here as well. How ironic."

" _Deliciously_ ironic!" Doofenshmirtz grinned.

" _Annoyingly_ ironic", Rodney corrected. "Now can we please tell our story, instead of getting interrupted every five seconds?"

The three conjoined cells were silent.

"Very well", Rodney said. "Let us tell you what happened."

* * *

Rodney and Crocker told the rest of the prisoners that they had noticed Remy seemed to have gone somewhat madder at a gradual pace, and, when they had their intervention about it, Remy accused them of treachery.

"To be fair, Mr Crocker wasn't exactly... tactful about the situation", Rodney admitted.

"Honestly speaking, Remy always had a bit of insanity inside him", Crocker blurted out. "You should've seen him when he found out Turner's still got FAIRY GODPARENTS." Crocker contorted.

"See, that's what I meant about 'not exactly being tactful'", Rodney pointed out.

"...Does he always do... that?" Amanda asked hesitantly about Crocker's contortion.

"Yes", Timmy, Chester, AJ, Veronica, Phineas, Candace, Isabella and Irving chorused nonchalantly.

"Regardless", Rodney spoke, "Remy appears to have grown more selfish by the minute, the dangerous kind of selfish might I add. He was at least negotiable when we begun this night."

"I know what this is", Jorgen intercepted. "Sounds like puny Buxaplenty is being affected by Anti-Fairy Magic."

"HEY, don't you insult the pure unnobility of Anti-Fairy Magic, you jarhead!" Anti-Cosmo spat. "...but Pro-Jorgen is absolutely right, this is definitely the work of Anti-Fairy Magic... when it's in influence with Pro-Fairy Magic."

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked.

"What I mean, my undear Timothy" Anti-Cosmo began, "is that Remington's growing madness is caused by his possession of two powerful forces: Pro-Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic. Pro-Fairy Magic represents order and Anti-Fairy Magic represents chaos. This is why certain things won't be allowed with Pro-Fairy Magic, but other things cannot be done with Anti-Fairy Magic either. This problem can be negated by combining the two forces, but it comes with a price: namely, thinking straight."

"And I guess Anti-Fairy Magic takes that thinking straight part away because it's... chaotic?" Candace finished.

"Dear Candace gets it", Anti-Cosmo clapped.

"So due to excessive usage of the Fairy-Magic-Inizor, Remy has gone more insane by the minute", Phineas summarized. "And Crocker and Rodney are not affected since they literally cannot use the Inizor by themselves thanks to emulating the magic too closely."

"It's like what they always say: 'With great powers comes an increasing amount of madness and despotism'", Milo stated.

"You know, I'm getting a little scared of Remy now", Chester admitted.

"I definitely understand", AJ agreed. "Remy's already become so powerful with infinite energy at his disposal that allows him to do whatever he wants, and now it turns out he's growing more insane by the minute. But I fear for Timmy the most."

"Yeah, it appears that Remy still hates me", Timmy stated, scratching the back of his head.

"He _loathes_ you, Turner", Crocker corrected. "Again, should've seen him when he found out you still had-"

"Yeah yeah, _fairy godparents_ ", Timmy finished, mimicking Crocker's contortions in a droning voice. "Got it."

"Regardless, we definitely need to stop Remy", Isabella decided. "But how do we do that?"

"Well, the end goal here is, like, taking that Magic Inizor thing away from Remy and wish everything back to normal", Veronica surmised.

"But that's going to be difficult with all the magic going to him", Vanessa countered. "So all the humans have to wear Cold Iron at the very least, and the Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic needs to return to their respective wands."

"And all wands need to return to their respective owners", Phineas added. "Now it would be neat if Fairy Magic can be cancelled out by other Fairy Magic, cuz that would mean that we can just free everyone and have a whole army against Remy and his forces."

"Do we even know where to find those wands", Amanda asked.

"OR WHERE TO FIND THIS COLD IRON", Norm added.

"I can answer all of that, I have a map of the golden castle drawn out", Crocker said, as he revealed a crude map drawing.

"It may be a crude drawing, but I can confirm it's accurate enough", Rodney commented.

"And we can also reverse the whole thing about the Big Wands' respective magic going to the Fairy-Magic-Inizor", Crocker added. "You know, in case anyone was worried about that."

"I believe the Big Wand's auto-charge function will activate once our authentic sender plugs are plugged back in", Berri said. "You know, if anyone's worried about _that_."

"Yeah yeah, y'all got worries about this thing and that other thing", Candace groaned irritably. "All legitimate worries of course, but how about we worry about that later, CUZ WE STILL HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO **ESCAPE THIS STUPID JAIL CELL IN THE FIRST PLACE!** "

Everyone stared silently at Candace.

"...You know what, she's right", Phineas finally said. "We need a way out of this jail first, before we're even able to do anything else. Milo, you have Murphy's Law, you think you can help us right now?"

"I'd love to, but Murphy's Law doesn't work that way", Milo revealed. "Things go wrong randomly, and while I am prepared for that, I don't think I'm able to trigger it."

"Ay, díos mio... the _one_ time we need Murphy's Law, and it's not going to show up", Amanda sulked.

"And we can scratch prying the walls off the list, too", Candace grunted. "Believe me, I tried."

The entire group was stumped. Vanessa in particular had no idea to escape either, having thought of every possibility.

At least, so she thought... until she put her hands in her pockets, and felt something odd. Once she realized what it was, her eyes widened. She began to form an idea... but she had to ask something first.

"Hey, umm, any of you Fairy guys?"

"What is it, puny goth teen?" Jorgen asked.

"Well, I was wondering... does this Cold Iron also affect... genies?"

Every magical being stared at Vanessa as if she said something insensitive.

"Well, no", Jorgen fumbled, "but why in the names of the High Fairy Council would you EVER think-"

"Good", Vanessa smirked.

Out of her pockets, she pulled a rectangular buzzer with a single button on it. Her father Heinz recognized the thing.

"Oh, that's right, I completely forgot about him!" he said.

"Honestly, me too", Vanessa grinned. "Until now, that is."

She pressed the button, and instantly, with a GONG, came a tanned figure with curly hair, sunglasses and cyan swimming trunks.

Timmy's jaw gaped.

"Vanessa..." he began, "how and why did you get NORM THE GENIE of all people here?!"

"Wait, you know this guy?" Vanessa asked.

"Wait, you know each other?" Norm the genie asked Timmy and Vanessa. "Anyway, what makes ya need me that's so important to interrupt my vacation? I was about to take a swim with this nice lady."

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt your vacation in Acapulco, Norm", Vanessa apologized, "but as you can see, me and the rest of us are stuck in a highly secure magic prison, complete with Cold Iron bars and without magic wands or anything really."

"The rest of you?" Norm asked and turned around, seeing a lot of people, including some he recognized. "Oh my gosh, even Jarhead Jorgen needs my help?!"

"I don't need ANYONE'S help", Jorgen grunted, "especially not from filthy genies like you!"

"Yeah, sorry, chin boy, but goth girl here is callin' the shots, not you", Norm the genie taunted.

"Wait, how can you trust this guy?" Timmy asked Vanessa. "Last time (as in, prior to Chloe calling him earlier this week), Norm tried to separate my fairy godparents and made a huge mess by legally becoming a fairy."

"Oh, let's just say that I outsmarted him, and he's grown fond of me and Dad", Vanessa replied.

"That's the ticket", Norm said. "Anyway, your wish?"

"I wish that all of us in this conjoined cell were out of here", Vanessa stated. "How about you bring us to Fairy World's Big Wand?"

"Can do, will do", Norm the genie said, snapping his fingers and gonging everyone out.


	21. Big Wand Revival

Shortly after, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Vicky, Jorgen, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Irving, Heinz, Vanessa, Norm the robot, Veronica, Berri, Toria, Juandissimo, Milo, Amanda, Crocker, Rodney, Anti-Cosmo, and much to Anti-Cosmo's dismay, the nymph and gnome, all appeared next to Fairy World's Big Wand, the star-tipped radio tower in Fairy World, shortly followed by Norm the genie himself. The Big Wand is surprisingly deserted, with no ElimiNormbot close by.

"I guess that will be all?" Norm asked.

"Actually, you'd be a great help if you'd help us combat Remy", Vanessa suggested. "You see, he has all the Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic and has grown... despotic."

"Just page me when you actually combat him, then, OK?" Norm said.

"Wait, can't you just make the Fairy-Magic-Inizor teleport away from Remy?" Timmy asked. "Without that, he won't have that much power anymore."

"No can do, bucktooth", Norm the genie grimaced. "I wouldn't dare, at least. Genie magic is about as powerful as Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic, separate. But when combined? I'm pretty sure Genie magic would be as ineffective on that as on Smoof. Now, if you excuse me, I've a date to attend to..."

And Norm disappeared with a GONG.

The gang was silent for a moment.

"Ooookay", Timmy finally said. "So anyway, to sum it all up: we need to unplug the inizor senders from the Big Wands, locate the stash of wands stored somewhere in the golden castle, find some Cold Iron in said castle, free everyone from Abracatraz, and return the wands to the fairies, all of that _before_ we can engage combat against Remy. Did I get that right?"

"Yup", Crocket and Rodney chorused.

Timmy pondered. "Okay, I think I got it", he decided, "us kids are going inside the lion's den. That would be me, Chester, AJ, Veronica, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Irving, Milo, Amanda and Candace."

"Why that?" Candace questioned.

"Well, it's a personal thing for me, at least", Timmy explained. "Not only does Remy want revenge against me and not only has he taken Trixie, but also Cosmo, Wanda and Poof."

"And Perry, too", Phineas added.

"Yeah, that too", Timmy said.

"And uh, what about us?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"The rest of you make sure the Big Wands work as they should be", Timmy decided. "Next, you sneak to Abracatraz and set everyone free next. Then you wait for us to get the wands, and _then_ we plan an attack on Remy."

"Wait, why do we have to do so much stuff while all you twerps have to do is find a stupid stash of wands?" Vicky complained.

"Quit your yapping, we really don't have to do much hard work at all", Jorgen grunted.

"Jorgen's right", Timmy said. "Replacing the inizor plug with the normal plug in the Big Wands will only take up a few minutes each."

"Plus, I presume doing that first is the most important part anyway", AJ intervened. "Currently, the power source is still redirecting its energy to the Fairy-Magic-Inizor, making the Fairy Wands useless until their authentic plugs are reapplied."

"Wait, what happens when those inizor senders are plugged out?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "I-I think that that Remy kid would quickly notice his Inizor is running out of magic."

"The Fairy-Magic-Inizor has been receiving magic for hours nonstop now, Heinz", Rodney replied. "I doubt it'll run out that soon."

"He's right, the Fairy-Magic-Inizor has enough of both types of magic for weeks", Crocker added.

"Considering the Big Wand only takes a few hours to charge all Fairy Magic for a week, I have to agree with that", Jorgen mused.

"...So, I guess it's clear for everyone what to do?" Milo asked.

"As clear as day, puny unlucky teen", Jorgen replied in his usual stern tone. "And don't worry, I'll have the unruly ones under control."

"Right, then let's get to it!" Timmy declared.

"Umm, question", Amanda intervened. "How do we get from here to the castle unnoticed?"

Upon being asked that question, Timmy peered towards the golden castle in the distance, and the areas towards it. Unlike with the Big Wand, ElimiNormbots seem to be _everywhere_.

Timmy slouched, sighing. "Vanessa?" he asked.

Vanessa understood, and pressed the buzzer while wearing the same tired expression as Timmy. Norm the genie reappeared.

"Dude, what's so hard to understand about 'I have a date to attend to'?" Norm complained, understandably irritated. "Or did Remster already notice you?"

"No, we just... need these kids at the castle unnoticed", Vanessa explained, gesturing to Timmy, Chester, AJ, Veronica, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Irving, Milo and Amanda.

In response, Norm glanced towards the distance, noticing the ElimiNormbots.

"Oh yeah, I guess it's gonna be hard with those heaps of scrap swarming all around Fairy World", he realized. Sighing, he agreed: "Alright, one trip to the golden castle."

He snapped his fingers, and with a GONG, Timmy, AJ, Chester, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Milo, Amanda, Veronica, Isabella and Irving vanished.

"But this is the last time for now", Norm warned. "Next time, page me when you're ready for the war."

And Norm the genie disappeared.

"Alright, since we're already here at one Big Wand", Vanessa suggested, "why don't we fix it up right now?"

"Good idea", Jorgen agreed. He found the star-shaped plug that actually belonged to the Big Wand near the foot of the radio tower, and flew to the Big Wand's large star tip. He opened its lid, unplugged Crocker's sender and replaced it with the star-shaped plug it belonged to, as it should.

"See, puny evil teen? Evil as pie", Jorgen commented.

"HOT DOG!" Norm the robot cheered.

"I'd rather say 'bratwurst'", Heinz grunted. "Anyway, wasn't there this Anti-Big Wand as well?"

"You wouldn't be incorrect, good old Heinrich", Anti-Cosmo grinned. "Now let me lead the way to that one, shall we?"

"Shmebulock!" the gnome cheered.

"Right..." Anti-Cosmo commented unamused. "Forgot you and the nymph are still here..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy, Phineas, Ferb, Chester, AJ, Candace, Isabella, Irving, Veronica, Milo and Amanda appeared right in front of the castle, and conveniently nearby some large bushes to hide behind.

From there, they noticed that there was a significant reason why there were so many ElimiNormbots were swarming about. Since they're up close, they now could notice...

The ElimiNormbots were carrying humans around.

"Oh no, Remy must've begun his takeover plan early", Phineas commented. "Look, his robot lackeys are already kidnapping everyone!"

"Oh no!" Candace exclaimed as she pointed to a particular ElimiNormbot, which was carrying Linda and Lawrence. "They've gotten Mom and Dad!"

"And _my_ Mom and Dad", AJ added, pointing to another ElimiNormbot, who were indeed carrying his parents.

"My parents, too!" Amanda shrieked.

"And my dad!" Chester said.

The gang peered from the bushes towards the stream of ElimiNormbots, carrying a cast of various recognizable characters away to Abaracatraz.

"I wonder how that prison can carry the entire human population", AJ wondered. "I mean, logically, it wouldn't fit. They would need to build at least 700 more of them."

"Well, if it indeed runs on fairy magic, I think they can make it work", Isabella noted.

The kids continued peering in the distance, as suddenly, an ElimiNormbot crashed down right beside them! Shocked, the kids turned around.

The ElimiNormbot has been busted up because of that, but what was more important was the person it carried, as Milo smiled at her appearance.

"Melissa!" he exclaimed, as he helped the orange-haired teenager out of the metallic mess.

"Milo, you're OK!" Melissa exclaimed, as the two shared a friendly hug. "Am I relieved to see you. I was kinda scared when this piece of scrap metal suddenly appeared out of nowhere along with his friends, and then basically kidnapped the entirety of Danville."

"Well... technically, Amanda and I were kidnapped by those bots first", Milo admitted.

"Amanda?" Melissa questioned bemused. She peered to the rest of the group and noticed the pink-clad, purple-haired teenager among the rest of the kids.

Melissa pulls a knowing grin and asked: "So, you and Amanda are finally a thing, then?"

"What?!" Milo and Amanda exclaimed, blushing exceedingly.

"Nonono, we're not dating", Milo stammered. "Not yet, at least."

"We just got stuck in the situation early!" Amanda added.

"Oh really?" Melissa asked, still smirking.

"Y-yeah, one of these ElimiNormbots thought we were some kids called Timmy and Trixie", Milo explained. "Don't know why or how, really because they look completely different."

"Yeah, because _I'm_ Timmy!" Timmy intervened. "Also, hi, who is this?"

"Oh, right, sorry", Milo apologized. "This is my best friend, Melissa!"

"She must be a master at mechanics", AJ surmised. "I mean, she just escaped that ElimiNormbot by rearranging its wires or something, making it malfunction and crash down."

"Actually, it shortcircuited at complete random", Melissa admitted. "In retrospect, that probably was a sign that Milo was close anyway."

"Aah, classic Murphy's Law", Milo sighed.

"Anyway, can someone fill me in what is happening out here?" Melissa asked.

"Basically, a rival of mine, named Remy, has all the Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic, giving him absolute power over everything, and has abused it to not only capture me and my friends, but also to brainwash _my_ girlfriend, Trixie, into _his_ girlfriend", Timmy explained.

"Which is also my BFF", Veronica added.

"He also captured my fairy godfamily, and Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus", Timmy continued.

"We've got to take him down and turn everything back to normal, but before we can battle him, we've got to prepare for it", Phineas continued. "Other people are trying to free everyone and return the Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic back to their respective wands, while we are tasked to find said wands, as well as Cold Iron protection, right here in Remy's hideout."

"Well, I think I only understand half of the gist, but I'm down", Melissa said.

"So wait, you'll help us out?" Candace asked.

"What else can I do?", Melissa asked. "Look, this situation is new and scary, but I'm not going to sit down like a coward. I've been Milo's friend ever since first grade, I can handle danger. I've survived the Llama Incident! So this isn't gonna stop me either! Boom!" She swung her arms down as they crossed.

"That's the spirit", Milo cheered. "Although, to be honest, this situation's far graver than anything the Llama Incident was."

Melissa shrugged.

"Okay then, before we enter the castle, do any of you have any suggestions?" Timmy asked.

"You said you were looking for wands _and_ Cold Iron, right?" Melissa noted. "We could split up in teams and have things done in half the time."

"Good idea, especially with Milo here", Candace said. "No offense, but I think having him around could endanger the mission. I think it'd be best if he, Amanda and Melissa would go elsewhere."

"Duly noted", Timmy said. "Candace, as per your suggestion, you get on Milo's team."

"What? That's not what I meant", Candace protested.

Timmy ignored Candace's complaint and added: "Irving, you go with Milo too."

"Aww, I wanted to be with Phineas and Ferb", Irving sulked.

"So, what's the plan?" Isabella asked.

"Milo's team will go look for the Cold Iron, while the rest of us go fetch the wands", Timmy suggested.

"And who will have the map?" Amanda asked.

"They will", Candace replied, pulling out her phone and making a photo of the map. "We have a picture of it instead."

"And what are we gonna do if we're found out?" Chester wondered.

"Well, I guess we have to combat it", Milo responded. "That's a bit easier for me to say because I got my backpack, so maybe you should have something from it, too."

Milo pulled out a safety pin from his backpack, giving it to Timmy.

"...What can we do with this?" Timmy asked.

"Use your imagination", Milo smiled.

Timmy furrowed his eyebrows. "Oookay, then..." he mused. "Anyway, ready to roll, guys?"

"Always", Ferb responded.

"Alright then, let's go!" Timmy exclaimed, as the kids entered the castle and split up from there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mark Chang was still roaming inside the castle.

He was actually doing okay, having not being caught by a single ElimiNormbot yet.

...Mostly because whenever an ElimiNormbot did spot him, Peter, Pinky and Terry were quick to destroy the bot before it could warn anyone.

Much to Mark's chagrin.

"Oh come on, again?" he complained. "For the one hundredth time, dudes: I don't need this help stuff!"

Yes, Mark has been well aware of their presence by now, and he disn't appreciate it one bit when he concluded the three agents had to 'babysit' him.

He'd be more grateful if he had realized how dangerous the current situation could be.

If the three agents weren't animals, they would've happily explained Mark about the possible dangers that could happen, but for now, hearing the Yugopotamian's endless complaints is all they could do.

Mark trotted further through the halls, when he was again halted by Pinky. The chihuahua agent used sign language, commanding Mark to hide behind a nearby potted plant, to which he complied along with Peter and Terry.

"What is it now?" Mark nagged, right as Pinky's paw was placed on his mouth, telling him to be quiet.

The four individuals saw one ElimiNormbot floating through the hallway, having something pink clutched in its mechanical claws.

Mark gasped, recognizing the pink object.

"A Fake-I-Fier belt?!" he whispered.

The ElimiNormbot then opened a door, going into its room. A few moments later, it came back out of the room and proceeded floating down the hall, claws empty.

When the coast was clear, Mark stated: "I _gotta_ get that Fake-I-Fier belt! BRB!"

Mark approached the door the ElimiNormbot first was, despite of the warnings Peter was trying to give, opening it.

As he did... he kept standing there within the door opening. Idling.

Nothing seems to be happening from inside the room, so Peter, Pinky, and Terry were growing a bit worried about what was going on. Giving each other a few worried glances, the three decide to check out what Mark was staring at (and, if it was harmless, get him to hide in there from ElimiNormbots).

The three approached Mark, pushing him inside the room along with themselves.

What they saw inside the room was... was...

"...Amazing", Mark spoke. "We've hit the jackpot!"

Suddenly, he heard footsteps from outside the room. Mark, Peter, Pinky and Terry peered outside to find a quintet of young humans passing by.

The four recognized at least two of them.

"Wow, so they ended up here" Mark noted. "They seem to be lookin' for something, though. Maybe we can help 'em out."

Mark glanced back at the 'jackpot' behind him.

"And I think I just know how!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Anti-Cosmo was leading the rest of his team, including the nymph and gnome, to Anti-Fairy World, where the Anti-Fairy's Big Wand would be located.

"We're here!" Anti-Cosmo exclaimed.

This world looked like a barren wasteland, with dark red skies and dilapidated buildings.

"Wow, that Buxaplenty kid really let go of the place", Doof commented.

"No, that's how it usually looks", Anti-Cosmo corrected, causing Heinz to cock an eyebrow. Anti-Cosmo coughed, as he continued: "Now, let's waste not much time, and get to our Big Wand already. It's right over there, in fact!"

Anti-Cosmo pointed towards a star-tipped radio tower that's seemingly been worse for wear.

"Lemme guess... it's always looked like that?" Doof asked.

"No, this one's been kinda demolished by a muscular lagomorph about half a year ago", Anti-Cosmo corrected. "But it DOES fit with our aesthetic, AND is still functional."

As the group approached the pitiful excuse of a Big Wand, Vanessa wondered: "You know, I doubt that Remy would just leave this place intact."

"Eahyay, I'mway inkingthay e'llhay eturnray oonersay orway aterlay orfay urtherfay evelopmentday ofway... ateverwhay e'shay anningplay", the nymph guessed.

"I have no idea what you're saying, but I agree", Vanessa replied.

Once at the Big Wand of Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo picked up its black plug at the base, and flew towards the black star tip. He tried opening the tip's lid, but it appeared he had to put extra effort into it.

"Dear lord, I can't remember the lid being this stuck!" Anti-Cosmo struggled.

"Yeah... we put a few more dents in it so it would close properly", Crocker explained, loud enough for Anti-Cosmo to hear from where he was.

"You nincompoop", Anti-Cosmo insulted, "That could damage the lid even further!"

Finally, Anti-Cosmo manage to open the lid... which broke off immediately after.

Quickly, Anti-Cosmo replaced Crocker's inizor sender with the Big Anti-Fairy Wand's original plug, and flew down with a dissatisfied face.

"When all of this is over, you two owe me a new Big Wand lid", Anti-Cosmo lambasted Crocker and Rodney. "That thing was an antique."

"Whatever the case, we should get rid of these inizor senders", Jorgen noted, holding the yellow sender next to Anti-Cosmo's black one.

"Allow me", Vicky grinned, as she snatched the two senders from their hands. She placed the senders on the ground... and hammered the two doodads to smithereens with a wooden mallet.

"Well, that's one way to rid the senders", Berri commented

"Now, with that out of the way, let's free everyone from Abracatraz", Jorgen decided.

" **I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU.** "

The sudden ominous voice surprised the group. As they turned around to where the voice came from, they were even more shocked.

There were suddenly five ElimiNormbots with black helmets with them.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Yep, our last MML character to join the cast is Melissa Chase, Milo's best friend. Sorry Zack fans, but Milo hasn't met him yet during the summer. If you REALLY need your Zack fix, there's a Lumberzacks cameo in chapter 12 of Crocknapped._

 _Either way, Team Doof encounters ElimiNormbots. How's that gonna end? We'll see in the next chapter._


	22. A Hearty Reunion

"Great, just what we needed", Vanessa groaned, as she and the rest of the group in Anti-Fairy World faced the five ElimiNormbots, "Remy's forces to show up right when we don't need them to."

"W-what are you planning to do here", Toria quivered.

One ElimiNormbot floated forward and switched its black helmet out for the Norm head, explaining: "OUR GREAT OVERLORD, KING REMY, REQUESTED ALL ELIMINORMBOTS TO KIDNAP THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE FROM EARTH, AND DEPOSIT THEM AT ABRACATRAZ. HOWEVER, IF THE PRISON WAS SOMEHOW GETTING OVERLOADED, HE REQUESTED MORE ABRACATRAZ PRISONS TO BE BUILT, WHICH IS WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO ON THIS PITIFUL WASTELAND."

" _Pitiful wasteland?!_ " Anti-Cosmo intercepted, clearly offended. "Well, okay, it _is_ a wasteland and it _is_ pitiful, but it's Anti-Fairy World! It being a pitiful wasteland is the entire point!"

"YOUR OPINION DOES NOT MATTER", the ElimiNormbot continued. "THIS PLACE WILL BE TURNED INTO A PRISON GROUND OF PRISON GROUNDS. OUR ESTIMATED GUESS OF REQUIRED ABRACATRAZES IS 700, SO THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING LEFT OF THIS MISERABLE LOCATION ONCE WE'RE DONE."

"You _monsters_!" Anti-Cosmo growled.

"BEST TO ACCEPT IT", the ElimiNormbot spoke. "THAT BEING SAID..."

The ElimiNormbot switched its Norm head for the black helmet.

" **YOU LOT SHOULD ALSO BE LOCKED UP IN ABRACATRAZ, SO KING REMY SAYS** ", he continued. " **AFTER ALL, EVERYONE THAT ISN'T KING REMY OR QUEEN TRIXIE ISN'T ALLOWED TO ROAM FREELY UNTIL CLAIMED OTHERWISE BY KING REMY.** "

"What about Crocker and I?" Rodney asked.

" **YOU TWO HAVE BEEN REMOVED FROM THE APPROVAL LIST, AND ARE NO LONGER EXEMPT FROM THE LAW** ", the ElimiNormbot stated.

"Preposterous! We _invited_ Remy in our triumvirate!" Rodney objected. " _We_ should still have a say in this!"

" **TOO BAD. SO SAD** ", the ElimiNormbot shrugged. " **NOW PREPARE TO BE VACUUMED.** "

The five ElimiNormbots then emitted black and red vortexes from their mouths.

"Well... this is new", Heinz commented.

"Not for us", Jorgen noted. "This comes from the Eliminator side of the hybrid robots, back when the Darkness was a thing. They suck you up in these pocket Darknesses, leaving you trapped in pitch blackness until they spit you out."

"Yeesh, now that's scary", Doof said. "Wonder why they didn't do that before."

" **ONLY THE FIVE OF US GOT THE VACUUM VORTEX FUNCTIONALITIES** ", one of the ElimiNormbots replied. " **NOW GET IN HERE, RESISTANCE IS FUTILE.** "

Heinz, Vanessa, Norm, Jorgen, Toria, Berri, Juansissimo, Rodney, Crocker, Vicky, Anti-Cosmo, the nymph and the gnome were fearing for their lives, knowing that they'll be sucked up if they got any closer.

The five ElimiNormbots would've been able to vaccuum them in their Darkness-esque vortexes successfully...

If it weren't for the fact that, just then, some kind of stopwatch were thrown against on of them, distracting the robotic quintet and retracting their vacuum vortexes.

Turning to the direction the stopwatch came from, everyone saw a white-haired man with a unibrow and mustache, a young man with purple glasses, and a short woman in a futuristic outfit.

"Monobrow and Dr Coconut?!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, surprised at the appearance of the former two.

"It's Monogram and Carl", Vanessa corrected. "What are you doing here?"

"Questions later, miss", Monogram replied, pulling out a grappling hook, attached to a rope. "We've got to take care of those ElimiNormbots first."

Monogram was about to throw the grappling hook.

"Wait, don't recklessly throw it!" the woman beside him warned.

" _You_ threw your Time-Stop Watch towards them", Monogram defended. "Why is that OK and throwing a grappling hook not?"

"Because earlier, they didn't know we were here", the woman explained, right when Monogram threw his grappling hook. "But now they _are_ aware of us, they can-"

The woman was interrupted by one of the ElimiNormbots absorbing the grappling hook right away.

"...do _that_."

After a short silence, Monogram admitted: "Okay, fine we can't use that grappling hook anymore."

"It gets worse..." the woman added.

The ElimiNormbot from before suddenly switched its claws for two grappling hook arm cannons.

"As you can see, they not only absorb any weapon thrown towards them, but also use said weapons against _us_ ", she finished.

"Now this is become a bit of a problem", Monogram lamented, as the ElimiNormbots closed in to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were watching the hapless trio in danger.

"This is terrible", Vanessa commented.

"What's so terrible about it? We can escape now!" Vicky countered.

" _They're_ in danger now!" Vanessa countered. "We need to do something to save them!"

Suddenly, Norm the robot gained an idea. "I GOT IT", he said, as he opened a compartment from his torso.

* * *

Monogram, Carl and the short woman inched further and further back, until they found themselves at the edge of a cliff. The ElimiNormbots had surrounded them. They were prepared for the worst...

When suddenly, the ElimiNormbots disappeared.

The three only saw the remaining group that was threatened earlier, with Norm in front of them.

Wearing the Away-Inator on his head.

"I STILL HAD THE AWAY-INATOR IN MY TORSO", he explained. "I USED IT AGAINST RODNEY TO TELEPORT HIM AWAY, BUT SINCE HE HAD AN OTHERDIMENSIONINIZOR, HE WAS ABLE TO ESCAPE. AS FAR AS I KNOW, THESE ELIMINORMBOTS _DON'T_ HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT."

"Well, I never thought I'd say this, but... thanks Norm", Carl said.

"Now tell me, who are you and what are you doing here?" Jorgen asked.

"I'm Major Monogram of the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, or OWCA, and this is my assisting intern Carl", Monogram introduced. "We were notified of an abduction concerning Agent P, and managed to follow one of the ElimiNormbots to... whatever this place is."

"And I'm Gretchen of the Bureau of Time Travel, which will exist in the future", the short woman next yo him introduced herself. "My boss and some of the BOTT agents were also kidnapped by these robots."

"Doof, Agent P was last with you", Monogram said. "Where is he now?"

"Well, Crocker over here took him away, thinking he was a fairy", Heinz said, gesturing towards Crocker. "I mean, can you believe it, Perry the Platypus, a fairy?!"

"Yeah yeah, haha, laugh at the mad teacher", Crocker grunted.

"Also, why is Rodney with you, all of a sudden?" Monogram asked.

"Hey, it's not like I had a choice in the matter", Rodney complained. "Me and Crocker got betrayed by our partner, the child Remy Buxaplenty, in our triumvirate, so now we're forced to work with Heinz!"

"Yeah, quite a lot has happened since we got abducted by those robots", Heinz added. "B-but the point is, we've come up with a plan alongside another group of kids, and part of that plan is already finished. Now, we need to free everyone in Abracatraz, then return to the Golden Castle over there and meet up with that other group, so we can engage Remy fully prepared. You in?"

"It's not like we have much choice out there", Monogram replied. "So I suppose that's a yes."

"Great!" Heinz grinned. "Now let's get to Fairy World's Abracatraz!"

"You know, with all the ElimiNormbots swarming around Fairy World, I was afraid getting there would be impossible", Berri commented, "but with that Away-Inator around, I feel much safer."

"Oh, and who might the rest of you be?" Carl asked.

"We'll explain that on the way", Heinz said nonchalantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Milo, Melissa, Amanda, Candace and Irving were sneaking around, whilst following the map to the Cold Iron storage room. It wasn't too far away right now.

Eventually, they reached a door labeled 'COLD IRON'. Milo inched himself towards the door, opened it slightly ajar to peek inside, then motioned the rest to follow him inside.

Inside, there were tons and tons of items scattered about: chains and shackles, collars and bracelets, swords and shields. The kids tried feeling on some of the items.

"Brrr, now _that's_ cold", Candace noted.

"Yep, seems we found it", Melissa stated.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Milo asked. "Only three doors fell off their hinges, and five ElimiNormbots shortcircuited!"

"But um, how do we get all that Cold Iron outside without notice?" Irving asked.

"Well, we just wait until the rest finds the magic wands, then they'll wish- oh wait, Cold Iron is unaffected by Fairy Magic..." Milo realized.

Suddenly, the door of the storage room they were in fell, too.

"...Okay, four doors fell of their hinges", Milo corrected. "Still no biggie."

"Except now we're in plain sight, Milo", Amanda noted.

"Not if we hide behind the wall in time."

Unfortunately, it seems too late for that, as suddenly, four ElimiNormbots wearing pink belts appeared in the door opening.

"Dudes, I can help you on your quest thingie!" one of them spoke.

"AAAAH", Milo, Melissa, Amanda, Candace and Irving yelled.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Buford still snickered as he, Baljeet, Chloe, Tootie, Poof and Perry were running.

"You do realize you never get to see the result of your little prank, do you?" Baljeet pointed out. "And that this laughing of yours could warn the other ElimiNormbots?"

"Yeah yeah, I know", Buford scoffed nonchalantly. "The mere idea is just so... beautiful, ya know?"

Perry motioned Buford and the rest to be quiet, as he thought he heard something. He then held his hand beside his inner ear.

Footsteps.

The rest of the kids heard the footsteps as well. "Uh-oh, somebody's coming", Tootie feared.

"Not likely to be ElimiNormbots, though", Chloe reasoned. "Those float above the ground."

Perry motioned the kids to follow quietly, as he tiptoed further through the corridor. They turned a corner, and...

He, Baljeet, Buford, Chloe, Tootie and Poof suddenly came to a standstill, as they encountered another group of people.

People they knew very well.

"...Perry?" one of those people, with a triangular head asked.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Timmy, Isabella, Chester, AJ and Veronica were still sneaking around in the castle halls, following the map to the stash of fairy wands. So far, they successfully evaded every single ElimiNormbot they noticed.

All two of them.

They were still wary that they might miss spotting one, and in turn get careless enough to get caught by one of them.

Suddenly, Phineas tugged on Timmy's shirt, stopping him, and in turn everyone behind him, in his tracks.

"Dude, what-"

Phineas silenced Timmy, and whispered: "Keep your voice down. I think I heard something."

The six kids listened closely.

"Voices", AJ whispered.

"Oh no, someone may catch us", Isabella feared.

"Well, to be fair, these voices don't sound monotonous nor mechanic enough to be an ElimiNormbot", Ferb reasoned.

"Just proceed carefully..." Timmy decided, as the kids tiptoed further through the corridor.

However, they suddenly halted when they turned the corner.

Before them stood (or floated in one case) six individuals. One of them was a round infant, four were kids they recognized, and the remaining one was someone Phineas and Ferb knew very well... just not with that fedora.

"...Perry?" Phineas asked.

* * *

Two groups have bumped into each other, in Remy's golden castle. One group consisted of Phineas, Ferb, Timmy, Isabella, Chester, and AJ, and the other consisted of Perry, Chloe, Buford, Baljeet, Tootie and Poof.

"...Perry?" Phineas asked.

In response, Perry chattered to Phineas and Ferb.

"It _is_ you!" Phineas exclaimed, as they hugged their pet platypus, who happily returned the hug.

"Perry! I'm like, so glad to see ya too" Veronica grinned.

"You know him?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, I've actually spent a lot of time with him whole he's wearing that hat."

"Oh, cool", Phineas noted. "What's with the hat, anyway?"

"Eh, apparently he's a secret agent", Buford noted. "Read the pamphlet thingy."

"Buford! Baljeet! Good to see you too!" Phineas smiled, as he accepted the pamphlet from Perry.

"You too, Phineas", Baljeet said.

"Glad to see you back, Chloe! You too, Poof!" Timmy grinned, as he, Chloe and Poof hugged.

"You too, Timmy", Chloe smiled.

"Poof poof!" Poof chanted happily.

"TIMMY!" Tootie yelled, bearhugging Timmy.

"...Hi, Tootie", Timmy sighed.

After reading the pamphlet, Phineas said to Perry: "You know, normally I'd be mad if it turned out that my pet platypus was hiding a secret identity in front of us, but not only am I way too relieved that you're fine, but I kind of feel like I've... kind of experienced this before. Weird, huh?"

Perry tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, it's odd, I know", Phineas admitted. "And for some reason, I've had this feeling that Isabella kissed me before, too."

"You mean... before yesterday?" Isabella questioned.

"Yeah. Crazy, right?" Phineas noted. "Our kiss from yesterday triggered some vague memories inside of me. Us and our friends, standing in front of a man with a mustache, monobrow and buzzcut hairstyle, with some kind of machine. Do you think it's connected?"

Perry's eyes widened, as he nodded vigorously. Phineas just described his boss, Major Monogram, about to use the Amnesia-Inator on Phineas and Ferb, after their battle against Doofenshmirtz of the 2nd Dimension.

"Hey, I have an idea", Tootie exclaimed, still clinging onto an irritated Timmy. "You two should kiss, maybe it'll trigger more memories now Perry is with you like this!"

Phineas and Isabella blushed.

"Well... I..." Phineas muttered, before Isabella placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay", Isabella said. "You don't have to do it if you don't feel comfortable about it."

"AWW...!" Tootie slumped, finally letting go of Timmy.

But Phineas objected: "Actually... I... have been thinking about this for a while... and... I think that maybe, we can... do it again?"

Isabella let out a small gasp while blushing even harder, as Tootie let out a loud gasp as she grinned.

"You... you really want to?" Isabella asked.

Phineas paused, before declaring: "Yes. Yes, I do. I've been getting weird, but good feelings since we had that moment yesterday. I'm still not exactly sure if I love you, but... I think I definitely see you more than a friend at this point."

And at that declaration, he planted his lips on Isabella's.

Tootie squealed at this moment, before sighing happily. "Isn't this great? Another romantic couple! Ahhh, I hope I ever get to do this with-"

"You are aware that, after all of this is over, Trixie's with me again?" Timmy intercepted.

Tootie sighed. "Yeah..." she sulked. Tootie noticed Timmy isn't particularly happy seeing her again. To be fair, Timmy was always annoyed when Tootie's chasing him, but he's particularly more grumpy this time. Tootie couldn't help but think it's because of her exposing Trixie last evening.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella let go of their kiss.

"Remember anything else", Isabella asked.

Phineas thought. "Actually, yes", Phineas recalled. "On the same day, we fought this evil version of Vanessa's dad, who tried taking over our home using a robot army... and I think I just realized that the ElimiNormbots kinda look like them, too!"

"What about Perry?"

"He was wearing a hat", Phineas confirmed. "Same hat, even. Also, that machine was supposed to erase our memories of that day. Not exactly sure why, still, but something tells me we weren't supposed to know about Perry's secret identity."

"Well then..." Isabella said. "...wanna... kiss for fun, then?"

Phineas blushed. "Uh, sure."

Phineas then found himself in another liplock with Isabella. They kissed for a few seconds until they let go, as a silence followed

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Timmy asked Chloe, breaking the silence. "I thought you two were still on Earth. Or well, would be brought to Abracatraz, like everyone else."

"Everyone else? I thought Remy, Crocker and Rodney would initiate world domination later today", Chloe wondered.

"Yeah... but then Remy betrayed Crocker and Rodney and now they have to work with us", Isabella explained.

"WAIT WHAT", Chloe, Buford, Baljeet and Tootie exclaimed.

"It's a long story", AJ replied. "Right now, we need to find the stash of fairy wands taken away from the fairies."

"Cool, us too!" Chloe perked up. "Though, we don't know where they are..."

"But _we_ do!" Timmy grinned, showing Crocker's crudely drawn map. "According to Crocker, they stored the wands right about here."

Chloe took the map and inspected it. "Dang it, we already went through that floor. How could we have missed it?"

"Does it matter?" Buford asked. "Let's go to it again!"

Perry nodded and stepped forward...

...only for him to stop, as about four ElimiNormbots with pink belts blocked their path.

"Turn back! Turn back!" Phineas yelled.

Unfortunately, as they turned to the other side, five more ElimiNormbots, also with pink belts, caught up to them.

"This looks like the end of the line for us", Ferb spoke.

"Wha? Naw man, you're safe", one ElimiNormbot spoke.

Timmy widened his eyes when he heard that.


	23. The Great Salvation

Two ElimiNormbots were hanging around in Abracatraz's many hangout rooms. The maximum secure prison in Fairy World just had a visit from an enormous batch of human prisoners, and the cells were getting overloaded.

"HEY", one ElimiNormbot spoke, "DO YOU WONDER WHEN THE NEW ABRACATRAZ BUILDINGS ARE DONE?"

"LIKE I TOLD YOU, THEY WILL TELL US WHEN THEY'RE DONE", the other ElimiNormbot replied. "UNTIL THEN, THE PRISONERS CAN ONLY BE STORED HERE."

The first ElimiNormbot didn't seem all too pleased.

"LOOK, I KNOW THIS PLACE IS ALREADY FILLED TO THE BRIM", the second ElimiNormbot said, "BUT WE CAN'T LET THEM ROAM FREELY EITHER."

"I KNOW", the first ElimiNormbot sighed. "IT'S JUST... WE HAVEN'T HEARD ANYTHING SINCE THEY LEFT."

"IT'S A TIME CONSUMING PROCESS, OF COURSE THEY HAVEN'T REPORTED ANYTHING YET", the second one spoke again.

It was quiet between the two ElimiNormbots.

"...HEY, DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING?" the first ElimiNormbot said again.

"LIKE WHAT?" the second one replied.

"LIKE, I GUESS, A BARRAGE OF ZAPS FROM SOME TELEPORTING DEVICE, BUT FAINTLY."

"THAT'S JUST YOUR IMAGINATION."

Suddenly, the door of their room slammed open, startling both ElimiNormbots.

In the opening stood Dr Doofenshmirtz, wearing the Away-Inator on his head.

"EAT AWAY-INATOR BEAMS, SCRAP HEAPS", Doofenshmirtz yelled, as he fired teleportation beams from his headgear, hitting the ElimiNormbots in a fell swoop. "HA-HA! BOOYAH!"

"Okay, Doof, that's enough", Monogram grunted, who appeared from behind alongside the rest.

"Aww, but it's been so fun!" Heinz complained.

"Yes, but you've already hit every ElimiNormbot in this building with that Away-Inator of yours", Monogram noted.

"Really, this soon already?" Heinz realized. "Well, I guess that means we gotta release everyone then!"

* * *

Cupid was floating alone in his cell, lying down with his head resting on his arms.

His position may seem relaxed, but in his mind, he was more stressed than the biggest worrywart.

When he was captured by Crocker, Rodney, and Remy, the latter said that he would 'set his and Trixie's destinies like they should'.

Cupid knew about Remy's crush on Trixie, but he also knew that, even though it was as big as Timmy's crush on her, it was as superficial as everyone else's crush on Trixie. Cupid even thought Timmy's crush was superficial, but Timmy's love for Trixie grew when he got to know her better, a luxury not even Remy had. Which is why he was fearful of Remy's words.

With the Fairy-Magic-Inizor containing both Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic, the energies would influence each other, making falling in love easily possible, but it would be as superficial as the wisher lets it be. This could be very catastrophic, as it would mean Trixie would be possessed by a magical manifestation of what Remy _thinks_ she is, instead of allowing her to be _herself_.

Cupid had been worrying about this the entire day.

So much that he was forced out his thoughts when the celldoors suddenly opened.

When he realized this, Cupid noticed that everyone's celldoors were opened. Not only that, but he had come to realize that Remy, Crocker and Rodney hadn't just captured Fairies, but also Anti-Fairies, Pixies, Elves, Gnomes, Nymphs, and even _humans_.

Cupid floated out of his cell, wondering what the heck is going on, as he is suddenly tackled by Juandissimo.

"¡Cupido, mi amigo! You're freed!" Juandissimo announced, bearhugging the god of love.

Cupid struggled to free himself out of Juandissimo's arms, as he said: "Yeah... I... urgh... noticed!"

Breaking free with a POP sound, he sputtered: "Quick, tell me: what did they do? What have they done to Trixie? Is everyone all right?"

Juandissimo pushed Cupid's face away. "Slow down, Cupido", he said. "Basically, Remy has made Trixie his queen and is planning to take over el mundo... _alone_."

"Oh no, this is exactly as bad as I feared!" Cupid panicked. "That kid not only completely messed up the web of love for selfish gain, but he's also taking over Ear- wait, what do you mean, 'alone'?"

Juandissimo put his hand on Cupid's shoulder. "Cupido, Remy has gone crazy and betrayed Rodney and Crocker. Remy is currently kidnapping the entire population of la Tierra using los ElimiNormbots, so he can rule over it with Trixie as his queen."

"That isn't as bad as I feared... _it's worse!_ " Cupid realized. "Oh, Juandissimo, I'm so sorry. Remy _was_ your godchild, after all."

"I know..." Juandissimo sighed. "Fortunately, we still have the chance to turn this around! We're going to mi compadres, they'll tell you what we have to do!"

Juandissimo dragged Cupid through the crowd, all the way to Doofenshmirtz and co. On the way, Cupid noticed several people reuniting, such as a green-clad Nymph with four other Nymphs that seem to be her sisters, a dazed-looking Gnome with the rest of his kin, and Anti-Cosmo with Anti-Wanda and Anti-Poof (nicknamed Foop).

When the duo arrived, Cupid saw Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, Norm the robot, Vicky of all people, Jorgen von Strangle (of course), Berri, Toria, Monogram, Carl, Gretchen, and Rodney and Crocker. Doofenshmirtz seems to be making an announcement as more fairies gathered.

"Okay everyone", Doofenshmirtz began. "From what I can gather, there's this rich kid who has taken over your world, betrayed these two guys here, and is currently kidnapping every single human being on Earth and take _that_ over. And I, like many of you, am against it. Bu-but mostly because it's way too much. I mean, if _I_ were in his position, I would've taken over the Tri-State Area and nothing more, but I digress."

He continued: "Now you're free, though, and that's because we are going to take back Fairy World! Th-that's what it's called, right?"

"Yes, that's what it's called", Jorgen confirmed.

"Nice", Doof said. "A-anyway, we have a plan! And we executed most of the steps on our side already: we reactivated your Big Wands, and we set you free! Now, another group of kids is currently looking for your wands in the golden castle that the rich kid has built, and we're gonna get them back. Then, we storm the throne room, take the kid's Fairy-Magic-Inizor, and set everything straight! We'll explain the details when we actually _get_ your wands, though."

"So, does that mean we have to sit and wait?" one fairy in the audience asked.

"Yes, but at least you have more freedom than earlier", Jorgen replied.

"And while the lot of you wait, the rest of us is going to the castle and get the goods", Doofenshmirtz finished. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, _why_ can't we come", and Anti-Fairy asked.

"Don't want to attract too much attention", Heinz replied. "If the rich kid notices a giant horde of prisoners roaming around, it's game over for us on the spot. So we gotta keep it small for now."

"So can we go now", Vicky groaned.

"Only if there aren't any more questions", Doof noted. He waited for a few beats. "Okay, I guess we can go now."

Heinz hopped away and walked towards the prison's gate door, opening it.

Only to reveal a horde if ElimiNormbots, carrying more prisoners with them.

"Well..." Heinz stated, "this wasn't part of the plan."

Suddenly, the entire horde of ElimiNormbots stormed through the gate, trying to grab many of the freed ex-prisoners. Fairies, Anti-Fairies, and humans alike started panicking

"Oh no, this wasn't on the agenda", Doofenshmirtz panicked.

"What do we do now?!" Vanessa asked. "They're gonna grab us too if we get too close!"

"We need to do _something_ ", Jorgen barked. "If only I had my magic wand, I could've gotten rid of these junk bots right away!"

"I THINK I CAN HELP", Norm stated, picking up the Away-Inator from Doof. He shot the Inator and hit one ElimiNormbot carrying several prisoners. As soon as the bot vanished, the prisoners fell on the ground.

"But it's gonna consume time to get rid of all those ElimiNormbots with only one Away-Inator", Doofenshmirtz objected.

"YOU GO WITHOUT ME, THEN", Norm replied.

"...Are you sure, Norm?"

"YES, YES I AM. YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME, DAD. I GOT THIS."

Doof thought, then smiled. "I'll trust you then. Come on, gang, let's lickety-split... or whatever the cool kids say nowadays."

Vanessa, Monogram, Carl, Gretchen, Vicky, Jorgen, Berri, Toria, Crocker and Rodney proceeded exiting the gate, as Doof exited as last... but not before he turned around.

"Oh, and Norm?"

"YES, DAD?"

"Thanks for everything", Heinz smiled. "Even if I'm not exactly your dad."

* * *

In another corridor inside the golden castle, Cavendish, Dakota, Block, Brick, Savannah, Cosmo, Wanda and Mrs Tang were still roaming around, in search of the wands.

Balthazar took a glance in an open window, to see that a swarm of ElimiNormbots were carrying around people from Earth.

"That Remy kid is even worse than I thought he'd be", Cavendish told a passing Mrs Tang.

"Mm-hm", Mrs Tang moaned quietly, barely paying attention to Cav.

"Mrs Tang, is anything alright?" Cavendish asked. "You haven't said anything ever since we escaped from the ElimiNormbots."

"Really? Try 'ever since we ran away from them'", Dakota added.

"Actually, she hadn't said much before that, either", Mr Block noted.

"Would you hurry up a little", Brick asked. "ElimiNormbots are still able to catch us."

Pressure was building up in Mrs Tang as the time travelers were discussing about her silence.

Eventually, she shouted: "THAT REMY BUXAPLENTY HAS BETRAYED MY TRUST, OKAY?! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT BECAUSE OF THAT, HE MADE MY OWN DAUGHTER BETRAY ME TOO! _AND IT'S HARD FOR ME TO_ _ **PROCESS ALL OF THAT!**_ "

She inhaled and exhaled, as everyone stared shocked at her sudden outburst.

"I... I'm sorry", she said. "I- I always thought Remy was a nice boy for Trixie. Never in a million years would I have thought he'd ever team up with some kind of super villain with an incredibly long name to take over the world. And all that for some plebeian? I mean, I don't like them either, but defecting to the dark side?"

"Well, to be fair, I didn't expect this from Remy either", Wanda comforted Mrs Tang. "Well, yes, Remy had always been a pain in the butt towards my godson, but teaming up with super villains and taking over the world complete with mass abductions goes even beyond my expectations."

"Yeah, especially with hurting Timmy as the only reason", Cosmo added. "It's as if he has been affected by dark magic or something."

"How the heck do you even know how Remy would behave?" Mrs Tang asked Cosmo and Wanda.

"...we are Timmy's fairy godparents", Wanda revealed. "Back when Remy had a fairy godparent of his own, Timmy had been confronted by him every now and then."

"Pardon me for asking, but why does Timmy have you as godparents?" Cavendish asked.

"Well, fairy godparents are always given to miserable children", Wanda explained. "Timmy, in particular, has been miserable mostly because of his babysitter Vicky, but getting a teacher like Crocker, being bullied by Francis, and getting spurned by Trixie worsened his life even further. That latter, in particular, seems to be part of a behavior forced upon by this woman, if I'm getting this right."

"So you're telling me it's straight up my fault that Remy behaves this way?" Mrs Tang asked.

"Not particularly, but it's a factor", Wanda noted. "On another note, though, I have heard something... _interesting_ from Jorgen before Trixie arrived in Abracatraz."

"And what might that be?" Cavendish asked.

"Well, it appears that, before this whole mess even started, Jorgen noted that two kids in particular suddenly got miserable enough to receive fairy godparents", Wanda continued. "Trixie, was one of them. Coincidentally, Timmy also heard from Trixie that her mother punished her severely for dating him."

Mrs Tang took those words in. _"Have I really been that bad towards my daughter?"_ she thought.

"Wait, you said that Remy had a fairy godparent of his own", Dakota noted. "Why was that?"

"Negligence from his parents", Wanda replied. "Remy had basically no friends either, but when he saw Timmy's got two fairy godparents, Cosmo and I, he assumed that Timmy had two sets of loving parents and grew animosity to Timmy out of jealousy."

She glared at Mrs Tang. "You should be lucky that, in spite of her prolonged terrible behavior to my godson, she not only managed to remain pure, but also made true friends along the way. And she still loved you! I was completely convinced you successfully molded her into the terrible, conniving witch she presented herself as." She sighed. "Now, however, Remy turned her into the exact being I feared her to be, so I guess it didn't matter that much anyway."

"OKAY STOP", Mrs Tang shouted, bursting in tears. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was that bad! Honest! I... I was simply doing what my own mother did to me when I was just a kid. Only get along with rich kids, avoid the middle class and lower. She told me that the scum of the Earth hid within the lower classes. I was never taught that they could hide within the higher classes, too. I just wanted to be a good mother to Trixie."

Mrs Tang sobbed silently. Wanda tried to comfort her: "Look, I'm sorry for my harshness. I just cannot condone a cruel upbringing, being a mother myself. It's why I'm very protective of my godson. Like I said, though, even Remy never acted this despicable either."

"I... I know...", Mrs Tang sulked. "But I wish I could do a do-over, if you know what I mean."

The two mothers hugged silently, as Wanda let Mrs Tang sob it out of her system.

"Are... you two done?" Savannah intervened.

"Y-yeah..." Mrs Tang said.

"Well, good", Savannah replied, "because right now, we're surrounded by bots."

"Huh?!"

Wanda and Mrs Tang stood up. Indeed, eleven ElimiNormbots were surrounding the lot of them. Interestingly enough, all of them wore those pink Fake-I-Fier belts, too.

Then, the window glasses fell out of their mullions.

"Whoops, my bad", one ElimiNormbot spoke.

Cavendish cocked an eyebrow when he heard that.

* * *

Finally, Doofenshmirtz and co. reached the gate of the golden castle.

"So, old man, what do we do, now?" Vicky asked.

Doofenshmirtz wanted to answer, but Jorgen intercepted him: "We wait until the kids open the gate with the wands in tow."

"And how long do we have to wait for that?" Vicky questioned.

"A lot of time has passed since they started", Vanessa mused. "If things have gone well, we could see them at any moment now."

Right afterwards, the gate swung open.

But the gang didn't meet up with Timmy, Phineas, Ferb and friends.

Instead, they saw eleven of ElimiNormbots with pink belts.

"Surprise!" one of them yelled.

A silence followed.

"I... should've made a second Away-Inator", Heinz stated.


	24. Is All Hope Lost?

Timmy is currently being clutched tight by an ElimiNormbot.

As are Phineas and Ferb.

And Chloe. And Isabella. And Tootie. And Buford, Baljeet, Veronica, Chester, AJ, Milo, Melissa, Amanda, Candace and Irving.

All of them are being dragged by an ElimiNormbot. Not to mention that a horde of ElimiNormbots followed as well. Curiously, all of them wore pink belts.

The destination? Where else? Remy's throne room.

When the gang arrived there, one of the notable things Timmy noticed, aside from Dark Trixie clinging onto Remy and adoring him (which kind of repulsed him internally), was Remy's attire.

Remy usually already wore white clothes, but he apparently had decided to do some more regal changes, as he now wore a fur cape and a crown with green jewels. He held the rod of his Fairy-Magic-Inizor as if it was some kind of scepter, too.

But the second change Timmy noticed was more concerning: multiple blue circle outlines were concentring his pupils, extending through the entire eyeball. Remy literally had crazy eyes.

Inside Dark Trixie's mind, Trixie took a bit of a rest from trying to break free, too tired to notice any of the red crevices in her prison (something that Shadow Trixie was kind of anxious about, for some reason), as she saw through the Dark Trixievision the terrible predicament Timmy and friends were in.

"Oh no, my Timmy", she abhorred.

Dark Trixie, the one in control, however, still embraced her Remy when Timmy and co showed up, thinking not much of the bucktoothed kid.

Although, due to Trixie's meddling, vague memories of Timmy started to spur inside her, but she couldn't make much of it. Dark Trixie at least came to the conclusion that she at least knew all of the captives in the room at one point.

...well, except for that quiff-haired kid, the purple-haired one, and the one with the orange curls.

Finally, Remy spoke.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't my archnemesis, Timothy Tiberius Turner", Remy gloated.

"You know, as much as I hate you right now, the feeling's not mutual", Timmy groaned. "I-I considered my archnemesis to be Vicky."

Remy ignored Timmy's comment, and continued: "I must say, I'm quite impressed that you and your friends managed to escape Abracatraz. Even that kid that ElimiNormbot #69 _thought_ it was you, and his little friend that my ElimiNormbot thought was Trixie... even though the girl's too ugly and the boy's not ugly enough!"

"Hey, you don't insult her like that!" Milo yelled, defending Amanda.

"Yeah, she's pretty, too!" Melissa added.

"And _you're_ captured by ElimiNormbots", Remy countered. "Your argument is invalid. But, I digress. As you can guess, escape is futile, as my ElimiNormbots are so advanced that they can find and capture you right away. Especially now that Operation: World Domination is at full force, which involves kidnapping EVERYONE!"

"Umm, excuse me, but why would you kidnap everyone on Earth and store them here, anyway?" Phineas asked. "That doesn't seem convenient at all."

"At first glance, it doesn't", Remy admitted, "but it's ultimately the best way to get everyone, including the magical creatures, in one place."

"But again, why?" Candace pressed.

"You know, miss Brontosaur, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to explain the full scope of Operation: World Domination", Remy mused, "since after all, it won't matter that much anymore. Isn't that right, dear?"

" **Oh no, indeed, my king~** ", Dark Trixie swooned. Timmy almost gagged.

"Right", Remy said. "So! The lot of you still remember that I made Trixie rightfully mine with this Fairy-Magic-Inator, thanks to the Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic influencing each other?"

"And we still resent you for it", Chloe spat.

"Well", Remy smirked, "I'm basically gonna do that with _everyone!_ "

A silence followed.

"...you want everyone to be your lover?" Amanda asked.

"Well, to be fair, polygamy is illegal", Melissa stated.

"It's not going to be _exactly_ like with Trixie, you dolts!" Remy grunted. "I'm simply going to wish that everyone adores me. Not only does that make me ruler of the entire world with a 100% approval rating, but it _also_ makes up for years of being ignored by my parents! Killing two birds with one stone! So yes, everyone will be my friend!"

Then, Remy grinned evilly.

"Everyone... _except Timmy._ "

"Wow, didn't see that coming", Timmy replied sarcastically.

"Ohohoho, you don't know the half of it, my dear Timothy", Remy gloated. "In fact, I have something _really_ special planned, just for you!"

Remy cleared his throat, as he continued: "I'm not just going to wish everyone to like me... I'm also going to wish for everyone to hate YOU in turn! You, my friend, will be totally friendless! Completely alone, absolutely abandoned by everyone and 100% outcasted by society! NO ONE will help you or ever make contact with you! It will be so bad, that you want to off yourself! And once you do... heh heh... I'll wish everyone to beat you up to death! And they're not gonna stop until you become absolutely unrecognizable! Then we incinerate your body by throwing it in an active volcano. An absolutely cruel, yet 100% deserved death for an arrogant little snitch like you!"

Everyone of the captives was abhorred by Remy's ultimate master plan.

"You... you MONSTER!" Veronica screeched. "NO ONE deserves a death like that! Heck, no one deserves ANYTHING you planned for him to begin with!"

"You're so despicable, Remy Buxaplenty", Candace growled.

"Besides, this story is bound to go up to a T rating when your bloodbath gets in, anyway", Irving reasoned. "Probably even higher."

"You lot have nothing to complain about", Remy grinned. "After all, all of you are soon going to be my friend, anyway... and in turn, Timmy's enemy!"

Remy raised the rod of his Fairy-Magic-Inizor. "Say farewell to your friends, Timmy", Remy declared. "I wish that Timmy's friends would be MY friends, and Timmy's ENEMIES!"

* * *

Both Trixie and Shadow Trixie saw and heard through the Dark Trixievision what Remy had kept in store.

Trixie was absolutely horrified, but Shadow Trixie was a bit more blasé about it.

"Wow, not even I thought of that", Shadow Trixie mused, "but I like it."

"Of course you like it, you're a manifestation of evil!" Trixie complained.

"Manifestation of _dark magic_ ", Shadow Trixie corrected. "There's a huge difference."

"Whatever!" Trixie exasperated. "The point is that Timmy is soon going to be completely unloved. And all because of a jealousy complex?!"

The two then saw Remy declaring his wish on the Trixievision, as he pushed the button on his rod, and a repulsive black beam aimed itself to Timmy's group of friends.

"Ah!" Trixie shrieked, covering her eyes, "I can't watch this!"

"Relax, it's just an evil spell, you wuss", Shadow Trixie groaned. "...huh?"

On the Trixievision, the evil spell fizzled out very quickly. The strange sound effect causes Trixie to peek through her fingers, then eventually remove her hands from her vision.

"Wait... HUH?"

* * *

"WHAT?!" Remy yelled.

" **Remy-poo, what's going on?** ", Dark Trixie asked concerned.

"I can explain", Timmy smirked, as the ElimiNormbot let go of him. The rest of the ElimiNormbots let go of the other captives in turn, which had Remy's eyes widen even further.

Before Remy could even think of stammering how and why the ElimiNormbots did that, Timmy, Phineas, Ferb, AJ, Chester, Chloe, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Tootie, Veronica, Irving, Milo, Melissa and Amanda simultaneously pulled down their shirt collar, revealing...

" **Cold Iron collars?!** " Dark Trixie gasped.

At the reveal of the collars, Remy trembled of anger and shock at the same time. "HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?!" he yelled. " _Every single time_ , that _blasted_ frigid alloy gets in my way and ruins my fun! How did you get it anyway?!"

"Well, Melissa, Amanda and I found out where you store your Cold Iron, and there was enough for everyone", Milo explained. "Sorry for borrowing so much of it, but we needed _some_ kind of protection against magic such as yours."

"Oh, you'll be sorry indeed..." Remy brooded. "ElimiNormbots, take those blasted collars away from them! Posthaste!"

But, nothing happened.

"Uh, _hello-ooo_? ElimiNormbots?" Remy said. "Take. Those. Collars. AWAY!"

Nothing happened still.

"ARE YOU BOTS DEAF OR SOMETHING?" Remy raged. "JUST TAKE THOSE COLLARS AWAY FROM THEM, I DON'T CARE HOW! JUST _DO IT_!"

Timmy snickered at Remy's tirade. He turned to Phineas and said: "Guys, I think we forgot to tell 'the almighty king Remy' something."

"Don't you mean that we purposefully hid away some kind of detail away from him, which I suppose we can reveal now?" Phineas corrected.

Timmy stared at Phineas with drooped eyelids. "Boy, sometimes, you just suck away the fun at certain things, don't you?" he replied rhetorically."

"Nah, I guess I just take things a bit too literally sometimes", Phineas confessed with an oblivious smile.

"TURNER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ELIMINORMBOTS?!" Remy raged.

" _I_ did nothing to them, and I especially didn't even touch _these_ specific 'ElimiNormbots'", Timmy replied, "because... well... maybe it's just best to just show you. Fake-I-Fiers off, please!"

The 'ElimiNormbots' removed their pink belts... as they all changed.

Timmy's ElimiNormbot turned into Mark Chang.

Phineas and Ferb's turned out to be Perry.

The two that carried Chloe were Cosmo and Wanda. Candace's ElimiNormbot was Vanessa. Tootie's was Vicky. Veronica's was Doofenshmirtz. Milo and Amanda's was Dakota. Melissa's was Cavendish. Buford and Baljeet's were Monogram and Carl, AJ and Chester's were Berri and Toria. Isabella's was Poof. Irving's was Norm the robot.

The horde of ElimiNormbots behind them? Jorgen, Mr Block, Brick, Savannah, Mrs Tang, Gretchen, Juandissimo, Cupid, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Anti-Poof, Peter the Panda, Pinky the Chihuahua, Terry the Turtle, Crocker and Rodney... and everyone else that Remy had stuffed in the Abracatraz prison, whether it be Fairy, Anti-Fairy, or a mere human.

Almost all of them wore a Cold Iron collar around their neck. Those that weren't resistant to Cold Iron, was instead weaponed with a Fairy Wand or Anti-Fairy Wand.

Remy's jaw dropped at the revelation that absolutely _none_ of the ElimiNormbots in the throne room were actually ElimiNormbots to begin with! Dark Trixie was also shocked, but held her calm demeanor.

Inside her mind prison, Trixie was elated, while Shadow Trixie's expression matched Remy.

Back in the throne room, Melissa said: "And so the tables have turned. Boom!" She threw her arms down.

"Oy, I hate it when people repeat the same tics and motions over and over again", Crocker sighed. "On a completely unrelated note, I just realized that I am consciously siding with the FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker contorted yet again.

"Pretty slick trick, don't you think, Remy?" Timmy asked smugly.

"...what the heck is even going on?!" Remy wondered.

"We tricked ya, duh", Mark said. "Pretty rad that, in spite of the pink Fake-I-Fier belts, we still look pretty convincing as your stupid suckybots."

"Well, to be fair Mark, you got us fooled as well", Timmy admitted.

"Yeah, who's gonna look at the pink belt and think they're encountering a phony with an outer appearance like that?" Phineas added.

"Cha..." Mark grinned, reminiscing of what happened earlier.

* * *

 _Peter, Pinky and Terry approached Mark, pushing him inside the room along with themselves._

 _What they saw inside the room was an entire mountain of Fake-I-Fier belts._

 _"...Amazing", Mark spoke. "We've hit the jackpot!"_

 _Indeed, Mark, Peter, Pinky and Terry found themselves in the Fake-I-Fier Belt Storage Room, where Remy's ElimiNormbots would keep their Fake-I-Fiers._

 _Suddenly, he heard footsteps from outside the room. Mark, Peter, Pinky and Terry peered outside to find Milo, Amanda, Melissa, Candace and Irving passing by, who were looking for the Cold Iron Storage Room._

 _The four recognized Milo and Amanda from back at the Junkyard, when they saw them getting carried away by one ElimiNormbot._

 _"Wow, so they ended up here" Mark noted. "They seem to be lookin' for something, though. Maybe we can help 'em out."_

 _Mark glanced back at the big stash of Fake-I-Fier belts behind him._

 _"And I think I just know how!"_

* * *

 _Suddenly, four ElimiNormbots wearing pink belts appeared in the door opening Milo's gang were in front of._

 _"Dudes, I can help you on your quest thingie!" one of them spoke._

 _"AAAAH", Milo, Melissa, Amanda, Candace and Irving yelled._

 _"Oh no, dudes, I'm NOT one of those suckybots", it said again. "Here, watch."_

 _The ElimiNormbot removed his belt, revealing it was actually Mark Chang. The other ElimiNormbots removed their belts too, revealing them to be Peter, Pinky and Terry._

 _"_ _ **AAAAAAAH!**_ _" Milo, Melissa, Amanda, Candace and Irving yelled again._

 _At first, Mark was confused, but when he realized it was due to_ him _specifically, he groaned. "Naw dudes, I'm a GOOD guy! I know Timmy Turner!"_

 _Suddenly, the five stopped yelling._

 _"Look dudes, I've seen the two of yas, the one with the backpack and the one with the purple hair, gettin' shanghaied by those suckybots, and when I saw yas runnin' here, I knew I had ta help ya somehow."_

 _"Okay, but why as one of those creeps?" Candace asked._

 _"Duh, to make sure_ I _don't get caught", Mark stated as if it was obvious. "Though those suckybots can be as dumb as a brick, really."_

 _"And how can you help us out, anyway?" Milo asked._

 _"Well, we can get ya these shweet Fake-I-Fier belts", Mark explained. "Cuz I know where they hide 'em! AND, if there's more people inside this castle, we can locate 'em and get THEM Fake-I-Fiers, too!"_

 _The five kids were quiet._

 _"Well, there ARE more of our friends in here", Amanda stated._

 _"Noice, then let's pick up some Fake-I-Fiers and get 'em!"_

 _"Wait, we can't go without some Cold Iron", Milo stated quickly._

 _"Wuzzat?" Mark asked._

 _"Oh, you see, we're planning a surprise attack on this Remy kid and turn everything back to normal, but since Remy has full reign with unlimited Fairy Magic AND Anti-Fairy Magic, we can't just waltz into his throne room without Cold Iron to protect us from his wicked spells", Milo explained._

 _"Oh, don'tcha worry, we can take 'em to the Fake-I-Fier room if you want", Mark reasoned, picking up a bunch of Cold Iron stuff. "A-altho-ough y-you probs h-hafta walk a b-buncho times. Brrr, that s-stuff's COLD."_

 _"We know", Candace sighed._

 _"Well, I guess I can stuff some of it in my backpack", Milo said, as he already loaded his backpack._

 _"Dude, isn't it gonna be super heavy for ya?" Mark asked._

 _"Oh no, I wear body armor and carry a large anchor daily", Milo smiled. "Both are made of REGULAR iron, though, so I guess it's not super useful against Remy."_

 _Milo put his backpack on, and said: "Okay, I'm all set for now. Show me where those Fake-I-Fiers are!"_

* * *

 _Perry nodded and stepped forward..._

 _...only for him to stop, as about four ElimiNormbots with pink belts blocked their path._

 _"Turn back! Turn back!" Phineas yelled._

 _But as they turned to the other side, five more ElimiNormbots, also with pink belts, caught up to them._

 _"This looks like the end of the line for us", Ferb spoke._

 _"Wha? Naw man, you're safe", one ElimiNormbot spoke._

 _Timmy widened his eyes when he heard that._

 _"Mark Chang, is that you?" he asked._

 _One of the ElimiNormbots removed its pink belt, turning into Mark._

 _"Turner! At least YOU got it!" He embraced Timmy and Chloe, as the other ElimiNormbots removed their belts, revealing Peter, Pinky, Terry, Candace, Milo, Melissa, Amanda and Irving._

 _"Candace, you're back!" Phineas smiled, as he and Ferb hugged their big sister along with Perry. "Did you get the Cold Iron?"_

 _"Sure did", Candace replied. "Did you find out why Perry's wearing that hat?"_

 _"...Why is Pinky wearing a hat, for that matter?" Isabella asked._

 _Both Perry and Pinky handed them an OWCA pamphlet._

 _"So, I see you got reunited with a lot of people", Milo noted._

 _"Yeah, and YOU and the girl with the pink clothes look like a couple", Buford grinned._

 _"...a couple of what?" Amanda asked._

 _Buford drooped his eyelids and sighed. "I mean that you two are datin'."_

 _Milo and Amanda blushed. "No, we're not!"_

 _"SUPPORT!" Tootie yelled in favor of Buford._

 _"Can we stop speculating about couples and focus on the mission now?" Timmy asked. "Mark, I'm glad you're here, but we are just about to find the storage room where Remy has held the Fairy Wands."_

 _"Oh ya, we can take ya there", Mark stated. "And we can carry 'em over to where we've found the Fake-I-Fiers, so we can pick up anyone else roaming around this castle."_

 _Chloe sprang up. "Oh, right, there ARE a few we could pick up! They're somewhere in the upper floors!"_

 _"And we need to wait for Dr D and co, they'll be waiting at the entrance", Phineas noted._

 _"Okay, so we find the wands first, then we split up and take the rest to the Fake-I-Fiers!" Mark decided._

 _"Perfect", Timmy agreed._

* * *

 _Eleven ElimiNormbots were surrounding the time travelers, trio of fairies and the one human mother. Interestingly enough, all of them wore those pink Fake-I-Fier belts, too._

 _Then, the window glasses fell out of their mullions._

 _"Whoops, my bad", one ElimiNormbot spoke._

 _Cavendish cocked an eyebrow when he heard that._

 _Call him crazy, but he recognized that voice from somewhere._

 _"Murphy?"_

 _One of the ElimiNormbots took off their belt, revealing Milo._

 _"I don't know how you know my last name, but yeah, that's me: Milo Murphy", Milo confirmed. Soon after, the rest of the ElimiNormbots removed their belt, revealing Amanda, Melissa, Timmy, Chloe, Chester, AJ, Tootie, Poof, Buford and Baljeet._

 _"It really IS you!" Cavendish yelled. "The one who's ruining our pistachio missions!"_

 _Milo looks confused._

 _"Umm, I have no idea what you're talking about", he admitted._

 _"Ugh, real good going, Cav", Vinnie groaned. "Look, Murphy, we are going to meet later in the future, and my partner is convinced you'll be ruining our missions."_

 _"But you're not", Mr Block stated curtly. "Don't worry about it."_

 _"...Okay, then..." Milo stated._

 _"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy and Chloe exclaimed, as they approached their godparents along with Poof._

 _"Kids!" Cosmo and Wanda exclaimed, hugging them._

 _"Oh hey, bird girl's back, too", Dakota noticed._

 _"So there's Turner", Mrs Tang mumbled._

 _"Okay guys, cut the reunions short", Melissa stated. "We need to gather at the room with the Fake-I-Fier belts quickly, then come up with a plan to surprise attack Remy and turn everything back to normal!"_

 _"She's right, we need to turn Trixie back, as well as Fairy World!" Timmy stated._

 _"What about the wands?" Savannah asked._

 _"Everything we need should be stored there: Fake-I-Fiers, Cold Iron, and yes, Fairy Wands too", Milo said. "Now come on!"_

* * *

 _Eleven ElimiNormbots with pink belts stood in the opening of the Golden Castle's gate._

 _"Surprise!" one of them yelled._

 _A silence followed._

 _"I... should've made a second Away-Inator", Heinz stated._

 _"No, dudes, it's alright", another ElimiNormbot said. "Look!"_

 _It took its belt off, revealing Mark Chang. The rest also took their belts off, revealing Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Irving, Veronica, Perry, Peter, Pinky and Terry._

 _"Don't worry Dr D, we found the Cold Iron AND the Fairy Wands, in addition to these Fake-I-Fier belts", Phineas explained. "Now follow us to the storage room so we can come up with a plan to take down Remy!"_

* * *

"...And so we returned all the wands to their respective fairies, gave every non-fairy we could find some Cold Iron protection AND weapon, and came up with the plan on how to approach Remy", Timmy reminisced.

"Really clever of you, Turner", Remy groaned. "But you're forgetting that as we speak, the ElimiNormbots, the REAL ones, are still carrying out my plan to kidnap the entire Earth population! All 300 of them!"

"300?" Norm the robot asked. "THAT'S UNFORTUNATE. IT'S THE EXACT AMOUNT OF ELIMINORMBOTS WE ZAPPED WITH THE AWAY-INATOR."

" _What?!_ "

"Haha, YES", Crocker confirmed, "and a certain green, oblong alien baby is probably smashing them to smithereens as we speak!"

"Wait, what?" Heinz asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the fifth dimension, said green, oblong alien baby is indeed 'playing' with his new toys. To him it's playing, at least. He's playing a game of Whack-A-Bot. The rules are simple: just smack every robot with the toy hammer.

Given the heaps of bolts, chips, bent metal and broken wires, it's safe to say he's winning.

* * *

"Yeah, don't you know there's an alien baby in that place you sent your victims to with that thing?" Crocker asked.

"Yeah, but... wasn't he orange?" Doof replied.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER", Jorgen intercepted the both of them. "Buxaplenty, you are in a LOT of trouble. You've broken so many rules that it would be easier to list the ones you _didn't_ break. But you surrender now, the Fairy High Council (which we had to free as well), _might_ go easy on you in court."

"Oh, I know what that _really_ means, jarhead", Remy seethed. "They'll never go easy on anyone, no matter if I surrender or not."

"...Yeah, I know, but it's a cliché stock phrase that everyone seems to use when they want to get things over quickly without a fight", Jorgen admitted.

"Well, I don't _want_ to surrender, so I'm not _going_ to" Remy stated boldly. "If I have to fight for my total dominion over Fairy World, Earth, and Trixie, then so be it!"

"Ohoho, this is gonna be easy", Melissa chuckled. "There's hundreds of us, and you're only with yourself and a girl you brainwashed against her will."

"You're forgetting one thing: I still have the Fairy-Magic-Inizor!" Remy stated. "And I wish for 300 fighter ElimiNormbots to even the odds!"

He pushed the red button on the rod, and made 300 more ElimiNormbots appear, which are now instead specialized for battle instead for kidnapping.

"Well, I guess I gotta unpack the big guns now", Milo said. "Or in this case, the big swords." He unloaded several swords and battle axes made of Cold Iron, handing them to his fellow humans.

"This is it, the final battle", Timmy stated.

"Yes, the final battle before my ultimate conquest", Remy grinned. "LET'S DANCE, BABY!"


	25. The Final Battle Begins!

With Remy letting out his war cry, the battle ElimiNormbots flew towards an opponent each, beginning the battle over Fairy World. It soon enough became too cramped to battle in the exceptionally large throne room, so several of the minor characters had to duke it out against the ElimiNormbots within the halls.

With that, Remy wished for a battle axe and charged towards Timmy, who parried the axe swung towards him with his Cold Iron sword in cold sweat.

Enraged, Remy kept swinging his axe from several directions. Nervous and fearful for his dear life, Timmy kept nimbly parrying and evading each swing.

Milo, who was still handing weapons pulled out of his backpack, noticed how Remy kept relentlessly attacking Timmy. As a gut reaction, he pulled out a round, Cold Iron shield.

"Timmy! Catch!" Milo yelled, as he tossed the large shield towards Timmy. The bucktoothed boy noticed, and leapt towards the shield, stretching his arm out just enough to grab the grip.

"Thanks, Milo", Timmy shouted back, as he reassumed a defending stance, readying himself against Remy's next attack.

Milo smiled reassured, until he felt a shadow looming over him. Alarmed, he turned around and saw an ElimiNormbot, about to strike him with a scimitar. Milo rolled away just in time to avoid the attack.

Frantically searching through his backpack to find a weapon, he noticed that he's not carrying anything made of Cold Iron anymore. Must've given everything away already. Grabbling further, he pulled out a pogo stick, right as the ElimiNormbot readied his scimitar.

Thinking on his feet, Milo decided to stab the ElimiNormbot with said pogo stick, resulting in the ElimiNormbot being pushed away with spring-loaded force. The ElimiNormbot crashed onto a wall, dropping on the floor. It was a little dazed, but quickly recomposed itself and searched his opponent.

* * *

Nearby, Phineas and Ferb were double teaming against a double-wielded ElimiNormbot, carrying two giant cleavers. They managed to evade each of the robot's attacks, and tried to counterattack it with their swords. However, their attacks didn't do much against it.

Ferb peaked to his right, noticing Melissa and Amanda trying to fight a similar ElimiNormbot, giving him an idea. He poked on Phineas's shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"Huh? What is it, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Ferb pointed to the battle next to them, getting Phineas to notice Melissa and Amanda are in a similar predicament. Getting Phineas's attention back, he then made several gestures.

"Oh, I see what you mean", Phineas grinned.

He then jumped towards the ElimiNormbot's left.

"Hey duncebot! Over here!"

The ElimiNormbot turned around.

"I bet you cannot even hit me with those cleavers of yours", Phineas taunted. "I'm small and nimble, and you take too much time to hit anyone with those heavy blades!"

Agitated, the ElimiNormbot rose his cleavers sky high, ready to cut the triangle-headed boy in pieces...

...that is, if Ferb didn't leap onto him feet-first from behind, right as Phineas ducked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Melissa and Amanda only had shields to defend themselves against an ElimiNormbot wielding two katanas. The ElimiNormbot was about to strike...

...when Amanda heard a KLUNK from behind.

Looking behind her, she saw an ElimiNormbot being thrown towards them!

"MELISSA, LOOK OUT", she shouted, diving into her and getting out of the way.

The ElimiNormbot Ferb had pushed away promptly crashed into the ElimiNormbot that was combatting Melissa and Amanda. As an added bonus, the two ElimiNormbots also crashed against the back of an ElimiNormbot that was fighting Chloe.

"Wow", Melissa said, looking onto the carnage. "Who did that?"

"Excellent, Ferb", Phineas congratulated, as they walked towards the two girls. "You managed to hit three in one blow!"

"And I was only aiming for two", Ferb stated.

"Nice work, you two", Melissa congratulated.

"Yeah, that looked awesome!" Amanda added.

"It's nothing", Phineas said. "Anyway, we should try finding more people to help out."

"YMM CNN HLLP MM MMT", they heard.

Looking around, the four kids tried to find out where the muffled voice came from. They looked at the trashed ElimiNormbots, just when Chloe's head popped out from underneath.

"Please help me get outta here, will you?" Chloe asked somewhat agitated. "I'm stuck under all these bots."

Phineas and Ferb blushed of shame. "Whoops..."

They, Melissa and Amanda approached Chloe and lifted the ElimiNormbots with all their might in order for Chloe to escape their weight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is running about, looking around as he makes way through the fighting.

"Nope... nope... definitely nope..."

Heinz seems to be looking for something, and was so invested in it that he bumped into Rodney.

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz", the bald scientist scolded, "what the heck are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry", Doof apologized. "You see, I'm looking for Norm. Ever since this throne room has been turned into a practical warzone, he has seemingly disappeared completely! And I've looked about everywhere in this place, and I-I know everyone else is here!"

"Isn't he right over there?" Rodney asked, pointing behind him.

"No, that's just one of those ElimiNormbots, not MY Norm", Heinz denied.

"What about that one?"

"Also an ElimiNormbot."

"Any of the four looming over us?"

Heinz turned around at Rodney's question, seeing that four ElimiNormbots have followed him.

"All of them are ElimiNormbots too", Doofenshmirtz replied. "And WE are in trouble!"

Luckily, Perry, Peter, Pinky and Terry dove in and took care of one ElimiNormbot each in one fell swoop.

"Ah, thank you Perry the Platypus", Doof said. "Say, if any of you see Norm around, could you tell me where he is, then?"

Perry cocked an eyebrow, but saluted.

"You would? That's great!" Heinz grinned.

And with that, the four OWCA agents went their way to the next ElimiNormbot.

"Okay, bye", Heinz saluted back. He turned towards Rodney and said: "Well, we can't sit still either, can we? Let's find Norm already!"

"Perhaps it's that one over there", Rodney suggested.

"...You know, for an eviler, more serious evil genius, you sure aren't able to tell my Norm apart from any of these ElimiNormbots."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota... were not in a desirable position. An ElimiNormbot had managed to capture them both.

"Help! Help!" Dakota yelped.

"Well, this is gonna look bad for my image", Cavendish muttered.

Fortunately, Cosmo and Wanda were nearby, and quickly went into action.

"Eat hurty magic, robot fart", Cosmo taunted, as he and Wanda shot a magical beam towards the ElimiNormbot.

Which it absorbed.

"Oh no, it can still absorb weapons!" Wanda noted.

"Wait, how do the others not absorb the other weapons, then?" Cosmo asked.

"Good question", Wanda replied. "I guess it's because they don't use projectiles?"

The ElimiNormbot then swapped its claws out for star-tipped wands, emanating a glow similar to the one Cosmo and Wanda's wands made earlier.

"Cosmo, watch out", Wanda warned. "That ElimiNormbot's going to use the same attack against us!"

Suddenly, as the ElimiNormbot fired its magic beam, some kind of stopwatch is tossed between the robot and the fairy duo. Miraculously enough, the stopwatch was able to halt the beam and fizzle it out, as the stopwatch fell on the ground.

"Huh?"

Cosmo, Wanda, Cavendish, Dakota and the ElimiNormbot were all five confused, looking at the stopwatch with perplexity. Looking more thoroughly at the object, however, both Wanda and Cavendish knew they recognized this specific stopwatch.

"Hold on", she mused. "Isn't that-"

Wanda couldn't finish her sentence before the ElimiNormbot had been surprise-attacked from behind by Brick and Savannah, allowing Dakota and Cavendish to be freed from the ElimiNormbot's grasp as it got destroyed.

"...the Time-Stop Watch, yes", Savannah finished Wanda's thoughts.

"Oof, well, thanks a million, Brick and Savannah", Cavendish said politely.

"Yeah, don't mention it", Brick scoffed.

"Wait, I don't get it", Cosmo wondered. "How can that stopwatch thing block the hurty magic?"

After a bit of pondering, Wanda said: "I think I got it. Remember when Crocker wondered that there may be a connection between fairy magic and time travel?"

"I don't exactly know what you're getting at, but some of the gadgets we have at the BOTT, like the Time-Stop Watch, have a fuel tank inside made of Cold Iron", Savannah revealed. "It's one of the few materials that is completely unaffected by Time Juice, which makes canisters made of Cold Iron great fuel tanks for gadgets that requires delicate usage of Time Juice."

"Another similarity to Fairy Magic", Wanda noted. "Both are resisted by Cold Iron."

"Do you think Time Juice is just a result of some kind of time-specific Fairy Magic?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda shrugged.

"I suppose that's something to think about later", Dakota said. "Right now, we should help the others out."

* * *

While the entire massive throne room is cluttered with carnage, Dark Trixie did nothing but observe from her and Remy's throne.

She observed everything in the throne room: from Phineas, Ferb, Melissa, Amanda and Chloe helping out Tootie, Chester and AJ, to Veronica assisting Perry, Peter, Pinky and Terry fighting another quartet of ElimiNormbots, eventually joined by Monogram and Carl.

Something inside her kept nagging that she should know almost all of those people here. Weirder, that same something was saying she should be rooting for them.

But she knew that those were enemies! And that Remy was the only one for her! That weird feeling insider her was just completely wrong, that must've been it.

She decided to look at her king again. There Remy was, valiantly attacking his adversary. His handsome, courageous adversary with the cute bucktooth, who bravely shielded every attack while determinedly looking at Remy with those beautiful sky blue eyes.

...

 _"_ _ **Wait, what?**_ _"_ Dark Trixie thought.

* * *

Inside the mind prison, Trixie and Shadow Trixie were sitting in front of the Dark Trixievision, watching what Dark Trixie was seeing.

Shadow Trixie was physically annoyed. Not because of what was going on outside of the mind... but rather how her prisoner reacted to it.

"YEAAAH, ATTA BOY! WOOT WOOT! GOOOOO TIMMY!" Trixie cheered boisterously. Clearly, she was just as excited about her hero as a general sports fan would be about their favorite team. And it got Shadow Trixie irritated.

Zoning out from Trixie's gushing and cheering, Shadow Trixie randomly looked around, being reminded by those annoying red crevices again.

But something about those crevices made the shadowy manifestation raise her eyebrow.

 _"Hold on a second"_ , she thought, _"I could've sworn those cracks were smaller a while ago."_

Shadow Trixie pondered. _"Are her actions so wild that they prove just as barbaric as her bashing against the walls?"_

As much as it pained her, she decided to look at her spirit-like prisoner again. But nothing about her movements suggest anything like a force powerful enough to match such bashing. Not even the pattering of her feet was even close to match it.

However, Shadow Trixie did notice that the crevices were getting bigger and bigger regardless.

In fact, the more Trixie showed excitement, the more often the crevices grew.

 _"Has the girl's bashing made this prison weak enough for literally anything to penetrate it now?"_ Shadow Trixie began to wonder, before shaking her head. _"No, that's just dumb! There must be a different reason."_

She began thinking, and thinking, before her eyes widened.

 _"What if it never was that barbaric bashing to begin with?!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, the war between Remy's forces and basically the rest was still ongoing. It appears that ElimiNormbots are getting sidelined more frequently, especially when the groups are getting bigger and bigger.

Though Remy was still hacking and slashing at Timmy, who kept shielding himself.

"RAAAGH", Remy yelled, as he was about to strike again with his battle axe.

That was, until a giant anchor was tossed at the axe, causing Remy to lose it.

Remy peered at the direction of where the anchor came from, as his eyes widened.

Phineas, Ferb, Milo, Melissa, Amanda, Chester, AJ, Chloe, Tootie, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Perry, Veronica, Monogram, Carl, Peter, Pinky, Terry, Doofenshmirtz, Rodney, Vanessa, Crocker, Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen, Berri, Toria, Cupid, Juandissimo, Cavendish, Dakota, Brick, Savannah, Mr Block, Gretchen, Vicky, Mark, Mrs Tang...

All of them were behind Timmy, with no ElimiNormbot in sight.

"...How?!" Remy asked exasperated.

"Oh, that's simple", Phineas said. "Some of us combined powers and wits to beat your ElimiNormbots easily, then teamed up with the others. And teamed up again, and again, and again."

"Nono, I meant to ask how you got that anchor", Remy clarified.

"Oh, that's mine", Milo replied. "Jorgen tossed it, since it's a bit heavy."

"Which I was easily able to do since it's a _regular_ iron anchor", Jorgen added. "Either way, your puny game is over now. Now you have no choice to surrender and show up on Fairy Court."

Remy groaned. This was an unacceptable answer for him. It felt way too soon to him. Those ElimiNormbot shouldn't be defeated THAT easily!

But then, he noticed how sweaty and tired his opposition looked. He grinned. He grabbed the rod of his Fairy-Magic-Inizor and shouted: "I wish the broken ElimiNormbots were fully repaired!"

Pressing the red button, a blue ray crackled towards the ElimiNormbots. In an instant, they were fixed and looked brand new, quickly surrounding Remy's enemies again.

" **But my king, if they could defeat our army last time, wouldn't they do it again?** " Dark Trixie asked.

"Heh, you know, your 'love' brings a good point", Timmy smirked.

Remy, however, didn't remove his own smirk either.

"Ah, but that's what _you_ think", he gloated. "But look at you! You have put so much effort in defeating my army, that you're in some serious need for rest."

He folded his arms. "But robots _don't_ get tired. Sure, they get broken, but that's easily negated with repair magic at my disposal. Tireless, insta-repair robots, being pit against slumped, sweaty being in dire need of a bit of rest... I guess it's obvious who has the advant-"

Suddenly, all the ElimiNormbots get zapped away. Remy wasn't even able to finish his sentence.

"OH _COME_ ON" he shouted.

The group of heroes turned around to look for any clarification at the sudden disappearing act.

Heinz elated when he and the rest saw his huge man robot Norm, alongside many of the other people that were forced to fight in the castle halls.

"Norm! It's so good to see you", Doof exclaimed. "Where were you?!"

"OH, I WAS HELPING ALL THESE EXTRAS BY USING THE AWAY-INATOR ON THE ELIMINORMBOTS THEY WERE FIGHTING", Norm explained. "IT WAS A LOT, BUT IT MADE THINGS MUCH EASIER!"

"No fair!" Remy roared.

"AH, THERE'S OUR LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER AGAIN", Norm noticed. "I THINK I SHOULD USE THE AWAY-INATOR ON YOU AS WELL. DON'T WORRY, WE WILL GET YOU BACK, ONCE EVERY THING IS BACK TO NORMAL."

"How about I wish your stupid Away-Inator away instead?!" Remy proclaimed, using the Fairy-Magic-Inizor to grant said wish.

A cyan beam shot out of the star tip and made the Away-Inator on Norm's head disappear.

"Hey! I still use that thing regularly", Doofenshmirtz complained.

"Well, too bad, old man!" Remy shouted. "You're taking MY things away too! MY godparents, MY girlfriend, MY kingdom! Don't be a baby about that dumb helmet!"

"None of those things were ever yours to begin with", Jorgen shouted back.

"You know what, I'll wish your wands away, too!"

Remy pressed the button, and all the Fairy Wands and Anti-Fairy Wands disappeared as well.

"And I might as well do this, too!"

Remy went to his throne. He pulled the armrest upward to reveal a red button, then pressed it.

Suddenly, a cage of Cold Iron dropped on nearly the entire throne room, trapping everyone aside from Remy, Timmy and Dark Trixie.

Then Remy stepped and stood onto Timmy's back, forcing the bucktoothed kid to lie down.

"I am so _sick_ of this!" Remy claimed. "Even when things are going MY way, you guys ALWAYS try to RUIN it! But now you forced my hand..."

Remy snapped his fingers. "Trixie dear, get my axe!"

" **But of course, my sugarpie!** " Dark Trixie obeyed, fetching the battle axe thrown away earlier.

"Remy, please don't tell me that you're going..." Timmy spoke.

"...to chop your head clear off your body?" Remy finished Timmy's thought. "I'm sorry Timothy, but that's exactly what I'm going to do. In fact, perhaps I should've done it as soon as I got you imprisoned here!"

"NO! Think of the age restrictions", Irving pleaded.

"Remy, don't do it", Juandissimo pleaded. "It's not worth it!"

Remy thought. "You know what, maybe I won't", he finally said.

Every of the imprisoned sighed of relief.

"...It's much more satisfying if _Trixie_ has the honors instead!" Remy grinned.

Now everyone wished they _hadn't_ sighed of relief.

" **You want ME to end the unknown peasant's miserable life?** " Dark Trixie asked, still holding the axe.

"But of course!" Remy stated as if it was obvious. "Nothing's more delicious than the sweet irony of this blight being offed by the girl of his dreams!"

He looked down to Timmy. "Any last words, Turner?"

Timmy wanted to open his mouth, but then noticed something about Dark Trixie.

The green sheen in her eyes.

Was it him... or did it seem a bit dimmer than a few hours ago?

Timmy had decided. He said: "Whatever I'm saying, those aren't going to be my last words."

Remy was disappointed with that reply.

"I expected something better from you", he said. "Well, whatever. Trixie, off with his head."

Dark Trixie stepped forward and raised the axe, much to everyone's horror.

However...

She hesitated a bit.

Did she really want to kill this peasant? Something still nagged her that this was someone dear to her life.

Then, all of a sudden, her mind was blank.

* * *

Trixie could not believe her eyes when she saw it on the Trixievision.

Remy was going to let her own body _kill Timmy_.

Shadow Trixie, despite still nervous about _something_ , couldn't help herself.

"Heh! Look at the irony", she taunted. "That dumb bucktoothed kid is going to be assassinated by the girl he claims to love most! _You_ are going to chop the head off of the kid you claim to like so much!"

"No... it cannot be!" Trixie exclaimed fearfully.

"See for yourself", Shadow Trixie smirked, "you know it to be true."

"NO... I'm not going to allow it!" Trixie cried.

When Trixie said that, Shadow Trixie noticed something odd. The crevices grew even bigger, to the point that the red overtook the black.

Not only that, but the red began glowing.

And above all...

She... felt weaker.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Shadow Trixie asked herself.

"There may come a day when Timmy may fall, and that our bonds get forsaken by the events that have happened", Trixie spoke, ignoring Shadow Trixie, "but that day _isn't_ going to be today!"

The red glow faded into pink.

"There may come a day when my hopes get shattered and I have to accept Remy as my boyfriend and future husband, forgetting Timmy even existed", Trixie continued, "but that day is not gonna _be_ today!"

The pink glow faded into white. Shadow Trixie in turn became lavender.

"Today, I will stand up and end this charade", Trixie claimed. "I _will_ reclaim my body!"

"D-dude", Shadow Trixie tried to reason, "you-you're stuck here, remember?"

"Not anymore soon", Trixie grinned. "You think I didn't notice how big those crevices got?"

Shadow Trixie gaped, speechless.

"Y-you knew about the results of that bar-barbaric bashing?"

"...You thought that those crevices were the results of physically harming this confined space?" Trixie asked. "Kinda weird, I thought you knew better about the prison you made yourself!"

"Well, there wasn't anything else that seemed realistic... aside from-"

" _True love_ , you dummy!" Trixie said. "You said it yourself!"

Shadow Trixie was speechless again.

"N-noooo... that's impossible..." the shadowy manifestation uttered.

"Is _so_ ", Trixie said. "I only need one final push..."

She looked at the Trixievision again.

And saw that her body was about to strike!

"Noo! Nooo!" Trixie cried desperately, clamoring onto the monitor.

"...aaaaand there's that final push", Shadow Trixie uttered her last words, as she felt herself fading away.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOO!**_ "

* * *

" _ **NOOOOOOOOO!**_ "

Dark Trixie shouted, as her eyes shone a very bright white, dropping the axe, missing Timmy by a few centimeters. During this process, a dark purple shadow-like creature emerged from her mouth, and disintegrated while it looked like it was in pain.

After that, her body dropped down next to Timmy, eyes closed.

Everyone gaped with mouths open in awe, as they stared at the motionless body in anticipation.

After what felt like an hour, but was only a few seconds, the body's eyelids started to whimper, quickly followed by them fluttering open.

Timmy, being so close to her, was the first to see her eyes.

White sclera.

Beautiful ocean blue irises.

No green glow in sight.

Dark Trixie was no more.

The real Trixie is back.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Finally, no more body-possessing, mind-controlling shenanigans! Trixie Tang is back, and we're gonna see more of her in the next chapter!_

 _I'm sorry if I couldn't include a moment for everyone in this chapter. I want to get this story finished, and this chapter was already getting long (just like the last one, in fact). It's also the first time I've written a group of battlefield scenes like this. I wasn't sure I was able to pull it off, and I hope you enjoyed it regardless._

 _We're at the final stretch! I'm still hoping I can get them done ASAP, but I guess we will see in the future. See ya!_


	26. Trixie is Back

Trixie fluttered her eyes open as she lied on the ground, not being quite aware of her senses just yet.

"Ugh... wh-what happened?" she asked, before being able to process her surroundings.

When she did process what was in front of her, her eyes widened.

Those big, sky blue eyes. These specific ones could be owned by only one person.

"Timmy!" she exclaimed, as she immediately rose up. She stood up, picked up Timmy (toppling over the yet unnoticed Remy that ground him down), and hugged her boyfriend.

"Omigosh, I am SO sorry all of that happened", she told him, as tears were forming from her eyes. "I never intended to hurt you - that awful wish made my body do it!"

"It's OK, I know it's not your fault", Timmy said, struggling a little for air. Trixie loosened the hug so they could see eye to eye. "How were you feeling, actually?"

"It felt really strange", Trixie replied. "Like, my inner soul was trapped inside the mind, while some shadowy, evil me took over the body. It felt completely abnormal, but also regular normal? Basically, it felt like I was somewhere else entirely."

"Do you need to know what has happened since you were, uh... struck?"

"I could see what that evil me saw and did through some kind of television", Trixie revealed. "You wouldn't believe how many times my body was forced to kiss Remy! Yech, I feel like I need to wash my mouth...

Then, Trixie noticed something about herself.

"Wait a minute, my movement feels a lot more sluggish than back in Abracatraz", she muttered.

She looked down... to see that her attire is still that of Dark Trixie.

"What the...! I look like some kind of evil villainess from a video game!"

"Yeah, Remy's wish is TECHNICALLY not undone... I think, and it included a new outfit", Timmy explained. "As well as green makeup."

"Oh, jeez", Trixie mumbled.

"Yeah, I didn't undo anything!" Remy finally intervened, Fairy-Magic-Inizor at hand. "How are you no longer under my spell?!"

"A good amount of built-up true love made me break out of your horrible wish", Trixie replied curtly. "May have taken a few hours and some good exposure, but better late than never."

"You think so?" Remy questioned. "Well, it won't matter! I'm going to turn you back into my queen, just as it should! _I wish you were my queen again!_ "

Remy pressed the red button on the rod and fired a repulsive black beam towards Trixie.

However, much to the surprise of everyone...

It didn't work.

" _ **WHAT**_ ", Remy roared. "How is that possible?! Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic have influenced each other long enough so that ANY wish is IMPOSSIBLE to be denied by Da Rules! Heck, it worked a few hours ago! **Why doesn't it work NOW?!** "

He frisked Trixie as he muttered: "If she _somehow_ slipped in some Cold Iron while I wasn't looking..."

Everyone else was stumped by the wish having no effect. Not just Timmy and Trixie, but also Phineas, Ferb, Chester, AJ, Candace... just about everyone behind the Cold Iron bars didn't have a clear answer.

Except one.

"Ahum, if I may", Cupid suggested, as Remy paused frisking. "You see, Trixie has a love percentage of 100% for Timmy, so it was a surefire that your love-themed spell would break one day if true love is involved. Not only that, but once true love breaks such a spell, I suppose it would create a love immunity system at the same time. Think of true love as a large, blossoming tree, and your evil spell as a large tent, concealing the tree. Eventually, the tree would become so large that the tent tears down, and there isn't a bigger size tent available."

"Wait a minute... large, blossoming tree?" Baljeet pondered. After a short pause, he had an eureka moment: "That is it! That is what the large blossoming tree within Trixie's mind symbolizes: the moment that made her realize her true love for Timmy!"

"Wait, that thing still has relevance?" Buford asked. "I thought everyone's had forgotten about that thing long ago!"

Remy had no idea what Buford and Baljeet were talking about, but Cupid's answer got him enraged.

"HOW IS THAT _RAT_ OF A TIMMY TURNER HER TRUE LOVE?!" he berated. "She had spurned him every single time!"

"Well, maybe it's because I had realized Timmy is something special, a nice guy to hang out with, and we have the same interests: video games, comic books, and Kissy Kissy Goo Goo."

Remy was silent, processing at what Trixie had said.

"... _You're into comics and video games?!_ " he asked, flabbergasted.

"You learn something new every day", Trixie replied.

Remy stood still.

Then, he chuckled.

"Heh heh heh heh... hehehehehehahahahahaha _hahahahahah_ _ **ahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHA!**_ "

"Oh no, that laugh sounds too crazy to be any good", Wanda feared.

"I mean, it's coming from Remy", Cosmo reasoned.

Remy continued laughing, as he began floating in the air. The crazy eyes he had began to get even crazier, as each of his multiple concentric iris rings got a new color. Remy's cackling, floating, and increase of madness made him not realize that he was now carrying the Fairy-Magic-Inizor with only a single strap, having let loose of the second one.

"Well, I guess not even Remy did that", Cosmo replied.

"Okay, that's it, this is getting out of hand", Vanessa panicked, as she grabbed the genie pager and pressed the button.

Meanwhile, Timmy and Trixie were holding each other, as wind somehow blew behind them.

"Dude, Remy, what's your deal?" Timmy asked.

" **Ehehe... if I cannot have Trixie, then I guess NO ONE will** ", Remy cackled.

"Yeah, I guess he's in Crazyville now", Timmy sighed. He yelled back: "Dude, you realize you just shouted another cliché stock phrase, right?"

" **But this one actually NOT a lie!** ", Remy grinned. " **But people do say it if they feel like they have no choice but to kill whom they love because they just won't COOPERATE! And you know what, I can try to wipe you out along with her as well!** "

"I'm still wearing the Cold Iron collar, you know?" Timmy pointed out.

" **Oh really** ", Remy asked, realizing Timmy was right.

Suddenly, he heard a GONG sound.

Remy, Timmy and Trixie turned around to see that the Cold Iron cage compassing the entirety of the throne room... was gone.

Remy also noticed a new figure among them, notably next to Vanessa. An apparition with a cyan suit. Norm the genie.

"You know, since goth scuba chick over here called me twice already earlier while I was at a date, I could easily blame her for me missing my big chance and getting left alone", Norm spoke, "buuuuut since you seem to be the one responsible for the whole shebang, and the entire reason she paged me in the first place, I think putting you through misery is much more justified!"

" **Oh, so you think you can do that, genie boy?** " Remy asked with a grin.

"Well, duh, I'm a genie", Norm retorted as if it was obvious.

" **Honestly, you may have given me a solution to a predicament** ", Remy smirked. " **I WISH NORM THE GENIE WOULD WISH TIMMY'S COLD IRON COLLAR AWAY!** "

"Wait wha-", Norm said, before Remy's magic intercepted him, forcing him to gong away Timmy's Cold Iron collar.

"You can do that?!" Vanessa asked Remy in flabbergast.

"I guess he could", Norm replied.

" **Perfect** ", Remy smirked. " **Now, I wish the genie would undo Vanessa wish!** "

Remy pressed the button on his rod, making the Cold Iron cage reappear, trapping almost everyone again.

" **And I wish for Smoof to rain down on the iron!** "

Suddenly, a white, powder-like substance was falling down, landing and sticking to the Cold Iron.

"Well, this renders me useless", Norm the genie sighed.

" **Precisely** ", Remy grinned, " **and thanks to your wishes, I can kamikaze Timmy and Trixie both with a magical radius!** "

Timmy's eyes widened, as did Trixie's, when they heard Remy's specific wording.

Timmy quickly searched through his pockets, finding Milo's safety pin.

Trixie felt a black tiara resting on her head, taking it off.

"Trixie", Timmy asked, "I think I have an idea"

"Wait, let me guess", Trixie replied, "Down-Y-A-Right-Left-X?"

Timmy smiled.

"Exactly."

" **Here I come!** " Remy yelled.

"On three", Trixie noted. "One..."

"Two..." Timmy continued...

"THREE!"

As Remy was flying towards them, Timmy and Trixie were sliding beneath them, jumped up, went a bit further to avoid the magical blast radius, and turned around.

Timmy threw the safety pin. The pin landed and dug with the sharp point inside Remy's hand, the same one he was holding the rod of his Fairy-Magic-Inizor with.

" **YEOWCH** ", Remy yelped, as he was forced to let loose of the wand.

At the same time as Timmy, Trixie threw her tiara against the Fairy-Magic-Inizor itself. Since Remy was carrying it with one strap only, this action caused the second strap to slide off as well.

Due to both Timmy and Trixie, Remy has lost the Fairy-Magic-Inizor, which ricocheted off and somehow ended up hanging onto a chandelier from above. Without magic, Remy fell face-first on the ground with no magic.

"Way to go! Excellent use of that safety pin!" Milo cheered.

"Thanks, Milo", Timmy said, "but it's mostly my and Trixie's knowledge on Martian WarZone that saved the day."

"Or more specifically", Trixie corrected, "our knowledge on a certain move combination only experts know." She and Timmy then high-fived.

"Now all we gotta do is get the Fairy-Magic-Inizor and undo Remy's wishes", Timmy said.

Remy smirked at this.

"What are you smiling about", Timmy asked. "Don't you need to scurry upwards and get your Inizor before we do?"

"Do I?" Remy asked rhetorically. "My dear Timothy, if you look in Da Rules, you'll see that _no godchild can ever undo other godchildren's wishes_! I am the ONLY ONE who can undo these wishes, Timmy!"

But everyone stared at Remy as he had just said the dumbest thing in the entire situation.

"Dude..." Timmy began, "you've been making wishes that normally be negated by Da Rules, the whole day."

"Yeah, you've been breaking rules left and right all day", Trixie added. "If you could make me fall in love with you, then Timmy can undo all of your wishes."

Remy's face turned from smug to panic. He stared at Timmy and Trixie.

After a few more seconds, he shouted: "HALT! HAAAALT!", as he was scurrying upward, climbing up using the Smoof-covered Cold Iron cage bars, to reach the chandelier with the Fairy-Magic-Inizor.

However, as he climbed up on the cage's roof, he saw that someone else already had the Fairy-Magic-Inizor.

A little girl with pigtails and glasses.

"Tootie?!" Remy asked. "How did you get out?"

"I jumped out of the way when the genie was forced to make the Cold Iron cage reappear", Tootie explained.

"You know what, never mind", Remy dismissed, thinking quick. "I have a... proposal for you."

Timmy and Trixie, still next to the cage, let out a surprised "Huh?", as Tootie cocked an eyebrow.

"If you give the wand to me, Tootie", Remy began, "I will wish that Timmy falls in love with _you_."

Tootie squinted. "Really?"

Timmy and Trixie panicked.

"Yes", Remy grinned. "You know, I suppose I was a little hasty. Timmy and Trixie don't NEED to die, they just need to be rehabilitated. And I can only do that if you give the wand to me."

Tootie pondered, as Timmy and Trixie begged an pleaded to decline Remy's offer.

"You know, I've always wanted Timmy to fall in love with me", Tootie said.

"Yes yes, you do", Remy nodded, as he motioned his hands. "Now if you give me the Fairy-Magic-Inizor, I can do it for you!"

Tootie pondered again, leaving Timmy and Trixie nervous.

"I'm thinking... NO!"

Remy's eyed widened in shock. "...what?"

"You heard me", Tootie berated. "Why should I even trust you with this all-powerful artifact? You only used it for selfish reasons!"

"B-but what about Timmy?" Remy asked. "Like you just said, you always wanted him to fall in love with you."

"Yeah... _genuinely_ ", Tootie clarified. "Not with cheap, forced tricks like how you made Trixie fall in love with you, you creep!"

Timmy and Trixie smiled with hope.

"Not only that, but I need to atone for my sins", Tootie explained further. "After all, it's thanks to me that her mother got her punished badly for no good reason... and that YOU got wind of it, too. Therefor, I rather just wish to _undo all your wishes you made with this blasted thing!_ "

Tootie pressed the red button on the rod, as several things began to happen.

First of all, Trixie's dark queen clothes were gone. She was instead back in her lilac jacket and beanie, borrowed from Timmy. At the same time, Remy's own royal attire was gone.

Secondly, the Fairies and Anti-Fairies gained their respective wands back. Norm the man robot also got back the Away-Inator helmet.

Then, Fairy World's hue began to return back to pink sky with bright, white clouds, and all the destruction the ElimiNormbots caused was undone too.

Speaking of, those disappeared too, even as metal rubble stuck in the 5th dimension (much to the alien baby's sadness).

Lastly, the golden castle disappeared, as did all the Cold Iron somehow, and instead, everyone was trapped inside Jorgen's comparatively tiny office.

Jorgen was nice enough to poof everyone outside of his office

"Now, all we gotta do is destroy this menace", Tootie claimed, holding the Fairy-Magic-Inizor above her head. "After all, only misery can come out if it in the wrong hands!"

"Wait, Tootie, be careful!" Timmy warned. "It's still filled with-"

But it's too late. Tootie already smashed the Inizor on the ground, breaking it into pieces...

...and because of that, streams of Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic were exploding out of it.

* * *

After everything was being fixed after that explosion, Remy, Crocker and Rodney were taken in by Jorgen to the Fairy High Council, as the three, especially Remy, would have to show up on Fairy Court. Naturally, everyone is obligated to attend the court session as well.

Before that, however, Tootie approached Trixie.

"What is it, Tootie?" Trixie asked.

"I... wanted to apologize", Tootie stated. "For exposing your date with Timmy and such. I was being too impulsive, and after today... I think I realized you aren't just a mere bully."

Trixie smiled. "Wow, thanks Tootie", she said, as she hugged the pig-tailed girl. "Honestly, you're pretty cool too, and I'm sorry if I've ever been a bully to you, too."

Trixie then heard someone clearing her throat behind her.

She let go of Tootie and turned around, seeing Cavendish alongside her mom.

"I believe your mother would also like to say something", Cavendish nudged, as Mrs Tang stepped forward.

"Trixie..." Mrs Tang began, "I am deeply sorry for punishing you so harshly for dating that boy, Timmy. I only wanted you to stay way from the middle class to protect you from harmful people, just like my own mother did when I was at your age. But after seeing how awful Remy could be, I realized that harmful people can come from any class, and keeping you away from genuinely harmless people purely due to their social class is foolish."

Mrs Tang kneeled down and hugged her daughter, tears welling up in her eyes. "Could you ever forgive me?"

Trixie took in all the information, before putting a warm smile on her face, as she hugged back.

"Of course I do, Mother."


	27. Remy on Trial

Fairy Court. This is the place where godchildren are put on trial when they were suspected for several rule breaks.

This time, however, was a little different.

The person put on trial was an _ex_ -godchild, Remy Buxaplenty. His misbehavior was obvious, and probably the worst case of misbehavior Fairy World had ever seen. Rodney and Crocker were seated next to him, for they had brought him to Fairy World in the first place and were guilty as well.

Bleacher were filled to the brim with not just the fairies, but all of the humans that were brought to Fairy World thanks to Remy. This included Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Timmy, Trixie, and their friends.

At the judge's seat stood four individuals: the four elders that compose the Fairy High Council. Each wore a hooded robe, each in a different color: pink, teal, blue and purple.

Jorgen acted as the case's persecutor, as opposed to a _pro_ secutor, but they pretty much fill the same void, just with a lot more assertion.

There was no lawyer for the defendants.

The purple-robed Fairy Elder pounded with the gavel, opening the case.

"Remington Percival Buxaplenty", he began, "you have been found guilty for taking over Fairy World and nearly doing the same with Earth, by illegal use of combined Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic, breaching over half of Da Rules by using said illegal exploit, as well as abducting every living being of Fairy World and surrounding areas. Do you plead the same?"

"Yes, it would be stupid of me to deny that I did that", Remy replied. "But I did it because _I_ deserve to be loved, not Timmy."

"Would you like to elaborate", the teal-robed Elder asked.

Remy stood up from his seat. "Timothy Tiberius Turner has been getting so much love and attention, your Honor", he began. "He has a set of loving parents, a set of loving _god_ parents, and he's gotten lucky enough to become the boyfriend of the most beautiful girl of his town. Meanwhile, my parents won't pay any attention to me, I had to get my godparent revoked, and I am friendless overall."

"I think the issue is that you're only looking at things your own perspective, Remington Percival Buxaplenty", the blue-robed Elder spoke. "Allow me to explain..."

The Elder snapped with his fingers as Jorgen started a slideshow presentation.

"You see, Timothy Tiberius Turner's actual parents may be loving from your perspective, but they often go to fun recreations and lie about it for unspecified reasons. In turn, they leave Timothy with a babysitter, unaware that said babysitter lives to ruin any child's life. I'm sure you are familiar with one Victoria?"

Remy nodded.

"Very well", the blue-robed Elder said. "About Timothy having two godparents instead of one, this isn't because of preferential treatment either. Cosmo Julius Cosma and Wanda Venus Fairywinke-Cosma are a married couple for over 1000 years, and has originally been assigned to Timothy purely because he needed a fairy godparent, and Cosmo and Wanda were available. They could not be separated. Truthfully, whether a godchild is assigned with one or two, or even three godparents ultimately don't matter. There are countless of godchildren who have two godparents, but ultimately, their assignment is all the same as single godparents."

"Additionally, Cosmo and Wanda were later to be shared with Chloe Chelsea Carmichael due to the fairy shortage", the pink-robed Elder added, "so technically, there is no longer any imbalance either."

"As for him being in courtship with Beatrix Tiana Tang, we asked Cupid about it", the blue-robed Elder continued. "According to him, they are in true love and should not be intervened with by any kind of magic."

"As for your own predicaments", the teal-robed Elder said, "firstly, while it's true your parents are neglectful, it should be emphasized that it's no worse than being left alone with an evil babysitter for countless of evenings. You had a fairy godparent at one point for that, one Juandissimo Magnifico, but he had to be revoked because you kept making wishes to harm Timothy for not understanding why two godparents were assigned to him. Your brooding, scheming behavior may also be one reason why people do not want to be friends with you."

The purple-robed Elder spoke again: "Now thanks to the gentlemen next to you, Denzel Quincy Crocker and... Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein... not only did you illegally receive your memories on fairies back, but you made an even bigger mess than you ever did before. In fact, it may rival even the messes of those of the worst godchildren we've ever encountered. I'm sure my fellow Elders from the High Council will agree that your takeover scheme, as well as you forcing Beatrix Tiana Tang to be your mate, does not justify Timothy's fortunes _or_ your misfortunes, and instead made things much worse for you."

The three other elders nodded.

"OBJECTION", Crocker screamed, "the defendant was influenced by Anti-Fairy Magic!"

"First off, the Anti-Fairy Magic influenced his brain at a gradual pace", Jorgen intervened. "Second, the puny rich kid wasn't forced to take the Fairy-Magic-Inizor either: you offered him the item and he consciously accepted it."

"Per Jorgen von Strangle, objection overruled", the purple-robed Elder agreed, pounding with the gavel.

"Now then, the last time you were put on trial, your punishment was to get your godparent taken away and your memory erased, but as we reminded you earlier, that clearly did not work", he continued. "Given that you already had your memory erased once, and now you've made a bigger, and conscious felony, I think it's time to invoke something extra that would only be used for desperate measures. So desperate in fact, that we never had to apply it before, and so elusive that only us Elders, and our Fairy Commander Jorgen von Strangle, know about it. Remington Percival Buxaplenty, you are hereby assigned for... _Magical Rehabilitation_!" Gavel pound.

Mostly everyone raised their eyebrow at this term, including those in the bleachers.

"Magical Rehabilitation? What's that about?" Timmy asked Wanda in said bleachers.

"I don't know, Timmy", Wanda whispered. "This is the first time I've heard of it, too."

"This is a special measure that we have been preparing for ever since its conception ten years ago", the teal-robed Elder elaborated. "When Victoria became evil due to the Icky bug and lost her godparent, we knew that was the last straw, and conceived a plan to set ill-minded children on the path of good. What we do, is that we're going to put a spell on the defendant that will gradually turn him nice through natural progression."

"Since this is the first time we ever enforced Magical Rehabilitation, the godchild does need a fairy by his side to oversee his actions, yet remains invisible", the pink-robed Elder added. "As the defendant is Remington, we thought it would be fitting if his former godparent, Juandissimo Magnifico, would be his overseer."

"Also, since no one but godchildren are allowed to know about fairies, we are obligated to erase the memories of everyone that got themselves involved in one way or another, and send them back to where they came from... with the exception of godchildren of course", the blue-robed Elder announced. "We have heard from several people, notably one Major Monogram from the OWCA, and one Mr Block from the BOTT, that von Roddenstein in particular is an escaped convict, who will be brought back to his cell at OWCA-traz once his memory is erased, and that his son Orville, who seems to currently reside in Crocker's home, will be sent back to Danville and have his memories erased too. Crocker and his mother will have their memories erased, too, but as far as we know, haven't committed any other felonies outside of kidnapping children."

"With that said, court dismissed", the purple-robed Elder finished, sounding his gavel again.

Jorgen took Remy by his arm. "Come on, Buxaplenty, time to get your Rehabilitation spell", he said. "And don't keep us waiting. After all, it's been ten years in the making." He also motioned Juandissimo to come with him, who was thankful to be part of aiding Remy to the path of good.

"At the very least, my godparent will remain with me", Remy sulked, "albeit in spirit."

Two other fairy officers clung onto Crocker and Rodney's arms and dragged them, following Jorgen and Remy.

"The rest of you will have to wait until we are done with Remington, Denzel and Aloyse", the pink-robed Elder said. "So it would be wise to stay in your seats."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight", Balthazar Cavendish spoke. "Here we have the one time that I helped to save the world... and now my memory should be erased for it? I saved the world - my lifelong dream, the very reason I joined the Bureau in the first place - and I'm not allowed to remember ANY of it!"

"Pretty much", Vinnie Dakota replied, as he munched on some popcorn.

"This is ridiculous", Cavendish grumbled in his seat in the bleachers. "I was finally able to show Mr Block that I'm capable to be more than just a pistachio salesman, but it's going to be completely meaningless!"

"I'm sure it wouldn't matter that much regardless", Dakota stated. "Mr Block never really liked us, after all, and we pretty much did nothing useful aside from being disguised as one of those robots for an ambush against the rich kid."

"Speaking of which... I knew I was right about him!"

"Cav, that Remy kid has nothing to do with pistachios."

"It doesn't matter", Balthazar stated proudly. "I sensed that something was suspicious about him, and I was right about that! It may not be a pistachio spoiler, but that's just details!"

"Right..." Vinnie said, as he grabbed another hand of popcorn.

* * *

Elsewhere on the bleachers sat a nervous Trixie, and an equally nervous Tootie.

They were sitting alongside Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Berri, Toria, Mrs Tang, Vicky, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Vanessa, Veronica, Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Monogram, Milo, Melissa and Amanda, but out of all of those, it was these two who were the most anxious.

Timmy, the bucktoothed kid, noticed his girlfriend's anxiety, as well as that of Tootie.

"Trixie, what's wrong?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, um... I'm just afraid my memory's getting erased... again", Trixie replied.

"You really don't need to worry about that, hun", Wanda assured Trixie. "Remember that letter Jorgen gave us yesterday? You're in the safe zone!"

"Honestly, with everything that happened, I don't think Jorgen would be so kind..."

"Trixie, literally nothing that happened today has ever been your fault", Timmy said. "That's all Remy, as well as Mr Crocker and that Rodney guy, I suppose."

"No, but... if we never had kissed, then maybe Remy would've never foun-"

"No, I'm gonna stop you right there", Timmy intercepted. "None of us could've known that Crocker and Rodney would invite Remy to their team-up. No one could've known that Remy would try to take over the world and brainwash you: not your mother, not Tootie, not you. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault."

Trixie stared quietly at her boyfriend, taking in what he had said, then hugged him.

"I... thank you, Timmy", she stammered.

"Actually, I think I'm more likely to get my mind erased today", Tootie intervened.

"What do you mean", Timmy asked.

"Welllllll... what if they erased the part when I felt remorse over my stupid stunt", Tootie explained. "What if I'm still bitter to Trixie about her... you know, kissing you?"

"Actually, neither of you should be afraid of losing your memory", a deep voice intercepted.

Timmy, Trixie and Tootie turned around, and saw the pink-robed Elder fairy, alongside Cupid.

"Jorgen told me that, before Remy had imprisoned him, he found out two kids that were miserable enough to earn a fairy godparent", the Elder spoke. "Those two kids were you." He pointed to Trixie and Tootie.

"Us?" Trixie asked.

"Getting fairies?" Tootie added.

The Elder nodded.

"Hey, wait a second", Chloe intervened, "don't you guys still have that fairy shortage going on?"

"Yes indeed", the Elder spoke, "but Jorgen has made some interesting observations today. He has learned that there have been a few fairies that yearned to be a godparent again. Berri, Toria, would you come here, please?"

Berri cocked an eyebrow and went to the pink-hooded Elder, dragging a mildly nervous Toria along. This also caught the attention of Doofenshmirtz and Vicky, the fairies' respective last godchild.

"If things are going on schedule, the two of you will be assigned a new godchild by tomorrow", the Elder spoke to Berri and Toria. "Berri, you will be assigned to Trixie, and Toria, you will be assigned to Tootie."

Berri and Toria were in shock. _They were actually assigned to a godchild each._ Both of them were elated, as Berri flew towards Trixie and hugged her tightly, while Trixie hugged her back. Toria flew to Tootie, but was a bit more hesitant with hugging her... eventually, Tootie hugged her tightly first.

Heinz approached Berri and said: "Now you'll be good to her, right?"

"Don't worry Heinz, I'm sure Trixie won't become an evil scientist like you are", Berri reassured. "Besides, I'm sure that you're not completely evil, either. Maybe a good guy that pretends to be evil."

"Oh, that is SO not true!"

Berri and Trixie chuckled.

Meanwhile, Vicky approached Toria and scoffed: "Well, welcome back, I guess."

"Oh, um, thank you", Toria replied. "Umm, I won't make the same mistake as last time, I promise."

The Fairy Elder watched as the soon-to-be godmothers interacted with their soon-to-be-godchildren, as he and Cupid are being approached by Phineas and Isabella.

"Umm, Mr Elder? Are our memories really going to be erased for today?" Phineas asked.

"They should be", the Elder replied. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, you see, Phineas and I have kinda... fallen in love during the past two days", Isabella replied. "And we have heard that true love can prevent memory wipes from succeeding, sooo..."

"That's indeed possible", Cupid replied. "Is your love heavily tied to fairyhood?"

"Well... no..." Phineas hesitated. "It's rather tied to our pet platypus as a secret agent."

"Well, in that case, then your memories must be wiped regardless", Monogram intervened, as he approached Phineas, Isabella, Cupid and the Fairy Elder. "Unless you want Agent P to be relocated permanently."

Phineas was considering the idea, but as he opened his mouth, Isabella spoke: "No Phineas, you and Ferb should keep Perry. After all, you'll always have me as your friend, no matter what you choose. But Perry may be gone forever if you pick the other option."

"That is true", Phineas realized. "But if magic cannot intervene with true love, how do you guys fix that?"

"I'm sure if we use a man-made memory wiper first, then the magical one, it won't be likely to come up ever so much again", Monogram mused. "Maybe any of you magical creatures can transport Doofenshmirtz's Amnesia-Inator here?"

"What are you talking about, Monobrow? I never built an Amnesia-Inator!" Heinz intervened. "You-you'd think I'd remember that!"

Monogram drooped his eyelids. "That's what you said last time."

Doof cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

Shortly after, Chloe approached Cupid as well. She asked: "But hey, if true love cannot be intervened by magic, then what's gonna happen to those two?"

She pointed towards Milo and Amanda.

"We are not a couple!" both shouted.

Melissa chuckled at their reaction.

Cupid peered at the duo. He knew that Milo had a bit of a crush on Amanda, but that Amanda had yet to crush back.

"Honestly, if you ask me, I think it won't do much harm", Cupid guessed. "They haven't reached true love status... _yet_."

"So you think it's gonna happen eventually, even without fairies?" Chloe gushed, fingers clasped and stars in her eyes.

"Personally, I'm counting on it, but truthfully, anything can happen", Cupid shrugged. "I mean, prior to the entire Darkness crisis, I was certain that Timmy and Tootie would be a thing. Love is a fickle thing, and destinies can change every time. In either case, this whole adventure hadn't done enough to make them lovebirds yet, so don't worry about them."

At that moment, Jorgen arrived with a list, and several other humans behind him.

"Okay, I only need Trixie's mom, and then the first group is ready to receive a dose of Forgeticin", he spoke out loud.

"Umm, that would be me", Mrs Tang spoke, as she stood up and approached Jorgen.

"Alright, the group is complete", Jorgen said. "Now if you would follow me..."

The batch of humans followed Jorgen, and seeing her mother there made Trixie realize something.

"Oh no! If Mother's memory gets erased, that means she will STILL view Timmy as trash, and forget that Remy did all these awful things", she panicked. "We gotta do something!"

The pink-robed Fairy Elder chuckled. "Don't worry, Beatrix", he said. "I am sure she will still remember bits of it somehow."

"Now why would that be?" Trixie asked.

"Well, Trixie, you got to remember", Cupid spoke, "that true love comes in more forms than just romance."

* * *

 _Author's Note: In the second half of this chapter, I've been trying to tie up some of the loose ends. In this case, Trixie and Tootie getting fairies, and Berri and Toria's purpose in the story._

 _...Oh look, it appears THEY are going to be Trixie and Tootie's respective godparents!_

 _Earlier, I have been messaged that there are still a lot of loose ends to be tied up and use the remaining chapters to do so. This kind of makes me anxious for the possibility that I'm forgetting some of those loose ends. If there are any loose ends that I missed, PLEASE let me know, and describe them as such! I'm a mere human, too, after all!_

 _Either way, what do the Fairy Elder and Cupid mean there at the very end of the chapter? I guess you gotta find out in the next chapter!_


	28. Dawn of a New Day

Hours later, the fairies transported everyone home (or in Rodney's case, back to Abracatraz), as mostly everyone had their mind erased for the entire day. This also included the agents of the Bureau of Time Travel that were searching for Brick and Savannah. All of them were sent back to 2175, as were Mr Block, Gretchen, Brick and Savannah. That did not include Cavendish and Dakota, as they were on pistachio duty.

Everyone that was affected by the Forgeticin was in a sleep-like stasis that would keep them from waking up until the next morning.

Trixie, who had just been transported home by Jorgen, was one of the very few allowed to keep their memory. She knew at around this time, she and her friends would join a group chat on Strype. However, she felt like skipping that activity for today, since all of her friends in said chat (aside from Chloe, maybe) were still in that stasis, and thus unable to reply. In the unlikely chance someone WAS awake, what would they even talk about? From their perspective, entirely nothing has happened!

Besides, Trixie was pretty tired, too. It's been an extremely long and eventful day. Right now, she desired some _sleep_.

She opened the door to her bedroom, and realized...

It was still stripped off of everything.

Trixie groaned. While she was pretty excited for tomorrow (she would get a fairy godparent, just like Timmy!), she wasn't exactly longing to interact with her mom tomorrow, either. With her memories erased, she was sure that her mom would still hold her down with this 'GROUNDED' nonsense.

The more she kept thinking about it however, the more tired she grew, and said tiredness reminded her that she _really_ needed this beauty sleep.

So, Trixie slipped into her nightgown, brushed her teeth, and went under the plain blank sheet of her plain blank bed, resting her head on her plain blank pillow. She tried to grab for her sleeping mask, but alas, she realized that was taken away, too.

Guess she had to sleep without a mask, then. And so she did.

* * *

"Psst, Trixie. Wake up!"

Trixie attempted opening her eyes, still not fully awake after her deep sleep.

"Ugh... Mother, it's Sunday", Trixie groaned. "Please lemme sleep a little longer..."

"Hee hee, I'm not your mother, Trixie. Not your biological mother, anyway."

Trixie opened her eyes a little wider, to see that indeed, Trixie's mom wasn't in front of her.

Instead was a little fae-like creature with teal hair.

"I'm Berri Dunkell, your new fairy godparent!" she announced. "Remember me from yesterday?"

Trixie, now fully awake, smiled. "Of course I do!" She hugged her newly acquired fairy godmother.

"So, got any wishes to start off the day?" Berri asked.

Trixie wanted to say something, but heard footsteps from outside her room.

"Hold that thought", she said, "someone's coming! Try disguising yourself as something that doesn't stick out."

"I have an idea", Berri said, as she poofed herself into a neckerchief. "Here, hide me under your nightgown."

Trixie nodded as she crammed Berri under her the nightgown she was wearing.

Right on cue, Mrs Tang arrived in Trixie's room.

"Good morning, my little sunshine", she greeted.

"Oh, hello Mother", Trixie greeted back, a bit less amused.

Mrs Tang noticed, and guessed the somewhat grumpy tone is due to the punishment she gave her.

"Umm, I want to talk with you about something", Mrs Tang revealed. "Can I sit with you?"

Trixie noticed the unsure tone. "Umm, sure?"

Trixie scooted over and let her mother sit on the bedside.

"...Listen, Trixie", Mrs Tang, "I had a weird dream last night."

"Really?" Trixie asked. "What was it about?"

"Well, you know that Remy Buxaplenty kid?" her mom replied. "For some reason, in the dream, he was some kind of evil, tyrannical overlord, and he had brainwashed you into his lover with some kind of magic wand-like device, to the point that you couldn't even recognize me. Now I know this sounds a bit ridiculous, but I realized something after recalling this weird dream."

"What is it?"

"Well... You see, the reason I don't really like the middle and low-class people is that I've been taught by my own mother that those two classes contain malicious people that commit all sorts of crime. But this dream revealed that a rich child like Remy actually can be just as scummy. I had forbidden you from dating Timmy because I thought he too was scummy. But if people like Remy were _also_ scummy, it meant that you couldn't trust _anybody_ , which is a ridiculous thought.

"In turn, it made me finally decide that the punishment I gave you... is not the right way to handle the situation."

Trixie looked at her mom with hopeful eyes. "So what you're saying is..."

"Yes", Mrs Tang confirmed, "Your punishment is going to be revoked: you're no longer GROUNDED. And I'll try to be more accepting of lower-classed people, including Timmy."

Trixie's eyes sparkled with joy, as she hugged her mom. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!"

"You don't need to thank me, Trixie", her mom said. "I only ask for forgiveness. I love you so much as a daughter and therefor wanted to protect you as much as I can, but this was not the right way. I'm truly sorry."

"It's okay, Mother, we all make mistakes", Trixie replied.

"Oh, one more thing before I go", her mother noted. "Your room will also be restored. It's gonna take a while, so if I were you, I'd go hang out with Timmy and your other friends later today."

Trixie's mom stood up and headed to the door. "Take care, sweetie!"

And so, Trixie was left alone.

Berri showed up from Trixie's nightgown. "Wow, that sounds like good news!"

"I know right", Trixie grinned. "I get to spend time with Timmy again! Legally! Oh, this makes me so happy! Almost as if-"

Then Trixie stood still, eyes widened as she realized something.

"As if I don't need a godparent anymore."

Trixie panicked. "Oh no, what if Jorgen goes to pick you up again because the one thing that made me miserable has been undone? What if I get my memory wiped as well?!"

"Calm down, Trixie", Berri comforted. "Jorgen is not going to take me away so quickly."

"Why not?"

"Well, an overly harsh punishment is one thing, but you and Timmy openly dating has a lot of other consequences too. Tad and Chad will certainly have a hard time accepting this, and, well, Remy's rehabilitation program is just beginning, so I don't think yesterday will be the last you'll see of him. And that's only two things I could think off the top of my head!"

Trixie thought about that.

"You're right", she said. "There are still lots of other things that could make my life miserable."

"Anyway, you plan to visit Timmy today?" Berri asked.

"Of course, but not right now", Trixie replied. "I hadn't even eaten breakfast yet!"

* * *

Tootie woke up. She was excited for today.

Today, she would get a fairy godparent!

She eagerly stood up, but noticed her godparent wasn't in front of her face.

"Hmm, maybe she's hiding somewhere between my stuff", Tootie mused. "After all, Timmy told me his fairy godparents appeared out of a Magic 9-Ball."

She went towards her toy box and opened it...

...to be met with several Marlie dolls and Crimson Chin action figures, all dressed like her and Timmy, respectively.

Oh right. She had a crush on Timmy.

Not that she stopped having a crush, but ever since yesterday, she had accepted that Timmy was now dating Trixie. And seeing this... made her feel a bit weird.

Tootie sighed. Now is not the time to reminisce about broken crushes! She determinedly dug through the toys, in hopes to find her new fairy godparent in there.

She stopped digging when she suddenly heard a POOF behind her. She turned around.

There she was. Her fairy godparent. A bespectacled woman with a ponytail.

"Oh my gosh, I'm _so_ sorry for being so late!", she stammered. "I overslept, how stupid and embarrassing! You must find me a failure, I'm sure! Go ahead, punish me already."

But instead, Tootie embraced her.

"It's OK, I didn't even notice you were late to begin with", Tootie comforted. "I'm really glad you showed up in the first place."

"O-oh really?" her fairy godparent stuttered, genuinely surprised. "Umm, well then, I guess I should do the proper thing according to Da Rules, and introduce myself. After all, it's only my second time, and the first was ten years ago."

She cleared her throat.

"My name is Toria Toots, and I will be your fairy godparent for the time being. I will guide you through your childhood when your parents and/or guardian is unable to, due to certain circumstances that made your life miserable, and I will continue to do so until either your life is no longer miserable, or until you reach the age of 18. You, Dorothy [LAST NAME REDACTED], are given the privilege to have me as your godparent due to daily torment from your sister Victoria [LAST NAME REDACTED], as well as a low view on yourself due to a massive mistake made of jealousy and hatred, which is now regretted. With me as your godparent, you are allowed to wish for anything Da Rules will allow, and I am obligated to grant those wishes. Furthermore, you cannot tell anyone about your fairy godparent, unless you happen to know they have a fairy godparent too. Do you swear to follow Da Rules and keep your secret?"

"Of course I do", Tootie giggled. "You don't need to be this formal about it, Toria."

"I-it's only my second time", Toria repeated. "I really don't have much experience in this job."

"I'm sure it'll be fine", Tootie said. "Or at least, better than your first. Don't sweat it!"

"...Thank you, Tootie", Toria sighed. "Umm, do you have a first wish?"

Tootie thought hard about it. Her first wish... She had to come up with something. Making Timmy falling in love with her was out of the question, as she knew that true love couldn't be interfered by magic.

She then glanced to her toy box, still filled with Tootie-and-Timmy-dressed toys.

Then she looked over at her Timmy shrine.

And then at the other Timmy memorabilia that filled the room.

They all made her feel weird (and she found it particularly odd that she noticed the toy box earlier than all the Timmy memorabilia filling her room).

"Umm, I wish", Tootie began, "I wish that all the Timmy stuff in my room was stored away in a safe or something."

"Oh wow, that's a bold move", Toria noted. "Are you sure?"

"Yes", Tootie nodded. "I have accepted Timmy dating Trixie now, and this stuff is making me feel a bit weird now. I don't want to come over as some sort of stalker that can't get over their crush dating someone else."

Toria nodded. "Alright then. One safe-storing, coming up!"

Toria poofed up a safe, then poofed all the Timmy-themed items inside, locked the safe shut and poofed it away.

"That should do it for now", Tootie smiled. "Now, I think I should have breakfast. Then I think I should visit Timmy."

"I thought you had accepted Timmy dating someone else?"

"I do! But I still got to apologize to him for everything."

* * *

Timmy woke up. He took a bit of a long nap due to the fact of how long and tiring last day was.

Especially if you only planned to break your girlfriend out of a metaphorical prison for a day of fun, only to end up saving not just her, but two entire worlds from an old, young rival given too much might and power that made them go mad, purely because they had a jealousy complex you.

Regardless, he was well-rested now, and greeted his fairy godparents. "Morning, Cosmo and Wanda. You too, Poof."

His godparents and godbrother, disguised as goldfish, poofed back into their true forms, as Cosmo greeted: "Morning, Timmy!"

"Are you refreshed from your well-earned sleep, sport?" Wanda asked. "We know that yesterday has been a bit... hectic."

"You don't need to tell me twice about yesterday", Timmy groaned. "But yeah, I feel fine now. And fortunately no one that's supposed to know about you guys remembered anything, so we can pretend it never happened!"

He sighed, though. "But that probably means Trixie's still stuck in her GROUNDED...ness."

Poof floated to Timmy and comforted him: "Poof poof!"

"Poof's right, Timmy, Trixie's got a fairy godparent of her own now, too", Cosmo interpreted. "Well, either that, or he regrets the impulsive mistakes he made in his youth. Which is kinda weird because he's still a baby, but-"

Wanda raised her wand and poofed a zipper onto Cosmo's mouth, shutting him up for a bit.

"Trixie's going to be fine, Timmy", Wanda reassured. "I'm sure Berri's going to be an excellent godparent to her."

"I hope so...", Timmy trailed off, before his tummy rumbled. "You know, I could use a nice breakfast."

Wanda looked at the alarm clock. "I'm sorry sport, but it's already 10:30, and according to Da Rules, you can't wish for breakfast after that."

"Is it that late already?!" Timmy asked surprised.

"Well, you did need a lot of rest", Wanda explained. "I'm sorry, sport."

"It's alright", Timmy sighed, as he went out of bed. "I think I'm just gonna make a grilled cheese sandwich by myself."

* * *

Timmy greeted his parents as he picked two slices of bread, a slice of cheese, and put them in the sandwich griller. Waiting for the cheese sandwich to be grilled, he suddenly heard the doorbell.

Timmy went to the front door and opened it, and to his surprise, saw a rather excited Trixie in the door opening.

"Hey Timmy, guess what", she grinned.

"What?"

Trixie suddenly tackle-hugged Timmy.

"I'm no longer GROUNDED!"

Timmy progressed what his girlfriend just said, and was pleasantly surprised.

"Trixie, that's great news", Timmy smiled. "How did that happen?"

"Well, Mother apparently had a dream that seems to be based on the events of yesterday, and realized that her punishment was dumb and prejudiced", Trixie explained. "So I'm allowed to see you again, and my room is going to be restored! AND I'm still allowed to keep my fairy!"

But then Trixie frowned in confusion. "Still, I wonder how Mother got that dream in the first place. I mean, her memories of yesterday should've been erased, but this sounds exactly like how my memories of the Darkness were not really erased after all..."

Timmy pondered. "What if it's... maternal love?"

Trixie cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how magic cannot interfere with true love?" Timmy noted. "Love comes in more ways than one. Romantic, platonic, unconditional, that kinda stuff. Maybe your mom subconsciously remembers yesterday's events due to her familial love for you."

Trixie thought about it. "I suppose that could be it..." she muttered.

"Hey, what's all the hubbub about?"

Timmy and Trixie turned around to see Chloe in the front yard.

"Chloe, good news", Timmy exclaimed. "Trixie's allowed to see me again!"

"It's true, I'm no longer GROUNDED", Trixie smiled.

Chloe pulled a blank face, progressing the information. It slowly turned into a huge smile as she started squealing. She then tackle-hugged the both of them.

"EEEEEEEEE", she shrieked happily. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Then, Timmy, Trixie and Chloe saw Tootie passing by as well.

"Wow, what a gathering", Tootie noted. "Let me guess, Trixie's punishment has been removed?"

"That's right", Chloe smiled. "Hey, while you're here-"

"I know, I know", Tootie said, as she approached the group. "Hey uh, Timmy, I wanted to say this yesterday, but I'm really sorry I put you and Trixie through all that misery. Y'know, leaking your kiss on the internet and such. I felt really miserable for doing such a thing. Almost like a Vicky 2.0."

"It's okay, Tootie", Timmy replied. "Everything's worked out now, and you couldn't have known about the consequences that followed, either. Water under the bridge."

"Same here", Trixie added. "You already apologized to me yesterday, too."

Tootie smiled. In spite of her not getting with Timmy, she felt genuinely happy.

"You know, with all the drama behind us, whaddya think we should do today?" Timmy asked.

"How about we go back to the arcade with Phineas and Ferb?" Trixie suggested. "I don't think they remember much of it, anyway, and we can finish off what we planned to do after all."

"Good plan, good plan!" Chloe said. "I'll call them right now! Hopefully they still have time."

Timmy smiled, as he saw Chloe dial Phineas's phone number. Today felt good.

However, he then noticed Tootie turning back, and walking away.

"Hey, Tootie", he yelled back.

In response, Tootie turned around with a curious expression.

"You can join us for today, too", Timmy said. "I don't think any of our friends would mind."

"Sure", Trixie said. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Tootie grinned and approached Timmy, Trixie and Chloe.


	29. Chat Session: Day 7

Chloe had called Phineas and Ferb, telling them the good news and inviting them and their friends to join them at the arcade. Likewise, Timmy did the same when calling Chester and AJ, and Trixie did idem when calling Veronica, who in turn called Vanessa and told her the news.

All of them had to admit to Timmy, Trixie, Chloe and Tootie that they honestly forgot what happened yesterday, but with Trixie being given permission to hang out with Timmy, they didn't care all too much and were happy to join them at the arcade again.

Vanessa told Veronica that her dad wasn't going to do anything special, just strolling around Dimmsdale, especially after hearing on the radio news that the lead singer of the Lumberzacks, one guy named Zack Underwood, departed from the aforementioned boyband, which kinda left him in a funk. Perry would accompany Doof, unbeknownst to anyone of Veronica and Vanessa's friends.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Chester, AJ, Veronica, and Vanessa also learned that Tootie was sorry of her actions of two days ago, was forgiven by Timmy and Trixie, and was invited to join them at the arcade as well. The eleven friends did not mind at all and welcomed Tootie at the Dimmsdale Arcade.

The fifteen friends would spend several hours playing arcade games. They would afterwards get a snack: a pack of pistachios per person, which Chloe and Tootie ordered at the concession stand, conveniently attended by Cavendish and Dakota. Tootie accidentally slipped up saying she recognized the two as 'those time travelers' (as Dakota and Cavendish had forgotten yesterday's memories like Phineas and Ferb did), but she had come clean, as Cavendish assumed it was a lucky guess.

After snack time, the fifteen kids went to the Dimmsdale Skate Park and enjoyed some time there, with Timmy and Trixie publicly embracing their status as boyfriend and girlfriend, much to the annoyance of Remy Buxaplenty (who obviously had forgotten yesterday's memories too, and attended the skate park by chance), and the confusion of Tad and Chad.

The group then enjoyed reading comic books over at Trixie's (who was happy to see her room being restored completely), and before you knew it, it was already time for everyone to go home. This doubled as an opportunity for Mrs Tang to know Trixie's new friends, including her boyfriend Timmy, better, as well as witnessing how genuinely happy Trixie has become. Watching her daughter wave goodbye to her leaving friends, Mrs Tang made a small smile.

She had come to the full realization that perhaps, her own mother had been wrong about the lower class, even if she had meant well. In retrospect, it was quite absurd and paranoid to essentially trust no one from the lower classes. Mrs Tang has realized, while it shouldn't be given unconditionally, trust should be given a chance anyway so it could be earned back and make new friends, sometimes as unlikely as an uptown girl from a sophisticated background, with some average kid that no one understands.

* * *

Evening. Trixie plopped on her bed with a warm, relieved smile, as she picked up her phone, when a teal ragdoll cat laid on her lap. This ragdoll was obviously a shapeshifted Berri.

"Whatcha doing, Trixie?" Berri asked.

"I'm gonna talk to my friends with the Strype app", Trixie replied. "Since it's around that time again."

"And you do that often?" Berri pressed.

"Welllll, I've only picked it up just this week again", Trixie admitted. "Before I met Candace and Isabella, I didn't use Strype as often as CrazeBook or Fwitter. Our chatroom started when they and Veronica discovered my love for comic books, but I suppose it has kinda expanded recently."

"Sounds like fun", Berri said.

A short silence fell, as Trixie's heavy ticking on her phone was the only thing that was producing sound in her room, before Berri queried: "You think you'll use Strype more often to get in contact with Candace and Isabella? They're not gonna stay forever in Dimmsdale, you know, and this app seems perfect to remain a connection."

"Yeah, they just reminded me", Trixie said. "Man, I can't believe they're already going home tomorrow. Barring Remy and Crocker, this has been the most fun week I've ever had so far, and it's mostly thanks to Phineas and Ferb." Trixie sighed. "I guess time really does fly when you have fun."

* * *

8:59.

 **TellMeImPretty** has entered **'Dimmsdale-Danville** **Gurls** **'**.

 **FiresideIsabella46231** has entered **'Dimmsdale-Danville** **Gurls** **'**.

 **PnFBuster117** has entered **'Dimmsdale-Danville** **Gurls** **'**.

 **VeronicaSuperstar** has entered **'Dimmsdale-Danville** **Gurls** **'**.

 **FairBearFan321** has entered **'Dimmsdale-Danville** **Gurls** **'**.

 **TaintedBlackness** has entered **'Dimmsdale-Danville** **Gurls** **'**.

 **TooTim4Evur0501** has been added to the group.

 **TooTim4Evur0501:** yeah, please ignore my handle for now

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** Welcome aboard Tootie

 **TellMeImPretty:** Yeah, welcome Tootie

 **TellMeImPretty:** What did you think of today?

 **TooTim4Evur0501:** It was pretty fun!

 **TooTim4Evur0501:** What are you guys gonna do tomorrow

 **PnFBuster117:** Going home

 **PnFBuster117:** Today was our last day

 **FairBearFan321:** WAIT THATS TODAY?

 **FairBearFan321:** I completely forgot!

 **TellMeImPretty:** Omigosh, me too!

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Me three!

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Like, I had so much fun this week, I hadn't even realized you'd be going back so soon

 **TellMeImPretty:** Same

 **TellMeImPretty:** You guys... you've IMPROVED my life so much

 **TellMeImPretty:** Not just you Candace and Isabella, but also Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and I guess even Irving

 **TellMeImPretty:** whatever he did

 **TellMeImPretty:** Oh, and you too Vanessa

 **TaintedBlackness:** don't mention it

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** hey speaking of, are you going home tomorrow too?

 **TaintedBlackness:** Yeah, I think so

 **TaintedBlackness:** Dad's already packing his bags

 **FairBearFan321:** Man, we got to properly say goodbye to all of you

 **FairBearFan321:** and by that, I mean in person.

 **TellMeImPretty:** Yeah, we should go to your house and wave you goodbye, Candace

 **PnFBuster117:** Wow, thanks

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** Ditto.

 **FairBearFan321:** You wanna come too, Tootie?

 **TooTim4Evur0501:** Of course!

 **TaintedBlackness:** Meh, you don't HAVE to

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Oh come on, you and your dad deserve a goodbye too!

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** At least from ME

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** I mean, I'm right next to you, it's the least I could do!

 **TaintedBlackness:** ...

 **TaintedBlackness:** Thanks, Veri.

 **TooTim4Evur0501:** But jeez, I barely got to know you, and you're going already?!

 **TooTim4Evur0501:** then what's the point of this chatroom?

 **TellMeImPretty:** Don't worry, the chat won't go away when they leave Dimmsdale

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** Yeah, we can still chat with you everyday afterwards

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** And maybe we can let some of our friends join the fun too

 **PnFBuster117:** Like Jeremy!

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** Candace, this is a girls-only chatroom

 **PnFBuster117:** I meant to say Stacy

 **PnFBuster117:** the dumb autocorrect changed it!

 **FairBearFan321:** Suuuuuuure...

 **TaintedBlackness:** Regardless, we can still chat with this Strype group every now and then

 **TaintedBlackness:** Or we'll use Distort instead.

 **TellMeImPretty:** That's a thing we'll have to decide on later

 **TellMeImPretty:** Either way, this chatroom won't disband that quickly, Tootie

 **TellMeImPretty:** Don't worry

 **TooTim4Evur0501:** Well, okay then

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** It's getting late

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** We gotta wake up early, so we're gonna snooze now

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** See ya!

 **PnFBuster117:** Yep, she's right.

 **PnFBuster117:** See you tomorrow.

 **FiresideIsabella46231** logged off.

 **PnFBuster117** logged off.

 **TaintedBlackness:** guess I'll follow suit then.

 **TaintedBlackness:** Goodbye for now

 **TaintedBlackness** logged off.

 **TellMeImPretty:** Welp, I guess we should go too, then

 **TellMeImPretty:** I'm gonna text Timmy about our plan for tomorrow

 **TellMeImPretty:** I trust he'll tell AJ and Chester as well

 **FairBearFan321:** Good plan!

 **FairBearFan321:** And you're gonna wave Vanessa goodbye then, Veronica?

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Like, totally!

 **TellMeImPretty:** Tell her goodbye for us, too

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Will do!

 **TellMeImPretty:** Okay, see you tomorrow then, Ronnie!

 **TellMeImPretty:** You too, Chloe and Tootie!

 **TooTim4Evur0501:** Seeya!

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Of course!

 **FairBearFan321:** Goodbye!

 **TellMeImPretty** logged off.

 **VeronicaSuperstar** logged off.

 **TooTim4Evur0501** logged off.

 **FairBearFan321** logged off.

* * *

Tootie shut off her computer after chatting with her friend group on Strype, when a vermillion gerbil ran up her shoulder. This gerbil was actually a shapeshifted Toria.

"So, uh, what are you gonna do tomorrow", she asked.

"Well, I guess Phineas and Ferb and friends are going back to the Tri-State Area tomorrow", Tootie explained, as she sighed.

"What's wrong", Toria queried.

"I dunno about this", Tootie admitted. "I've only spent a few days with them, and they completely forgot about the other day: so legally, I only know of them today! I think I know even Buford and Baljeet longer than Phineas and Ferb, but only by a day. I haven't got to know them as much as Trixie, Chloe or Veronica did, or Timmy, Chester or AJ. It feels like they're leaving too soo, ya know? But according to Trixie, I still get to talk to Candace, Isabella and Vanessa via our chatroom, so I guess it will still be fine?"

Toria thought hard and carefully when she spoke: "Well, I guess that's commonplace when you only get to know people for a short time. You don't feel like you fit in as much, do you?"

Tootie nodded.

Toria placed a small paw over Tootie's neck. "Look, I think you don't need to worry about not knowing them all to well. That chatroom still exist, so I think you will eventually know a lot about Candace, Isabella and the others. Plus, Timmy and Trixie can help you catch up, too."

"I suppose", Tootie said. "It's just too bad I haven't spent much time playing with them. It must've been fun."

"I guess there's always next year", Toria replied. "Maybe you can come to _their_ place!"

"Perhaps..." Tootie pondered. "But I think Timmy, Trixie and such should come with us as well."

"Sounds good", Toria smiled. "Well, whether you know them as much or not, I think you should at least wave them goodbye. Timmy, Trixie, Veronica and Chloe are counting on you. And hey, you spent some with Buford and Baljeet, right? They'll be leaving too."

"Yeah, I suppose", Tootie said. Then, she yawned.

"Oh, sorry, I must've kept you up for too long", Toria realized. "I'm deeply sorry for tha-"

"It's okay, it's not like I didn't enjoy your time", Tootie interrupted. She stood up from her place and went in her bed, as Toria poofed herself in the cage Tootie had placed on her bedside table. "Goodnight, Toria."

"Goodnight, Tootie."

* * *

 _Author's Note: It's been quite a while since I wrote a shorter chapter like this, haven't I? The bulk of this story had chapters with 2000-3000 words, and some even more than that!_

 _Anyway, there is only one chapter left before this story is officially over... meaning that the series is technically over too (Dakota and Cavendish in Dimmsdale notwithstanding). But I'm gonna save the goodbyes for that final chapter... just like the rest of the cast. I'll see you then._


	30. Time to Say Goodbye

Veronica stood up after a good night's sleep. She dressed herself, went downstairs to have breakfast, and went outside after announcing to wave her friends from Danville goodbye.

She knew she had to make two stops at least, and her first stop wasn't actually that far off. Really, it was only next door.

So here she was, standing at the front door next to her own home, ringing on the doorbell. As the door opened, she was greeted by that weird-looking pharmacist-like guy she had got to know in the past week.

"Oh hey, it's you", Dr Doofenshmirtz said upon seeing Veronica, "Vanessa's little friend, right? Like, from next door."

Veronica nodded. "That's right, Mr Vanessa's dad. So like, I heard you guys were leaving today as well, so I thought to say goodbye to you guys."

Heinz looked elated. "Oh, that's so nice of you, Vanessa's friend. And you came right on time, we were about to go."

Veronica peeked behind Doof, seeing only Vanessa and that big robot guy, Norm.

"Uh... don't you guys have like, brought any baggage with you?" she asked.

"Well, we originally didn't intend to stay here for this long, to be honest", Heinz replied.

"Yeah, Dad only went here in the first place because Perry had to find that Crocker guy", Vanessa added. "Then some more stuff happened, and here we are."

"What a way to generalize things", Veronica stated. "Like, _what_ stuff happen-"

Veronica then realized something. "Ohhhh, I guess that has to do with your secret, right? You know, like how this house suddenly appeared out of nowhere!"

"Right, it's the secret", Heinz confirmed, as he saw Vanessa with a somewhat concerned face.

The two shared an elongated glance, before Vanessa spoke: "Dad, I think we can tell her."

"Now what makes you think that?" Dr Doof nagged.

"I just think we can trust her", Vanessa explained. "She isn't my friend for no reason."

Doof thought about it. "Well, fine then", he gave in. "But promise you won't tell anyone about this!"

"I promise, Mr Vanessa's dad", Veronica said.

"I hope you mean that", Doofenshmirtz mumbled. "All right Vanessa, show him."

Vanessa pulled out a remote-like device from her pockets, and pressed the one button it had. All of a sudden, a human-like apparition with a tan, golden rings and a cyan, sleeveless suit appeared in front of her, Veronica, Doofenshmirtz and Norm.

"Alright, so what's it this time?" the apparition said. "Hopefully not some kind of disaster- oh hey, there's a new kid here."

Veronica looked flabbergasted. "Uhmm... hi?"

"Veronica, this is Norm, a genie we found a few days back", Vanessa introduced. "Normally, they are conniving tricksters (which is why Dad hates them so much), but thanks to our loophole abuse, we have become friends with him of sorts."

"AND HE HAS THE SAME NAME AS ME", Norm the man robot added.

"Wow..." Veronica awed. "I... I didn't know that magical beings like this actually exist. Although I do have this weird kinda deja vu moment right now, but I suppose it means nothing."

"Yeah yeah, good on ya", Norm the genie babbled. "Now is there a point to this introduction? I'm still on vacation, you know."

"Well, I just thought Veronica was trustworthy enough to know about you", Vanessa admitted, realizing she was wasting Norm's precious vacation time right now. However, she realized something else. "However..."

This intrigued Norm, as the genie raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"You see Norm, Dad, other Norm and I are about to leave Dimmsdale to go back to Danville, but that would mean this house would be abandoned for quite a while", Vanessa explained. "So maybe you could reside here while we're back in Danville?"

Norm thought about the offer, as he pulled on his goatee. Then, he smiled. "Scubagoth, you got yourself a deal!" The genie shook hand with Vanessa.

"Wait, are you sure you can trust him while you're gone?" Veronica asked. "I mean, what if he, like, makes a huge mess of your house?"

"Not so long I still have his magic lamp", Vanessa said, as she showed Veronica a purple lava lamp. "And I still have this buzzer to call him, buuuut I don't think we'll have any use for it anymore once we're home, soooo..."

She gave the remote to Veronica.

"...I'd like you to have it."

"...Really?" Veronica asked.

"Sure, why not", Vanessa smiled.

"Uh, just so you know, satellite blondie here still will have only three wishes", Norm warned. "Also, don't page me while I'm still on vacation."

"Fine, I wish this Veronica right here gets infinite wishes from you", Vanessa sighed.

Norm snapped his fingers, making a GONG sound.

"Now, if you got any problems with Norm, just text me, OK?" Vanessa winked.

"Oh, like, sure!" Veronica nodded.

"OK! Then I'll be going now", Norm the genie said, as he gonged himself out of here, leaving Veronica, Vanessa, Heinz and Norm the robot.

"Well, I guess it'll be soon for us to go as well", Dr Doofenshmirtz sighed. "Too bad Perry the Platypus isn't here to say goodbye."

"Dad, he'll visit you everyday to thwart you harebrained schemes anyway", Vanessa groaned.

"I-I know, but still!" Heinz chided. Then, he turned to Veronica. "Say, if you see Perry the Platypus, I hope I can trust you to say goodbye for me, right?"

"Oh, sure!" Veronica said.

"Good." Doof passed by Veronica as he walked to his van outside.

"Umm... Mr Vanessa's Dad?"

Heinz turned around.

"Can... can I call you Dr D?"

Heinz cocked both his eyebrows. "Um... sure?"

Then, Veronica cleared her throat. "Dr D... I know you may be an evil scientist that tries to take over the world or something-"

"Actually, only the Tri-State Area", Heinz intercepted.

"Regardless", Veronica continued. "In spite of your malicious means, I think you've been a pretty nice person in this past week. Certainly better than Crocker! I hope that someday, you'll realize there's some good in you too. And that is why I consider you a friend, hence this new nickname."

Heinz stared with a surprised face at Veronica. Then, he smiled. "Wow, that's some really nice things you said. Thanks, Veronica!"

Then, he mumbled: "Also, Dr D, huh? I should remember that!"

"And Vanessa", Veronica began, as she turned to her. "You have been a really great friend likewise! I don't know what else to say but... thank you." She promptly hugged Vanessa.

"Aww, thanks Veri!" Vanessa said, as she hugged Veronica back.

"DO I GET A THANK YOU TOO?" Norm the man robot asked Veronica, as he hugged both girls.

"Oh, you too, Norm!" Veronica exclaimed.

Soon enough, Veronica, Vanessa and Norm let go of each other, as the latter two stepped inside the van alongside Doofenshmirtz.

"Remember, when you see Perry the Platypus, greetings from me", Heinz reminded Veronica.

"I will!" Veronica promised again.

Heinz stepped inside the van and drove off, as Veronica waved them goodbye, and Heinz, Vanessa and Norm waved back.

As soon as the van disappeared in the distance, Veronica saw her BFF Trixie approach her.

"Hey Ronnie, ready to wave Phineas and Ferb goodbye?" Trixie asked. "Timmy just texted me _he_ is."

"Oh like, I totally am", Veronica smiled. "By the way, nice ragdoll cat!" she added, noting the animal following Trixie.

"Heh, thank you", Trixie grinned. "Nice remote!"

"Thanks likewise", Veronica smiled, as the two headed out.

* * *

The Flynn-Fletchers were already loading their van with their luggage, preparing for their trip back home. As they do, the children were standing on the side.

"Aaaah", Isabella sighed, as she stretched herself out. "It's been an incredibly fun week, but I'm glad to return back home. Even though I really enjoyed spending time with you guys, Phineas."

"I agree, it's been quite an enjoyable ride", Phineas replied.

"And so many things you two have done", Irving gushed. "All of it recorded in the UPAFDS, of course!"

But Irving cocked an eyebrow as he inspected the screen on his tablet further. "...Except Saturday, it seems. Weird, I can't remember _what_ you did then."

"Does it matter?" Candace chided. "I'm just relieved that this week has gone _way_ beyond my expectations! To tell you the truth, I thought it was going to be incredibly boring without Stacy, Jenny or Jeremy around. Instead, we made a whole bunch of great friends! Oh man, I can't wait to tell my other friends about them!"

As the kids were discussing their experiences, Ferb's dad, Lawrence just closed down the van's trunk.

"All right, the luggage has been loaded in", he announced to his wife. "Call the kids, honey, we're all set!"

Linda nodded. "Kids!" she shouted. "We're ready to go!"

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving and Perry stood up and were ready to enter the van, when suddenly...

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to us?"

The group of kids (and platypus) turned around.

There stood Timmy, Chester, AJ, Chloe, Trixie, Veronica and Tootie.

"Guys!" Phineas exclaimed elatedly, as he and the rest approached Timmy and friends.

"Dude, thanks for the awesome week", Chester said, as he shook hands with Phineas and Ferb.

"Ditto. I will cherish these moments for the rest of my life", AJ added, who also shook hands with Phineas and Ferb.

"The feeling's mutual", Phineas replied.

"We're still in contact, right?" Chloe asked Candace and Isabella.

"Of course we do", Isabella responded.

"Maybe I can introduce Stacy to you later, too", Candace added.

"Dude, I seriously owe you all", Trixie said to Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Isabella. "It's thanks to you that my life changed for the better, and Veronica's too."

"And I'm sorry I couldn't spend as much time with you", Tootie added.

Veronica picked up Perry. "We're gonna miss ya, Perry!" she told the platypus, hugging him. "Trixie and I are very sorry we called you a bore a week ago."

Then, in a whisper so quiet that only Perry could hear it, she added: "Oh, and you're getting greetings from Dr. D. He misses you!"

Perry chattered in confirmation.

"Dudes, seriously, all of you gave us the best week of our entire lives so far", Timmy said to Phineas and Ferb. "What else can we do other than give you a heartfelt goodbye?"

"Aw shucks, thanks", Phineas said to Timmy. "But I'd argue you all made the week worthwhile as well!"

"It would not have been the same if you weren't there with us", Ferb added.

"Boys, are you done?" Linda shouted to the kids.

"Oop, we can't let Mom wait any longer", Phineas noted. "We should share contacts!"

"Great idea", Timmy said, as he, Phineas and Ferb exchanged email addresses and Strype data.

"You know, next year, we should visit _you_ ", Timmy decided.

"Sounds good", Phineas smiled. "Welp, we gotta go now!"

Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford approached and entered the van. Irving entered its trunk.

After everyone fastened their seatbelt, Lawrence, who sat behind the wheel, revved up the engine and started to drive away.

As it did, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Chloe, Tootie and Veronica followed the car until the end of the street and continued waving goodbye to their friends, who waved back in return. Many byes were said by the kids.

As the van finally drove off, Timmy said: "Well, I guess that's it, then."

"Well, if you excuse me and AJ, we're gonna help Pops with restructuring the camper", Chester announced, as he and AJ left the street as well.

"And I need to return home as well", Veronica said. "Like, I've been away for some time: I don't want Mom to get worried, you know?"

She left as well, leaving Timmy, Trixie, Chloe and Tootie to remain.

"How about we go for a walk through Dimmsdale", Chloe suggested.

Timmy, Trixie and Tootie agreed.

* * *

The quartet of kids were strolling in downtown Dimmsdale. It was the first time they were alone together, alongside their fairy godparents: Cosmo, Wanda, baby Poof, Berri, and Toria, disguised as a bunch of cats.

That is, when they encountered a familiar duo of pistachio salesmen/time agents.

Along with a certain stern, block-faced man.

It was Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota, alongside their boss, Mr Block, who was busy writing notes.

"Cavendish and Dakota?" Chloe asked. "What's happening here?"

The three men noticed the four kids approaching them.

"Oh hey, it's bird girl and her friends again", Dakota noted.

"You mean Chloe, Timmy, Trixie and Tootie", Cavendish corrected.

"You know those brats?" Block asked.

"They are friends of ours", Dakota noted.

"Well, tell them to scram!" Block ordered. "Your failures are none of their business!"

"Hey, I believe Chloe asked a question", Timmy pressed. "What's going on?!"

"Well, you see children, we were supposed to protect pistachios here in Dimmsdale for a week, remember?", Cavendish explained.

"And we kinda failed every one of our missions", Dakota added.

"Yes, and now Cavendish and Dakota will be placed for a _month_ of missions now, even elsewhere, and else _when_ ", Block continued. "And they are not going to get their time gadgets until they actually succeed in their mission for once. That's all I can disclose to you kids. Now scram!"

Mr Block shoos the four kids away, forcing them to leave the scene.

When Timmy and the rest were at a safe enough distance so no one, especially Cavendish, Dakota or Block couldn't see them, Tootie said: "Man, that guy is just the worst! Just like last time!"

"Yeah, that Block guy gives me Jorgen vibes", Cosmo noted.

"Wait, you've encountered that Block guy before?" Timmy asked.

"Yep", Chloe answered. "Last Saturday, when you-know-what happened."

"Right, I remember seeing that guy back when Remy's evil spell still had me trapped inside my mind", Trixie recalled, shivering at the thought of that horrible spell that had happened.

"I don't think it's fair", Tootie ranted. "Cavendish and Dakota have been trying so hard to get those pistachios protected, and this guy thinks he can extend the punishment they've been given for another month!"

"Well, to be fair, they _did_ fail their missions every time", Timmy reasoned.

"Doesn't change the fact that their boss is a total jerk about it!" Tootie continued. "They may have failed with those green nuts, but they helped _us_ , didn't they?"

"Yeah, that's true, they helped me keeping you two together", Chloe said to Timmy and Trixie.

"And they're nice people", Trixie added.

As the four kids discussed, Toria felt something weird inside her.

"G-guys, I think my wishing sense is tingling", she said.

"Oh! I think Tootie's about to make a wish, then", Wanda noted.

"Oh, I'm about to make a wish, alright", Tootie announced. "I wish that Mr Block would be more lenient to Cavendish and Dakota! Return their time gadgets! Scrap that extended punishment plan! Give them a day off! Anything!"

"Okay, let's do this, then", Toria said, raising her wand and granting the wish.

* * *

Back with Dakota and Cavendish, Mr Block continued making notes, when suddenly, a POOF was heard.

"I don't know way, but I have suddenly decided to return all of your time gadgets, scrap the punishment extension, and give you two numbskulls a day off", Block announced, ripping his notes and returning all time-related gadgets to his employees as told. Pressing a button, he made Cavendish and Dakota's Time Vehicle, a beige, three-wheeled beetle-esque model, appear in a flash.

"Here's your Time Vehicle", he said. "You can travel to any place and time you want. You have 24 hours to enjoy your day off, then I expect you to follow a new pistachio mission in Danville in the autumn of this year. I might give you a new Time Vehicle then for the occasion."

Mr Block then made his own Time Vehicle appear, and traveled back to 2175, leaving a flabbergasted Dakota and Cavendish behind.

"...What just happened?" Cavendish asked.

"I dunno, but I dig this!" Dakota smiled, coming back to his senses. "I mean, a day off? Seriously?!"

"I think I am excited for the new Time Vehicle!" Cavendish then said.

Suddenly, Timmy, Trixie, Chloe and Tootie reappeared.

"You two suddenly look happy", Trixie noted.

"I know, and it's for a good reason", Cavendish replied.

"Basically, Mr Block has not only given us our time gadgets back including our Time Vehicle, not only did he scrap the extra week we have to do, but he also gave us a day off!" Dakota gushed. "That's amazing!"

"I wonder what made Mr Block change his mind all of a sudden", Cavendish pondered.

The four kids smiled, knowing the truth.

"So, what are you guys gonna do on your day off?" Timmy asked.

Vinnie thought about it, but then came to an easy conclusion.

"I want to go back to last week", Dakota announced. "There was an awesome water slide in the mall, before it got destroyed!"

"You want to waste time, when this is the perfect opportunity to spy on the pistachio destroyer?" Cavendish questioned.

"Neh, that sounds like work", Dakota dismissed. "This is a day off, we're _not supposed_ to work on a day off. C'mon, it will be fun!"

Balthazar considered Vinnie's offer. "Well, all right then. Let's do it!"

They stepped inside their Time Vehicle, and set the date to the previous week.

"Goodbye, kids", Cavendish waved. "Thank you for the memories!"

"See ya later, maybe", Dakota added.

"Bye!" Timmy, Trixie, Tootie and Chloe waved, as Dakota and Cavendish traveled back in time, disappearing in front of their eyes.

"So, I guess that's that, then", Chloe said. "I guess Veronica isn't the only one who had said goodbyes twice today."

"Speaking of our first goodbyes, I do hope that Phineas, Ferb and Candace will arrive safely home", Trixie spoke.

"Yeah", Timmy agreed. "You know, I wonder what they will do next?"

* * *

Eleven o'clock. A van containing the Flynn-Fletcher family (and some friends of the kids) were on the way back to their home in Danville of the Tri-State Area, after spending a week in Dimmsdale, California.

In contrast to a week ago, when Candace wasn't looking forward to it, she was now smiling, looking back at the past events fondly.

"I can't believe I've been so wrong about this vacation a week ago", Candace told her mother. "It's been amazing! We've made a bunch of friends and did lots of things!"

Her mother, Linda, smiled: "I'm glad you and the kids were able to enjoy your stay as well. And I'm also proud that you resisted trying to bust your brother again. I only counted one attempt!"

"Well, actually, I tried a few more times, but I never got to reach you in either occasion", Candace admitted. "But heck, I'm not even mad that I didn't get to bust Phineas and Ferb at all."

"At the very least, you managed to do a lot of things this week", Lawrence, her stepfather, said. "Your mother and I didn't do all that much, to be honest, aside from a parent meeting on Thursday."

"Don't worry, Dad", Candace comforted her father. "I'm sure you've still had a great time."

"Well, we did, indeed", Lawrence agreed,

Candace decided to look around and behind her again. Like last time, she was seated between her younger brothers: with her biological brother, the optimistic, creative Phineas on her left, and her British stepbrother, the silent, yet profound Ferb on her right.

Phineas and Ferb's friends were sitting behind them like last time. The lovestruck Isabella was seated behind Phineas, the nerdy Baljeet was seated behind Ferb, and the rough Buford sat inbetween them, seated behind Candace.

There was Irving still, of course, the loony fan of Phineas and Ferb, who sat in the van's trunk. Candace was still clueless and mystified why Irving preferred it that way over a regular seat.

And of course, Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, Perry, who was held in Phineas's arms.

All of them were looking back fondly to the week they had just experienced. Just like Candace.

Of course, they were also looking forward to arriving back home: home sweet home, after all. But even then, they do hope hearing from their new friends someday in the future, and are looking forward meeting them again.

As with most days in this extraordinary summer, this vacation in Dimmsdale was something Phineas, Ferb and friends would always cherish.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hello again!_

 _That was it. The final chapter of the final part of Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale. It's done now, it's finished. And I think I'm pretty satisfied with how it has turned out, especially given that there's a bunch of concepts that I have scrapped during development, such as Sparky the Fairy Dog appearing, or Cavendish being convinced that Milo has fairies and that Fairy World was conspiring against pistachios or something._

 _If there are still some untied loose threads hanging around, I'm sorry I couldn't have discovered them on time._

 _I originally wanted to finish this story on July 17, 2019, since it would've marked the third anniversary of the very first chapter of Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Bet-tle at the Mall being published on this website, and in turn, the very first story I've ever published here. But I missed my self-imposed deadline, as I still had yet to finish three chapters when that date passed, and by the time I HAVE finished this, it's a whole month later!_

 _But still... three years. I've been writing fanfics, and been keeping myself busy with this crossover series for three years. A lot has changed obviously, and you can see it in the Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale fanfics yourself, as the chapters were getting longer and longer. Though this story has been my longest yet, both in chapter count (surpassing Bet-tle at the Mall's original chapter count of 25), and word count (being about a third longer than Double Dating Danger, and over double that of Bet-tle at the Mall)._

 _I know that I'm not that wellknown of a writer compared to other fanfiction authors, as it was evident that Bet-tle at the Mall barely got any traction during its development, but I'm glad that over the run of this series, I did gain a few fans after all. Some ofbthem even wanted more and got impatient (and please, don't repeatedly pressure authors to write more). Anyway, whether you're a big fan of Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale, or my other work, or are even just a random passersby having read only this chapter, I wholeheartedly thank you for sticking around and enjoying my fanfic series._

 _Now, does this being the end mean it's the last you've heard of Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale? Well... I still have yet to finish Dakota and Cavendish in Dimmsdale (especially since it hasn't been worked on for over a year!), and I may have at least another spinoff planned, but other than that? Yeah, it's donezo. I'm sorry to those who wanted to see more, but at least you can still enjoy my individual works, if that helps._

 _Thank you for reading this, and maybe we'll see each other again in the near future._


End file.
